I Want to be Maou: Rise a Saint Templar
by Jinchuriki Shukaku14
Summary: Setelah melewati berbagai masalah hingga puncaknya di pertemuan 3 fraksi. Kini akuma reinkarnasi yang bercita-cita menjadi seorang Maou meneruskan perjalanannya. Sukarkah jalannya kali ini ikuti saja petualangan Ikki sang Akuma reinkarnasi. Update nanti bulan juli di akun Jinchuriki Shukaku terima kasih
1. Chapter 1

Disclaim: Highschool DxD bukan punya Saya

I Want to be Maou: Rise a Saint Templar baru punya Saya

Author:Tessar Wahyudi

Rating: T

Chapter 1 waktu yang tepat untuk memulai masalah

Dum Dum Dum Blar

Hah hah

Gamaken menyampaikan pendapatnya setelah, aku melakukan pukulan pada batu besar yang diarahkan olehnya.

"Sepertinya kekuatanmu sudah bertambah dalam beberapa waktu ini, terlebih peningkatan batas waktu balance breakermu sudah terpangkas jauh."

Dengan terengah aku menarik senyum di bibir, setelah mendengar pendapat dari Gamaken tersebut.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya Gamaken."

Yah apa yang aku lakukan saat ini adalah berlatih, aku sadar betul untuk ukuran orang yang tak memiliki kekuatan. Aku harus meningkatkan Stamina dan kekuatanku sedangkan kekuatan sihir dan Aura, aku hanya melatihnya di waktu senggang saja.

Hasilnya lumayan besar masa tahan penggunaan Sage mode berkembang pesat, lalu penggabungan cakra senjutsu dengan Taiga juga membaik. Ditambah aku sudah mulai terbiasa melakukan promosi ke bidak Knight dan Rook.

Aku pernah mencoba berpromosi ke bidak bishop tapi itu berakhir, dengan sekujur tubuhku yang lemas dan bidak otomatis melakukan pembatalan. Menurut Kaichou itu karena tubuhku yang kurang bisa menampung energi sihir.

Sempat frustasi akan hal tersebut Kaichou memberiku semangat bahwa. Latihlah apa yang kau bisa terlebih dahulu selebihnya bisa kau pikirkan belakang. jika kau hanya mampu melatih fisik dan jenis energi sihir yang bisa kau terima hanya senjutsu. Maka perdalam itu supaya kau tidak merasa kurang berguna.

Akhirnya mulai saat itu aku Fokus melatih fisikku dan energi senjutsu ditambah aku juga mulai, menyesuaikan tubuhku dengan energi Taiga cara yang kulakukan tentu menggunakannya di beberapa kesempatan.

"Akhirnya aku bisa sedikit lebih berguna."

Saat aku menggumamkan hal itu aku meletakan tubuhku dari kelelahan sehabis latihan, kutopangkan kepalaku dengan kedua tapak tanganku.

"Gamaken apa menurutmu perdamaian itu ada."

Aku melontarkan pertanyaan itu kepada gamaken yang duduk di sebelahku dengan pandangan kearahnya. Dia yang mendapat pertanayaanku berkata lembut.

"Aku tidak bisa memastikan apa perdamaian itu ada atau tidak master, tapi menurutku buku ini akan menunjukan jawabannya."

Buku pikirku

Gamaken menyerahkan kepadaku sebuah buku yang kurasa, itu adalah sebuah Novel fiksi karangan seseorang.

"Buku ini dikarang oleh seorang Ultimate Sage of Toad Jiraiya. Dia adalah legenda dari manusia yang berhasil mencapai tingkatan tertinggi dalam seni senjutsu katak."

Aku menerima buku tersebut dengan tenang sembari mendengarkan penjelasannya, jadi Jiraiya adalah seorang Ultimate Sage of Toad dan merupakan satu satunya orang. Yang berhasil mencapai tingkatan tertinggi dalam seni senjutsu katak dia pasti orang hebat.

"Kau bilang pengarangnya adalah Jiraya, bisa kau ceritakan sedikit tentang orang tersebut."

Lalu aku melihat Gamaken menatap kosong seperti mencoba mengingat sesuatu yang jauh, air wajahnya juga menunjukkan kesenangan dan kesedihan diwaktu yang sama lalu buru-buru aku menyela.

"Jika kau keberatan aku tidak memaksa kok, 'Gamaken.

Dia dengan cepat menepisnya dengan berkata.

Oh tidak, aku tidak keberatan. Aku akan menceritakan sedikit tentangnya. Dia itu memiliki rambut putih dengan panjangnya mencapai pinggang, memakai baju khas pendeta berwarna hijau dengan juntaian baju berwarna merah. Selalu mengenakan bakiak di kakinya, dan tak pernah lepas gulungan jutsu di punggungnya. Kepribadiannya riang dan kadang menjengkelkan selalu bertingkah bodoh, tapi saat situasi darurat selalu bisa diandalkan. Dia adalah rekan terbaik yang pernah kupunya, dan dia pulalah yang mengajarkan kepadaku arti sebuah rumah."

Aku memperhatikan dengan serius cerita dari gamaken, intonasinya, ekspresi wajahnya. Itu menunjukkan dia memiliki hubungan yang sangat dalam dengan sosok ini dan lagi, dia menyebutkan dari Jiraiya pulalah dia mengenal arti keluarga lalu Gamaken melanjutkan.

"Kata terakhir yang kudengar darinya adalah Rumah adalah tempat dimana orang orang yang selalu memikirkanmu berada, kita merasa nyaman dengan mereka walau terkadang selalu terjadi pertikaian kecil. tapi itu tak sampai membuat permusuhan bahkan hal itu, malah membuat ikatan diantara kita dengan mereka semakin dekat."

Seumur hidupku baru kali ini aku melihat selain ayahku, seseorang yang menyampaikan pesan lalu pesan itu masih dijaga dengan baik. Bahkan sang penerima pesan menyampaikannya tanpa memotong pesan tersebut, lalu membekas bahkan mengubah jalan hidupnya itulah yang bisa kutangkap dari ucapan gamaken tadi.

"Wah pasti dia adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagimu ya, Gamaken."

"Iya dia sangat berharga sekali Master. Karena itu aku memberikan kepadamu karyanya, agar kau bisa mendapatkan jawaban atas apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu saat ini. Buku itu ditulis olehnya setahun sebelum ia wafat aku menyimpan harapanku pada buku tersebut, semoga saja mereka yang membaca buku ini dapat mengambil hikmahnya dan mewujudkan apa yang kita dambakan selama ini. Buku ini kuberikan kepadamu agar kelak kau serahkan kepada orang yang tepat, Itulah pesannya saat ia menyerahkan buku itu. Sekarang tugasku sudah selesai kini giliranmu, mengambil sesuatu dari buku itu Master."

Berarti dia sama saja senpaiku bukan ternyata dia memikirkan bahwa setidaknya 'sebelum aku mati aku ingin meninggalkan bukti bahwa aku ada didunia ini' pepatah tua terkadang tak bisa diremehkan walau kadang banyak salah juga sih tapi.

Seekor Harimau meninggalkan Taringnya, seekor gajah meninggalkan gadingnya, dan Manusia meninggalkan namanya entah itu baik atau buruk dimata masyarakat.

"Baiklah aku menerimanya Gamaken terima kasih, sudah waktunya kembali sampaikan salamku pada Saku dan Shima ya!"

Aku melambaikan tanganku dan memasukan buku, yang baru kuterima dari gamaken tersebut di tempan penyimpanan sihirku. Lalu aku beranjak dari dimension paralel milik familiarku, dan aku sudah berada di ruang kamarku.

Ya setelah pertemuan 3 Fraksi tersebut aku dipaksa oleh Maou Leviathan, agar menerima sebuah rumah besar yang diberikan untuku. Sebenarnya aku tidak menginginkannya tapi dua gadis disekitarku, membuatku harus menerimanya jika tidak mereka mengancamku jadi mau tak mau.

"Ikki kemana kau! Ini sudah waktunya makan malam."

Ayolah bisakah kalian tidak berisik kupikir aku akan tinggal sendiri tapi kenyataannya, sehari setelah aku tidur sendiri berbondong-bondong gadis gadis Osis pindahan ke rumah baruku.

aku hanya bisa mengedutkan pelipis mataku saat mereka mengutarakan alasan mereka pindah kerumahku, ada yang takut, air di apartemennya tidak keluar. Bahkan Bennia dengan seenak jidatnya bilang, kalau dia tidak mau uang kerjanya untuk bayar kosnya.

Oh man yang benar saja didunia ini tak ada yang gratisan tahu kalaupun ada, tentu pelayanannya pasti kurang dari standar yang diinginkan oleh kita namanya juga gratisan.

Yah intinya aku sama seperti Issei entah keberuntungan atau kekacauan, kuharap semua baik baik saja.

"Baik-baik aku akan ke bawah setelah aku mandi."

Kemudian aku melakukan ritual sore hari dimana hal ini selalu dilakukan, tentang kontrak sejauh ini sama seperti latihanku berjalan lancar dan tanpa hambatan. Kemudian hal lain pun bisa kuatasi sendiri kecuali jika situasi memburuk, baru aku meminta bantuan Kaichou.

Setelah selesai dengan ritualku aku langsung berganti pakaian dan menuju ke ruang makan, rumah ini besar sekali ada 12 kamar, 2 ruang tamu, 2 kamar mandi besar, dan 1 satu dapur. Bahkan diruang bawah tanah ada sauna khusus untuk menghangatkan tubuh.

Aku tak habis pikir berapa banyak uang yang dimiliki Clan sitri sampai-sampai bisa membuat rumah sebesar ini, saat kutanyakan hal ini kepada kaichou dia hanya bilang 'Jika hanya rumah ini dan kau anggap ini kemahalan, bagi clanku ini hanya seharga uang receh'.

Bakara hanya uang receh rumah besar yang seperti apartemen mewah dengan sauna pribai, kamar luas, dan sebagainya. Hanya seharga recehan menurut clannya aku hanya membuka rahangku lebar mendengarnya.

"Ikki kenapa kau hanya bengong dan berdiri disitu saja kemari dan duduklah."

Kaichou menyadarkanku dari ingatan yang beberapa hari lalu mengguncang batinku, disini telah berkumpul seluruh gadis di anggota Osis. Untuk yang memasak mereka mengatur jadwalnya dan kebetulan hari ini, adalah jadwal Kaichou dan Tsubaki senpai yang memasak.

"Ini dia makan malam hari ini adalah nasi goreng spesial kari dan omelet, khas buatanku sendiri yang kupelajari dari internet."

Mata para gadis bersinar layaknya melihat emas murni ditambah liur di sudut bibir mereka, ketika melihat makanan yang telah tersaji aku tentu saja ikut senang karena dibalik kacaunya suasana rumah ini hanya momen inilah yang selalu kunanti. Yaitu makan malam terhitung aku sudah memakan seluruh masakan dari seluruh gadis di anggota osis.

"Ittedakimasu!"

Teriak mereka lalu tiba tba kaichou berkata.

"Tahan sendok dan garpu kalian aku ingin kurogane-kun yang mencobanya pertama kali."

Gluk

"Ke-kenapa bagitu kaichou."

Aku menelan ludahku dan mengatakannya dengan nada berat. Lalu kaichou menyentuh kacamatanya dan bersuara dengan sarkatis.

"Itu karena kemarin kau bilang masakan dari Levi-chan yang terbaik."

"Eh!"

Apa maksudnya itu apa dia tidak terima aku berkata seperti itu jujur kemarin makanan buatan Levi memang enak, karena itu adalah makanan kesukaanku saat aku di Roma dulu yaitu pasta lalu kenapa kaichou terlihat marah.

"Hei itu curang aku bahkan tidak menyuruh Ikki-chan, untuk memakan masakanku pertama kali jadi ini tidak adil."

"Itu benar kaichou apa yang dikatakan Levi dia kemarin tidak memintaku, memakan masakannya duluan itu berarti dia tidak memintabperhatian apapun dariku."

Raut wajah kesal terlukis diwajahnya dan perempatan muncul di pelipis matanya, diikuti aura ungu gelap keluar dari tubuhnya. Kemudian suara dingin nan kelam meluncur di mulutnya

"Aku tak peduli! Itu kesalahanmu sekarang aku minta Kurogane-kun! Kau harus mencicipi makananku yang pertama kali."

Gluk

Mendapati ucapan tersebut aku menelan ludahku kembali, ini buruk suana makan malam berubah drastis menjadi medan perang.

"Woah begitu ya. Ada yang bilang kalau kau tidak bisa menarik pria dengan wajahmu maka sentuh hatinya, dengan lezatnya makanan buatanmu dan kenyangkan dia jadi kau tipe yang seperti itu."

Kalimat keluar dari mulut Levi-chan

"Heh tenanglah!"

"Diam kau kurogane-kun aku sudah memaklumi jika itu adalah Lis karena dia sepupumu."

Saat itu Lis melebarkan mata menyadari sesuatu, dan langsung berdiri menghampiriku serta meraih leherku.

"Oni-chan adalah milikku tidak ada yang boleh mencurinya dariku, tidak bahkan kaichou sekalipun."

"Eh Lis apa yang kau ucapkan, hal itu akan membuat kesalahphaman berlanjut."

Tapi ia malah menggerakan kepalanya kekanan dan ke kiri di leherku dengan berkata.

"Tidak onichan adalah milikku!"

Lalu Levi chan berdiri dan menunjuk Lis.

"Hei jangan mencuri start duluan aku adalah teman masa kecilnya, dan aku sudah tahu apa kesukaan Ikki-chan jadi dia itu milikku."

"Drimana asalnya kepercayaan dirimu itu perempuan asing."

Tsubaki senpai yang menyelanya lalu Levi chan membalas.

"Oh jadi kau memutuskan bergabung ditengah perang ya, menarik kupikir kau itu hanya gadis lugu pendiam dan bodoh yang selalu patuh pada tuannya."

Perempatan muncul sekitika di dahi Tsubaki senpai, lalu dia menatap tajam Levi serta berkata.

"Aku paling benci dengan orang yang menilai dari kulit saja."

Dan setelah lepas kalimat itu mereka bertempur satu sama lain dengan kekuatan akuma mereka, aku mana bisa menengahi yang ada malah situasinya suram. Gadis-Gadis yang lain pun ikut-ikutan meramaikan suasana, biasanya aku akan diam tapi ini sudah kelewatan jadi aku harus bertindak.

Kuangkat tangan berniat menggerbak meja tiba-tiba kaichou bilang.

"Mau apa kau hendak menggebrak meja dan menghancurkan makanan buatanku."

"Eh!"

Hal itu mengejutkanku aku hanya bisa tersenyum cengah, dengan sudut bibirku yang gemetar serta membela diri.

"Aku... Aku... Hanya ingin mulai memakan makananmu Kaichou apa tidak boleh?"

Kaichou mengubah posisinya lalu berkata lembut dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Silakan Ikki dicoba makanannya."

Shimatta ow ow bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini, tak biasanya kaichou bertingkah seperti ini lalu Levi dan Lis berteriak keras

"Tidak itu Ilegal setidaknya Ikki biarkan kami mencobanya, kalau-kalau Kaichou menaruh racun di makanan itu.*

"Eh!"

Perempatan muncul dipelipis kaichou dan langsung saja dia menyembur.

"Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu, hah! Apa kalian pikir aku akan membunuh kurogane-kun."

Ini gawat ini gawat padahal tadi hampir berakhir lalu sesuatu, bergetar di kantung celanaku aku meraihnya dan itu adalah Devil Map Kontrakku.

Entah kenapa aku seperti disinari cahaya harapan bahawa aku akan keluar dari tempat ini, aku memandagi DMC ku cukup lama dengan mata berbinar penuh dengan luapan emosi .

Inilah saatnya aku keluar dari situasi buruk ini, aku senang-aku senang akhirnya lepas dari kondisi buruk ini tapi.

Syut

"Tidak ada kontrak hari ini sebelum kau memakan makananku."

"Ehhhh Kaichou!."

Ooooww tidak! Jalan keluarku di blokir oleh kaichou perempuan memang mengerikan, aku pun mulai mencoba membuat alasan.

"Kaichou kembalikan itu, ada kontrak yang harus ku layani."

Raut wajah tegas bak sebuah tembok dan sorotan tajam kokoh terlukis di matanya, dengan tatapan tajam mengintimidasi dia berkata dingin.

"Makan dulu baru pergi!"

Gluk.

Aku menelan ludahku ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku meneguk ludahku, bisa bisa aku kenyang dengan hal itu. Melihat kondisi yang tak memungkinkan mau tak mau.

"Baiklah aku akan memakannya tapi berjanjilah kau akan mengembalikannya oke."

Ia mengangguk kemudian aku duduk kembali dan menyantap makanan buatan Kaichou, Lis dan Levi hanya mampu diam tak bersuara melihatnya. Kalian tahu sekuat apapun laki-laki, pasti akan lebih kuat peremuan saat dia marah.

Aku meraih nasi goreng buatannya dan omelet lalu mulai memasukannya ke dalam mulutku, sensasi lezat memenuhi setiap bagian mulutku dan ucapan itu mulus keluar dari mulutku.

"Woah ini sangat lezat."

Wajah kachou dipenuhi dengan keyakinan penuh seperti dia baru saja, memenangkan lotre sedangkan Lis dan Levi menggerutu kesal

"Heh kurogane-kun mengucapkannya pasti karena tertekan sebab kau mengancamnya."

"Itu benar! Kau curang telah memaksa oni-chanku"

Aku yang mendengarnya membalas.

"Tidak! Makanan ini memang enak silakan dicoba dan sesuai janji Kaichou."

Aku menadahkan tanganku meminta Devil Map Contrakku kembali, dengan sopan ia mengangguk dan menyerahkannya seraya betkata lirih

"Berarti aku masih ada kesempatan bukan, 'Ikki!"

Aku terkejut mendengarnya apa maksud ucapan ambigu itu lalu buru-buru dia berkata.

"Lupakan ucapanku barusan cepat kau pergi, untuk memenuhi kontrakmu jangan sampai terlambat."

Sifat kaichou mudah berubah hari ini aku melihatnya yang cemberut, marah, senyum dan pemalu. Sebenarnya apa maksud ucapan lirihnya itu ya, kaichou kau itu seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu tak ingin memikirkannya lebih lanjut aku membalas.

"Baik Kaichou aku pergi dulu."

Setelah menerima DMCku aku memfokuskan perhatianku, dan berteleport ke tempat tujuan tersebut.

Sona side

Aku melihat Ikki bangkit dan membalikkan tubuhnya dalam hatiku kenapa perasaanku selalu bergemuruh, mana kala dia berbicara dengan Lis dan Levi apa aku takut kehilangannya. Kemudian dia lenyap ditelan oleh lingkaran teleportasi miliknya.

"Heh! Kau menang kali ini Kaichou, tapi jangan pikir aku akan tinggal diam."

Itulah suara yang disampaikan oleh Levi aku lalu membalas.

"Jangan pikir kalau kau teman masa kecilnya aku akan membiarkanmu begitu saja, aku yang menemukan kurogane-kun lebih dulu dan dia adalah keluargaku."

"Sepertinya kau mulai egois yah Kaichou bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh, siapa yang pertama kali akan mendapat kecupan pertama dari Ikki-chan."

Aku melebarkan mata sejenak mendengar perkataannya, jujur aku tidak pernah ragu menerima tantangan apapun dari orang lain tapi yang ini.

"Apa kau tak berani Kaichou?"

Dia kembali memprovokasi, aku yang kesal menjawab.

"Pantang bagiku untuk menolak tantangan dari siapapun juga."

"Baguslah batas dari tantangan ini adalah akhir musim panas ini bagaimana? Dan tantangan ini juga berlaku bagi kalian semua yang hadir."

Bennia lalu berdiri dan berteriak.

"Tunggu dulu kenapa kami yang tidak tahu menahu urusan kalian ikut terseret."

Kemudian Reya juga menambahkan.

Iya itu benar! Pertarungan ini milik kalian jadi jangan libatkan orang lain."

Disusul Tomoe meguri ikut bersuara.

"Kalau mau bertaruh ya kalian berdua saja kaichou! Levi!"

Aku kaget awalnya kenapa Levi menyeret yang lainnya juga tapi kemudian aku paham, dia ingin agar tak terjadi dua kubu dengan kata lain dia ingin menciptakan sebuah tantangan untuk memperebutkan Ikki. Dengan menambah jumlah pesaing tantangannya mungkin akan semakin seru.

Maafkan aku Kurogane-kun kau pasti akan dalam masalah mulai saat ini, tapi ini juga untuk kebaikanmu agar kau terbiasa dengan para gadis. Lalu aku membuat sesuatu agar mereka tertarik untuk mengikuti tantangan ini.

"Baiklah pemenang dari tantangan ini adalah 2 tiket liburan, ke prancis berdua dengan kurogane-kun selama 5 hari."

Mata para gadis bersinar setelah mendengar ucapanku, dan Lis menjadi orang pertama yang menunjukan semangatnya.

"Yosh akan kupastikan itu milikku! Aku akan berlibur berdua dengan Oni chanku, dan menghabiskan waktu romantis di negeri romansa itu."

Lain lagi dengan Nimura meskipun dia malu dia berkata.

"Aku aku pasti akan berjuang untuk itu."

Melihat dia mengungkapkan semangatnya membuat kami sedikit terhibur, dan tak lupa tawa kecil memenuhi ruangan setelah mendengar deklarasinya.

"Hehe semangatmu patut di puji Nimura, tapi jika itu Liburan ke Paris aku yang akan menang."

Ucap yakin Bennia lalu Tsubaki yang dari tadi diam saja bersuara.

"Siapa yang tadi bilang kalau bukan urusan kami, jangan ikuti orang yang tak tahu menahu."

Benia pun membalas.

"Hehe yang ini lain aku juga akan memastikan, Kurogane-kun pasti jatuh ke tanganku."

Reya menyela ucapan dari Bennia tersebut.

"Uh ganasnya kita lihat saja di akhir, siapa yang terakhir berdiri samurai. "

"Aku juga menantikannya Shinobi."

Semua meneguhkan tekad mereka untuk mendapatkan hati dari Kurogane-kun.

Back to Ikki

Clang clang

Benturan senjataku dan miliknya oh man sesaat ketika aku sampai disini pemanggilku, seorang pendeta dan dia sekarang sedang terluka karena tertebas oleh makhluk yang sedang kulawan ini.

Sial dirumah banyak kekacauan misi juga banyak pertempuran, kalau seperti ini terus kapan aku jadi Maou.

"Haha partner hal yang ingin kau raih itu ada dipuncak bukit sedangkan kau baru selangkah dari dasarnya, jadi jangan lihat terjal dan licinnya jalan yang kau hadapi tapi fokuslah pada puncaknya."

Ding

Saat kalimat itu disampaikan Taiga aku menarik tubuhku ke samping kanan, menghindari kapak yang ia ayunkan ke arahku kemudian aku menjaga jarak dengannya serta membalas

"Oi Taiga bisakah aku mendengar ucapan yang membantuku keluar dari masalah ini."

"Sekarang aku lagi sibuk, jadi tidak bisa membantu hadapilah sendiri."

"Oh yang benar saja disaat seperti ini."

Taiga memutus Linknya mungkin dia benar aku harus menghadapi masalah ini sendiri, jika masalah seperti ini saja aku tamengatasinyaagaimana. Bagaimana mungkin aku akan menjadi seorang maou nantinya.

Kuarahkan padanganku kepada lawan yang berada didepanku, dia adalah seekor hewan yang memiliki tubuh manusia dan berbulu. Memiliki cakar tajam menghiasi tangannya dan wajahnya berbentuk serigala, tapi dia pun memegang kapak besar di lengan kanannya.

Menghirup nafas dalam untuk permulaan aku pun masuk dalam mode sage, karena intensitas latihanku yang gila dalam mengolah energi senjutsu. Aku bahkan dengan mudahnya masuk ke dalam sage mode, itu karena hanya mode inilah yang standar bisa kugunakan.

Bisa dibilang kalau mode sage adalah mode standarku dalam menghadapi bahaya disamping aku punya Taiga, tapi aku jarang menggunakan Taiga alasannya menggunakan Taiga itu menguras stamina jika untuk pertarungan singkat karena itu. Aku hanya akan menggunakan Taiga jika durasi penggunaannya cukup lama, karena sekali aku masuk kedalam mode sage stamina yang dibutuhkan itu besar.

Instingku menajam saat ia melakukan serangan didalam sage mode semua elemen penting tubuhku, meningkat 4 kali lipat terdiri dari kecepatan, kegesitan, kekuatan, dan stamina.

Monster itu melayangkan serangan beruntun ke arahku membuatku harus, menghindari dengan menarik tubuhku ke kanan, ke kiri, dan berguling

Bugh engh drugh

Lalu disaat aku terduduk monster itu berhasil menendang punggungku. Membuat aku sedikit mengerang serta Sensasi dorongan dari tendangannya, membuatku terlempar ke depan dan ambruk sesaat.

"Cih kuso padahal sudah dalam sage mode gerakan monster ini, benar benar cepat aku tak boleh lengah."

Bangkit dari keadaan tersebut aku memusatkan perhatian, dengan pedang Brave heart pemberian Paus yang bertengger di lengan kananku.

[Promosi ke Knight]

Bidak ditubuhku merespon dan berubah bentuk ke Knight, itu karena bentuk inilah dan benteng yang mudah bagiku dalam melakukan promosi. Dalam bentuk ini kecepatanku meningkat tajam lalu tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku melancarkan serangan balasan.

Monster itu mencoba menyerangku kembali, tapi aku bergerak cepat menahan serangannya.

Ding

Bentrokan pedangku dengan kapaknya tapi sekarang aku tidak akan lengah lagi, kugeser bilah pedangku membiarkan seranganya berlanjut dengan menarik tubuh bagian kiriku ke arah kanan. Lalu kuserang wajahnya menggunakan siku kananku, membuatnya bergeser mundur kebelakang sambil memegangi wajahnya.

"Raauuoohhh!"

"Inilah kesempatanku."

Dengan cepat aku mengayunkan Brave heart sword ke arahnya, mengabaikan ia yang memegangi wajahnya yang kesakitan. Aku menebas dari pundak kanan menyamping ke pinggang kiri, lalu aku mengayunkan lagi pedangku menebas dari pundak kiri sampai ke pinggang kanan. Terakhir aku memutar tubuhku dan menendang keras ke arah dadanya, lalu membuatnya jatuh tergeletak.

Selepas itu ia meregang nyawa dan kemudian lenyap menyusut bak air yang ditelan bumi, aku memejamkan mataku dan mengatur nafas yang keluar masuk dengan cepat setelah melakukan serangan tadi.

Meskipun aku sudah berlatih berkali kali tapi memang benar apa yang dikatakan ayahku dulu, praktek lebih utama daripada teori tapi itu juga berlaku hanya bagi sebagian orang saja.

Kuhilangkan pedang Brave heartku dan kubalikan badanku, mendatangi pendeta yang terluka akibat serangan monster itu.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa tuan pendeta."

"Ah berurusan denganmu rupanya banyak masalah ini ambil aku mendapatkan surat tersebut, dari seseorang yang tak kuketahui karena surat itu ada di ruang kerja rumahku."

"Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan surat ini sedangkan kau tak tahu siapa pengirimnya, dan tiba tiba kau memberikan padaku surat tersebut seolah ini untukku."

Pendeta itu kemudian memasang wajah sendu, dan matanya menatap kosong lalu dia mulai bersuara.

"Sebenarnya anakku sakit keras dan sedang butuh perawatan, itu membutuhkan biaya yang besar. Aku sudah mencoba beberapa kali meminta keringanan tapi tak dikabulkan, aku juga sudah mendaftar dalam yayasan yang menyalurkan dana para donatur yang mau menbantu perawatan putriku. Tapi sampai sekarang tak ada yang mau menyalurkan dana untukku, ditengah keputus asaan aku berdoa di sebuah gereja berharap pada Tuhan. Agar mengabulkan permohonanku lalu sebuah suara terdengar berbunyi.

[Aku akan membayar semua biaya putrimu jika kau taj percaya isilah cek kosong itu dengan uang yang kau butuhkan, tapi kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku yaitu serahkan surat itu pada Akuma yang bernama Kurogane Ikki.]"

Saat itu aku kaget siapa orang yang sengaja mengirimiku surat ini, lalu pak tua melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Mendengar suara itu dan cek yang tersedia tentu aku senang di meja itu ada surat, cek, dan sebuah kertas dengan simbol aneh. Lalu suara itu menjelaskan kalau simbol itu untuk memanggilmu akhirnya aku ada disini, dan kau sudah menerima surat dariku tugasku sudah selesai."

Aku mengangguk mendengar kisahnya dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Aku berterima kasih padamu demi mengantarkan surat ini agar sampai kepadaku, kau bahkan mempertaruhkan nyawamu apa yang bisa kuberikan untukmu."

Ia malah berkata balik.

"Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti nak jika bukan karena misi tersebut, anakku mungkin sudah wafat tapi berkat ada perintah itu dan cek tersebut. Putriku sudah aman dan dia sedang dirawat dengan baik, katakan apa yang kau inginkan dariku Akuma nyawaku mungkin."

"Eh itu tidak mungkin kulakukan tapi jika kau memaksa, kau bisa memberikan apapun yang kau mau padaku."

Mendengar aku berkata seperti itu dia meraih sakunya, untuk memberikan sesuatu padaku.

"Ini adalah peninggalan leluhurku apa ini bisa sebagai bayaran, karena telah menyelamatkan putriku dan diriku Akuma muda."

Aku melihat hal yang dia serahkan seperti sebuah batu dengan warna hijau, batu itu berbentuk bulat lonjong yang bersinar berkalungkan kuningan.

"Apa ini tidak berharga benda ini peninggalan leluhurmu loh, harusnya kau jaga dengan baik."

Ia malah tersenyum ringan.

"Tenang saja leluhurku pasti mengerti kalau aku menggunakan peninggalannya untuk membayar kembali, apa yang telah Tuhan berikan padaku dan putriku. Sampai jumpa Akuma muda!"

Setelah itu dia melakukan gerakan aneh yang menurutku asing, lantas dia pergi aku yang tak ingin melupakannya berteriak

"Tuan pendeta siapa namamu."

Ia berbalik setelah mendengar suaraku.

"Namaku adala Aditya Irawan Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu lagi."

Dengan cepat aku berkata.

"Tidak apa-apa! aku hanya ingin tahu namamu saja tuan pendeta ,kalau begitu sampai jumpa dan sekali lagi terima kasih atas suratnya."

Ia mengangguk dan kembali pergi sedangkan aku bergulat dengan pikiranku, karena seseorang yang harusnya kubantu malah memberikan ku semua ini terlebih apa isi surat ini. Memikirkan segala kemungkinan aku pun berpikir sebaiknya kuserahkan saja kepada Kaichou, mungkin dia tahu sesuatu dengan pemikiran tersebut. Aku kembali kerumah menggunakan teleportasi.

Sesampainya aku dirumah aku disambut dengan tatapan menyelidik dari sona kaichou, di sampingnya ada Tsubaki senpai yang selalu menemani dengan setia.

"Bagaimana apa kontraknya berhasil?'

"Oh iya kontraknya berhasil!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan bayarannya?"

Saat ia menanyakan hal tersebut aku bimbang mana yang harus kuserahkan, kalung atau surat? Tapi mengabaikan kalung kukira itu seperti privasi takut jika orang itu memanggilku lagi, dan memintanya kembali tentu saat itu aku akan mengembalikannya.

"Sebenarnya pegirim sinyal kontrak tadi hanya memberiku sebuah surat."

Kaichou menaikan pelipisnya mendengar jawabanku, kemudian aku menyerahkan surat kepadanya yang telah kuterima dari pendeta itu. Lalu kaichou dengan ragu menerimanya.

"Sebuah surat apa isinya?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban disertai penegasan.

"Aku tidak tahu Kaichou itu karena aku belum membacanya."

Dia pun dengan cepat membuka surat tersebut lalu membacanya. Bagian pucuk surat tersebut terdapat simbol Salib emas vatikan. Aku ragu tapi simbol salib itu adalah salib Vatikan, lalu Kaichou mengatakan sesuatu setelahmembaca surat tersebut

"Ikki ini adalah surat dari Vatikan isinya Yang mulia Paus, ingin kau mengawalnya untuk menghadiri pertemuan di Indonesia."

"Eh?"

Aku mau tak mau melebarkan mata mendengar perkataan Kaichou, mengawal Paus pergi ke Indonesia.

"Tunggu memangnya ada urusan apa yang Mulia Paus ke negara itu."

Lalu kaichou pun menjawab pertanyaan dariku dengan tegas.

"Hubungan antara Gereja Vatikan dan negara tersebut sudah lama terjalin, itu karena negara tersebut juga memiliki penganut agama kristiani yang lumayan banyak."

"Apa disitu banyak terdapat agama."

Kaichou melanjutkan.

"Tidak juga hanya tiga saja yang kutahu yaitu Kristiani, Kejawen dan, Kapitayan. sepertinya dia juga meninggalakan pesan tambahan berbunyi.

[Ksoeb iutme uak id huok yedamca Ikki]

Uh apa bahasa asing jika ia tapi dari mana asalnya."

Aku yang merasa penasaran melihat surat tersebut dan menyadari sesuatu.

"Hah ini bukan bahasa asing tapi permainan kata ayah angkatku dulu selalu mengujiku dengan permainan ini, biasanya di akhir tantangan ada hadian baiklah mari kita pecahkan."

"Kau mengetahui cara memecahkannya."

"Ya mungkin memerlukan sedikit waktu."

Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut aku mengambil kertas dan pena, untuk corat cotet dan hasilnya adalah.

[Besok temui Aku di kuoh Academy Ikki!]

"Ini perintah sepertinya masalah penting bagaimana Kaichou?"

Mendengarku yang bicara seperti itu dia hanya memasang wajah kesal.

"Kenapa pihak gereja dekat sekali denganmu Ikki, aku khawatir kalau kau akan diapa-apakan oleh mereka."

Aku tahu kekhawatiran Sona kaichou pasti punya alasan terlebih gereja adalah musuh alami bagi Akuma, dan yang memintaku adalah ketua dari gereja tersebut yaitu sang Paus maka untuk menghindari apa yang dikhawatirkan.

"Tenang saja aku sepenuhnya ada dalam perlindungan Michael-sama jika mereka berbuat sesuatu yang nekat, Michael sama pasti akan melakukan sesuatu untuk hal itu dan tak akan tinggal diam."

"Tapi ikki mereka itu-"

"Ya mereka musuh Akuma tapi tetap saja jika di Roma aku tidak menemukan salib Helena maka ordo gereja akan turun pamornya, karena Itu mereka pasti tahu sedikit balas budi terlebih aku kan sudah menjadi Guardian dibawah naungan Michael-sama."

Setelah mendengar aku menjawab semua keluhannya ia menggertakan giginya.

"Cih seluruh anggotaku biasanya akan menurut kepadaku, saat aku mulai berdebat dengan mereka tapi kenapa kau selalu memiliki jalan keluar."

"Entahlah mungkin keberuntungan."

"Aku tidak percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu di dunia ini Ikki."

"Ya itu masuk kepada pemikiranmu aku dilarang masuk kesana sembarangan bukan, sedangkan pemikiranku mengatakan keberuntungan juga hal yang patut diperhitungkan saat kau menilai sesuatu."

Saat kata itu keluar mulus dari mulutku perdebatan antara aku dan Kaichou selesai. Sedangkan Tsubaki senpai hanya diam seperti patung tapi ketika kuperhatikan lebih baik, seulas senyum kepuasan terlukis disana saat aku menang dalam perdebatan singkat ini. Entahlah apa maksudnya yang jelas aku akan menemui Yang mulia Paus esok di Kuoh Academy.

And cut~

Yosh minna ini pembuka untuk season baru akhirnya I want to be Maou, memasuki babak baru dengan judul yang sudah tertera di atas.

Masuk ke pembahasan untuk chapter ini apa yang mau dibahas ya orang baru chapter satu, oh mungkin soal fightnya lagi-lagi masalah satu ini yang selalu menjadi kendalaku fight action.

Bukan karena aku takut salah menuliskannya tapi aku takut gak ada, yang bikin feel di fight action pokoknya nanti aku akan belajar lagi.

Surat dari Roma waduh kayaknya lucu Roma ngasih surat buat Ikki melalui orang yang anaknya terancam, kesannya kayaknya gimana gitu kalau niat nolong ya tolong aja jangan merepotin tenang justru disini tersembunyi maksud lain.

Oke disini Sona udah sedikit mulai semi protektif, karena ketika dia tenang-tenang saja seakan dia akan ditinggalkan. Bakal jadi harem kah fic ini gak tahu aku juga gimana ngejelasin hubungan mereka, pokoknya ikutin aja terus kelanjutan hubungan mereka.

Oke next chapter kita akan beralih ke Indonesianya karena aku ingin buat awal mula masalah di chapter depan. Siapa musuhnya dan karakter apa yang baru, sorry kalian harus sabar satu minggu lagi oke.

Itu aja dulu seperti biasa bacalah terus I Want to be Maou: Rise a Saint Templar, dan ikutilah perjuangan Akuma reinkarnasi menempuh jalan berliku demi menjadi seorang Maou di masa depan.

Jaa nee 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Highschool DxD milik Icchei Ishibumi

I Want to be Maou: Rise Saint Templar baru punya saya

Author: Tessar Wahyudi

Rating. : T

Chapter 2 Bayang-Bayang kehancuran dan sebuah Isyarat.

Pukul 21,30 p.m Indonesia

Angin malam bertiup kecil membuat syal yang aku kenakan sedikit bergoyang. Dengan pakaian yang biasa ku gunakan yaitu kaos oblong abu abu, di tambah celana jeans biru serta sepatu hitam.

Aku menyusuri malam yang hening ini sambil melihat situasi, ke kanan dan ke kiri kutolehkan pandanganku memastikan letak hawa keberadaan makhluk buruanku.

(srack) (krauk) (krauk)

Bunyi daging yang terkoyak dan dikunyah dengan buas terdengar telingaku dan aku pun langsung menghampiri tempat itu, benar saja di sana terdapat dua ekor serigala besar yabg sedang memakan hasil buruannya.

Sejenak aku terdiam kaku dengan tatapan mata yang melebar, jantungku juga memompa darahku dengan cepat seiring berjalannya waktu. kakiku seperti mau jatuh rasanya jika aku tidak menopangnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Karena yang dimakan oleh serigala itu bukan mangsa biasa itu adalah Manusia.

"...ini...tidak mungkin."

Kueratkan tanganku melihat apa yang tersaji didepanku, dua ekor serigala sedang menyantap makan malamnya di sebuah lorong.

"...Apakah ini tugas termudah dalam OPS."

OPS adalah kepanjangan dari Operasi pembersihan Shura, ini adalah organisasi perkumpulan para Danghyang dimana orang yang memiliki keluhan dapat menawarkan pekerjaan kepada kami. Dan sebagai imbalan kami mendapatkan bayaran.

"Ya ampun apa aku bisa selamat malam ini ya. yang benar saja aku baru bergabung dengan OPS selama 30 hari."

(kwiiiiwiiiiiit)

Aku bersiul kepada mereka meminta perhatian sambil melihat situasi dan menyiapkan kuda kuda. seperti yang diharapkan kedua makhluk itu berhenti dari aktivitas mereka, dan membalikan badan serta menatap tajam ke arahku.

(GGrrrrrr) (GGrrrrr)

Sensasi kuat menekan daerah disekitar sini angin malam yang sepoi harusnya menenangkan, tapi malah menambah kesan bahwa suara kematian sedang menungguku dan mengintaiku.

Wajahku mengencang ketika mereka menatapku dengan buas seolah aku adalah mangsa baru bagi mereka. Mata mereka yang merah menyala menatap tajam ke arahku, sedangkan aku sendiri berdiri kaku karena tegang namun dengan cepat aku menggelengkan kepalaku untuk kembali sadar.

"Cih apapun yang terjadi aku harus tetap hidup, kemarilah serigala sialan."

Kalimat itu meluncur dari mulutku dan kedua serigala itu berlari ke arahku dan langsung melompat, ketika mereka menerjang diudara aku menarik tubuh kebelakang.

{stab sreeeet sring}

Dorongan tubuhku sendiri membuat kakiku bergesekan dengan lantai lalu aku mencabut pedangku, yang bertengger dengan setia di punggungku memposisikannya di tangan kanan lantas aku maju. Serigala itu juga maju ke arahku dengan berlari silang membuat aku tidak bisa menebak mana yang akan menyerang duluan.

Aku dengan kemampuan bertarung yang sedikit, berusaha keras mengamati pergerakan mereka yang berlari menyilang. Lalu satu serigala menyiapkan diri melompat.

Aku meresponnya dengan menyerangnya menggunakan pedang yang ada ditanganku, dan mengenai tepat di wajah hewan itu membuatnya terpental ke belakang dan meringis kesakitan lalu mati.

Hah

Nafas lega kukeluarkan karena berhasil mengenainya tapi...sensasi benda tajam yang menancap di bahu kiriku membuatku harus melonglong.

"Aaarrggghhhhh"

Dengan segera aku menjatuhkan pedang di tangan kananku lalu memegang kepala dari serigala tersebut, menjambaknya dengan keras lalu melemparkannya dengan kasar untuk selanjutnya memegangi lukaku akibat gigitan dari mulut serigala tersebut.

Sial aku lengah mereka cerdik mengorbankan satu dan berhasil mengenaiku, jadi serigala pertama mengalihkan perhatianku kemudian serigala kedua berlari ke belakang tubuhku dan menyerangku.

"...Sial kau akan membayar untuk ini"

Aku menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar di bahu kiriku dengan sekuat tenaga, aku berusaha membuat agar pendarahannya berhenti dan tetap melanjutkan pertarungan.

"Haoouuu"

Serigala itu mengaung seperti menandakan kemenangannya dan bersiap menyantapku.

lalu dengan serta merta dia menerjang kearahku, tubuhku menegang manakala itu terjadi dan tanpa sadar kakiku bergerak mundur. Kepalaku dipenuhi dengan bisikan bahwa malam ini adalah malam terakhir bagiku.

"...Sial!"

Aku berteriak penuh keputus asaan dan serigala itu melonjat menerjangku, mataku melebar karenanya dan mulutku terbuka. Jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak lalu aliran waktu seakan melambat.

Ditengah keadaanku yang terdesak sebuah pedang katana, melintas di atas kepalaku dan menebas serigala tersebut.

{crash}

Darah segar mengalir dari serigala itu akibat bagian tubuhnya terkoyak tebasan katana tersebut, sedangkan aku jatuh terduduk dengan nafas yang menggebu serta mata melebar dan mulut yang terbuka lebih lebar.

Tubuh dari serigala itu terpental beberapa meter, membuktikan kuatnya orang yang telah menebas serigala tersebut.

{Tap}

Aku tolehkan kepala ke arah sumber suara dan disana berdiri seorang wanita yang bisa kubilang anggun, dengan rambut yang bergerak karena sepoinya angin malam dalam posisi memunggungiku. Katana miliknya mengarah ke tanah serta telah berlumur darah dari serigala tersebut.

"Apa kau tak apa-apa?"

"Iya"

lalu serigala tersebut kembali bangkit setelah menerima serangan dari wanita tersebut, hewan buas itu menggertakan giginya dan mengaum kencang.

"Haoouu"

Wanita yang bisa ku bilang memiliki umur yang sama denganku ini mengenakan pakaian seorang Master dari OPS, karena pakaian yang dikenakannya hanya bisa dipakai jika kau sudah berada pada tingkat Master dalam keanggotaan OPS.

Pakaian hitam dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya kecuali rambut dan wajah bagian atas. dia menyiapkan kuda kuda dan katananya.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearahku sedangkan aku berusaha bangkit dari posisiku sekarang, meski merasa sakit dibagian punggung tapi kucoba untuk menggertakan gigi kuat-kuat agar bisa berdiri.

Kemudian aku mengambil pedangku kembali dengan tangan kananku dan menyiapkan kuda-kudaku, menajamkan mataku aku bersiap menggunakan teknik yang telah kulatih secara otodidak.

"Jangan memaksakan diri kau terluka."

Dia menasihatiku tapi aku tidak mengindahaknnya malahan aku menarik bibirku, dan semakin fokus untuk menggunakan teknik yang kulatih.

"Hoi sebaiknya serahkan ini pada-"

"Jangan bercanda!"

Aku membentaknya bukan karena aku marah atau dendam padanya tapi, ini adalah masalahku yang telah mengambil misi dan seorang wanita pernah berpesan padaku bahwa.

"Aku harus mengakhiri apa yang telah aku mulai itulah kata katanya, dan aku sudah bersumpah bahwa saat aku mengambil misi ini aku akan mengakhiri dengan tanganku. Jadi terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku, sekarang biarkan aku menyelesaikan apa yang telah aku mulai."

Tubuh dari wanita itu tak bergerak hanya mata yang menunjukan sedikit melebar, dan tatapan kaku yang bisa kutangkap lalu dengan cepat dia.

"Jangan bodoh! Pikirkan tubuhmu kau terluka, kalau kau terkena serangannya lagi kau akan mati."

Aku menarik senyumku dan berkata lantang.

"Tidak aku tidak akan mati karena..."

Aku menarik nafas dalam dan berteriak keras.

[Seven Heaven Breath: First Gate Open]

Terjadi ledakan aura sedikit disekitar tubuhku dan aura kuning tipis menyelimuti tubuhku, serta aliran darah di tubuhku meningkat dengan volume detak jantung juga meningkat.

Mata dari wanita itu menunjukkan ketidak percayaan dan ia berkata.

"Tidak mungkin teknik itu adalah Seven Heaven Breath atau tujuh nafas surgawi, butuh ketekunan dan kesabaran untuk mempelajarinya bagaimana bisa kau-"

Aku memotong ucapannya yang penuh dengan keterkejutan tersebut, dalam kata-katanya memang benar ini adalah teknik yang butuh kesabaran dan ketekunan. Karena itu bagi mereka yang memiliki tenaga dalam, mempelajari teknik ini dianggap tak berguna tapi.

"Aku adalah orang yang di reinkarnasi tanpa tenaga dalam bahkan ki Semar sendiri bilang, dalam kasus diriku ini amat langka bahkan hanya terjadi dengan skala satu banding sejuta..."

Aku menahan ucapanku kemudian aku berteriak sambil melaju ke depan dengan cepat.

"...Karena itu aku harus mempelajari apa yang bisa kupelajari."

Tubuhku melaju secepat angin mendekati serigala tersebut dan menebasnya, dari sisi bawah kananku dan mengarahkannya ke atas membuatnya melayang. Saat dia ada diudara aku menyiapkan posisi melompat, dengan perhitungan yang sudah kuperkirakan aku pun menyusulnya.

Kecepatan dan kekuatanku meningkat dua kali lipat saat menggunakan teknik tujuh nafas surgawi ini, jadi bisa dibilang mengalahkan serigala ini adalah perkara mudah sekarang.

(Hah) {cras} (hah) {cras} (hah) {cras} (hah) {cras} (hhhaahhh) {crass} {bugh} {kabuuum}

Saat serigala itu ada di depanku kueratkan genggaman di gagang pedangku, dan menyerang dengan buas. Menebasnya dari sisi kanan ke sisi kiri kemudian sebaliknya, lalu kuayunkan ke sisi atas kanan menyilang kesisi kiri bawah. Dan mengayunkannya lagi dari sisi atas kiri ke sisi bawah kanan, dan terakhir aku menebasnya dari sisi atas ke bawah. Itu membuatnya meluncur cepat ke bawah.

Debu beterbangan karenanya dan terdapat kawah kecil di sekitar tubuhnya, lalu gaya gravitasi memaksa tubuhku untuk turun dari ketinggian. Saat mendarat kakiku tertekuk dengan tangan kiri menopang tubuhku agar tak ambruk, sedangkan pedangku terhunus ke sisi kananku.

Aura kuning yang semula menyelimutiku menghilang dan deru nafasku menggebu tak beraturan, dengan rasa penat yang sangat ini membuat pandanganku menggelap.

uknown wanita POV

Luar biasa dia bisa menggunakan teknik tujuh pernafasan surgawi, menurut kabar memang teknik itu bagus tapi karena proses menguasainya yang lama. Membuat orang-orang malas untuk melatihnya sedangkan kau Yudhi, kau telah dapat menggunakannya bahkan menerapkan dalam pertempuran.

Jika kuingat kau memang Danghyang yang kurang bahkan jauh dari keberuntungan, tak punya kekuatan, selalu dibully, tapi keberanianmu dan keteguhan niat serta tekadmu telah membuat dirimu sekuat ini. Itu merupakan sesuatu yang pantas dibanggakan.

Aku mendekati serigala tersebut dan mengambil giginya sebagai tanda, bahwa mereka berdua sudah berhasil di bersihkan sebelum mereka menyusut dan menghilang. Setelah itu aku mengganti pakaianku ke pakaian yang biasa ku gunakan, atasan putih dan rok pink dengan tali yang menopangnya. Kemudian aku menghampiri tubuh Yudhi yang tak sadarkan diri akibat kelelahan, lalu mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya kembali ke tempat perkumpulan.

Di tempat berkumpulnya anggota OPS

Saat aku sampai ke markas utama berbondong-bondong orang mendekatiku dan mulai berbicara.

"Hei apa yang terjadi?"

"Hah anak yang tak berguna itu lagi!"

"Kali ini apa lagi yang diperbuatnya?"

Gigiku menggertak ketika mereka mengucapkanya, tanganku seperti ingin melayang ke arah muka mereka andai saja aku tidak menopang tubuh Yudhi. Tau apa mereka tentang kehidupannya yang pahit harusnya, sesama danghyanng mereka membantunya tapi malah mengejeknya tiap hari.

"Menyingkir dari jalanku kalau kalian tidak ingin membantu."

Salah satu dari mereka malah membentakku.

"Dia itu anak tak berguna yang tidak punya tenaga dalam, bahkan tidak mampu menggunakan aji Saifi angin untuk meringankan tubuh. Yang mana merupakan ajian termudah dari semua ajian, jadi dia tidak perlu kau perdulikan."

Sudah cukup aku mendengar mereka mengejeknya kesabaranku sudah habis.

"Apa dirimu ketika awal menjadi Danghyang sudah kuat, aku tahu dirimu bahkan dari ketika kau kesini."

Mata dari mereka melebar tak percaya, aku mengucapkan hal itu didepan mereka.

"Kenapa kau selalu membela anak tak berguna itu, 'Yumna!"

Aku pun membalas dengan intonasi suara yang tertekan karena emosi.

"Bagiku anak yang kalian anggap tidak berguna adalah orang yang sangat berharga untukku, lagipula dia lebih terhormat ketimbang kalian yang menyerangnya secara berkelompok. Dengan kata lain kalian menang melawannya karena kalian beramai-ramai mengejeknya, tapi cukup sudah aku Yumna tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi."

Wajah mereka mengencang dan gigi mereka bergetak karena ucapanku, ya itu benar mulai sekarang aku tidak perlu bersembunyi lagi jika ingin bersamanya.

"Jadi begitu, akhirnya kau mendeklarasikannya ya!"

Suara itu berasal dari kerumunan yang lain mereka adalah 4 sekawan, yang memiliki kekuatan misterius dan terkenal karena kebodohan dan keonaran mereka. Kalau saja mereka bertingkah layaknya orang dewasa, mungkin mereka menjadi pusat perhatian dari seluruh anggota OPS.

Empat orang itu meskipun diperkirakan memiliki kekuatan yang besar tapi selalu diremehkan oleh anggota OPS, namun tetap disegani mereka adalah Mei Gisel seorang wanita keturunan china yang memiliki rambut yang dikepit berbentuk bulat berjumlah dua di kepalanya dan mata yang sipit.

"Yudhi adalah teman kami yang masih dalam tahap pengawasan, jadi selama ini kami menilainya dan dia lolos sekarang dia adalah teman resmi kami."

Lalu Rara Intan wanita yang memiliki rambut hitam dengan poni rata menutupi bagian dahinya, dan rambut panjang tergerai dibagian belakangnya, dengan bentuk mata yang cekung berwarna hitam muda. Dia mengenakan pakaian berwarna merah muda, dengan bawahan sepanjang lutut berwarna biru muda serta sepatu berwarna putih.

"Ya dia adalah Danghyang yang selalu dalam kesialan karena tak punya tenaga dalam tapi, Ia memiliki semangat hidup yang kuat aku tertarik dengan kepribadiannya itu."

Oguri Saputra adalah pria yang memiliki rasa humor yang baik beberapa kali aku kerap dihibur olehnya, memiliki perawakan wajah sedikit lonjong dengan rambut berwarna coklat gelap spike. Dan mata bulat berwarna hitam mengkilat mengenakan baju berwarna merah, dan celana jeans hitam dipadu dengan sepatu biru.

"Menurutku anak itu hanya perlu diberi sedikit dorongan, maka dia pasti akan menjadi kuat kedepannya haha."

Dan terakhir Jaka Rama pemimpin dalam kelompok mereka karena dialah yang paling menonjol diantara yang lain, memiliki rambut hitam dengan potongan yang sederhana namun rapi. Matanya selalu menunjukan keseriusan tapi dia memiliki kelembutan, itu terbukti karena beberapa waktu lalu dia menunjukkannya kepadaku.

Jika aku mengingat kejadian itu entah kenapa pipiku sedikit panas, dia mengenakan baju berwarna hitam, dengan celana jeans biru gelap, dan sepatu biru.

"Hm Yumna ternyata kau tertarik dengan orang yang seperti Yudhi ya, sepertinya aku tidak memiliki kesempatan."

Aku sedikit terganggu dengan ucapannya barusan itu tapi yang lebih terganggu adalah Intan, karena dia merupakan orang yang menyukai Jaka Rama dengan perasaan besar. Itu karena Jaka Rama memiliki kualitas dalam segala hal namun masalahnya, dia amat mudah dalam mengucapkan sesuatu yang manis pada wanita yang menurutnya berkilau.

Sedangkan aku tidak suka dengan pria yang menjual kata manis pada setiap wanita, mungkin menurut orang lain aku ini bodoh menolaknya karena bagaimana pun Jaka Rama adalah laki laki populer di OPS ini. Tapi sebelum Yudhi menjadi anggota OPS resmi aku memiliki sesuatu yang tak akan kulupakan bersama Yudhi, saat dulu aku menggunakan nama Yuna.

"Cih aku tidak suka caramu berbicara seperti itu, cepat menyingkir aku ingin membawa Yudhi ke ruang perawatan."

Mei Gisel lalu bertanya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Yudhi, 'Yumna?"

Aku kemudian menjelaskan.

"Hari ini dia menjalankan misi mencari dua serigala dan menghadapinya sendiri, tapi saat melawan mereka dia terluka dan hasilnya."

Aku memperlihatkan tangan kiriku yang dipenuhi darah, dengan menahan rasa sesak di dada aku melanjutkan.

"Dia digigit serigala tersebut tapi, dia bisa mengatasi dua serigala itu ini buktinya."

Aku menunjukan dua gigi dari serigala tersebut semuanya terkejut dengan penuturanku, terlebih mereka yang telah mengejek Yudhi mereka melebarkan mata dan membuka mulut lebar. Lalu dengan serta merta mereka menunduk dan melangkah mundur.

Jaka Rama berkata dengan panik.

"Cepat kemari! Aku akan membantumu merawatnya semua minggir jangan halangi jalan."

Dia mendekat dan menopang tubuh bagian kiri Yudhi lalu Oguri saputra mengambil posisiku dengan cekatan, sedangkan aku menahan sesuatu dengan mata berlinang karena melihat kondisi Yudhi.

Mereka membawa Yudhi ke ruang perawatan OPS di situ mereka, membaringkan tubuhnya yang pingsan karean kelelahan dan berdarah akibat gigitan serigala tersebut.

Rara intan dan Mei Gisel datang dengan perban dan ramuan obat herbal untuk memulihkan Yudhi, dengan lihai mereka melakukan perawatan medis pada Yudhi. Lalu aku beranjak dari tempatku saat ini hendak melaporkan hasil dari misi Yudhi.

Aku berjalan ke sebuah pondok yang merupakan tempat melaporkan misi yang sudah di selesaikan, dan itu berada di tengah tengah tempat ini. Struktur tempat ini dibangun oleh Ki Semar, dia seorang yang sangat di hormati dan disegani sekaligus merupakan raja atas para Danghyang tanah jawa.

Sebelumnya para Danghyang adalah penguasa mutlak negeri ini, tapi karena ke datangan manusia yang dibawa oleh Raja agung nan sakti mandraguna. Maka populasi Danghyang menurun karena, dalam masa sebelum manusia dan Danghyang menjalin kesepakatan damai.

Terjadi pertempuran hebat yang menewaskan banyak korban baik dari pihak manusia dan pihak Danghyang, dan perang itu dikenal dengan nama Goro-Goro. Entah apa pemicunya tapi sepertinya yang terlibat bukan hanya, bangsa manusia dan danghyang saja kurasa bangsa shura juga terlibat.

Danghyang sendiri merupakan mahkluk lelembut yang menjelma dalam dunia, kemudian umur Danghyang sangat panjang umur Ki Semar saja sudah sekitar 2500 tahun. Dan mereka punya tradisi sendiri dan agama yang biasa dianut bangsa danghyang adalah kapitayan, sebuah keyakinan yang menyuruh agar menyembah Sang Hyang Taya.

Lalu mayoritas manusia menganut Kristiani dan Kejawen dan beberapa ada juga yang menganut agama para danghyang, tapi yah begitulah negeri ini, walau banyak agama yang ada tetap satu juga karena semboyan yang digagas oleh pemimpin besar dimasa kemerdekaan. Yaitu semboyan Bhineka Tunggal Ika walaupun berbeda-beda namun tetap satu jua, dan 3 agama yang kusebutkan tadi adalah yang terbesar di Indonesia ini.

Saat aku berada tepat didepan pintu dan hendak mengetok, dari dalam terdengar mereka berdiskusi.

"Bagaimana bisa perkamen Tanah Jawi yang ditulis, oleh mendiang Raja tersebut bisa kehilangan kekuatannya."

Lalu suara lain menambahkan.

"Ini gawat kalau perkamen suci tersebut sekarang tenaganya memudar maka bangsa gandarwa, dan bangsa lelembut seperti siluman dan sebagainya bisa lolos bukankah Rajah itu harusnya masih bisa berfungsi."

Dan suara yang familiar bagiku terdengar.

"Hm itu benar! Sejak zaman purbakala Rajah kalacakra, telah melindungi kita dari gangguan makhluk gandarwa dan para siluman jahat. Jika bukan karena jasa penghulu Raja Tanah Jawa yang sakti dan linuwih itu, kita tidak mungkin mengalami kedamaian hingga saat ini."

Suara yang sebelumnya berteriak kembali terdengar.

"Sekarang bagaimana Ki Semar anda adalah pimpinan kami dan Raja Linuwih itu juga, telah menunjuk anda untuk menjaga rajah kalacakra agar diperbaharui lagi jika kekuatannya melemah."

Aku yang mendengar tentu asyik dan hanyut dalam diskusi mereka karena ini berkaitan langsung dengan Tanah Jawa, dengan kata lain ini adalah sisi lain dari sejarah berdirinya Tanah Jawa. Menurut kabar juga Tanah Jawa merupakan gudangnya misteri.

Lalu Ki Semar seperti berat suaranya berkata.

"Sayangnya itu tidak mungkin bisa diperbaharui lagi."

"Apa!"

Teriak mereka yang didalam dan aku hanya melebarkan mata dan menegangkan tubuhku karena ucapan tiba-tiba Ki Semar, pasalnya beliau adalah orang yang biasa menyelesaikan masalah rumit. Sekalipun masalah itu sangat sulit pasti bisa di atasi olehnya tapi kali ini.

"Untuk memperbaharui Rajah itu kita membutuhkan dua permata, yang disebut dengan watu bumi dan watu laut."

"Benda macam apa itu Ki"

Aku juga penasaran seperti apa wujud dari benda itu, lalu Ki Semar melanjutkan.

"Itu adalah benda pusaka setingkat dengan merah delima, mustika yang kupegang saat ini. Benda itu bisa memperbaharui Rajah Kalacakra tapi."

"Tapi apa Ki?"

"Hanya keturunan Prabu Agung nan Linuwih itulah yang memegang watu tersebut."

"Apa...Apa kau bercanda."

"Kau bercanda kan ki semar, ayolah ini bukan waktunya bercanda Ki"

Suara itu menyiratkan ketakutan dan ketidakmungkinan.

"Keturunan Prabu Agung tersebut sudah tiada lagi Ki mereka sudah lama menghilang, dan penerus terakhir dari wangsa mereka adalah Prabu Jayabaya yang menulis kitab babon serat jangka. Dia adalah keturunan terakhirnya."

"Ke...kenapa terjadi hal semacam ini di tanah yang kita cintai ini."

Ki Semar juga menambahkan.

"Sebenarnya kisah perjanjian ku dan Prabu Agung nan Linuwih itu tertera dalam kitab babon serat babad tanah jawa, kitab itu ditulis oleh pengawal pribadi dari raja linuwih tersebut namanya adalah Ki Panjang. Dan dia merupakan bangsa lelembut seperti kita."

Kalau begitu masih ada harapan bagi kita kan Ki.

"Semoga Sang Hyang Taya juga membantu kita dalam hal ini, serat itu merupakan serat buatannya. Dan didalam serat itu berisi berbagai teka teki yang sulit dipecahkan, tapi aku sudah menghubungi pihak dari Roma."

"Kenapa Ki Semar terburu buru meminta bantuan pada pihak asing, bahkan Ki Semar tidak meminta pendapat kami dulu."

Suara berontakan itu dijawab halus oleh Ki Semar dengan lembut dan wibawa.

"Itu karena kitab babon serat Tanah Jawa adalah kitab paling suci ditanah jawadwipa ini. Karena kitab itulah hubungan kita dengan manusia bisa berjalan lancar tanpa ada satupun yang berselisih, didalam kitab itu pula terdapat ramalan Prabu agung dan linuwih tentang tanah jawadwipa ini."

"Lalu ramalan tentang apa yang tertulis di kitab babon itu Ki?"

"Kehancuran Tanah Jawadwipa."

Aku menahan nafas berat dan melebarkan mata sembari menutup mulutku, agar tak bersuara setelah mendengar ucapan ki semar.

"Tidak mungkin apa itu benar Ki?"

Ki Semar melanjutkan.

"Benar tapi ada solusinya di kitab itu ada cara mencegah agar tak terjadi kehancuran tapi masalahnya, hal itu diungkapkan dengan teka-teki jadi kita harus memecahkannya dahulu. Saat aku berdiskusi dengan Paus dari Vatikan dia berkata akan membawa seorang pemecah teka teki di negeri tersebut, dan akan membantu menyelamatkan Tanah Jawa ini."

Aku tidak bisa menahan kakiku dan akhirnya aku terjatuh, menghasilkan suara yang mengalihkan perhatian mereka padaku.

"Siapa itu?"

Aku melebarkan mata dan tubuhku menegang saat kalimat tersebut diucapkan, bersamaan dengan itu seorang pria tua dengan jenggot di dagunya dan rambut putih serta tongkat di tangannya. Mengenakan selendang khas Jawa keluar dari dalam bangunan itu, Dia adalah Ki Togog adik dari Ki Semar

"Sejak kapan kau ada di sini Yumna?"

Aku tak bisa menjawab seakan mulutku terkunci lalu mucullah Ki Semar, yang memiliki bentuk tubuh bulat dan mata yang selalu berair serta mulut yang selalu tersenyum. Dan seperti yang digambarkan oleh wayang buatan manusia dia kemudian berkata lembut.

"Yumna mendengarkan pembicaraan orang tua adalah sesuatu yang buruk tapi kali ini aku memaafkanmu."

Aku langsung menundukan kepala meminta maaf.

"Maaf kan saya O Raja dari danghyang Tanah Jawa dan juga, wakil dari raja danghayang Tanah Jawa saya telah lancang berbuat seperti ini. Saya janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Ki Semar merespon permintaan maafku.

"Bangunlah ndo! Kau sudah kumaafkan, sekarang apa yang membuatmu kemari."

Aku dengan takut mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat Ki Togog, masih menatapku tajam tapi Ki Semar menegur Ki Togog.

"Sudahlah Togog hentikanlah amarahmu, itu hanya menimbulkan masalah lain."

"Baiklah Kakang."

Dengan itu aku menarik nafas lega kemudian melaporkan misi yang telah di selesaikan Yudhi, dan menyerahkan buktinya dua buah gigi serigala yang ditanganku.

Ki Semar menganggukan kepala setelah menerima laporan dariku dan kemudian berkata.

"Jadi Yudhi sekarang sedang dirawat karena menjalankan misi itu?"

aku pun menundukan kepala menjawabnya.

"Benar Ki sekarang dia sudah ditangani oleh Mei Gisel dan Rara Intan, juga ada Jaka Rama dan Oguri Saputra disana."

Ki Semar kemudian berkata.

"Yumna apa kau bisa membantu kami?"

"Kakang apa maksudmu?"

Aku yang mendapat pertanyaan dan permohonan itu sedikit melebarkan wajah, entah apa yang akan diminta oleh Ki Semar tapi sepertinya ini penting.

"Apapun perintah dari Ki Semar saya akan melakukannya dengan baik semampu saya."

Lalu Ki Semar yang mendengar jawabanku sedikit tersenyum dan langsung berkata.

"Aku anggap kau sudah mengetahui situasinya saja, 'Yumna?"

"Situasi...Situasi apa yang Ki Semar maksud."

Lalu Ki Semar langsung berbicara.

"Tentang kehancuran Tanah Jawadwipa ini."

Aku pun mau tak mau melebarkan mata meskipun aku sudah mendengarnya tadi, entah kenapa hatiku seperti terguncang manakala mendengar kata itu.

"Ki Semar sebenarnya apa yang akan terjadi pada tanah jawadwipa ini mohon penjelasannya."

Dengan itu Ki Semar menceritakan semuanya padaku tentang sejarah berdirinya pulau jawa, kedatangan manusia, peperangan goro-goro, perjanjian damai ,dan hingga sekarang masa damai kini terus berlangsung tapi.

"2000 tahun sudah berlalu sejak saat itu dan kini Rajah yang mengunci para makhluk gandarwa melemah, jadi kita harus menemukan solusi yang terdapat dalam kitab babon Serat Tabad Tanah Jawa ini. Untuk itu diperlukan orang yang bisa memecahkan kuncinya besok malam akan datang kesini, Paus dan beberapa orang pengawalnya dan dia membawa orang yang dikabarkan bisa membantu. Jadi aku ingin kau bersama dengan Yudhi, Oguri Saputra, Mei Gisel, Jaka Rama, dan Rara Intan menyambut mereka ketika sampai."

"Tapi Ki Semar!"

Ki Semar tak mendengar jawabanku dengan cepat dia memotong.

"Hanya kau dan teman-temanmu lah yang menguasai bahasa jepang jadi mungkin kalian bisa saling berkomunikasi, dan berbagi pengetahuan karena itu Yumna aku serahkan misi ini padamu dan yang lainnya."

Yudhi PoV

Gelap itulah yang terlihat lalu setitik cahaya merasuki mataku ketika aku memejamkan mata, untuk mengurangi intensitas cahaya yang menyilaukan tersebut tiba tiba cahaya itu lenyap.

Ketika aku membuka mata pemandangan yang tersaji, membuat aku melebarkan mata karena ini adalah ingatan masa lalu.

"Yuna...Yuna bertahanlah!"

Itu adalah teriakanku saat 6 bulan lalu didepanku ada seorang raksasa yang sangat ku benci dengan seumur hidupku, dan aku telah bersumpah akan mengambil nyawanya dengan tanganku sendiri.

"Hahaah lihatlah bocah wanita yang melindungimu sudah mati."

Aku menggertakan gigiku dan mengepalkan tanganku memandang hal itu, lalu diriku di masa lalu mengatakan sesuatu.

"Yuna Kenapa? Kenapa?"

Yuna membalas ucapanku.

"Yudhi maaf...maafkan aku... aku tida bisa memenuhi janjiku."

"Tidak...Tidak! bertahanlah untukku Yuna."

Aku yang melihatnya hanya bisa menahan emosi, dan tanpa terasa air mataku meluncur bak sungai melihatnya.

"Ku mohon... Hiduplah untukku."

Yuna membelai pipi kanan diriku sentuhan itu seakan belum hilang dan terasa, seperti baru kemarin gemuruh di jiwaku semakin menjadi-jadi seperti hendak meledak.

Lalu raksasa didepanku melancarkan serangannya, kepadaku dan Yuna yang masih sekarat.

Kabuum

Debu yang tebal berhembus akibat serangannya membuat aku memejamkan mata, tapi kemudian ketika aku membuka mata disana berdiri raksasa lain yang menahan serangannya.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan, Gandasura!"

"Jangan menghalangiku, Hei Buta Cakil!"

Ini adalah kelanjutan pertarungan waktu itu lalu sang raksasa lain yang bernama Buta Cakil, mengeluarkan sesuatu sebuah batu berwarna Merah.

Bukankah itu kalung yang sama yang kutemukan disebelahku ketika aku sadar, jadi kalung itu milik Buta Cakil.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan hah!"

Teriak kasar Gandasura kepada buta Cakil yang telah mengeluarkan kalung itu, mukanya juga pucat dan matanya melebar seperti mewaspadai sesuatu.

"Aku bersumpah demi raja agung Ajisaka akan melindungi tanah jawadwipa ini dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku."

Itulah jawaban dari Buta Cakil dengan suara lantang dan penuh keberanian.

"Bodoh kalau kau melakukan ajian Rajah itu tanpa pasangan Watu Laut kau akan kehilangan nyawamu."

Jangan-Jangan buta Cakil sudah, lalu suara buta Cakil menyakinkan firasatku.

"Hah kehilangan nyawaku untuk melindungi negeri ini aku tak keberatan."

Jangan lakukan itu, aku kemudian berteriak lantang dan keras.

"Jangan lakukan itu Buta Cakil!"

tapi sekeras apapun suaraku tak sampai kepadanya disitu juga ada Yuna yang tak sadarkan diri lagi, air mataku kian deras bak sebuah sungai.

"Maafkan aku!"

Aku melebarkan mata seolah Buta Cakil tahu ada yang memperhatikannya lalu dia melanjutkan.

"Aku tahu mungkin aku egois tapi aku percayakan raksasa ini padamu saat kau bangun nanti Nak, kau harus kuat dan mengalahkannya demi Aku dan negeri ini."

Hatiku remuk dan hancur mendengarnya dan aku terjatuh menahan kepedihan ini, aku melihat kejadian itu dengan isak tangis yang kuat.

Lalu sesuatu cahaya berwarna biru merasuki tubuhku, dan bersemayam dalam diriku yang pingsan kemudian buta Cakil berkata lirih.

"Kutitipkan kekuatanku padamu Nak, karena kau yang masih hidup pastikan melatihnya. Aku hanya berpesan padamu jangan pernah menyerah dan temui pimpinanku yaitu buta Locaya."

"Haah Buta Cakil!"

Teriakan keras Gandasura yang menerjang ke arahnya, kemudian buta Cakil mengarahkan watu Bumi ke arah Gandasura. Lalu tubuh miliknya bersinar dan keluarlah sebuah rajah kuno beraksara Jawa.

"Ini rajah pengunci 4 mata angin, setan alas kau Buta Cakil."

Tapi buta Cakil yang di katai begitu malah membalas dengan bercanda.

"Untuk sementara kau harus tidur dulu Gandasura selama 6 bulan jadi jangan ganggu mereka. Rajah pengunci 4 arah mata angin!"

"keparaaaat kaauuuu buta Caaakkillll"

Sinar putih menyelimuti mereka berdua dan itulah teriakan panjang dari Gandasura, yang langsung membangunkanku dari alam mimpi itu dengan teriakan.

"Jangaaaaan Butaa Caakiilll!"

Saat itu aku sadar nafasku menggebu dan wajahku mengencang dengan tubuhku terduduk, seraya tanganku ke depan seperti hendak melarang seseorang melakukan sesuatu. Ketika aku sadar dengan keadaanku aku melebarkan mata. Lalu Mei Gisel memegang pundakku dan berkata

"Ada apa Yudhi?"

Aku tidak menjawab tapi hanya memejamkan mata dan mengepalkan tanganku, jadi buta Cakil yang menyelamatkanku dan mengubahku menjadi danghyang.

{Tap} {Tap} {Tap}

"Aku mendengar ada teriakan apa terjadi sesuatu!"

Lalu seorang yang sangat mirip dengan Yuna muncul dia adalah Yumna, dia datang dengan terburu-buru dan khawatir matanya juga tersirat sebuah keterkejutan akan sesuatu.

"Kau sudah sadar Yudhi."

"Iya Yumna!"

Aku menganggukan kepala ketika menjawabnya, kemudian Oguri Saputra menatapku dan berkata.

"Kau itu kenapa dari tadi teriak Yuna Yuna, dan Buta Cakil siapa mereka itu?"

Aku melebarkan mata mendengarnya dan entah kenapa tapi eksresi Yumna juga sama.

"Ahahah tidak ada apa-apa kok, aku mungkin hanya mengigau saja. "

"Hah kau itu membuat kami khawatir saja Yudhi!"

Itu suara dari Rara Intan.

"Maafkan aku yang sudah membuat kalian khawatir."

Lalu orang yang selalu serius dan merupakan orang yang ingin kukalahka. yaitu Jaka Rama berkata.

"Apa yang kau impikan itu, 'Yudhi?"

Jaka Rama adalah seorang danghyang yang memiliki kekuatan misterius dan kuat.

"Iya aku hanya bermimpi tentang kejadian 6 bulan lalu saat aku..., tunggu dulu seharusnya aku mengalahkan serigala itu, lalu siapa yanga mengalahkan mereka apa mereka sudah kalah."

Saat aku hendak bergerak tubuh bagian punggung kiriku berdenyut dan membuat aku meringis.

"Iihh sakit!"

Saat itu Yumna mendekatiku dan berkata.

"Kau jangan banyak bergerak dulu beristirahatlah aku sudah melaporkan semuanya, dan kau telah berhasil mengalahkannya saat itu aku menolongmu karena kebetulan melintas. Kau diselamatkan oleh orang berseragam hitam bukan."

Aku terkejut ternyata wanita yang membantuku itu tidak mengklaim misiku, aku sih cukup senang juga tapi entah mengapa aku merasa tak enaknya.

"Oh jadi begitu ya..."

Pluk Pluk

Yumna kemudian menepukkan kedua tangannya meminta perhatian dan mulai berbicara.

"Baiklah kalian berlima aku punya pengumuman penting, ini menyangkut hal yang sangat besar dan tidak bisa dibayangkan."

"Hm memangnya apa itu, 'Yumna?"

Rara Intan meresponya mewakili kami yang juga ingin tahu, apa yang hendak dikabarkan oleh Yumna tersebut lalu dia membuka suara.

"Ini adalah misi langsung dari Ki Semar!"

"Wooahh! Berarti ini pasti tugas besar bayarannya juga besar!"

Mei Gisel mengatakannya dengan jelas menanggapi pengumuman Yumna, dan Yumna menganggukan kepala mendengarnya.

"Yosh kalau begitu aku akan bekerja keras!"

Tanggapan dari Oguri saputra memang kadang menghibur dan itu membuat tawa kecil pecah diruangan ini, lalu Yumna menatap kami dengan sorot mata serius dan mengangkat tangan dengan jari telunjuk teracung.

"Tapi jika dalam misi ini kita gagal maka, kehancuranlah yang menunggu Tanah Jawadwipa ini."

aku dan semua yang ada disini menahan nafas berat setelah tadi kami bersemangat, kini tubuh kami menegang dengan mata melebar ketika mendengar ucapan Yumna barusan

and cut...

Sebelumnya biar lebih menghayati download aja opening nanatsu no taizai season 1

nariyamanu ai o sakebu yo subete o daite koko ni irunda hikari wa soko ni aru yo

Tanah Jawa yang indah dengan rumput dan langit biru, dihiasi awan-awan putih yang seperti kapas beterbangan ditiup angin.

yuzurenai omoi o kakete kibou no hate o boku wa ikiru yo yume o tsunaida kimi to

Dibawah itu semua Yudhi dan Yumna menatap indahnya pemandangan tersebut. Gambar beralih ke langit biru cerah kemudian judul Fanfic I Want to be Maou Rise a Saint Templar: Indonesia Arc muncul berwarna jingga.

Hajimari o itsuka bokura no te de umidasunda yo

Wajah sisi kanan Yudhi meneteskan air mata seperti mengenang sesuatu.

Yasashii kimi no koe mo kitto sekai o kaerareru

Yumna yang ada disebelahnya dengan rambut bergerak di tiup angin menyatukan tangannya didepan dada dengan ekspresi yang sama

Daremo hitorikiri ja tachiagare ya shinai kara Tagai ni te o nobashite kagiri mo koeta ashita e

Kemudian Jaka Rama, Oguri Saputra, Mei Gisel, dan Rara Intan menyapa mereka berdua, saat itu juga mereka berdua mengelap air mata itu dan tersenyum cerah. Bersamaan dengan itu Ikki, Saji, Dulio, Tsubaki, Lis, dan Irina menyapa mereka juga membuat mereka semua melebarkan senyuman dan menyatukan tangan mereka.  
nariyamanu ai o sakebu yo butsukariatte wakariaunda hikari o tsukuridasu yo

Scene berubah cepat Yudhi dan Ikki bertarung bersama melawan Gandasura, sementara Saji dan yang lainnya bertarung menghadapi musuh yang banyak dibantu manusia dan makhluk mistis lainnya.

akiramenu omoi wa kakete kibou no hate o boku wa ikiru yo yume o tsunaida kimi to

Yumna terluka dan ditopang oleh Yudhi yang sangat terkejut, saat itu Ikki mendekatinya dan menyerahkan batu pemberian Aditya Irawan. Membuat kekuatan terpendam milik Yudhi untuk bangkit, Aura misterius menyelimuti Yudhi dengan tekad penuh dia melaju menyerang sang Raksasa itu.

Semoga kalian bisa membayangkannya yah.

Fiuh chapter 2 kelar gimana tuh bagus gak kalau gak bagus gak apa apa sih, oke kita ke pembahasannya.

Sring

Ikki: Woi Thor kenapa aku tidak muncul di chapter ini.

Ikki menghunuskan pedangnya ke diriku, sontak aku angkat tangan dan membela.

Baka ini bagian awal dari perkenalan karakter baru, jadi wajar kalau kau tak di tampilkan.

Ikki: Tapi inikan ceritaku...perjalananku.

Hei meskipun ini ceritamu tapi dalam arc satu ini yang akan menggerakan cerita bukan kau seorang, kalau sudut pandang hanya dirimu saja maka akan monoton baka.

Ikki: Kuso aku maafkan kali ini tapi..

Mata ikki menyala dalam kegelapan dan aura biru menguar dari tubuhnya, aku menelan ludahku karena tegang.

Ikki: Jangan kau buang karakter yang telah kau pilih.

Ha'i hanya untuk arc ini saja aku akan bereksperimen menggunakan 2 main chara, kalau hasilnya buruk nanti aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.

Ikki: Kuharap kau tidak melanggar janjimu.

Ikki menurunkan pedangnya dan pergi sedangkan aku menaruh jari tengahku diatas jari telunjukku, mana kali kalau aku akan mencobanya lagi.

Fiuh Ikki ngambek karena chapter ini gak kesebut ya wajar aja sih, ini kan arc Indonesia jadi aku harus membuat sesuatu yang beda dari sebelumnya. Namanya juga season baru jadi harus bereksperimen dan harus berani gagal.

Gimana chapter ini semoga gak bosenin yah dan untuk chara baru akan saya terbitin, di Lambat .com 2 hari ke depan lengkap dengan biodata tapi kemampuan menyusul.

Kemampuan Yudhi ada 2 yang pertama adalah seperti yang kalian tahu Seven Heaven Breath, ini kemampuan milik Shira di Naruto Shippuden Terus yang kedua Himitsu.

Nah kalau nanya karakter Yumna itu adalah karaktet cewek dari Battle of Surabaya, itu lo animasi yang kemarin tanggal 20 Agustus lalu baru meraih penghargaan yang ke 24nya di Den haag, Belanda.

Salut padahal dulu animasi ini dibilang gak akan tenar, sukses deh buat per animasian Indonesia dan kepada mahasiswa STMIK Amikom. Yang mungkin mampir saya pinjem karakter Yumna Yah.

Nah untuk kekuatan disini kekuatan dari Danghyang disebut Aji ya seperti yang kalian tahu aji-aji itu kan ilmu juga tapi kurang terkenal. Orang lebih familiar dengan nama seperti jurus, teknik, dan sebagainya.

Dan disini Ki Semar dan Ki Togog perawakannya sama, seperti di wayang pokoknya ikutin aja kelanjutannya yah.

Terakhir aminkan doa ini di hati aja ya Ya Tuhan! Berikanlah kepada Author ini kemampuan untuk terus berkarya dengan baik dan lancar.

Rasa terima kasih tak terhingga kepada Senpai yang udah kasih nama maaf kalau namany gak saya ambil utuh karena menjaga agar tetap terkesan Indonesia.

Gimana Endingnya bagus gak, itu saya udah berusaha yang terbaik agar jadi. Hasilnya begitu dan nantinya ending ini untuk opening, jujur saja hanya untuk Arc Indonesia aja yang saya kasih opening yang Arc lain mungkin nggak.

Oke Itu aja dulu seperti biasa bacalah terus I Want to be Maou: Rise a Saint Templar, dan ikutilah perjuangan Akuma reinkarnasi menempuh jalan berliku demi menjadi seorang Maou di masa depan.

Jaa nee 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaim: Highschool DxD milik Icchei Ishibumi

I Want to be Maou:Rise a Saint Templar baru punya saya

Rated: T

Author: Tessar Wahyudi

Sebelumnya biar lebih menghayati downlod aja opening nanatsu no taizai season 1

nariyamanu ai o sakebu yo subete o daite koko ni irunda hikari wa soko ni aru yo

Tanah Jawa yang indah dengan rumput dan langit biru, dihiasi awan-awan putih yang seperti kapas beterbangan ditiup angin.

yuzurenai omoi o kakete kibou no hate o boku wa ikiru yo yume o tsunaida kimi to

Dibawah itu semua Yudhi dan Yumna menatap indahnya pemandangan tersebut. Gambar beralih ke langit biru cerah kemudian judul Fanfic I Want to be Maou Rise a Saint Templar: Indonesia Arc muncul berwarna jingga.

Hajimari o itsuka bokura no te de umidasunda yo

Wajah sisi kanan Yudhi meneteskan air mata seperti mengenang sesuatu.

Yasashii kimi no koe mo kitto sekai o kaerareru

Yumna yang ada disebelahnya dengan rambut bergerak di tiup angin menyatukan tangannya didepan dada dengan ekspresi yang sama

Daremo hitorikiri ja tachiagare ya shinai kara Tagai ni te o nobashite kagiri mo koeta ashita e

Kemudian Jaka Rama, Oguri Saputra, Mei Gisel, dan Rara Intan menyapa mereka berdua, saat itu juga mereka berdua mengelap air mata itu dan tersenyum cerah. Bersamaan dengan itu Ikki, Saji, Dulio, Tsubaki, Lis, dan Irina menyapa mereka juga membuat mereka semua melebarkan senyuman dan menyatukan tangan mereka.  
nariyamanu ai o sakebu yo butsukariatte wakariaunda hikari o tsukuridasu yo

Scene berubah cepat Yudhi dan Ikki bertarung bersama melawan Gandasura, sementara Saji dan yang lainnya bertarung menghadapi musuh yang banyak dibantu manusia dan makhluk mistis lainnya.

akiramenu omoi wa kakete kibou no hate o boku wa ikiru yo yume o tsunaida kimi to

Yumna terluka dan ditopang oleh Yudhi yang sangat terkejut, saat itu Ikki mendekatinya dan menyerahkan batu pemberian Aditya Irawan. Membuat kekuatan terpendam milik Yudhi untuk bangkit, Aura misterius menyelimuti Yudhi dengan tekad penuh dia melaju menyerang sang Raksasa itu.

Semoga kalian bisa membayangkannya yah.

chapter 3 Persiapan menuju negeri yang penuh teka-teki Indonesia

Ikki PoV

setelah tadi aku berdebat kecil dengan kaichou, aku kembali masuk ke dalam kamarku dan membersihkan diri. Setelahnya aku memakai baju yang biasa kugunakan tidur.

Ketika itu aku teringat kalau aku belum membuka sama sekali file yang diberikan oleh Azazel sensei, lalu kualihkan pandanganku pada jam dinding dan disana masih pukul 23 00 masih ada satu jam waktu sebelum aku tidur.

Baiklah aku pun memasukan chip pemberian dari Azazel sensei untuk mengetahui isinya, kemudian menyambungkan pada PC dan memulainya. Tampilannya sederhana tapi berisi data yang cukup lengkap.

Menurut sensei ini adalah kumpulan informasi dari para organisasi teroris, baik yang berskala kecil maupun besar kemudian aku mengetik kata kunci Indonesia.

Menunggu beberapa detik sebelum hasilnya ditampilkan ternyata cukup banyak juga, organisasi teroris di negeri tersebut berada tapi aku tertarik pada satu organisasi namanya Operasi Pemberantasan Shura.

Dalam jurnal dikatakan kalau ini sebenarnya bukan organisasi pembelot, mereka adalah perkumpulan yang dibentuk oleh beberapa orang yang diyakini mereka adalah makhluk mistis. Dan mereka bersedia melakukan hal seperti memburu monster atau melacak pencuri dan sebagainya.

Ternyata disana juga ada makhluk mistis rupanya tapi apa namanya ya kalau di jepang ini, aku mengenal ada Akuma, Malaikat, dan Malaikat jatuh juga para dewa. Tapi kalau mereka menyebutnya apa yah.

Akhirnya aku alihkan ke mesin pencari hendak mengetahui asal usul dari Negeri tersebut, dan perihal tentang penghuni negeri tersebut dan nama makhluk mistisnya.

Yudhi PoV

Mulutku terbuka karena ucapan serius Yumna yang baru saja, mengatakan hal yang kupikir hanya candaan membuatku bertanya kepadanya.

"Apa Maksud ucapanmu Yumna?"

Lalu dia yang mendapati pertanyaanku berkata dengan serius pula.

"Seperti yang kalian dengar misi kali ini menentukan hal yang sangat besar, dengn hasil yang tak terbayangkan. Tapi jika kita gagal maka, kehancuranlah yang menunggu tanah Jawadwipa ini."

Rara Intan kemudian berkata.

"Sebenarnya apa yang akan terjadi Yumna?"

Kami semua pun menatap dan menunggu jawaban darinya, dia memejamkan matanya seperti menimbang sesuatu lalu menjawab.

"Menurut Ki Semar sekitar 6 bulan lalu terjadi ledakan tenaga dalam yang besar, dan itu hanya dapat dirasakan oleh Ki Semar dna Ki Togog. Aku mendapat informasi ini dari Ki semar sendiri saat aku melaporkan hasil dari misi Yudhi."

Aku melebarkan mataku dan membuka mulutku, seraya ingatan yang tadi kulihat terbayang dan ucapan dari Buta Locaya.

'Untuk sementara tidurlah selama 6 bulan dan jangan ganggu mereka lagi, dan nak kuserahkan raksasa ini padamu saat kau sudah sadar nanti dan jadilah kuat.'

"Tidak mungkin!"

Tanganku terkepal erat mengingatnya berarti 6 bulan sudah berlalu dan aku masih saja lemah, dari apa yang telah dikatakan Yumna berarti Gandasura sudah bangkit.

Mei Gisel melihatku dengan mata bergetar dan berkata khawatir.

"Yudhi ada apa?"

Mulutku terasa sulit bergerak dan hanya bergoyang saja.

"Oi keluarkan suaramu kami tidak bisa dengar."

Aku menggertakan gigiku dan mengepal tanganku tambah erat akhirnya berteriak.

"Sial! Gandasura! kenapa aku bisa selengah ini."

"Woi apa yang kau bicarakan setelah tadi berbicara Yuna dan Buta Locaya, sekarang malah bicara tentang Gandasura kau ini kenapa Yudhi."

Itulah yang dikatakan oleh Si Serius Jaka Rama, aku menatap mereka semua dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Dengarkan semuanya dulu saat sebelum aku menjadi danghyang tepatnya 6 bulan lalu, daerah dekat pinggiran lereng merapi muncullah sesosok raksasa yang oleh orang tua sana bernama Gandasura."

Mata Yumna melebar setelah mendengar cerita seraya berkata.

"Mus-mustahil jadi gelombang kejut yang waktu itu adalah ulahnya."

Aku menganggukan kepala mendengarnya, dan kepalan tanganku bergetar. Wajahku mengencang gigiku juga bergemelatuk.

"Raksasa itu telah membunuh seluruh warga disana dan... dan..."

"Dan siapa Yudhi?"

Rara intan menyembur manakala aku sedang frustasi hendak menyebutkan orang yang begitu penting bagiku, dia adalah alasan kenapa aku hidup dan dia...kini air mataku pun jatuh mengaliri pipiku manakala hendak menyebutkan namanya.

"...Yuna bukan?"

Aku melebarkan mata mendengar suara itu dan pandanganku pun beralih, ke sosok yang telah menyebutkan nama orang yang penting bagiku. padahal aku tidak pernah menyebutkan namanya kepada orang lain.

"Yumna bagaimana bisa kau Tahu?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak melupakan nama itu Yudhi?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan!"

Dia menyentuh dadanya dan terisak kecil, air matanya juga mengalir dipipinya.

"Yuna sudah tiada kenapa kau masih saja mengingatnya, dia meninggalkanmu saat Gandasura melahap desa itu. Dia seenaknya sendiri berkorban menyelamatkanmu hanya agar kau tetap hidup, dan mencari kebahagiaan kenapa kau tidak mengerti itu semua."

Aku tentu saja melebarkan mataku kembali kenapa Yumna tahu segalanya tentang Yuna, dia bahkan tahu kalau Yuna mati menyelamatkanku dari Gandasura terlebih nada bicara itu mirip seperti

"Jadi begitu ya."

Aku berkata seperti itu setelah akhirnya sadar, kalau orang yang bicara di depanku adalah dia. kemudian dia pun melanjutkan.

"Benar Yuna ingin agar kau-"

"Jangan bercanda Yuna!"

Kini Yumna melebarkan natanya Aku mengerti sekarang kenapa, aku melihat penglihatan itu agar semuanya jelas.

"Yumna apakah nama sebelummu Yuna atau nama aslimu Yumna jawablah?"

"Aku.. aku..".

aku menarik bibirku setelah melihat gelagatnya dan menggerakan tubuhku kearahnya, mataku pun beradu pandang dengan matanya. Sinar mata itu adalah sinar mata yang sama dengan milik Yuna, berisi kelembutan dan keberanian. Air mataku kian banyak membanjiri pipiku, dan secara tak sadar aku meraih tubuhnya.

"Akhirnya setelah pencarian selama 5 bulan 28 hari aku menemukanmu Yuna."

"Mustahil apa selama ini kau sudah sadar ini aku?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan berkata.

"Tidak mungkin aku mengatakannya langsung padamu, karena kau pasti akan menyiapkan alasan yang logis untuk mengelak. Aku tahu itu karena itu aku menunggu waktu yang tepat."

"Yudhi!"

"Ahem ya ampun, maaf mengganggu reuni kalian tapi bisakah kita masuk ke cerita awal."

Aku dan Yumna yang menyadari sindiran itu sontak melepas pelukan diantara kami, lalu Aku menggaruk belakan kepalaku yang tak gatal sembari mengalihkan pandanganku. Dan yumna menggenggan tangannya didepan dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Hahah baikalh mari iita masuk ke pembahasan awal?"

Aku tertawa begitu untuk mengalihkan perhatian sedangkan, Yumna menggenggam tangannya menutupi kegugupannya.

"Iya itu benar"

Setelah itu Yumna menjelaskan situasinya pada kami semua, tentang rencana pemecahan sandi dalam kitab babon paling suci. Dan tentang penyegelan serta penghimpunan energi kembali, untuk menopang tanah Jawadwipa ini.

Kami semua yang mendengarkan tentu saja menatapnya dengan serius, karena kegagalan dalam misi kali ini adalah kehancuran tanah jawadwipa ini. Aku tak mau itu terjadi karena itu aku pasti akan melindungi negeriku ini dari bencana.

Ikki PoV

Hari ini suasana ruang makan seperti medan perang itu karena ulah Lis yang pagi ini, main nyelonong masuk dalam kamarku dan membangunkanku dengan cara tak biasa.

"Lis apa penjelasanmu kali ini"

Kaichou menanyai langsung tanpa basa basi. kenapa aku merasa akhir akhir ini dia selalu marah jika Lis dekat demganku. Dan kemarin juga dia bilang kalau Itu Lis masih dalam tahap wajar saja, tapi aku masih saja belum paham maksud sebenarnya.

"Cepat jawablah!"

Kaichou mulai tidak sabaran sedangkan Lis, menarik senyum kecil mendengar desakan Kaichou.

"Ara kaichou kau hendak marah padaku atau hanya kesal, karena tak bisa melakukan seperti yang telah aku lakukan pada Oni chanku."

"Bakara apa maksud ucapanmu itu Lis!"

Mendengar Ia menjawab demikian tentu membuatku melebarkan mata, dan mengganti posisiku berdiri lalu menyelidikinya untuk meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut. Saat aku menatapnya tajam ia malah memasang wajah moe dengan mata berair, dilatari dengan background warna kuning cerah dia berkata lembut.

"Oni chan apa marah padaku."

Aku yang mendapat serangan dadakan serasa jantungku berdetak lebih lambat, wajahku pun mengencang ditambah nafasku yang berhenti sekejap. Melihat aku berekspresi terhadap sikapnya ia menarik bibirnya dan berkata.

"Hah oni chan akhirnya aku sudah satu langkah, untuk menjadi Imoutou yang bisa membuat Oni-channya jatuh hati."

Aku mengendutkan pelipis mataku mendapati jawaban itu, yang keluar dari mulutnya aku pun hendak meledak kepadanya.

"Jangan bercanda masuk kedalam kamar Ikki dan membangunkannya, dengan cara memeluknya dalam posisi tidak senonoh. Bagaimana harga dirimu sebagai wanita."

"Hm Hm"

Bukan aku yang menjawab tapi kaichou lalu aku pun mengangguk-anggukan kepala, dengan apa yang diucapkan kaichou karena memang benar.

"Itu benar, kau tidak boleh masuk ke kamarku dalam keadaan seperti itu lagi Lis."

Itu adalah penegasan yang ku berikan padanya, setelah pagi ini membuat aku tidak nyaman tapi Lis malah menjawab.

"Ara Kaichou bilang saja kau iri padaku, dan Onichan menurutmu bagaimana dengan yang tadi itu."

Gluk!

Jujur saja meskipun itu tidak sengaja kenapa rasany tanganku masih ingin menyentuhnya, Lis kenapa kau melakukan ini pada oni-chanmu sendiri

"Neh diammu itu meberikan penjelasan bahwa kau menginginkannya kan oni~chan."

"Woi menggoda Ikki chan dengan cara seperti itu tidak bisa diterima."

"Itu benar didalam buku tidak boleh seorang wanita dan pria, ada dalam satu kamar sebelum mereka menikah."

"Benar kau sudah kelewatan."

Lalu Lis membela diri ditengah serangan kepadanya.

"Eh itu dibutuhkan untuk kelangsungan hubunganku dengan oni-chan."

Aku menjatuhkan keringat ketika mendengar penjelasan dari mereka, dan sekarang pagi hari dihiasi dengan suasana ribut di ruang makan. karena kesalahpahaman yang dibuat Lis kenapa awal hari ku begini sih. Setelah perdebatan mereka selesai dan menemui titik temu, akhirnya aku mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa sudah berakhir?"

Levi yang mendengar aku berkata seperti itu, menatap tajam ke arahku dan berkata.

"Kenapa kau malah bicara seperti itu."

Aku yang mendapati hal tersebut, tentu tersenyum grogi lalu berkata.

"Yah kalau seperti ini terus kita bisa terlambat sekolah, ayolah pagi-pagi begini kalian sudah mulai perang."

"Semua ini karena ulah Lis!"

Itu suara kaichou yang menatap Lis sedangkan gadis lain, entah kenapa juga mulai ikut-ikutan dalam perang. Kali ini aku benar benar-tidak mengerti dengan semua ini.

"Tapi ini kulakukan untuk hubunganku agar lebih dekat."

"Lebih dekat? Apa menurutmu sikapmu cocok untuk seorang sepupu."

Aku menghela nafas saat mereka mulai lagi pada akhirnya awal hariku berubah menjadi tidak mood, tapi setelah beberapa saat akhirnya mereka menyudahi/menunda peperangan kali ini dan kami mulai berangkat sekolah.

Ada yang lain dari kaichou kenapa dia bawa dua bento hari ini, ah mungkin dia lagi sedang penuh nafsu makannya. Kudengar saat emosi seorang wanita meningkat nafsu makannya bertambah.

Seperti biasa aku sudah seperti seorang yang populer saja berangkat sekolah dengan seluruh anggota osis, tentu mata yang berisi dendam, penghujatan, dan kutukan. Jelas menatap tajam kearahku tapi karena apa yang dulu pernah dikatakn kaichou, aku jadi tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi.

"Jadi kau sudah mulai terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian Ikki-kun."

Hm persis seperti yang kau ucapkan 3 bulan yang lalu, jalani saja maka kau akan terbiasa kurasa entah bagaimana itu berhasil.

Aku mengatakan apa yang diucapkan oleh kaichou waktu itu, saat aku gugup melewati kerumunan orang dengan mata yang sama. Berisi dendam, iri, dan benci tapi berkat waktu. Aku bisa melalui dan menganggap itu hal biasa.

Ternyata benar kata-kata waktu adalah sang penakluk sejati. dia tidak punya pedang yang tajam untuk mengancam, dia juga tidak mempunyai taring untuk mencabik-cabik. Tapi dia punya sesuatu yang dapat membuat seorang raja yang bijaksana pun tak luput dari cengkeramannya, yaitu kesenggangan dan kenyamanan dua senjata mematikan inilah. Yang jika tidak di sikapi dengan baik, akan menjadi batu sandungan terbesar bagi siapapun.

Saat aku hendak menuju kelasku kaichou pun menyerahkan satu bento untukku.

"Ikki aku buatkan kau bento, ini dibawa satu untukmu dan satu untukku."

"Hee jadi dua bento itu!"

"Hm itu benar aku membuatnya lebih untuk kurogane-kun"

"Woh begitu ya aku mengerti, Ikki-chan lain kali aku akan membuatkan bento yang lebih enak."

Jika aku tetap disini akan berkibat buruk. Aku lalu menerima bento buatan Kaichou, dan membawanya lalu segera beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Arigatou bentonya kaichou minna, aku pergi duluan karena ada urusan."

Dengan cepat aku meninggalkan mereka menuju kelas saat berada di kelas, aku disambut oleh Irina yang melambaikan tangan ke arahku.

"ohayou Ikki!"

"ohayou Irina!"

"Ikki kemari aku disuruh kepala sekolah menjemputmu, dari tadi aku menunggumu tahu."

"Sekarang!"

"Besok Ikki, tentu saja sekarang!"

"Baik!"

Aku pun mengikuti irina tanpa menaruh tasku dan berjalan disampingnya, setelah kejadian di Roma dan pertemuan 3 fraksi sekarang dia tinggal di rumah Issei.

"Irina bagaimana pagi harimu dirumah Issei apa baik?"

Ia malah terkekeh pelan sambil meletakan tangan di mulutnya, dan melanjutkan dengan berkata.

"Hehe dirumah Issei selalu dipenuhi keributan dan kelucuan, Issei sampai-sampai kerepotan dengan mereka semua aku sampai tertawa dibuatnya."

Aku pun turut menarik sudut bibirku mendengarnya.

"Syukurlah kalau seperti itu bagaimanapun juga, dia itu kan punya mimpi jadi raja harem tentu dia bisa mengatasinya."

Irina mengangguk dengan ucapanku kemudian dia pun bersuara.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu sendiri Ikki?"

Aku tentu sedikit mengencangkan wajahku menerima ucapan mendadak darinya.

"Aku?"

Irina mengangguk dan meneruskan.

"Iya bagaimana perkembanganmu dengan mereka semua."

Aku menggaruk belakang kapalaku menutupi grogiku, dan tersenyum seraya berkata.

"Kurasa sama seperti Issei, mungkin."

Irina menyipitkan mata mendengar ucapan terakhirku dan mengulang.

"Mungkin?"

"Haha bukan apa apa kok!"

Benar bukan apa-apa aku hanya tidak tahu, bagaimana menyikapi kelakuan mereka yang berlebihan itu padaku. Sepertinya aku harus kursus langsung dengan Issei.

selanjutnya aku dan Irina sampai di depan kantor kepala sekolah, Irina kemudian mengetok pintu masuk.

tok tok

"Ini Irina dan Ikki meminta izin masuk!"

Terdengar suara dari dalam.

"Silakan!"

Irina pun membuka pintu dan disana telah duduk kepala sekolah, dan Yang mulia Paus serta Dulio yang berdiri menemaninya.

"Yang mulia jadi ini maksud pesan itu."

Yang Mulia Paus tersenyum dengan jawaban dariku dan berkata.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa memecahkan permainan kata itu kurogane-kun."

"Itu adalah mainan bagiku ketika masih kecil jadi jangan remehkan aku."

aku mendenguskan hidung setelah mendengar pernyataan darinya, kemudian aku mengutarakan hal langsung ke intinya.

"Jadi ada apa kau meminta bertemu denganku langsung?"

"Heh seperti biasa kau tidak bisa berbasa basi rupanya kurogane-kun, baiklah menimbang dari ucapanmu ku anggap kau sudah membaca surat dariku."

aku mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Benar, tentang ke indonesia tapi aku memiliki firasat aneh jika kau hanya kunjungan ke negeri tersebut, mustahil membutuhkan diriku tentu kau bisa mengajak Dulio dan Irina jadi apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku."

Ia menatap mataku lekat dan terdiam setelah aku menjawab pertanyaannya, Dia pun nampak berpikir untuk menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin agar kau bisa mengajak beberapa temanmu dalam misi kali ini."

Aku tentu merasa aneh kenapa mesti mengajak yang lainnya juga, lalu aku bertanya padanya.

"Yang Mulia Apa kau akan menjelaskan semuanya, setelah aku mengumpulkan teman-temanku."

Ia pun mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar."

Dengan cepat aku menemui Kaichou dan memberitahu situasi saat ini, dan memintanya untuk ke ruang kepala sekolah di ikuti seluruh anggota Osis.

"Jadi ada apa menyuruh kami berkumpul disini, kepala Sekolah dan juga Yang mulia Paus."

Sona kaichou mengutarakan pertanyaan setelah sampai di ruangan kepala sekolah, dan Yang mulia Paus menjawabnya.

"Baik Kau dan Kurogane-kun, memiliki kesamaan tidak bisa berbasa-basi yah."

"Ya kau bisa menyebutnya begitu."

Lalu Yang mulia Paus menatap tajam kami dan memulai penjelasannya.

"Semuanya dengar yang akan kusampaikan mungkin sedikit gila dan tak masuk akal, tapi percayalah ini adalah kebenaran."

Kami yang hadir disini menahan nafas mendengarnya, menunggu jawaban selanjutnya.

"Di negeri tersebut salah satu pulau terbesar yaitu pulau jawa, yang merupakan induk dari semua pulau disana menunjukkan tanda tanda keruntuhan."

Sona kaichou memotong.

"Keruntuhan apa maksudmu pulau itu akan di timpa bencana besar, tapi itukan perkara mereka yang bisa mereka atasi sendiri."

Yang Mulia Paus menggelengkan kepala mendengar jawaban dari Sona kaichou, lalu diapun melanjutkan penjelasaannya.

"Sayangnya jika hal itu dibiarkan korban yang jatuh bukan ribuan, tapi akan menjadi seluruh orang yang ada dipulau tersebut."

Kami semua yang mendengarnya membelalakan mata atas ucapan tersebut.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan apa kita membicarakan tentang teroris yang akan membantai negeri itu?"

"Bukan tapi ini adalah sebuah ramalan kuno tentang negeri tersebut, karena dalam kalender mereka masa ini dikenal dengan nama masa wolak-walik."

Aku menahan nafas mendengarnya bukankah itu adalah situs kuno dalam negeri tersebut, sebuah ramalan yang ditulis oleh seorang Raja dari kediri bernama Raja Jayabaya.

"Tdak mungkin apa yang kau ucapkan itu sungguhan?"

Sona kaichou menatapku dan berkata.

"Ikki kenapa? Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu?"

"Ya sebenarnya aku mengetahuinya semalam itu adalah sebuah ramalan kuno dari negeri mereka, dan kitab itu dikatakan sudah dilupakan tapi isinya tetap dijaga. Bahkan dibuat beberapa salinan dan terbagi menjadi serat."

Lalu Yang mulia Paus berkata.

"Seperti yang diharapkan darimu kau bahkan lebih tahu."

Aku yang mendapati ucapannya berkata.

"Yang mulia hal itu kuketahui baru semalam, setelah memeriksa file pemberian Azazel sensei."

Dulio lalu berbicara setelah hanya berdiri dan terdiam.

"Keputusan Michael sama merekrutnya dan menjadikannya sebagai guardian memang hal yang benar ternyata."

Yang mulia Paus mengangguk dan berkata.

"Ya, apa yang kau ucapkan itu ada benarnya."

"Woi setidaknya jangan perlakukan aku seperti barang dan kau Dulio, apa itu ucapan pertama yang kau tujukan setelah beberapa waktu berlalu."

Ia kemudian tersenyum dan berkata.

"Gomen Ikki soalnya aku pikir kau akan terkejut mendengar cerita tersebut tapi seperti yang diharapkan, kau bahkan mengetahuinya aku penasaran seberapa banyak yang kau ketahui."

Aku pun membalas ucapannya.

"Yare yare ucapan karakter anime Hikigaya Hachiman memang benar, makin banyak yang kau tahu makin banyak masalahmu."

"Sungguh sifat rendah hati tapi kuharap, kita bisa bekerja sama lagi untuk misi kali ini."

Aku pun menganggukkan kepala setelah itu Kaichou membuka suara.

"Jadi kenapa kami juga harus hadir disini."

"Begini kami hendak membawa beberapa anggota keluargamu, untuk membantu kelancaran misi ini."

Sona kaichou seperti menimbang sesuatu, dia memijit kepalanya dan kemudian berkata.

Baiklah aku mengerti Saji, Nimura, dan Tsubaki kalian akan ikut dalam misi kali ini menemani Ikki.

Mereka yang disebut menjawab serentak .

Ha'i kaichou!

Irina mendekati Nimura dan mengarahkan tangannya.

Hai aku Irina! Salam kenal

Lis membalasnya dengan menjabat tangan Irina dan membuka suara.

"Ha'i Aku Lis salam kenal!"

Lalu yang mulia Paus memberi perintah.

"Kalau begitu bagi kalian yang ditunjuk bersiaplah karena kita akan berangkat, siang ini dan diharapkan sampai tepat jam 7 malam nanti. Temui aku dibandara, Ikki sekali lagi aku meminta bantuanmu dan teman-temanmu."

Aku yang mendapati hal tersebut menjawab.

"Ha'i serahkan saja padaku."

Kepala sekolah pun mengijinkan kami pergi, dan nama-nama yang disebutkan tadi segera pulang untuk mempersiapkan diri. Ketika aku sedang mengepak barang-barangku kaichou datang menghampiri.

"Ikki sepertinya kau benar tentang gereja, mereka benar benar menghormatimu."

Aku menarik bibirku dan berkata.

"Memiliki dugaan terhadap sesuatu itu baik Kaichou, tapi yang lebih baik adalah melihat secara langsung kenyataan dari hal tersebut sehingga kita mengetahuinya secara pasti."

Ia mengangguk kemudian berkata.

"Jaga dirimu baik baik dan yang lainnya, pastikan kau tidak telat makan, dan-"

Kaichou tenang saja aku pasti akan berhati-hati, serta menjaga Tsubaki dan Lis ini janjiku.

Ia menarik senyum dan kemudian berkata.

Baguslah kalau begitu. Oh ya Ikki seseorang memberimu surat ini.

Kaichou menyerahkan surat kepadaku dan Aku menerima surat itu serta langsung menyimpannya.  
Setelah tu kami semua Aku, Saji, Lis, dan Tsubaki senpai berangkat ke bandara. Disana kami disambut oleh Irina dan Dulio serta Yang mulia Paus.  
Irina melihatku dan kembali bersuara.

"Heh liburan lagi ya, kuharap disana tidak terjadi hal yang merepotkan."

Aku yang mendengar ucapannya menyentil.

"Ada yang bilang kalau pemikiranmu bisa jadi kenyataan lo."

Ia pun menjawab pernyataanku.

"Jangan menakutiku dong Ikki!"

Dulio kemudian menyela.

"Baiklah kita tunda basa-basinya mari kita berangkat."

Semua orang akhirnya masuk dan menduduki kursi masing-masing, aku duduk bersebelahan dengan Saji Dia pun berkata kepadaku

"Neh ikki apa kejadiannya akan sama seperti di Roma?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala mendengar pertanyaan Saji.

"Aku tidak tahu tapi kuharap semua berjalan baik-baik saja."

"Kau benar!"

Akhirnya pesawat lepas landas mengantarkan kami, ke sebuah negera yang bernama Indonesia.

And cut~

Hah chapter 3 selesai akhirnya seluruh prolog dan side story selesai, lah kok prolog dan side story berarti mainstory Arcnya dimana.

Oke saya jelasin chapter 1 itu cerita sampingan Ikki setelah pertempuran 3 fraksi anggep aja itu masa rehat. Chapter 2 itu perkenalan karakter dan masalah yang ada di Arc ini, terus chapter ini adala penghubung 2 chapter sebelumnya menuju main story arc, jadi chapter 3 ini di sebut titik dimulainya Arc indonesia.

Oke maaf sebelumnya jika chapter 1 dan 2 berisi adu jotos sekarang adem ayem, karena berisi percakapan yang mudah-mudahan bisa di mengerti oleh reader sekalian.

Gomen beberapa minggu ke depan kayaknya bakalan sibuk, jadi klo telat update harap maklum ya.

Terakhir aminkan doa ini di hati aja ya Ya Tuhan! Berikanlah kepada Author ini kemampuan untuk terus berkarya dengan baik dan lancar.

Oke Itu aja dulu seperti biasa bacalah terus I Want to be Maou: Rise a Saint Templar, dan ikutilah perjuangan Akuma reinkarnasi menempuh jalan berliku demi menjadi seorang Maou di masa depan.

Jaa nee 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaim: Highschool DxD milik Icchei Ishibumi

I Want to be Maou: Rise Saint Tempar baru punya saya

Rating: T

Author Tessar Wahyudi

Chapter 4 misteri kekuatan aneh dan pusaka tingkat mustika

Sebelumnya biar lebih menghayati downlod aja opening nanatsu no taizai season 1

nariyamanu ai o sakebu yo subete o daite koko ni irunda hikari wa soko ni aru yo

Tanah Jawa yang indah dengan rumput dan langit biru, dihiasi awan-awan putih yang seperti kapas beterbangan ditiup angin.

yuzurenai omoi o kakete kibou no hate o boku wa ikiru yo yume o tsunaida kimi to

Dibawah itu semua Yudhi dan Yumna menatap indahnya pemandangan tersebut. Gambar beralih ke langit biru cerah kemudian judul Fanfic I Want to be Maou Rise a Saint Templar: Indonesia Arc muncul berwarna jingga.

Hajimari o itsuka bokura no te de umidasunda yo

Wajah sisi kanan Yudhi meneteskan air mata seperti mengenang sesuatu.

Yasashii kimi no koe mo kitto sekai o kaerareru

Yumna yang ada disebelahnya dengan rambut bergerak di tiup angin menyatukan tangannya didepan dada dengan ekspresi yang sama

Daremo hitorikiri ja tachiagare ya shinai kara Tagai ni te o nobashite kagiri mo koeta ashita e

Kemudian Jaka Rama, Oguri Saputra, Mei Gisel, dan Rara Intan menyapa mereka berdua, saat itu juga mereka berdua mengelap air mata itu dan tersenyum cerah. Bersamaan dengan itu Ikki, Saji, Dulio, Tsubaki, Lis, dan Irina menyapa mereka juga membuat mereka semua melebarkan senyuman dan menyatukan tangan mereka.  
nariyamanu ai o sakebu yo butsukariatte wakariaunda hikari o tsukuridasu yo

Scene berubah cepat Yudhi dan Ikki bertarung bersama melawan Gandasura, sementara Saji dan yang lainnya bertarung menghadapi musuh yang banyak dibantu manusia dan makhluk mistis lainnya.

akiramenu omoi wa kakete kibou no hate o boku wa ikiru yo yume o tsunaida kimi to

Yumna terluka dan ditopang oleh Yudhi yang sangat terkejut, saat itu Ikki mendekatinya dan menyerahkan batu pemberian Aditya Irawan. Membuat kekuatan terpendam milik Yudhi untuk bangkit, Aura misterius menyelimuti Yudhi dengan tekad penuh dia melaju menyerang sang Raksasa itu.

Semoga kalian bisa membayangkannya yah.

chapter 4 scene 1

Yudhi PoV

"997..."

Nafasku tersenggal saat mengucapkannya tapi aku mencoba bertahan walau keringat meluncur di pipiku, kurendahkan kembali tubuhku ke tanah dan mengangkatnya seraya kembali menghitung.

"998..."

Pergelangan tanganku terasa menjerit bersamaan dengan teriakanku, tapi aku mencoba bertahan karena hanya tinggal 2 hitungan lagi. Kembali aku menjatuhkan tubuhku dan mengangkatnya seraya berteriak.

"999..."

Saat tubuhku diatas dan ditopang oleh lenganku, serasa lenganku bergetar karena rasa penat kugertakan gigiku untuk melawannya karena ini yang terakhir. Kembali aku meluncurkan tubuhku untuk terakhir kali, dan menegakkan lenganku untuk terakhir kalinya.

"1000... (brugh hosh hosh hosh)"

Setelah menjeritkan itu aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku ke tanah dan mengatur nafas yang turun naik, akibat tubuhku yang mencoba menormalkan kembali oksigen yang telah menipis dari tubuhku karena latihan ini.

"Fiuh ini perkalinya aku berhasil mencapai 1000 kali push up."

Ternyata berat juga tapi itu juga wajar karena teknik dasar dari Tujuh pernafasan Surgawi adalah melatih lengan, dada, perut, dan kaki. Karena itulah elemen penting dalam pernafasan dan gerakan tubuhku nantinya.

"...sudah selesai latihannya?"

Sebuah suara familiar muncul aku menolehkan tatapanku ke sumber suara ternyata dia adalah Yumna, dia datang membawa teko dan gelas yang terbuat dari tanah liat dengan menggunakan nampan.

Aku menarik sudut bibir mendengarnya dan menyapu pandangan kearahnya, dia pun memasang wajah cerah dengan mata terpejam, dan bibir yang tersungging disertai kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan.

"Oh Yumna kupikir latihanmu berjalan lebih lama dariku."

Dia mendekat dan menaruh bawaannya di sebuah gubug kecil, tempat kami berada adalah lapangan belakang dari tempat OPS. Sebenarnya markas OPS ini ada di sebuah dusun bernama karangkadempel, dan kami ada diatas sebuah gunung bernama Gunung Tidar.

Banyak legenda yang mengitari gunung ini dan kabarnya asal kata Tidar adalah 2 kata yaitu mati atau modar, dengan kata lain siapapun yang datang ke atas gunung ini tanpa izin maka dia akan mati atau modar.

Menurutku yang mana pun tetap saja hasil akhirnya adalah mati, menurut sejarah gunung ini di buat oleh seorang raja Batara agung penguasa Triloka bernama Sang Hyang Tunggal. Dan kono katanya gunung ini dibuat demi menjaga agar pulau jawa ini tidak goncang.

"Neh Yudhi apakah begitu sulitnya melatih tujuh pernapasan surgawi, kulihat kau yang sudah mampu membuka gerbang ke tiga pun terlihat masih kelelahan. Saat membuka gerbang pertama ketika melawan 2 serigala itu."

Aku menarik bibirku mendengarnya memang benar tapi sebenarnay aku sudah berhasil sampai pada tahap 4 pembukaan, dan soal kenapa aku kemarin pingsan. Itu karena aku terluka akibat serangan tiba-tiba dari serigala tersebut, karena aku yang kurang waspada saat itu.

"Dengar Yumna menguasai teknik ini butuh ketekunan aku mendapatkan teknik ini dari seorang Resi yang tak kuketahui namanya, tapi sepertinya ia memiliki ajian Bayu Bajra bagaimana aku bisa tahu karena setelah memberi ilmu ini padaku dia mampu melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan lain dengan mudah."

Ajian Bayu Bajra adalah ajian yang membuat si pengamal memiliki kekuatan yang besar, dan mampu meringankan tubuh pengamal seperti layaknya kapas.

"Heh aku tidak tahu kalau pengamal Ajian seperti itu bisa kau temui ku dengar pemilik ajian itu, tidak bisa sembarangan bicara apalagi mengajari seseorang kau jangan bercanda Yudhi."

Sejenak aku mengerutkan kepalaku mendengar jawaban Yumna.

"Apa kau tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku bilang ini?"

srugrugrug

Yumna menuangkan air dari teko ke gelas tanah liat itu, dan setelah memastikan isinya cukup ia meraihnya dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Bukan aku tidak percaya, hanya saja ceritamu itu tidak masuk akal karena pemilik dari ajian tersebut memang sakti. Tapi mereka punya pantangan yaitu dilarang banyak bicara, jadi jika kau bilang diberi ilmu olehnya aku meragukannya. Ini!"

Ia menyodorkan gelas itu ke arahku setelah menjelaskan ketidakpercayaan atas ceritaku, aku pun meraihnya dan menjawab.

"Tapi memang dialah yang mengajariku menggunakan telepati, dengan kata lain batinku dan batinnya bercakap-cakap. Disaat itu dia mengajarkan teknik Tujuh Nafas Surgawi padaku."

Aku pun meneguk air pemberiannya untuk meredakan tenggorokanku yang kering, dan mengisi kembali cairan yang hilang karena latihan ini setelah habis aku melanjutkan.

"Yang pasti aku beruntung diberi teknik tersebut olehnya dan juga aku-"

Saat itu aku hendak keceplosan dengan ucapanku sendiri, dan segera aku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ahaha Yumna bagaimana pusaka yang kau miliki apa sudah bisa kau kendalikan."

Ia menurunkan bahu dan wajahnya, mendengar pertanyaanku dan menjawab.

"Hah menguasai pusaka sekelas mustika sangat sulit tapi aku cukup beruntung, karena sudah bisa mencapai tahap Digdaya dengan baik dan dalam perkembangan."

Yumna seperti yang diharapkan kau mampu mengolahnya. Sebelumnya ketika kau mengenalkan diri bernama Yuna, kau mempunyai pusaka Cupu Retno Dumilah yaitu pusaka untuk membuat dunia tiruan. Didalam tingkatan mustika itu ada dibawah Batu merah delima, sedangkan milikku aku mendapatkannya di sebuah gua kuno peninggalan kerajaan singosari.

"Oi Yumna sebenarnya ada berapa sih pusaka sekelas mustika itu."

Ia memutar bola matanya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu berkata.

"Haah kau ini! Padahal dulu pernah kujelaskan apakah kau tidak ingat."

Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku menghilangkan grogi dan membalas.

"Maaf aku sudah lupa."

Yumna menghela nafas berat atas jawabanku dan berbicara.

"Baiklah aku akan menjelaskannya tolong dengarkan baik-baik! dan jangan dilupakan Yudhi Idiot."

"Ya baiklah!"

Dia pun memulai penjelasaannya.

"Biar kujelaskan makna pusaka itu dulu. Pusaka adalah alat atau benda yang mana memiliki kekuatan yang bersumber dari para Batara, atau ada juga pusaka yang dibuat oleh manusia atau makhluk lainnya. Tapi itupun jika mereka sudah mencapai tahap kesucian dan kekuatan tertentu."

Saat itu aku mengangguk dan bertanya.

"Lalu berapa jumlah tetapnya pusaka itu Yumna?"

"Jumlah pusaka sangat banyak tapi memiliki tingkat kekuatan masing-masing, contoh pusaka buatan para makhluk yang mencapai kekutan tertentu dia hanya bisa digunakan sampai mencapai tahap sakti. Lalu makhluk yang mencapai kekuatan dan kesucian, pusakanya hanya bisa digunakan sampai tahap digdaya. Dua jenis pusaka ini sering disebut Pusaka Tuah."

Sampai sini aku sedikit mengerti satu hal.

"Jadi pusaka tuah adalah pusaka hasil buatan dari manusia atau makhluk lain, yang telah memiliki kekuatan dan kesucian begitu."

Yumna mengangguk atas ucapanku lalu aku menanyakan perihal miliknya.

"Lalu bagaimana pusaka milikmu bisa disebut mustika."

Ia pun menjawab.

"Karena banyaknya pusaka dan pembuatan pusaka yang begitu mudah, maka manusia dan makhluk lain yang sudah bisa membuat pusaka menjadi sombong. Sehingga berbuat keonaran dan merusak tatanan alam. Para Batara, Danghyang, Manusia, dan Makhluk penghuni negeri yang baik merisaukan kejadian ini. Mereka akhirnya sepakat untuk membuat sebuah pusaka yang bisa disebut pusaka tiada banding.

Akhirnya mereka mengumpulkan dari masing-masing golongan orang yang memiliki kekuatan dan kesucian tertinggi. Dan bersama-sama menciptakan pusaka sekelas mustika, menurut Ki Semar saat pusaka-pusaka sekelas mustika tercipta maka bumi Jawa dan sekitarnya. Berguncang dengan enam cara pertanda bila hasil dari perbuatan mereka, direstui oleh Sang Hyang Taya dan negeri ini."

Oh begitu ternyata pusaka sekelas mutika itu, tidak sembarangan dibuat yah lalu aku bertanya.

"Kalau boleh tahu berapa jumlah pusaka sekelas mustika itu."

Yumna kemudian menjawab.

"Energi dari orang-orang tersebut hanya mampu membuat 6 pusaka, dan masing masing pusaka saat itu tidak stabil karena mereka memiliki kehendak sendiri. Kemudian Ki Semar memohon bantuan kepada Sang Hyang Taya, agar membantu menenangkan pusaka tersebut."

"Akhirnya Sang Hyang Taya memberikan sebuah batu, yang disebut-sebut sebagai mustikaning jagad yaitu batu merah delima. untuk meredam dan menyeimbangkan kekuatan 6 mustika lainnya, ke 6 mustika itu antara lain:

Cupu Retno dumilah milikku Panah Gunawijaya Tombak Kalacakra Tombak Garuda Kitab Jamus Kali Maha Ushada Kitab Jitapsara

Atas kehendak Sang Hyang Taya 6 pusaka disebar ke 6 penjuru mata angin dan disabdakan bahwa siapapun pemegang salah satu mustika itu, pasti seorang yang berbudi luhur bila tidak mereka akan menolak. Lalu diramalkan bahwa kelak Ke tujuh mustika itu akan bergabung maka pertanda jika pulau jawa, akan mencapai jaman keemasannya yang mana salah satu pemegang mustika itu harus menjadi raja atas para Danghyang. Dan Ki Semar dan Ki Togog sebagai pelayan mereka karena itulah tugas utama mereka. Semuanya patuh atas Sabda Sang Hyang Taya tersebut."

Aku terpukau dengan banyaknya pengetahuan yang dimiliki oleh Yumna, aku benar-benar tak menyangka dia mengetahui sebanyak itu. Terlebih benda pusaka milikku ada diantara deretan mustika itu, tapi aku tidak akan memberitahunya terlalu awal. Pepatah lama mengatakan simpan bagian terbaik di belakangmu, aku pun menyampaikan pendapatku setelah dia menjelaskan semuanya secara rinci.

"Kau benar-benar berubah sejak 6 bulan terakhir kita berjumpa ya, maksudku sekarang kau sudah matang ketika kita bersama sebelumnya. Kau sudah hampir matang tapi setelah peristiwa 'itu', dan kita terpisah kau berubah menjadi lebih kuat sedangkan aku..."

Ya aku malah tertinggal darinya bisakah aku melindunginya padahal dulu ketika aku kecil, aku banyak berkoar kalau aku akan melindunginya. Apakah aku masih hisa menepati janji yang kubuat waktu itu.

Pluk

Sebuah tepukan kecil menyadarkanku dari lamunan dan sentuhan tangannya terasa dikedua pipiku, wajah Yumna ada didepanku dan matanya menatap kearahku. Aku tentu melebarkan mata atas tindakannya yang tiba-tiba lalu aku mencoba melepaskan diri tapi.

"Kau sudah menjadi kuat aku yakin kau pasti bisa menepati janjimu padaku, karena kau adalah orang yang selalu menepati janji aku yakin itu."

Aku melebarkan mata mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya, lalu dia melepaskan tanganya dari wajahku dan melanjutkan.

"Sebelumnya pun kau sudah memenuhi harapanku dengan kau tetap hidup."

Kali ini kepalaku terisi memori tentang mimpi itu, yaitu sesaat sebelum aku pingsan dia berkata. Tetaplah hidup untuknya dan kemudian aku kembali fokus ke tempatku Yumna pun kembali berkata.

"Harapanku kau tetap hidup dan kau telah menjawabnya, jadi aku yakin kau pasti akan melindungiku seperti dulu kan Yudhi"

"Yumna!"

Hanya kalimat itu yang bisa aku ucapkan, itu karena aku tak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata untuk membalasnya. Tanganku terkepal dan hatiku penuh dengan tekad dengan mantap aku berkata.

"Terima kasih Yumna atas kepercayaanmu padaku."

Ikki PoV

Saat pesawat lepas landas dan sudah berada diatas ketinggian normal aku menghela nafs lega, karena jujur saja aku adalah orang yang sedikit takut ketika menaiki pesawat. Dalam keadaan tidak tau ingin melakukan apa aku teringat surat pemberian kaichou.

"Ah baiklah mari kita lihat isinya."

Disaat aku membukanya Saji yang ada disebelahku melirik dan berkata.

"Hei itu surat dari siapa, 'Ikki?"

Ini surat dari kaichou.

"Nani!"

"Eh! maksudku ini memang pemberian Kaichou tapi ini bukan dari Kaichou."

Saji memasang wajah rumit dan berkata.

"Hm~ Aku tak menyangka kau akan mengincar kaichou, 'Ikki!"

Sebuah keringat jatuh dibelakang kepalaku menanggapai ucapannya, dan kesalah pahaman yang telah aku buat karena tak menjaga ucapan sebelumnya.

"Tunggu dulu saji biarkan aku menjelaskannya."

"Itu tidak perlu!"

"Woi ini dikirim dan dititipkan pada Kaichou, lalu surat ini dialamatkan padaku."

Saat itu saji mengusutkan wajahnya dan berpaling dariku, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas melihatnya dan aku membuka surat itu untuk membacanya. Instingku merasa kalau dia melirik ke surat yang kubuka untuk membacanya juga.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu ini surat dari Kaichou atau bukan, sebaiknya kau baca bersamaku."

Setelah itu aku membaca dengan seksama dan membiarkan dia ikut membaca atau tidak. Yah menimbang soal isinya surat ini ditulis dengan sangat baik, karena aku bisa membacanya tanpa kesulitan berarti isi dari surat ini adalah.

[Kepada kurogane-kun

Jika kau membaca surat ini berarti kau sudah dalam perjalanan menuju negeriku, hal yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu adalah kalung yang kuberikan padamu adalah kalung leluhurku. Dan nama kalung itu adalah Watu Bumi fungsi benda itu sepertinya untuk menyegel sesuatu, tapi sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu fungsi sebenarnya.

Jika disana tidak terjadi sesuatu dan ramalan itu hanya bohong maka tolong, kembalikan kepada Ki Semar tapi kau harus pastikan dulu kalau ramalan itu tak nyata. Dan bila ternyata sesuatu itu terjadi tolong gunakan Watu Bumi dan Langit untuk menyegel makhluk apapun yang ada didepanmu. Terakhir sampaikan salamku pada Putraku yaitu Aditya Yudhi, kalau ayahnya dan adiknya menunggu dia disini.

Salam hangat pendeta yang pernah kau tolong Aditya Irawan.]

"Fiuh itu sebuah surat panjang dan isinya sedikit diluar perkiraan, aku tidak terlalu memahaminya."

Kalimat itu keluar dari mulut saji yang kupikir tidak membacanya, aku pun menjawabnya.

"Karena itu sebelum kau menilai sesuatu, ada baiknya kau cari tahu kebenaran dari hal itu."

Ia mendecih dan memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

"Cih mana kutahu hal itu dan juga siapa Aditya Irawan itu?"

"Dia adalah orang yang kemarin malam aku tolong serta memberiku surat, yang memberitahukan misi ini sebelum Yang Mulia Paus datang ke sekolah."

Saji mengangguk mendengar penjelasanku tentang Aditya Irawan, sebenarnya aku juga masih penasaran siapa dia sebenarnya. Kenapa dia sangat tahu betul tentang Indonesia apa dia itu penduduk negeri tersebut.

"Mah siapapun dia kuharap kali ini urusan kita cepat selesai, kau tahu sebentar lagi kita juga akan pergi ke dunia bawah dan mulai berlatih. Disana juga akan ada pertemuan dengan iblis muda keluarga bangsawan, sekarang Kaichou pasti kerepotan belum lagi festival olahraga juga akan digelar. Kita benar-benar akan kerja keras setelah urusan ini selesai."

"Ya kau benar."

Aku hanya menjawab itu dengan pernyataan saji memang benar apa uang dikatakannya, Aku menyimpan surat itu kembali dan memejamkan mataku sambil menanti kapan ajan sampai di negeri tersebut.

Jaka Rama PoV

"Hyaah!"

Aku mengayunkan pedangku kearah Oguri dan ia menarik kebelakang sedikit tubuhnya, lalu ia mengayunkan lengan kanan yang memegang tombak ke arahku.

Ding

Aku menahan menggunakan pedangku dan menatap tajam kearahnya, dia menarik sudut bibirnya dan berkata.

"Haah..Haah...Seperti yang diharapkan dari pengguna mustika Gunawijaya, heh berapa lama lagi kau akan menahannya aku masih berbaik hati tidak serius menggunakan tombak Kalacakraku lo."

Aku menggertakan gigiku mendengar ucapannya, dan mendorong keras pedang tersebut sehingga membuat celah antara aku dan dia. kutarik tubuhku ke belakang dan mengeluarkan pusakaku.

"Keluarlah Panah yang mampu mengguncang bumi, izinkanlah aku menggunakan kekuatanmu."

Lingkaran sihir beraksara jawa dengan warna nila muncul dibawah kakiku, dan sebuah busur muncul di genggaman tangan kiriku. Sebuah busur yang legendaris yang pernah digunakan oleh prabu Angling Dharma dari Malwapati, ketika dia menjadi Raja dimasanya.

"Kupastikan kalau kau akan menyesal telah membuat aku serius Oguri bersiaplah!"

"Datanglah kepadaku Jaka!"

"Oh Gunawijaya Busur agung yang perkasa Anak panahmu yang tak pernah meleset Pinjamilah aku kekuatanmu."

Aura Nila kuat menguar dari tubuhku dan menambah kekuatanku, dalam tahap ini adrenalinku pun meningkat ini adalah.

"Itu Tahap Digdaya! tidak mungkin!"

Itulah yang diucapkan oleh Oguri saputra setelah aku masuk tahap Digdaya. bisa dibilang ini adalah tahap pertengahan dari pusaka sekelas mustika. Sedangkan tahap lebih tinggi dan terlarang disebut tahap Linuwih. Jika pengguna mustika mencoba membuka tahap tersebut maka ia akan kehilangan kesadaran, dan energi kehidupannya tersedot sampai habis dengan kata lain mati.

Kutarik busurku dan keluarlah anak panah secara otomatis yang terbuat dari aura nila tersebut, lalu kuarahkan ke arah Oguri setelah bidikanku tepat kulepaskan pegangan dan anak panah itu melesat ke arahnya.

"Ajian sewu"

Setelah merapalkan nama ajianku panah yang tadi hanya satu membelah menjadi ratusan dan menyerang ke arah Oguri, itulah balasan bila menantangku tapi Ia tak tinggal diam dengan cepat dia memposisikan tombaknya ke depan menajamkan pandangannya dan merapal mantra.

"wahai tombak Kalacakra Yang didalammu bernaung raja Kala Raja atas seluruh bangsa buta Pinjami aku kekuatanmu."

Aura jingga menguar dari tubuhnya dan kekuatannya pun meningkat dari sebelumnya, dengan kata lain inilah tahap Digdaya milikinya aku menarik sudut bibirku.

trank trank trank

Serangan dariku melesat ke arahnya tapi dengan cepat ia memanuverkan tombak tersebut menangkis semua serangan anak panah milikku, aku menggertakan gigiku melihatnya ternyata dia tidak hanya asal bicara soal itu.

Setelah anak panah terakhir ditepis olehnya ia memanuverkan tombak tersebut dan menghentakan tombak tersebut ke tanah, dengan mata tombak yang menghadap ke langit kemudian dia menggosok hidungnya atas apa yang dilakukannya.

"Hora kalau hanya segitu masih belum cukup untuk menjatuhkanku lo."

"Cih lihat saja apa kau bisa bertahan dari ini!"

Aku melancarkan serangan beruntun ke arahnya dengan tubuhku bergerak, sehingga membuat dia juga kewalahan menangkisnya. Kemudian aku melompat menarik busurku menahannya untuk memusatkan kekuatan pada serangan satu ini, disaat kurasakan cukup aku melancarkan serangan ke arahnya.

Setelahnya gaya gravitasi memaksaku turun dari ketingginan saat itu pun, aku melihat hasil seranganku yang kurasa tidak akan mungkin bisa diatasi olehnya tapi.

Oguri bersiap menerima seranganku dengan meningkatkan aura jingganya lalu tombaknya, di manuver dan dihentakan ke tanah lalu sebuah pelindung berwujud aura jingga terbentuk di depan dirinya.

Bang

Sebuah denturan akibat kekuatan milikku dan milik Oguri membuat sebuah hembusan angin yang cukup kencang, saat itu serangan anak panahku yang berwarna Nila dan pelindung milik Oguri yang berwarna jingga berbenturan.

Mengasilan ledakan dengan radius lumayan besar, dan membuat aku menutup mataku karena efek benturan serangan tersebut.

Kabuum

Debu beterbangan dan tubuhku juga terhempas karenanya, punggungku berbenturan dengan tanah menyebabkan diriku meringis sedikit. Tapi pandanganku tak lepas dari tempat bertemunya kekuatan itu.

Setelah beberapa saat debu mulai menipis posisi Oguri bergeser beberapa meter dan bajunya penuh dengan debu serta sobek di beberapa bagian, sedangkan dia sendiri sedang mengatur nafasnya yang menggebu. Setelah mengeluarkan tenaga untuk bertahan dari seranganku.

Aku pun bangkit dari posisiku dan menatap ke arahnya nafasku juga, sama sepertinya terengah-engah setelah mengeluarkan ajian Sewu disaat itu

"Oi apa kau hendak membunuhku Jaka!"

Ia berteriak sambil tombaknya digoyang-goyangkan kearahku sedangkan aku, menetaskan keringat di belakang kepalaku dan kemudian membalas ucapannya.

"Salah sendiri kau menyuruhku untuk serius bukan!"

Ia menatap tajam ke arahku dan menggertakan giginya setelah aku mengatakan hal tersebut, lalu ia bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan ke arahku kemudian berkata.

"Ya ampun ternyata rumor yang beredar memang benar jika kedua mustika beradu maka hasilnya akan mengerikan, Jaka apa kau masih menahan dirimu ketika melawanku."

Aku menarik bibirku mendengar ucapannya dan membalas.

"Mustahil aku menahan diri melawanmu kalau aku melakukan itu bisa-bisa aku mati, justru kau itu yang menahan diri karena kabarnya jika kau masuk mode digdaya. Harusnya kau bisa memunculkan Roda cakra untuk melindungimu, kenapa kau tidak menggunakannya apa kau meremehkanku."

Ia hanya menggaruk kepalanya dan menarik sudut bibirnya, seraya menjawab perkataanku.

"Hm Yudhi pernah bilang kalau sesuatu yang spesial harus di keluarkan belakangan, jadi aku menyimpannya untuk keadaan darurat."

Aku memalingkan wajahku sambil mengenduskan hidung mendengar penjelasannya, kenapa dia tidak mengeluarkan kekuatan aslinya lalu dia pun berkata.

"Kau juga sama Jaka kau tidak serius melawanku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Ia kemudian menjelaskan.

"Menurut buku yang kutemukan di perpustakaan padepokan ini tahap digdaya milikmu, harusnya bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan vajra tapi tadi ketika aku menahan kekuatanmu sepertinya tidak ada."

Aku menarik bibirku mendengar ucapannya dan kujawab.

"Menahan serangan tadi saja kau compang camping begini, bagaimana bila aku mengeluarkan Aji Sewu Vajra kau pasti akan tamat."

Ia menggertakan gigi dan menunjukku, dengan raut wajah mengeras Ia berteriak.

"Sialan! Jangan sombong dulu hanya karena kau mampu merobek bajuku, kalau begitu ayo tanding ulang."

Aku menajamkan wajahku dan berbalik kata.

"Baik jika itu maumu!"

Aura nila milikku menguar kembali dan aura jingga miliknya pun muncul kali ini aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi, dia pun memunculkan roda cakra bermata 8 berwarna jingga yang berputar dibelakangnya.

Berarti dia serius sekarang kalau aku tidak serius aku akan mati, kukerahkan kekuatanku dan aura nila bertambah saat itu kutarik busurku anak panah yang teraliri vajra tercipta. Aku membidik tepat ke arahnya sedangkan Oguri bersiap melemparkan roda cakra, yang ada di belakangnya sambil menunggu kesempatan.

"Haaaah terimaalaah Oguriiiiii"

"Datanglah kapanpun Jakaaaa"

Saat kami bersiap melancarkan kekuatan masing-masing tiba-tiba auraku dan aura oguri menghilang, sehingga serangan tadi dibatalkan tentu aku dan Oguri saling mengedutkan mata melihat fenomena ini.

"Oi biasanya aku bisa tahan selama 45 menit dalam mode ini, masa ini menghilang tanpa sebab."

Itulah yang dikatakan olehnya menanggapi kejadian yang dialami olehku dan olehnya, jujur saja ini juga mengejutkan biasanya aku bisa bertahan 15 menit setelah melepaskan kekuatan vajra.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah aku menetralkan energi kalian berdua karena jika dibiarkan, kekuatan vajra dan roda kalacakra beradu maka akan menimbulkan kerusakan besar."

Suara familiar terdengar oleh kami dan ketika kami menyapu pandangan, kearah sumber suara mataku melebar dan wajahku mengencang.  
"Ki...Ki Semar Ki Togog"

Yah disana adalah raja danghyang tanah jawa dan wakilnya, buru buru aku dan Oguri merendahkan diri dalam mendapati kedatangannya.

"Inilah yang terjadi jika mereka berdua dibiarkan sendirian bila tidak masalah, maka pasti sesuatu yang merepotkan dilakukan oleh mereka berdua."

"hm! hm! Aku juga setuju denganmu beruntungnya kitab jitapsara ini, mampu mengetahui tempat dan lokasinya."

Suara itu adalah Mei Gisel dan Rara Intan jadi mereka berdua yang memberitahukan keadaan kami.

"Woi Intan! Mei! apa-apaan kalian melihat kegiatan kami dari pusaka kitab Jitapsara."

Lalu Ki Semar menjawabku dengan berkata.

"Bahkan tanpa mustika kitab Jitapsara aku masih bisa mengetahui keberadaan kalian, karena tenaga dalam dari kalian berdua terlalu mencolok untuk bisa kurasakan."

"Mohon maafkan atas kelancangan saya Ki Semar! Ki Togog!"

Aku dan oguri memohon maaf atas tindakan kami yang sudah membuat keributan. lalu Ki Togog berkata.

"Kalian berdua ini pusaka sekelas mustika itu dibuat, untuk menjaga kestabilan pusaka lainnya jika kalian menggunakan pusaka tersebut dengan tidak bijaksana. Maka akan jadi apa negeri ini belum lagi energi dari tanah jawa ini sedikit demi sedikit mulai menipis, sehingga memiiliki potensi berguncangnya negeri ini."

Aku mendengarnya dengan hikmat ternyata apa yang disampaikan Yumna, malam itu benar jika tanah ini akan runtuh. Aku pun memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Maafkan hamba jika menyela, bolehkan saya bertanya Ki Semar."

Disaat aku menunggu dengan kekhawatiran Ki Semar bersuara.

"Silahkan Jaka apa yang hendak kau tanyakan."

"Tentang runtuhnya pulau ini apakah benar, hal itu sudah diramalkan sebelumnya oleh Raja Agung."

Aku menatapnya dan Ki Semar memegang dagunya seraya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jika hal itu memberatkan hati Ki Semar, untuk menyampaikannya hamba tidak masalah."

"Ah tidak! Lagi pula ini adalah misi yang akan kau jalankan sudah barang tentu kau ingin tahu, baiklah memang benar itu sudah diramalkan dalam kitab Babon Serat Tanah Jawa. Yang diambil dari kitab lain yaitu kitab suci pegangngan raja agung bernama kitab Cakrawati, yang tidak bisa kita mengerti isinya. Lalu pada masa Raja Jayabaya dia menerjemahkan kitab tersebut, dan lahirlah 2 kitab agung yaitu kitab serat tanah jawa sebagai pegangan tradisi dan keteraturan pulau jawa dan sekitarnya. Dan sebuah kitab yang disembunyikan dari khalayak ramai dan hanya orang tertentu yang mengetahuinya, kitab itu adalah kitab jangka tanah jawa."

Oguri pun melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Heh jadi apa solusinya belum diketahui oleh Ki Semar."

"Sayang sekali aku sudah tua dan tidak bisa membaca manuskrip tersebut meskipun itu bisa dibaca oleh penerjemah kerajaan, tapi maknanya memiliki banyak cabang sehingga sulit untuk menemukan kepastian bagaimana cara menyelesaikannya."

Aku pun mempunyai firasat jika Ki Semar yang merupakan Raja Danghyang saja, tidak bisa menerjemahkan manuskrip tersebut bagaimana pihak lain bisa melakukannya.

"Ano Ki Semar! Maaf jika aku lancang tapi jika Ki Semar dan seluruh sastrawan di kerajaan danghyang, tidak bisa menemukan arti sesungguhnya dari kitab itu. Bagaimana bisa orang asing memecahkannya misteri tersebut."

Saat itu Ki Semar hanya tersenyum dan menjawab.

"Kadang-Kadang kita harus menyerahkan masalah yang tidak bisa kita pecahkan\selesaikan, kepada orang yang lebih ahli dalam masalah tersebut."

Jadi begitu kita harus lebih bijak dan berarti pernyataan tersebut muncul, karena Ki Semar sudah melakukan yang dia bisa lakukan.

"Maafkan aku atas kejadian ini dan terima kasih telah menjelaskan, perihal tanah jawa dan misi yang akan kami lakukan."

Kalau begitu bersiaplah kalian karena mereka akan tiba pukul 7 malam dan pastikan, kalian menjemputnya lalu langsung bawa mereka menuju ke dusun karangkadempel di bukit Tidar ini.

Aku dan Oguri menjawab bersamaan.

Sendiko dawuh Ki Semar! Ki Togog.

Sona PoV

"Fiuh"

Sekarang Ikki kembali menjalankan misi yang berat kali ini dia harus ke Indonesia atas perintah gereja, aku masih tidak percaya pimpinan gereja sendiri yang langsung memintanya menjalankan misi ini.

"Cih kalau saja bukan sang Paus yang meminta, maka aku tidak akan memberikan izin tapi berhubung dia-"

"Ara kau masih memikirkan Ikki setelah memberi Izin, apakah sebegitu tidak percayanya kau kepadanya."

Suara itu adalah suara Levi bisa dibilang dia adalah temanku, sebenarnya dia harusnya kupanggil aneueku karena dia lebih tua dariku. Tapi karena dia mengincar Ikki maka dia menjadikan aku rivalnya.

"Bukannya aku tidak percaya padanya dia itu Akuma yang tidak memiliki kekuatan, dan lagi dia itu orangnya terlalu santai menghadapi masalah aku hanya tak ingin yang lain terbebani olehnya."

Aku mengungkapkan kekhawatiranku padanya dengan dalih takut kalau Ikki, menjadi beban bagi yang lain tapi sepertinya itu tidak berhasil.

"Eehh kau mengatakan khawtir Ikki menjadi beban, padahal kau sendiri lebih mengkhawatirkan Ikki daripada yang lain."

Keningku berkerut kenapa orang ini selalu bisa mengetahui isi pikiranku lalu.

"Kau tidak perlu heran kenapa aku bisa mengetahui pikiranmu, itu karena aku juga mengalaminya. Dulu pun ketika dia masih berusia 12 tahun dia suka melakukan hal konyol, tapi sifat yang tidak bisa dilepaskan darinya adalah Ia lebih mementingkan orang lain daripada dirinya. Terdengar egois memang tapi itulah Kurogane Ikki."

Hatiku seperti menjerit ketika mendengarnya, Levi sepertinya lebih mengetahui tentang Ikki sedangkan aku. Aku baru mengenalnya selama 3 bulan ini tapi aku tidak akan menyerah.

"Heh jangan pikir karena kau menceritakan masa lalumu, dan menceritakan sifat Ikki yang kau tahu aku akan mundur! tidak akan."

Itulah ucapan yang kukeluarkan untuk menepis keraguan diriku, sedangkan Levi menarik sudut bibirnya dan matanya menggoda diriku.

"Tentu saja itu juga bukan hal yang ingin kulakukan sepertinya serangan tadi pun, tidak berefek padamu luar biasa kau memang gadis yang kuat Sona Sitri."

"Aku berterima kasih atas pujianmu padaku."

Lalu dia menatap mataku tajam.

"Tapi kau melupakan satu hal!"

Aku memicingkan mataku mendengar perkataannya dan membalas.

"Dan apa itu?"

"Kenapa kau membawa Lis dalam misi kali ini, dengar ditengah kita saja dia bisa lihai menggoda Ikki bagaimana bila jauh dari kita."

Aku menarik sudut bibirku mendengar kekhawatirannya.

"Dengar Levi memang dia begitu berambisi mendaptkan Ikki tapi aku yakin, dia punya harga diri untuk mencuri kesempatan dalam misi."

"Heh kau begitu naif dengar Sona wanita itu, akan melakukan cara apapun untuk menggapai keinginannya. Terlebih jika dia sedang mabuk cinta."

Aku yang mendengarnya mendadak khawatir memang apa yang dikatakannya benar, tapi aku akan mencoba percaya pada kata hatiku bahwa Lis tidak mungkin melakukannya.

Ikki PoV

"Acchif snif!"

"Hei kau kenapa Ikki?"

"Entahlah mungkin ada yang membicarakanku."

Aku berdalih begitu setelah itu aku menyapu pandangan kebawah dan disitu surat yang ku simpan, di kantung depan terjatuh aku pun beranjak dan mengambilnya.

Saat aku hendak menaruhnya sebuah pesan kecil yang tidak bisa terbaca tertulis di pinggir apa ini sebuah pesan rahasia, aku pun mengerutkan kening saat baru menyadarinya dan cepat-cepat aku membacanya.

[P.S: Kurogane Ikki ada tambahan tolong berhati-hatilah terhadap mereka yang memiliki simbol ini, karena mereka adalah penyusup yang berusaha membebaskan kekuatan jahat yang ada di pulau tersebut.]

Dan aku melihat simbol yang tertera di surat itu, sebenarnya kekuatan jahat seperti apa yang ada di negeri itu.

Uknown place

"Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu telah tiba sebuah masa, dimana kita bisa menghancurkan tanah jawa ini haha..."

Seorang yang memiliki tubuh besar dan rambut yang acak-acakan, berkata dengan sombongnya disertai tawa menjijikan.

"Benar yang mulia Rajah yang dibuat oleh Raja Agung itu telah melemah, inilah kesempatam bagi kita bangsa Gandarwa membalas perlakuan mereka."

Pengawal Raja itu pun menyetujui kehendak dari junjungannya tersebut, lalu sebuah suara asing terdengar oleh telinga mereka.

"Cih itu memang benar tapi mereka masih memiliki harapan?"

"Siapa itu tunjukan batang hidungmu, jangan seperti tikus yang sedang mengincar makanan."

Seorang yang mengenakan jubah hitam menutupi tubuhnya berjalan mendekati mereka, dan di sebelah kanan belakang daun telinganya terdapat simbol berbentuk segitiga. Didalamnya ada sebuah lingkaran dan didalam lingkaran itu, ada garis vertikal yang memotong lingkaran tersebut.

"Kami adalah organisasi yang memiliki misi untuk menghancurkan pulau itu, dan nama kami adalah Bubat"

and cut~

Yo minna terima kasih telah membaca, akhirnya kita telah menghidupkan percikan masalah ke dalam cerita ini.

Chapter ini didominasi dengan percakapan, memang membosankan tapi yah beginilah cerita ini adanya.

Kok gak langsung tembak ke konflik aja biar cepet? Gomen gak bisa saya tembak karena saya ingin buat cerita ini, sedetail mungkin tapi tetap bisa dinikmati.

Tentang pusaka itu saya ambil istilah dari khazanah yang biasa bagi orang jawa ketahui, pusaka itu apa dan sebagainya. Dan untuk tingkatan pusaka itu semoga kalian bisa mengerti.

Nah untuk 4 pusaka sudah bisa dilihat kemampuannya dan kegunaannya tinggal 2 lagi, semoga kalo gak padet aku bakal buat juga scene penggunaan dan fungsi dari pusaka Jamus kali maha ushada, dan tombak Garuda pokoknya harap bersabar ya.

Nah harapan saya semoga kalian bisa menikmati cerita walau alur dari cerita ini sangat lambat, terima kasih bagi kalian reader yang mengerti dan mohon maaf bagi kalian yang mau langsung ke inti konflik. Karena khusus Arc ini aku akan buat ceritanya sedikit panjang.

Itu aja sambutan chapter ini.

Terakhir aminkan doa ini di hati aja ya Ya Tuhan! Berikanlah kepada Author ini kemampuan untuk terus berkarya dengan baik dan lancar.

Oke Itu aja dulu seperti biasa bacalah terus I Want to be Maou: Rise a Saint Templar, dan ikutilah perjuangan Akuma reinkarnasi menempuh jalan berliku demi menjadi seorang Maou di masa depan.

Jaa nee 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaim: Highschool DxD milik Icchei Ishibumi

I Want to be Maou: Rise Saint Tempar baru punya saya

Rating: T

Author: Tessar Wahyudi.

Sebelumnya biar lebih menghayati download aja opening nanatsu no taizai season 1

Nariyamanu ai o sakebu yo subete o daite koko ni irunda hikari wa soko ni aru yo

Tanah Jawa yang indah dengan rumput dan langit biru, dihiasi awan-awan putih yang seperti kapas beterbangan ditiup angin.

Yuzurenai omoi o kakete kibou no hate o boku wa ikiru yo yume o tsunaida kimi to

Dibawah itu semua Yudhi dan Yumna menatap indahnya pemandangan tersebut. Gambar beralih ke langit biru cerah kemudian judul Fanfic I Want to be Maou Rise a Saint Templar: Indonesia Arc muncul berwarna jingga.

Hajimari o itsuka bokura no te de umidasunda yo

Wajah sisi kanan Yudhi meneteskan air mata seperti mengenang sesuatu.

Yasashii kimi no koe mo kitto sekai o kaerareru

Yumna yang ada disebelahnya dengan rambut bergerak di tiup angin menyatukan tangannya didepan dada dengan ekspresi yang sama

Daremo hitorikiri ja tachiagare ya shinai kara Tagai ni te o nobashite kagiri mo koeta ashita e

Kemudian Jaka Rama, Oguri Saputra, Mei Gisel, dan Rara Intan menyapa mereka berdua, saat itu juga mereka berdua mengelap air mata itu dan tersenyum cerah. Bersamaan dengan itu Ikki, Saji, Dulio, Tsubaki, Lis, dan Irina menyapa mereka juga membuat mereka semua melebarkan senyuman dan menyatukan tangan mereka.  
Nariyamanu ai o sakebu yo butsukariatte wakariaunda hikari o tsukuridasu yo

Scene berubah cepat Yudhi dan Ikki bertarung bersama melawan Gandasura, sementara Saji dan yang lainnya bertarung menghadapi musuh yang banyak dibantu manusia dan makhluk mistis lainnya.

Akiramenu omoi wa kakete kibou no hate o boku wa ikiru yo yume o tsunaida kimi to

Yumna terluka dan ditopang oleh Yudhi yang sangat terkejut, saat itu Ikki mendekatinya dan menyerahkan batu pemberian Aditya Irawan. Membuat kekuatan terpendam milik Yudhi untuk bangkit, Aura misterius menyelimuti Yudhi dengan tekad penuh dia melaju menyerang sang Raksasa itu.

Semoga kalian bisa membayangkannya yah.

Chapter 5 Jam pasir keputus asaan yang mulai berjalan

Disebuah ruangan yang minim cahaya bertemulah raja dari bangsa gandarwa, dengan pemimpin dari organisasi hitam Bubat. Mulut dari sosok yang mengenakan tudung hitam itu terbuka.

"Yah mereka masih menunggu kode yang ditinggalkan, dari Raja agung dalam kitab serat tanah jawa."

"Apa maksmudmu, penyusup?"

Bentak sang Raja Gandarwa yang tadinya dia merasa senang karena kehancuran pulau jawa sudah dekat, tapi karena datangnya orang ini dan apa yang baru dia katakan. Membuat Raja Gandarwa harus menelan ludah, karena masih ada yang menghalangi rencananya.

"Seperti yang kau ketahui Raja Agung Ajisaka bukanlah orang sembarangan, dialah penguasa mutlak dari negeri ini. Seperti Raja Salomon yang menguasai Bangsa kuno Israel, dan Raja Nebukadnezar sang penguasa Babilonia, Dia merupakan Raja yang besar dimasanya."

Sang Raja Gandarwa menggertakan giginya mendengar ucapan dari sosok tersebut, hatinya mendidih mendengar orang itu memuji kebesaran Raja Agung tersebut. Walau dia tidak bisa menampikkan apa yang diucapkan oleh sosok itu.

"Cih ini adalah istana dan wilayah kekuasaanku, jangan kau sebut-sebut nama raja agung itu didepanku, 'Tikus sialan."

Sosok itu malah menarik sudut bibirnya, mendengar gertakan sang Raja Gandarwa.

"Tapi Tikus sialan ini hendak menawarkan kesepakatan kepada Yang Mulia!"

Sang Raja Gandarwa pun menaikkan sudut pelipis matanya mendengar ucapan pria bertudung itu, dalam hatinya ia penasaran kesepakatan apa yang hendak ditawarkan.

"Kalau begitu sebutkan keinginanmu lebih dulu, sebelum membahas kesepakatan itu."

"Haha Sang Raja Gandarwa Garwasura memang hebat, mampu menciun niat yang belum kukeluarkan."

"Jangan remehkan instingku sebagai makhluk yang penuh nafsu, aku tahu kau menginginkan sesuatu dari kesepakatan ini."

Sang Pria berjubah hitam itu kemudian mengutarakan keinginannya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan yang lainnya tapi ingatlah jangan kau sentuh, seorang manusia bernama Yudhi karena aku punya urusan dengannya."

Raja Garwasura pun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan pria yang berdiri didepannya. Kepalanya berisi pertanyaan dan prasangka kenapa dia ingin melindungi seorang pemuda bernama Yudhi ini, terlebih dia tidak menyebutkan namanya.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh menyentuh orang yang bernama Yudhi itu. Dan lagi siapa kau sebenarnya bukankah tidak baik menyebutkan keinginanmu dalam kerja sama ini, dan kau tidak memperkenalkan namamu."

"Namaku kau tidak perlu tahu dan siapa aku, jelas bahwa aku adalah pemimpin dari organisasi hitam bubat. Yang hendak menghancurkan Tanah Jawadwipa ini."

Pengawal dari Raja Garwasura naik pitam karena pertanyaan dari Raja yang dihormatinya, dijawab dengan tak sopan buru-buru dia mengeluarkan pusakanya.

"Bedebah! beraninya kau bicara tidak sopan pada yang mulia Garwasura, aku tidak terima hal ini!"

Pengawal itu mengeluarkan tenaga dalamnya dan aura ungu keluar dari tubuhnya wujud dari kekuatannya, tiba-tiba tangan kanannya menyapu angin seperti menangkap sesuatu. Dan secara ajaib sebuah keris luk 7 ada di tangan kanan tersebut.

"Cih merepotkan jangan ganggu diskusiku dengan Rajamu."

"Bedebah! Lalu kau anggap apa aku ini hah!"

Dengan cepat pengawal tersebut mengayunkan keris tersebut kearah pria berjubah hitam itu, sebuah bola ungu keluar dari keris tersebut dan melesat ke arah sang pria berjubah hitam.

"Terima seranganku itu dasar penyusup!"

Teriak pengawal Raja Gandarwa lalu serangan tadi telak mengenai pria tersebut, karena serangan mendadak pengawal dari Raja Gandarwa itu yang tidak diperkirakan olehnya.

Kabuuuum

Dentuman keras terdengar dari serangan itu dan debu menutupi tubuh dari pemuda tersebut, itu juga cukup membuat Raja Garwasura memijit keningnya dengan sikap pengawalnya. Lalu dia pun berkata kepada pengawalnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada orang yang sedang berbisnis padaku?"

"Mohon maafkan saya Baginda, saya kelepasan karena amarah hamba memuncak saat dia dengan entengnya bicara tidak sopan kepada Baginda Raja."

Sejenak Raja Garwasura memanggu dagunya atas ucapan pengawal itu memang ada benarnya, tapi dia juga menyayangkan sikap pengawalnya yang secara gegabah mengambil tindakan. Meskipun mereka bangsa yang kasar tapi Gandarwa juga menghormati namanya tata krama.

"Tapi tindakanmu itu menyalahi aturan yang berhubungan dengan tata krama terhadap tamu, kau tahu aku saat ini bisa menghukum mati dirimu atas kelancanganmu ini, 'Tarkasura."

Kali ini mendengar sang Raja mengatakan kalimat itu, pengawal tersebut yang bernama tarkasura. Langsung menunduk dalam dan memohon pengampunan.

"Mohon maafkan hamba jika kali ini, hamba telah berbuat lancang dihadapan Paduka."

Lalu sebuah suara dari kepulan debu itu bergema.

"Melanggar tata krama tamu, tidak menghormati rajamu, ditambah kau juga sudah berlaku tidak sopan."

Raja dan Tarkasura melebarkan mata dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, karena pria bejubah hitam bukan hanya tidak terluka tapi bergeser dari tempatnya berdiri pun tidak. Mata mereka melebar dan wajah mengencang lalu pria itu melanjutkan.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak perlu mengucapkan hal kecil seperti itu, yang harus kau tahu adalah aku sebagai pemimpin dari kelompok hitam Bubat, memiliki misi yang sama dengan ambisi Rajamu. Tidak bisakah kau menghormati itu."

Tarkasura menggertakan giginya mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari pria bertudung itu, dengan cepat dia mengelak.

"Jangan bercanda! Kau menolak memberitahu namamu dalam kesepakatan ini, bukankah kau sama saja merendahkan kami dan tidak mempercayai kami. Dalam kasus ini kau yang bersalah duluan."

"Cih sudah jelas bersalah tapi kau masih berdalih ini membuktikan bahwa, kau seperti seekor tikus yang mencoba menggigit saat tertangkap basah mencuri makanan."

Wajah dari Tarkasura mendidih mendengar penghinaan itu, terlebih kalimat tersebut keluar dari mulut orang yang telah telah bertindak tidak sopan pada Junjungannya.

"Beraninya kau menghina diriku, dengan ucapan seekor tikus bedebah kau!"

Tarkasura mengambil kuda kuda, bersiap melancarkan serangannya kembali. Dia mengumpulkan tenaga dalamnya dan memusatkan perhatian pada pemuda itu, lalu sebuah suara memecahkan perhatiannya.

"Cukup Tarkasura!"

Dengan cepat tekanan yang keluar dari Tarkasura menurun drastis, setelah mendengar suara dari junjungannya tersebut. Lalu dia menunduk dalam ke hadapan Raja Garwasura dan berkata.

"Mo...mohon maafkan hamba yang hampir melakukan kesalahan kembali Raja."

Melakukan kesalahan itu sudah wajar bagi seluruh makhluk, tapi ingatlah jangan kau ulangi lagi sikapmu ini paham!

"Tarkasura menjawabnya dengan menunduk lebih dalam dan berkata."

"Sendiko dawuh Yang Mulia".

Melihat hal tersebut sang Pria itu berkata kepada Gaja Garwasura.

"Hm kau mampu menjinakannya seperti hewan peliharaan, sungguh besar wibawamu Yang Mulia."

Tapi wajah dari Garwasura meringsut menunjukkan kemarahan yang terpendam, sorot tajam diarahkan ke pria itu dan kemudian dia berkata.

"Hai penyusup! Sebelumnya aku berlaku baik padamu yang telah mencelaku tapi jangan kau hina bawahanku seperti itu, hal demikian membuat hatiku panas mendengarnya."

Pria tersebut menarik sudut bibirnya dan berkata.

"Jadi apa kau berniat melakukan pertarungan Yang mulia demi harga dirimu."

Raja itu memejamkan matanya menimbang berbagai kemungkinan, meskipun dikatakan bangsa gandarwa adalah makhluk yang kuat tapi mereka punya satu kelemahan yaitu emosinya yang kurang bisa terkontrol. Contohnya Tarkasura yang karena hal sepele langsung tersulut tapi itu dilakukan, untuk membela kehormatan dirinya kemudian dia bermonolog.

"Musuh dari musuhku adalah temanku aku tidak berniat bertarung dengan temanku, jadi bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud dari mereka masih memiliki harapan sebelumnya?"

Pria berjubah hitam itu menarik sudut bibirnya kembali dengan pemikiran Raja Gandarwa didepannya ini, karena sepanjang hidupnya dia baru kali ini melihat bangsa Gandarwa yang biasanya bersikap arogan dan emosional. Kini bersikap rasional, tenang, dan penuh kehati-hatian lantas dia menceritakan semua tentang yang dia tahu.

Ikki PoV

Akhirnya pesawat yang kami naiki mendarat dengan sempurna dibandara, aku tidak percaya kami sudah sampai di negeri Indonesia yang terkenal karena keindahannya itu. Aku jadi semakin antusias untuk turun dan berkeliling, serta melihat dengan mataku sediri.

"Oh akhirnya pesawat sudah mendarat, Indonesia negeri yang dikenal dengan keindahan kami datang!"

Saji berteriak dengan girangnya seperti anak kecil yang mendapat permen, sebenarnya aku juga merasakan hal yang sama sih.

"Ya Saji! Aku juga penasaran dengan negeri ini, kabarnya negeri ini punya keindahan bak pemandangan surgawi."

Ketika aku mengatakan itu Saji mengangggukan kepala tanda setuju, lalu Lis berkata.

"Kalau begitu aku juga ingin pergi bersama Oni-chan untuk menikmati pemandangan itu."

Suara Fuku Kaichou membuat bulu kuduk kami berdiri.

"Kalian semua berhenti bermain-main ingat tujuan kita kesini ini buat apa, kita sedang menjalankan tugas yang diberikan Yang Mulia Paus."

"Ha Ha'i Fuku Kaichou"

"Ahahah baru kali ini aku melihat Kurogane bertingkah menyedihkan seperti ini bukankah itu pemandangan bagus."

Aku menggertakan gigi mendengar ucapan, yang dilontarkan oleh Dulio dan aku pun membalas.

"Cih kuso Dulio! Akan kubalas kau nanti."

"Hm coba saja Kurogane."

Lalu yang Mulia Paus berdehem dan berkata.

"Baiklah semuanya kita sudah sampai ingatlah mari kita turun, dan pergi menuju tempat yang telah disediakan untuk kita."

Mendapati itu Lis langsung menarik lenganku dan berkata riang.

"Cepatlah Oni-chan aku tidak sabar, melihat negeri yang belum pernah ku pijaki!"

Aku yang ditarik dengan cara seperti itu hanya bisa pasrah, pasalnya Lis jika dia menghendaki sesuatu di pasti akan melakukan berbagai cara agar tercapai keinginannya. Di depan kami ada Irina yang saat itu mengahalangi jalan.

"Woah tu...tunggu Lis kalau kau menarikku seperti ini aku bisa-"

Ini buruk Lis menarik tubuhku yang tanpa persiapan, akhirnya kaki kiriku menyandung kaki kananku. Lalu aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan menabrak langsung tubuh Irina, setelah itu pandanganku menghitam.

Sesaat ketika aku setengah sadar dari tubrukan itu, ku coba menggerakan tanganku yang seperti mengenggam sesuatu.

Punyu Punyu

Sensasi lembut ini tanpa sadar membuat tanganku, refkeks menggerakannya lagi dan lagi.

Punyu Punyu

Lalu sebuah suara terdengar.

"hmm hmm ah~"

Suara itu suara desaahan lalu suara Fuku Kaichou terdengar memekakan telinga.

"Ku...Kurogane kun APPAA YANG KAU LAKUKAAAAAN!"

Mataku melebar kala mendengar jeritan itu sontak aku bangkit, dan di bawahku ada Irina yang memiliki pipi bersemu seperti menahan malu dengan mata berair. Lalu ia sambil menggigit bibir berkata.

"Kurogane kun kenapa kau meremas milikku."

Otakku sepertiku konslet mendengar ucapan dari Irina sebenarnya, apa yang telah aku lakukan yang tadi kupegang kan sesuatu yang~

"aaaahhhh go...go .. gomeeeen Irinaa hontouni gomen!"

Aku langsung menunduk dalam dihadapan Irina, shimata ini semua karena Lis kalau saja dia tidak membuatku terjatuh tadi. Tidak mungkin aku memegang miliknya tapi oppai miliknya serasa seperti jelly yang lembut, dengan kelenturan sempurna.  
Bakara kenapa aku memikirkan hal mesum disaat bersamaan, lalu Dulio berkata dengan dingin.

"Kurogane Ikki apakah ini yang kau sebut pembalasan tadi."

lalu Saji juga ikut-ikutan memasang wajah kosong sambil berkata.

"Kubunuh kau! Kubunuh kau! Kenapa hal yang menguntungkan selalu terjadi padamu."

Keringat menetes dibelakang kepalaku melihat tingkah mereka, dan fuku kaichou juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Onoooree Kurogane-kuuuun!"

"Cikusooo Ikkkiiiiii!"

"Ikkki no Hentaaaiiii!"

Aku menekan rahangku, memejamkan mata, dan menutup kupingku untuk meredam intensitas suara yang memekakan telingaku. Setelah keadaan kembali normal lagi aku meminta maaf kepada Irina, dan kemudian memarahi Lis karena semua ini berasal darinya. Tapi seperti biasa dia bersikap seolah itu bukan kesalahannya, Yang mulia Paus bahkan sempat bertanya hal yang membuatku malu setengah mati.

Setelah itu kami turun dari pesawat dan disambut oleh 6 orang pemuda, aku bingung bahasa yang kami gunakan adalah Jepang apa mereka bisa memahaminya. Lalu seorang perempuan diantara mereka, yang mengenakan pakaian putih dengan model rok yang dikaitkan di bahu berwana pink menyapa kami dengan lembut.

"Selamat datang di negeri kami Indonesia izinkan kami mengantar kalian ke tempat yang seharusnya, karena kami diperintahkan langsung oleh Ki Semar."

"Heh jadi kau bisa bahasa jepang juga ya."

Kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut Irina yang ternyata lebih dulu memujinya, padahal itu keinginanku juga lalu wanita itu menjawab.

"Tentu saja darah keturunanku juga adalah Jepang jadi jelas aku memahaminya, perkenalkan namaku adalah Yumna dan Mereka adalah teman-temanku."

Saat itu aku menatap mereka yang di tunjuk oleh Yumna wajah mereka juga terlihat ramah, sepertinya julukan negeri Ramah memang pantas untuk negeri ini lalu aku pun bertanya.

"Ano Yumna apakah mereka juga bisa berbicara bahasa jepang?"

Lalu seorang laki laki yang sepertinya seumuran denganku berkata.

"Tentu saja kami tahu hal itu karena Yumna juga yang mengajari kami bahasa kalian, perkenalkan namaku adalah Yudhi."

Aku melebarkan mataku mendengar namanya Yudhi, apakah dia orang yang dimaksud oleh Aditya Irawan tidak mungkin...terlalu awal untuk menduga hal itu.

"Oh kalau begitu namaku adalah Kurogane Ikki salam kenal!"

Aku mengatakan salam perkenalan dengan tangan yang berjabat menunggu tanggapannya, lalu pria yang bernama Yudhi ini menyambut tanganku dengan senyum ramah.

"Salam kenal juga Kurogane Ikki."

"Eh jika kau kesulitan memanggilku panggil saja Ikki, itu biasa teman-teman memanggilku."

Yudhi mengangguk atas saran dariku

"Ikki ya baik kalau begitu kau panggil aku Yudhi."

Saat itu gejolak batinku ingin menanyai apa dia, punya nama marga Aditya di depan namanya

"Ano Yudhi apa kau-"

"Ahh Onichan kau harus gantian biarkan yang lainnya memperkenalkan diri, namaku Lis yah singkat hanya L...I...S dan aku adalah sepupu dari oni-chanku Ikki."

Keningku berkedut dengan tingkah dan perilaku Lis, aku hanya mendesah nafasku lalu Yudhi berkata.

"Pasti berat mengurusnya ya."

Kalimat itu jangan kau sebutkan Yudhi karena.

Jleb

"Ah kakikuu Lis apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Dengar Yudhi! Ikki sepupuku tidak merasa berat menguruku, jadi jangan coba-coba meracuni pikirannya."

Lis akan menginjak kakimu karena kesal, itu adalah kebiasaan jika ada yang menyindir dirinya yang selalu merepotkanku. Lalu tawa pecah diantara teman-teman Yudhi.

"Haha kau memang koplak Yudhi makanya, jangan suka mengatai orang sembarang."

"Heheh Yudhi memang bolot tidak pandai, menggunakan kata untuk berbicara."

"wedus mbok ya ditolongi kok malah di lawaki."

"Haha sopo juga yang lawaki, wong sampeyan dewe to bikin goro-goro."

Haha!

Mereka tampak seperti memojokan Yudhi tapi aku tidak tahu bahasanya, jadi hanya bisa tertawa canggung lalu wanita yang memiliki wajah seperti orang asia china, dengan gelung bulat di kedua sisi kepalanya berkata.

"Namaku adalah Mei Gisel salam kenal!"

"Dia juga bisa bahasa jepang woaah, kenapa mereka bisa bahasa jepang semua."

Itu adalah kalimat dari Saji lalu Guku Kaichou membalas.

"Tentu saja karena dulu tanah kita pernah menjajah negeri ini, itu adalah sejarahnya benarkan Yumna sebelumnya perkenalkan aku adalah Tsubaki Shinra."

Yumna tersenyum dan mengangguk atas ucapan dari Tsubaki senpai dan berkata.

"Hm memang benar apa yang kau bilang Tsubaki chan negeri jepang, pernah menduduki wilayah ini selama 3 tahun tepatnya tahun 1942 sampai 1945. Setelah itu negeri jepang melepaskan indonesia karena kesibukan diri merawat negeri, yang di jatuhi bom atom oleh Amerika Serikat."

Aku baru kali ini mendengarnya dan tentu terkejut, kenapa mereka menyambut kami dengan hangat padahal kan. Kami berasal dari negeri yang dulu menjajah indonesia.

"Ano apa kalian tidak risih dengan orang-orang yang dulu ,menjajah negeri ini kami ini berasal dari jepang lo."

Aku mengatakan hal itu kepada mereka dan menunggu jawaban dari mereka dengan cemas, kemudian mata mereka satu sama lain melirik dan menarik sudut bibir mereka masing-masing lalu Yudhi berkata mewakili yang lain.

"Jangan khawatir kami bukanlah bangsa yang pendendam, terlebih kami juga merdeka berkat bantuan dari negeri kalian. Dulu jika saja tidak ada pengeboman yang dilakukan oleh Amerika, tentu sejarahnya pasti negeri kami merdeka berkat negeri jepang."

"Jadi begitu ya!"

Syukurlah mereka bisa menerima kami dengan baik lalu Yumna menyela.

"Hora Yudhi harusnya kau sekalian mengenalkan yang lainnya."

Yudhi menanggapi ucapan itu, dengan menggaruk kepalanya sambil berkata.

"Oi kalian apa tidak bisa mengucapkan nama sendiri."

Lalu seorang yang memakai pakaian merah berkata.

"Perkenalkan namaku Oguri Saputra, salam kenal maaf jika bahasa Jepangku buruk."

Kami mengangguk lalu Saji menanggapi ucapannya, dengan membusungkan dada berlagak keren.

"Hm namaku Saji salam kenal juga, Oguri bahasa jepangmu lumayan kok."

"Kalo begitu syukurlah!"

Oguri menanggapinya lalu laki laki yang satunya memiliki rambut spike hitam, dan mengenakan pakaian serba biru gelap bicara.

"Namaku Jaka Rama salam kenal, kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik."

Dulio yang menanggapinya.

"Namaku Dulio salam kenal, jangan khawatir Jaka Rama kami pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik."

"Terima kasih panggil saja aku Jaka, 'Dulio san."

Dulio mengangguk menanggapi tawarannya, lalu yang terakhir wanita yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang dan mata gelap membuka suara.

"Halo namaku Rara Intan salam kenal semuanya."

Tentu saja sifatnya yang lembut dan ramah membuat Saji kegirangan, dan langsung meraih tangannya sambil berkata.

"Oh salam kenal aku Saji, mari kita bekerja sama dalam misi kali ini oke."

Rara Intan memiliki semu merah dipipinya melihat reaksi Saji, yang tiba-tiba langsung menggenggam tangannya lalu Jaka berdehem.

"Ahem Saji san sebenarnya dia adalah pacarku."

"Eh!"

Saji memasang wajah aneh dengan bibir yang bergoyang, mendengar ucapan spontan dari Jaka.

"ya ya ya go gommenasai Hontouni gomenasai."

Saji langsung meminta maaf atas tindakan yang dilakukannya, tentu saja kelakuannya mengundang tawa kecil disekitar kami. Karena merasa geli dengan tingkahnya tersebut lalu Irina merespon

"Ehehe Saji Saji kau itu belum mengetahui siapa-siapa langsung menyerang saja, kau itu tipe pria penyerang ya."

"Urusai setidaknya aku bukan Ikki yang meskipun terlihat lugu, tapi langsung suka menyerang titik vital."

Aku mengendutkan keningku karena mendengar ucapannya, dan Irina memasang wajah merah seperti kepiting rebus. Aku langsung menunjuk saji dan berkata.

"Woi aku kan sudah bilang yang tadi itu tidak sengaja, kenapa kau mengungkitnya disini baka."

"Ah kecelakaan atau bukan tapi kau itu seperti ketiban durian runtuh bukan, bagaimana Ikki apakah rasanya nikmat eh ehe."

Wajah saji tersenyum mengejek sedangkan pipiku pasti sedang memerah karena malu, lalu aku menggertakan gigiku menanggapi ucapannya dan berteriak

"Cikuso Sajii!"

"Onoree Ikki!"

"Bakaa!""

"Hentaii!"

Uhuk hatiku tertusuk mendengarnya lalu Fuku Kaichou berkata dengan nada dingin, dan aura ungu gelap menguar ditubuhnya.

"Ikki! Saji! Apa kalian hendak mengacaukan misi kali ini."

Aku dan Saji langsung Seiza dan berkata.

"Gomenasai Fuku Kaichou."

Lalu setelah itu Irina yang sudah sembuh dari rasa malunya, berkata riang kepada Rara Intan.

"Halo namaku Irina Shidou dan salam kenal juga."

Setelah ucapan Irina itu aku dan saji langsung bangkit dari posisi seiza, dan karena kami sudah mengenalkan diri masing-masing maka langsung saja Yumna berkata.

"Ki Semar menyuruh kami menjemput kalian dan langsung menuju ke karangkadempel di gunung Tidar.

Lalu Yang mulia Paus muncul dan membuat ke 6 pemuda itu menunduk terutama Yumna. Apa mungkin dia seorang penganut kristen karena caranya sama seperti penghormatan pada paus, mengabaikan pikiranku Yang Mulia Paus berkata.

"Ah Yumna lama tak bertemu kau sudah terlihat jauh lebih baik, apa ini adalah laki laki yang waktu itu pernah kau ucapkan padaku."

"Iya benar Yang Mulia."

Sepertinya yang Mulia Paus tahu sesuatu aku lalu bertanya.

"Ano apa kalian pernah bertemu sebelumnya Yang Mulia?"

Mendengar aku bertanya seperti itu Dia berkata balik.

"Sebelumnya aku pernah kesini dan ketika aku pertama kesini ada sedikit insiden kecil, waktu itu Yumna lah yang menyelamatkanku. Dia jugalah yang menunjukkan jalan menuju gunung Tidar tersebut."

"Hm begitu ya!"

Aku baru mengerti sekarang ternyata ini bukan kunjungan pertamanya, tapi sudah yang kedua baginya lalu Jaka Rama berkata dengan sopan.

"Baiklah semuanya tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, ijinkan kami mengantar kalian menuju karangkadempel yang berada di gunung Tidar."

Setelah mengatakan itu dia mengeluarkan batu mulia berwarna biru, benda itu fungsinya apa ya Yang Mulia Paus seperti mengerti isi kepalku dan berkata.

"Oh batu teleportasi jadi Ki Semar memang sudah mempersiapkannya yah, kupikir kami akan diantar dengan mobil."

"Maaf jika anda kurang nyaman tapi untuk sekarang inilah cara paling aman, karena sekarang makin banyak aksi teror yang menentang kami."

Heh ternyata negeri yang terlihat damai dan tenang pun memiliki masalah yah, tapi mereka enggan untuk mengeksposnya keluar demi keamanan negeri itu sendiri.

"Jaka Rama menggenggam batu itu, dan membaca mantra dalam bahasanya."

[Duh Hyang Toyo Kulo nyuwun barokat Batu Safir Angin, untuk membawa orang-orang disini semua.]

Setelah dia mengucapkan mantra yang kurang atau tidak ku mengerti sebuah cahaya biru terang keluar dari batu itu, dan menyeluti kami semua mataku yang dipenuhi cahaya tersebut terpejam karena tak tahan dengan sinarnya. Kemudian setelah beberapa saat sinar itu padam, dan aku kembali membuka mata kembali Saji lalu berkata.

"Woh tadi itu apa?"

Dulio juga menanggapinya.

"Silau sekali mataku masih kabur."

Dan Jaka Rama membalas.

"Itu tadi adalah efek dari pemindahan tempat sekarang kita sudah sampai."

Aku bingung sudah sampai memangnya kita kemana, perasaan kita tidak kemana-mana tapi setelah ku perhatikan lebih jelas. Kami sudah berpindah tempat dan Yudhi dengan bangga, menunjuk kebelakang kami dan berkata.

"Selamat datang di padepokan OPS yaitu Operasi Pemberantasan Shura, yang berada dibawah naungan Raja Para Danghyang yaitu Ki Semar."

Mataku dan yang lainnya melebar setelah menyapu pandangan kearah yang ditunjuknya, karena sebuah gapura khas kerajaan ada dibelakang kami lalu Tsubaki senpai berkata.

"Jadi batu tadi adalah."

Jaka Rama menjawabnya.

"Yah batu tadi adalah Batu Safir Angin, digunakan untuk mengangkut benda atau orang tapi didunia kalian mungkit ini disebut teknik teleportasi."

Jadi begitu ternyata mereka juga punya teknik teleportasi seperti makhluk supranatural, namun bedanya mereka masih menggunakan benda sebagai perantara.

"Oh begitu kalau boleh tahu berapa kapasitas, yang bisa dipindahkan batu itu."

Dulio bertanya setelah terdiam karena sama terkejutnya, kalau dia baru saja di teleportasi.

"Sekitar satu daerah seluas 50×50 meter tak peduli berapa beratnya jika dia ada di jangkauan itu, maka dia akan otomatis terbawa kecuali sebuah gunung dan benda yang kita pilih untuk tidak di teleportasi."

"Oh sugoi nah! Jadi itu tidak memindahkan objek berdasarkan berat tapi berdasarkan radius."

Ia mengangguk mendengar kesimpulanku, lalu Oguri yang dari tadi belum banyak bicara mulai membuka suara.

"Semuanya mari kita masuk Kami sudah, menyiapkan jamuan sederhana untuk kalian semua."

Dan kami semua dituntun masuk menuju ke dalam padepokan yang disebut OPS, aku tidak percaya tadinya aku ingin mencari tentang organisasi ini ketika sampai sini. Tapi malah organisasi tersebut ynag menjemputku, dan mengantarkanku ke markas besarnya beruntungnya aku.

"Neh Onichan sepertinya kau tampak ceria apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Suara bisikan Lis yang melihat aku memiliki wajah cerah, karena datang ke tempat ini aku pun menimpali.

"Yah tidak ada apa-apa kok, hanya saja suasana hatiku mendadak gembira."

"Moo Onichan menyimpan sesuatu dariku, apa segitu tidak percayanya kau padaku?"

Setelah mengatakan itu dia memalingkan wajahnya dengan mulut yang digembungkan, membuat aku tak tahan ingin mencubitnya.

"Tunggu Lis, baiklah sebenarnya aku senang karean niat awalku sejak pertama jka sampai di negeri ini maka. OPS inilah yang akan kucari pertama kali tapi karena aku sudah ada disini, jadi aku tidak perlu jauh-jauh mencarinya itulah yang membuat aku senang apa kau puas Lis."

"Nah begitu dong Oni-chanku."

Ia mengatakannya dengan senyum cerianya setelah aku, menceritakan kebenarannya lalu sebuah suara terdengar.

"Sepertinya kau sangat memperhatikannya Ikki."

Saat aku menyapu pandang kearah sumber suara itu, ternyata adalah Yudhi yang memperhatikan interaksiku dengan Lis.

"Aha Ya dia itu sepupuku yang kumiliki, memang tingkahnya kurang sopan. Maaf saat dibandara tadi soalnya dia paling tidak suka, ada orang yang menegur sikapnya itu terhadapku."

Lalu Yudhi membalas ucapanku.

"Tenang saja aku bahkan pernah menghadapi orang, yang jauh lebih dari itu dan berhasil."

Saat itu entah kenapa aku merasakan tekanan kuat dan dingin seperti mengarah kepada kami, dan di depan Yumna menatap kami dengan dingin Yudhi lalu buru buru berkata.

"Ahaha memang aku bisa menghadapinya namun, tidak semuanya bisa kuatasi sih sama sepertimu Ikki."

"Eh!"

Jangan bilang kalau orang yang dimaksud itu adalah Yumna, sebelumnya juga Yang Mulia Paus mengatakan kepada Yumna tentang pria dan matanya menatap ke arah Yudhi. Tapi aku tidak mau mencari masalah lagi hari ini aku sudah banyak masalah, jadi kuabaikan saja dengan mengganti topik.

"Jadi Yudhi sudah berapa lama kau bergabung dengan OPS ini."

"Aku bergabung dengan organisasi OPS ini sekitar 1 bulan yang lalu."

"Heh jadi kau baru bergabung ya."

Berarti Yudhi adalah anggota baru lalu bagaimana dengan Yumna apa dia lebih lama dari Yudhi, menimbang dari perkataan Yang Mulia soal yang menyelamatkannya ketika pertama kali kesini adalah Yumna. Kurasa Yumna sudah lebih lama dari Yudhi.

Lalu ketika aku hendak bertanya lebih lanjut kami sudah sampai di sebuah bangunan yang besar dengan beberapa orang berpakaian hitam berbaris dengan rapi didepannya, seperti sebuah penyambutan lalu dua orang yang sudah tua memakai selendang berdiri di depan pintu dari bagunan tersebut.

Yumna dan yang lainnya menunduk hormat kepada mereka, dan Yumna membuka suara.

"O Raja Danghyang Tanah Jawa Ki Semar dan Ki Togog inilah mereka, orang yang datang dari negeri nun jauh seperti yang anda perintahkan kami sudah membawanya."

Jadi dua kakek tua yang dipanggil Ki Semar dan Ki Togog, ini adalah penguasa Danghyang Tanah Jawa ya.

"Kalau begitu persilakan mereka masuk."

Setelah mengatakan itu dia masuk kedalam ruangan itu, lalu Yumna menunduk sekali lagi dan berkata

"Sendiko dawuh Ki!"

Kemudian dia berbalik menatap kami dan berkata.

"Semuanya silakan menuju ke bangunan itu ada sedikit jamuan sederhana, yang telah kami siapkan untuk menyambut kalian."

Lalu kami diarahkan untuk masuk ke bangunan dimana Ki Semar dan Ki Togog masuk, untuk menyambut kedatangan kami.

"Aku tak menyangka didalam sudah tersaji meja panjang dan beraneka macam makanan yang ada diatasnya, kurasa ini adalah kuliner negeri ini lalu Ki Semar mempersilakan kami untuk masuk dan duduk ditempat yang telah disediakan tersebut."

"Silakan duduk dimana saja untuk melepas penat kalian."

Ternyata Ki Semar bisa bahasa jepang juga rupanya, lalu kami pun menempati kursi masing-masing Yang Mulia Paus membuka suara.

"Lama sudah tidak bertemu Ki Semar bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Oh sahabatku kabarku baik saja kuharap kau juga demikian, silakan temanku nikmati jamuan yang sudah kusediakan untukmu dan anggotamu."

"Terima kasih atas kebaikan hatimu temanku."

Lalu aku dan yang lain bingung mau makan yang mana pasalnya ada banyak jenis makanan disini, mulai dari daging ayam, daging sapi, sayur, dan buah buahan. Ini terlalu banyak aku pun melirik arah Saji dan sepertinya dia sudah menjatuhkan pilihan dengan daging sapi, lalu kearah yang lain mereka juga sama bahkan Lis yang ada disebelahku makan dengan lahap. Sial biasanya aku paling senang dengan acara makan, bahkan ketika di rumah yang paling aku nantikan adalah waktu makan bersama tapi kenapa aku jadi bingung sendiri.

"Ada apa Ikki? Apa kau tidak suka dengan makanan kami sediakan."

Ditengah berkecamuknya pikiranku karena mungkin ini merupakan penyakitku karena dulu pun saat ayah angkatku mengundang ke sebuah acara makan pun. Aku cenderung kurang nyaman Yumna menyadarkanku dan aku membalas.

"Ah tidak hanya saja aku sedikit gugup saat ini."

'Heh tak biasanya, padahal dirumah Onichan adalah orang yang paling antusias saat acara makan dimulai."

"Benarkah itu?"

Yumna yang mendengar itu dari Lis langsung menanyai seperti itu, lalu aku merasa tidak enak dengan ucapan Lis tadi kuharap dia tidak menanggapinya tapi.

"Ya juga onichan itu paling suka makanan dari Sona Kiachou, Tsubaki senpai, Levi senpai, dan tentu saja milikku."

"Oh jadi karena itu dia tidak ingin makan."

'Woah tunggu dulu Lis, apa yang kau ucapkan kau membuatku malu."

Pipiku mungkin sudah memerah, setelah apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Lis dan aku langsung mengkonfirmasi.

"Anoo sebenarnya aku tidak biasa makan di sebuah acara, ini semacam hal aneh yang telah ada sejak kecil."

"Oh begitu kalau begitu biasakanlah."

Entah kenapa saat aku mendengar kalimat itu aku jadi teringat Kaichou, dan keberanianku muncul ke permukaan setelahnya lalu aku mengangguk dan menjawab.

"Terima kasih Yumna."

"Sama-Sama Ikki."

Dan aku pun menikmati makan malam ini, setelah kami menikmati hidangan tersebut kami berbincang sedikit. kemudian kami diantar untuk beristirahat ke tempat yang sudah disediakan pula, karena pembahasan tentang misi akan dibahas nanti tengah malam ini. Aku tak percaya seberapa pentingkah misi ini sampai kami dijemput dan harus dibahas malam ini jug,. Bulan di tempat ini bersinar cerah dan kebetulan ini bulan purnama.

Kabuuum Kabuum

Suara ledakan terdengar, mata dan wajahku menegang mendengarnya, lalu Saji yang ada disebelahku berkata.

"Suara itu ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Mungkin kita akan mengetahui jika kita melihatnya!"

Lalu semuanya bergegas kearah sumber suara, setelah hampir dekat aku bisa mendengar seseorang berbicara

"Ahaha negeri ini tak akan bisa diselamatkan."

Aku memincingkan mata mendengar kalimat tersebut, kupercepat langkahku untuk melihat siapa dalangnya.

"Sialan kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada kitab Serat Tanah Jawa."

"Ahaha aku menghancurkannya agar pulau ini luluh lantak."

Saat itu kami berenam telah sampai, kami melihat seseorang sedang terluka dan itu adalah.

"Yudhi!"

Teriak Irina yang sama terkejutnya denganku, karena kondisinya buruk lalu ketika dia melihat kami ia berkata.

"Gomen Kitab Serat Tanah Jawa yang harusnya, bisa menyelamatkan negeri ini telah dihancurkan."

Nafasku seperti berhenti mendengar kalimat tersebut, lalu dengann cepat aku menoleh ke orang yang telah melakukan semua ini.

"Apa kau ingin menghajarku orang asing, haha tapi sebelum itu akan kuberitahu satu hal penting padamu."

"Apa itu?"

Ia menarik sudut bibirnya dan mulai berkata.

"Negeri ini akan tenggelam dalam 3 jam kedepan."

"Masaka!"

"Uso!"

Saji dan Dulio mengucapkan keterkejutan mereka, sedangkan aku menahan amarahku dan berkata dalam.

"Saa memangnya kenapa kalau itu terjadi hah"

"Ikki!"

"Aku... aku tidak akan membiarkan semua berjalan, sesuai dengan rencanamu sialan."

Mendengar aku berkata seperti itu Ia memincingkan matanya, dan menarik sudut bibirnya dan Lis berkata

"Itulah Oni-chanku"

"Hm menarik sekali kalau begitu Yudhi ingatlah baik-baik negeri ini ada ditanganmu, lembaran yang masih kau pegang adalah puisi pokok yang akan menuju ke kode selanjutnya. Kuharap kau bisa memecahkannya dengan keterbatasanmu itu, dan kau orang asing aku menantikan sesuatu yang menarik dari ucapanmu."

Aku menggertakan gigiku mendengarnya.

"Kau pikir ini permainan nyawa semua orang sedang terancam, dan kau bilang ini sesuatu hal yang menarik."

Tapi ia tidak mendengarku malah ia berkata.

"Bagiku nyawa setiap orang disini tidaklah ada harganya."

"Nani?"

"Karena negeri ini sudah merenggut orang yang sangat kucintai dan Hormati, jadi bayaran atas hal itu adalah kehancuran negeri ini dan pemusnahan massal orang-orangnya."

Yudhi kemudian berteriak setelah mendengar orang itu berkata seperti itu.

"Apakah karena satu dosa, maka semua juga ikut terlibat."

Lalu orang itu menjawab.

"Semua manusia telah berdosa, dan upah dosa adalah maut."

"Kata-Kata itu sialan kau menggunakan firman Tuhan, untuk mendukung niat busukmu."

Irina shidou murka mendengarnya.

"Memangnya kenapa bukankah kalian juga sering berkata setiap sesuatu hal itu harus memiliki alasan, tapi ketika aku mengutarakan alasanku kalian malah marah."

"Itu benar tapi jangan mengutip Firman Tuhan, untuk mendukung suatu kejahatan."

Itu adalah Dulio yang kupingnya memanas, berbicara padanya lalu ia menjawab.

"Terserahlah ya penting aku hanya memperingatkan waktu kalian hanya tiga jam, tepatnya pukul 12 malam jika terlambat maka negeri ini akan hancur hahahah."

Setelah ia berkata dan tertawa dengan menjijikan, ia menghilang menggunakan sihirnya lalu samar-samar Ia berkata.

"Karena aku berbaik hati aku memberitahu kalian jika kalian berhasil menghentikan kehancuran pulau ini, bersiaplah menghadapi bayangan masa lalu dari Yudhi ahaha."

Saat kalimat itu diucapkan aku bertanya-tanya mengahadapi bayangan masa lalu dari Yudhi, ku sapu pandangan ke arah Yudhi dan dia memasang wajah menegang dan mata membulat sempurna. Lalu dia meremas tangan dan menggertakan giginya serta berkata.

"Cikusoooo!"

And cut~

Huaahh gomen nasai kalau update kali ini telat satu hari, harap maklum saat ini author lagi sakit jadi kurang fokus dan harus banyak istirahat.

Pada akhirnya jam pasir keputusasaan sudah berjalan dan waktu habisnya adalah 3 jam, hem menarik bukan akan jadi apa kisah ini terus baca kelanjutannya.

Oke chapter ini lagi lagi banyak dialog, entah kenapa, minggu-minggu ini aku ingin sekali banyak menulis interaksi antar tokoh. Agar berasa nuansa kedekatan antara karakter originalku, dan karakter asli milik Icchei Ishibumi walau mungkin akan menjadi kacau. Tapi ya apa salahnya mencoba membangunnya.

Chapter depan udah mulai memanas karena konflik sudah dimulai, teka teki seperti apa yang akan diungkap dan puisi atau frosa apa yang dipegang oleh Yudhi. Karena menurut Pria berjubah hitam puisi itu adalah puisi pokok, yang ada di Kitab Serat Tanah Jawa gomen tunggu minggu depan ya.

Terakhir aminkan doa ini di hati aja ya.  
Ya Tuhan! Berikanlah kepada Author ini kemampuan untuk terus berkarya dengan baik dan lancar.

Oke Itu aja dulu seperti biasa bacalah terus I Want to be Maou: Rise a Saint Templar, dan ikutilah perjuangan Akuma reinkarnasi menempuh jalan berliku demi menjadi seorang Maou di masa depan.

Jaa nee 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaim: Highschool DxD bukan punya Saya

I Want to be Maou: Rise a Saint Templar baru punya Saya

Author:Tessar Wahyudi

Rating: T

Banyak Typo dan kadang ngawur tapi semoga bisa menghibur.

Sebelumnya biar lebih menghayati downlod aja opening nanatsu no taizai season 1

Nariyamanu ai o sakebu yo subete o daite koko ni irunda hikari wa soko ni aru yo

Tanah Jawa yang indah dengan rumput dan langit biru, dihiasi awan-awan putih yang seperti kapas beterbangan ditiup angin.

Yuzurenai omoi o kakete kibou no hate o boku wa ikiru yo yume o tsunaida kimi to

Dibawah itu semua Yudhi dan Yumna menatap indahnya pemandangan tersebut. Gambar beralih ke langit biru cerah kemudian judul Fanfic I Want to be Maou Rise a Saint Templar: Indonesia Arc muncul berwarna jingga.

Hajimari o itsuka bokura no te de umidasunda yo

Wajah sisi kanan Yudhi meneteskan air mata seperti mengenang sesuatu.

Yasashii kimi no koe mo kitto sekai o kaerareru

Yumna yang ada disebelahnya dengan rambut bergerak di tiup angin menyatukan tangannya didepan dada dengan ekspresi yang sama

Daremo hitorikiri ja tachiagare ya shinai kara Tagai ni te o nobashite kagiri mo koeta ashita e

Kemudian Jaka Rama, Oguri Saputra, Mei Gisel, dan Rara Intan menyapa mereka berdua, saat itu juga mereka berdua mengelap air mata itu dan tersenyum cerah. Bersamaan dengan itu Ikki, Saji, Dulio, Tsubaki, Lis, dan Irina menyapa mereka juga membuat mereka semua melebarkan senyuman dan menyatukan tangan mereka.  
Nariyamanu ai o sakebu yo butsukariatte wakariaunda hikari o tsukuridasu yo

Scene berubah cepat Yudhi dan Ikki bertarung bersama melawan Gandasura, sementara Saji dan yang lainnya bertarung menghadapi musuh yang banyak dibantu manusia dan makhluk mistis lainnya.

Akiramenu omoi wa kakete kibou no hate o boku wa ikiru yo yume o tsunaida kimi to

Yumna terluka dan ditopang oleh Yudhi yang sangat terkejut, saat itu Ikki mendekatinya dan menyerahkan batu pemberian Aditya Irawan. Membuat kekuatan terpendam milik Yudhi untuk bangkit, Aura misterius menyelimuti Yudhi dengan tekad penuh dia melaju menyerang sang Raksasa itu.

Semoga kalian bisa membayangkannya yah.

Chapter 6 sebuah frosa yang membingungkan untuk di pecahkan.

Yudhi PoV

Setelah suara itu menghilang aku menggertakan gigiku pasalnya masa laluku, apakah itu Dia yang akan bangkit. Tapi masalahnya adalah kalimat Buta Cakil yang diucapkannya, saat menyegel Gandasura waktu itu.

"Cikuuusooo!"

Aku mengungkapkan kekesalanku lalu bergegas teman-teman Ikki menghampiriku, Saji dan Ikki menopangku dengan bahu mereka sedangakn sisanya menatapku cemas dengan luka disekujur tubuhku. Aku pun menyela untuk menghilangkan wajah sendu mereka.

"Tenang saja selagi aku masih hidup, aku baik baik saja."

"Heh baik kau dan Ikki sama saja, mengatakan hal seperti itu padahal dirimu sendiri babak belur."

Kalimat itu dikeluarkan Saji yang menopang sebelah kiri diriku, sedangkan Ikki yang memiliki telinga sensitif menyembur.

"Woi jangan ungkit hal seperti itu didepan Yudhi dong, 'Saji."

lalu Lis pun menambahkan

"hm! hm! Tidak baik menceritakan keburukan temanmu sendiri lo, 'Saji."

"Tapi apa yang dikatakan oleh Saji memang tidak salah, Kurogane-kun memiliki tabiat lain dari yang lain."

"Woi kau jangan buat aku menjadi seperti sesuatu yang berbahya, Dulio kau pikir kau itu wajar."

"Tentu saja."

"Aku ingat dulu saat kita menjalankan misi, orang pertama yang tiduran karena kelelahan adalah kau."

Ketika Ikki mengatakan hal itu pelipis dari Dulio berkedut, dan langsung menunjuk Ikki dan berteriak.

"Woi jangan bawa bawa masalah itu disini, 'Kurogane."

"Kalian bertiga bisa berhenti sebentar, dan bawa Yudhi keruang perawatan."

Hawa dingin yang penuh penekanan menjalari tubuhku, bulu kudukku berdiri ketika mendengar Tsubaki chan menyela mereka bertiga. Kemudian ketiganya meminta maaf.

"Hountoni gomennasai!"

Aku pun tersenyum kikuk melihatnya lalu Saji dan Ikki mengantarkanku ke ruang perawatan, sesampainya disitu tentu teman-temanku terkejut dan langsung menerimaku, Aku pun dirawat dengan baik oleh Rara Intan, Mei Gisel, dan Yumna.

Jaka Rama mulai bersuara ketika melihat aku yang babak belur sudah disembuhkan, dengan layang Jamus Kali Maha Ushada milik Rara Intan.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu siapa pelakunya."

Aku sedikit ragu mengatakannya sebab bagaimana juga orang itu, merupakan seangkatan denganku saat aku belajar bersama seorang Resi pun melanjutkan.

"Oi jawablah jangan diam saja."

Aku menggoyangkan kepalaku, menghilangkan keraguan lalu kukatakan.

"Dengarlah semuanya mungkin terdengar gila oleh kalian semua, tapi negeri ini akan runtuh hanya dalam waktu 3 jam saja."

Ikki kemudian berbicara.

"Jadi apa yang dikatakan oleh orang itu benar, 'Yudhi."

Aku mengangguk menerima pernyataan dari Ikki, yang seakan dari tadi berpikir lalu dia melanjutkan.

"Lalu Yudhi apa maksud orang itu mengatakan bahwa kau membawa, potongan penting dari kitab serat babad tanah jawa."

Yumna melebarkan mata dan menyambar.

"Serat Babad Tanah Jawa, apa sebenarnya yang akan kau lakukan pada kitab suci itu. dan dimana kitab tersebut, 'Yudhi."

Aku menggertakan gigiku dan menggenggam erat kepalan tanganku, mendengar pertanyaan Yumna itu. Saat aku berat mengatakannya, Ikki mengatakan sesuatu yang ku takut mengatakannya.

"Kitab itu sudah dihancurkan dan sekarang bagian terakhir ada bersama Yudhi. Entah bagaimana kupikir orang yang menyerang Yudhi, sangat ingin agar kitab itu lenyap."

Seperti dugaanku mereka semua melebarkan mata dan membuka rahang, mendengar penuturan Ikki lalu Yumna dengan mimik waja tak percaya menyapu pandang kearahku dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Apa itu benar Yudhi?"

Dengan gemetar dan penuh rasa kecewa aku mengangguk pelan menjawabnya. Yumna, Mei Gisel dan Rara Intan menutup mulut mereka disertai mata berkaca. Melihat aku mengangguk dengan pertanyaan Yumna.

"Kenapa?"

"Yumna aku..."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku..."

"Kenapa kau lancang sekali Yudhi, Ki Semar bilang kita akan mengadakan rapat itu tengah malam nanti. Untuk membahasnya kenapa berusaha mengambil, dan memecahkan masalah itu sendiri."

Lalu Jaka Rama pun menambahkan.

"Kau sudah membawa bencana pada negeri ini."

Ikki PoV

Saat itu aku melihat wajah Yudhi tertunduk entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini, tapi aku yakin ada penjelasan kuat kenapa dia membawa potongan terakhir kitab tersebut.

"Oi Jaka jangan mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu kita belum mendengar cerita lengkapnya dari Yudhi, sekarang Yudhi ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Ia berkata sesuatu setelah perkataanku.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang berjalan santai setelah acara makan malam itu selesai, karena kupikir akan membosankan menunggu jadi kuputuskan untuk berkeliling saja. Lalu ketika aku sampai di ruang penyimpanan arsip, ditempat itu sudah terkapar mayat para penjaga."

Ia terdiam sejenak dan kurasakan emosi miliknya seakan bergetar lalu seperti dipaksakan dia melanjutkan.

"Orang itu kulihat berusaha menghancurkan gudang tersebut, dan seperti sedang mencari sesuatu saat ia menyadariku dia menyerangku. Lalu sebuah buku kuno yang dicarinya terjatuh ketika Ia menyerangku, dan membuat tempat tersebut bergetar."

"Lalu dia menghajarku habis-habisan dan ketika itu aku dan dirinya berebutan kitab tersebut, saat aku menarik selembar kertas darinya peganganku melemah dan terlepas. Dia tidak melewatkan kesempatan tersebut dengan cepat dia mendorongku dan mengambil kitab tersebut, lalu membakarnya kemudian kejadiannya sama seperti yang kalian lihat Ikki."

Setelah Yudhi menceritakan semua itu, mata mereka berubah sendu lalu aku berkata.

"Dengan kata lain kau tak bermaksud membawa kitab itu bersamamu, dan orang itu memang datang dengan keinginannya sendiri."

Yudhi mengangguk mantap kemudian Yumna menunduk, dan Jaka Rama pun menyapu pandangan ke bawah kakinya. ketika Yudhi menjawabnya Yudhi pun menyapu pandang ke arah Yumna dan berkata.

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk melanggar apa yang telah diperintahkan oleh sang Raja, 'Kaichou."

Entah apa yang dirasakan Yumna saat ini tapi jika aku berada diposisi Yumna, mungkin aku akan malu setengah mati karena menuduh yang bukan-bukan apa lagi jaka Rama. Sekarang Dia tidak dapat mengangkat wajahnya kembali karena ucapannya barusan, Aku pun mengalihkan pembicaraan untuk meredakan kecanggungan ini.

"Oh sudahlah sekarang bukan saatnya merenung dan merasa bersalah, kita sudah mendengar langsung cerita sebenarnya dari Yudhi. Sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah, melaporkan ihwal ini kepada Ki Semar segera."

"Itu tidak perlu anak muda aku ada disini."

Sebuah suara membuat kami menoleh kearah pintu, dan disana Ki Semar, Ki Togog, dan Sang Paus berdiri. Tentu kami melebarkan mata dan menunduk hormat.

"Jangan sungkan ini masalah darurat angkat kepala kalian!"

Kami semua pun mengangkat kepala kami, setelah beliau mengucapkan hal itu Ki Togog lalu berbicara.

'Jadi kitab serat Babad Tanah Jawa sudah dihancurkan oleh seseorang dan entah bagaimana, waktu yang kita perlukan untuk menemukan solusi hanya 3 jam sebelum tanah ini tenggelam."

Aku pun bingung bagaimana bisa pulau ini bisa tenggelam dalam masa 3 jam, apa mereka punya senjata pemusnah massal.

"Ano bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Tentu saja anak muda!"

"Namaku kurogane Ikki, Ki Semar anda bisa memanggilku demikian tapi bisakan. Anda menjelaskan kenapa orang berjubah itu bisa mengatakan pulau ini akan tenggelam dalam 3 jam, apa ada sesuatu dipulau ini seperti senjata pemusnah massal atau sejenisnya."

Ki Semar mengelus janggutnya ketika menerima pertanyaanku.

"Dan jika aku bertanya kepadamu, kenapa kau punya pertanyaan seperti itu dikepalamu apa jawabmu?"

"Eh kenapa dijawab seperti itu!"

Saji yang mengucapkannya secara spontan karena biasanya, ketika seseorang bicara serius pasti dijawab dengan fakta tapi Ki Semar berbeda. Dalam hal ini dia ingin kebijaksanaan yang dipakai. untuk menjawabnya kupikir itu suatu rahasia besar.

"Ano Ki Semar jangan main-main negeri ini dalam bahaya jadi jang-"

Suara itu berhenti manakala aku merentangkan tanganku dan menyapu pandang ke arah Dulio, seperti dia bisa membaca isi kepalaku dia mengangguk dan memalingkan wajah disertai gerutuan.

"Cih terserah kau saja, 'kurogane."

Aku mengangguk dan menatap Ki Semar dan mulai membuka suara.

"Karena menurutku suatu buah yang sedap belum tentu enak rasanya, sebelum kita merasakan buah itu. Jadi aku ingin tahu apa rasa dari buah ini, apakah masam manis atau pahit.'"

Dia menatapku tak percaya dan kemudian melihat ke arah Ki Togog, dan Ki Togog mengangguk membalas tatapannya yang seperti meminta persetujuan.

"Jadi kau ingin tahu rasa buahnya ya."

"Tunggu apa yang kalian bicarakan aku tidak mengerti kita sedang membicarakan negeri ini, bukan buah apakah pantas negeri ini disamakan dengan buah."

Saji menjambak rambutnya dan berkata seperti, itu lalu Yumna melanjutkan.

"Ya ampun berapa banyak pengetahuan Kurogane Ikki itu."

Ki Semar memiliki mata sendu dan mulai berkata mantap.

"Rasanya Pahit sekali Kurogane-kun karena itu, kupikir kau tidak akan mau memakan dan merasakannya."

Sepahit itukah sampai-sampai tidak boleh mendengarnya, dan menceritakannya aku pun memaksa.

"Tidak apa-apa hamba akan menahan rasa pahit itu sampai habis, 'Yang Mulia."

"Buah mana Ikki, tidak ada buah disini."

Tsubaki senpai kemudian menutup mulut Saji dan berkata.

"Mereka sedang berbicara menggunakan perumpamaan bodoh, biar kujelaskan (rasa buah adalah rahasia negeri ini) (buah adalah negeri ini) dan pahit asam manis hambar adalah (ungkapan masa lalu seperti duka, suka, damai, dan biasa saja)"

Sepertinya dia mengerti terbukti dari dirinya yang tidak bersuara lagi. Ki semar lalu menjelaskan sejarah negeri ini.

"[Inilah rasanya Ikki jika orang itu hidup dipagi hari maka dia akan sakit di siang hari dan mati di sore hari, demikian juga siapa yang hidup di sore hari maka akan sakit di malam hari dan mati di pagi hari.

Dikarenakan terlalu panasnya negeri ini membuat makhluk-makhluk tak kuasa tinggal di dalamnya, musim kemarau lebih panjang dari musin hujan dimasa lalu.

Panen para petani habis di makan oleh para makhluk yang belum mengenal tata krama, yaitu bangsa Gandarwa dan dipimpin oleh Raja Dewata cengkar.

Bahkan manusia di masa lalu hidupnya dipertaruhkan dengan dadu, karena masa itu disebut masa kelam. Pulau jawa pada masa itu dikuasai bangsa lelembut jahat.

Seperti pertanda malam yang paling gelap merupakan tanda matahari akan muncul, maka pada masa kekejaman Raja itu diatas puncaknya tampillah seorang yang hebat.

Yang bagaikan penampih memisahkan gandum dengan sekam, demikian juga dia memisahkan yang baik dan yang buruk dengan cara yang benar.

Seperti neraca yang menghitung menurut berat barang tanpa menguranginya, demikian juga dia memutuskan perkara yang diadukan kepadanya dengan adil.

Layaknya singa yang memburu dan menangkap buruannya dengan gesit, demikianlah sikap Orang itu memburu dan menangkap pelaku dan sumber kejahatan.

Seperti seorang Ayah yang mengasihi dan menyayangi anak kesayangannya, demikianlah sikap Orang itu terhadap para rakyat yang di cintai olehnya.

Lalu dengan senjata yang bernama Trisula Darma orang itu yang sudah diangkat menjadi seorang raja, menantang tanding Raja kejahatan Prabu dewata cengkar.

Pertarungan berjalan sengit 7 hari 7 malam medan laga bergolak karena kekuatan dari kedua raja itu, tak terhitung banyaknya mayat dari pasukan bergelatakan.

Langit dan bumi menggelegar hebat mana kala keduanya mengadu kekuatan, lalu saat perang sudah mencapai puncaknya raja itu mengeluarkan ilmu kesempurnaan.

Lalu dengan daya linuwihnya dia melepaskan serban yang ada di kepalanya, secara ajaib serban itu merentang lebar sekali dan melilit Prabu Dewata Cengkar.

Membuat dia meronta hebat dan menggeliat didalam lilitan serban miliknya, lalu dengan keadaan seperti itu Raja itu mengumpulkan tenaga dan melancarkan serangan ke arah Prabu Dewata Cengkar.

Tombak yang di tangannya dilemparkan kearah Prabu Dewata Cengkar, sinar keemasan berkilau saat senjata itu mengenai sasarannya dan setelah padam Prabu Dewata Cengkar kalah.

Demikianlah nasib Raja kegelapan dan setelah Perang panjang itu, Raja yang membela kebenaran itu dilantik menjadi Raja yang baru di negeri tersebut.

Negeri itu mengalami masa kejayaannya yang disebut gemah, rimpah, loh jinawi dengan Rajanya yang bernama Prabu Ajisaka.]"

"Demikianlah rasa dari buah negeri ini, 'Kurogane Ikki."

Aku memejamkan mata setelah ucapan panjang Ki Semar tersebut, yang menjelaskan rahasia atau sejarah dari negeri ini. Ternyata negeri ini memiliki sejarah panjang tapi.

"Aku masih belum menemukan rasa yang pas pada buah ini di dalam situasi ini Ki Semar."

"Woi Ikki kalimat panjang dari orang tua itu kau memahami, tapi kami tidak pahami kenapa?"

Aku pun menjawabnya dengan kalimat yang sama, seperti yang diucapkan oleh Yesus yaitu.

"Kepada neraka agar tergenapi ucapan nabi Yesaya yaitu, mereka mendengar tapi tak mengerti maknanya, dan memandang namun tidak melihat. matius13:14"

"Ikki kalimat itu?"

"Ya Irina benar, itu adalah kutipan dalam Alkitab aku mengutipnya. Untuk mengatakan kenapa kami berbicara seperti ini."

"Hm!"

Mendengar konfirmasi Irina yang mengerti maksudku, bahwa percakapan ini rahasia aku melanjutkan.

"Tapi di tiap-tiap buah pasti ada biji sebagai bibit dari pohon dan buah, lalu bolehkah aku tahu biji buah ini berasal setelah mengetahui rasanya."

"Haha kurogane-kun jika kita tidak berlomba dengan waktu, aku ingin berbicara denganmu lebih lama tapi kita hanya punya 3 jam. Baiklah langsung saja ku ucapkan bijinya tidak diketahui siapa yang menanam, karena biji itu tumbuh dengan sendirinya ketika jatuh ke tanah. Hanya sang waktu yang mampu membuatnya tumbuh dan menghasilkan buah."

Kenapa kalimatnya sama seperti ayahku dulu, butiran ingatan membanjiri kepalaku.

"Ikki kemarilah!"

Aku yang dipanggil seperti itu menghampiri dan berseru.

"Ada apa ayah?"

Ia yang mendapati aku berada didepannya menarik sudut bibirnya, dan memberiku sebuah biji apel. Aku yang melihatnya menaikan sudut pelipisku dan bertanya.

"Ayah apa maksudnya ini?"

"Apa kau tahu dari mana asal biji ini Ikki, 'anakku?"

"Ini adalah biji apel yang ada di belakang rumah kita!"

Ia mengembangkan senyum, mendengar ucapanku lalu dia berkata.

"Seratus untukmu lalu bagaimana rasa apel di belakang halaman kita ini."

"Rasanya manis aku pernah merasakannya, memangnya kenapa, 'Ayah?"

"Kau tahu pohon apel dan buahnya, serta seluruhnya itu berasal dari bibit kecil ini."

Aku tidak mengerti maksud ayah waktu itu, kemudian aku bertanya.

"Kalau begitu apa rahasia dari biji ini, sehingga menghasilkan pohon buah dan sebagainya, 'Ayah?"

Wajah miliknya menunjukkan bahwa anaknya kali ini, bertanya sesuatu yang berharga lalu dia menjawab.

"Tidak ada."

"Eh! tidak ada."

"Ya tidak ada. Hanya sang waktulah yang bisa membuatnya tumbuh, dan menghasilkan buah seperti itu."

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti sama sekali maksud, 'Ayah."

Ia Menarik senyum dan kembali berkata.

"Kenapa biji ini butuh waktu, 'Anakku?"

"Agar dia bisa tumbuh dan berkembang, 'Ayah!"

"Lalu pohon itu dengan cara apakah bisa ada dalam bibit ini?"

"Kenapa aku merasa ini seperti pengulangan, 'Ayah?"

"Yah karena itu hanyalah pertanyaan yang mengundang keingintahuan dan tanpa jawaban pasti, tapi makna sebenarnya adalah cari dan temukan sendiri jawabannya. Karena hal itu tidak bisa dijelaskan dan diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, tapi hanya bisa dirasakan dan diketahui oleh dirimu sendiri setelah kau mengalaminya sendiri."

Aku pun tersadar setelah kalimat terakhir ayahku sampai di ingatanku, Lalu aku menarik senyum dan berkata.

"Baiklah aku mengerti itu Ki Semar, anda sungguh baik telah menunjukkan jalannya."

"Eh! apa yang kau pahami, 'Ikki?"

"Beritahu kami juga dong?"

Aku membalas mereka dengan berkata.

"Gomen ini perkataan yang sulit diucapkan, dengan kata-kata biasa untuk mengurainya."

Irina kemudian berkata sewot.

"Tunggu Ikki kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, setelah matamu menunjukkan sinar harapan."

Lalu Lis berkata kepadaku.

"Oni-chan apa kau masih tidak mau berbagi dengan sepupumu ini."

"Tu...tunggu."

"Cepatlah bicara apa yang kau pahami, setelah percakapan individumu dengan Ki Semar."

Dulio berkata seperti itu, setelah aku bercakap panjang dengan Ki Semar. Lalu aku berkata kepadanya.

"Hei Dulio kau pernah ke musem di Itali, bukankah di sana ada sebuah lukisan tentang pertempuran El Nino."

Irina kemudian berkata.

"Eh? apa hubungannya dengan kasus ini Ikki, jelas sejarah negeri ini berbeda dengan disana."

"Iya aku tahu tapi dilukisan itu tertulis sebuah frasa kecil, dalam sebuah bendera hijau yang berbunyi."

"Cetra trova"

"Voila itu dia maksudku"

Oguri kemudian berkata setelah mendengar kami bertengkar sedikit.

"Ano kenapa kalimat itu membuatmu senang kurogane-kun."

Aku menarik senyum dan berkata.

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh Ki Semar ketika menjelaskan tentang biji adalah frosa itu yaitu cetra trova yang artinya cari dan temukan, dengan kata lain dia menyerahkan semua kepercayaannya kepasa generasi selanjutnya untuk menjaga tanah jawa ini. Dan untuk melihat apakah kalian bisa memegang tanggung jawab besar itu, Dia menyerahkan tugas menyelesaikan misi kali ini kepada kita sepenuhnya."

Yumna yang setelah mendengar aku berbicara seperti itu melebarkan mata, dan menyapu pandang ke arah Ki Semar sembari berkata.

"Benarkah itu Ki Semar?"

Dan seperti yang kukatakan ia mengangguk dan berkata.

"Apa yang sepenuhnya dikatakan oleh Ikki itu benar, aku hanya akan membantu jika situasi benar-benar memburuk. Dan maaf untuk sisanya kalianlah biji tersebut mungkin mustahil bagi pohon untuk tumbuh dan berkembag secara mendadak dalam 3 jam, tapi aku percaya kepada kalian generasi selanjutnya kalian akan membawa angin baru bagi pulau ini."

Aku bersyukur karena bisa sedikit membohongi mereka dan Ki Semar juga mendukung, sebenarnya aku masih belum mengetahui kenapa bisa Pulau ini tenggelam dalam 3 jam. Setelah Ki Semar mengatakan itu Mei Gisel berkata.

"3 jam waktu kita untuk mencegah kehancuran pulau ini, dan tidak ada satu petunjuk pun. Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Wajah mereka lesu kembali, tapi aku menyadarkan dan menyemangati mereka.

"Ayolah kita masih ada petunjuk."

"Eh maksudmu apa Ikki"

Saji berkata kepadaku.

"Tentu lembaran ditangan Yudhi itulah kuncinya!"

"Tapi itu hanya lembaran dan kemungkinan, itu mengandung suatu petunjuj hanya 1: 100."

Aku yang mendapati ucapan tersebut keluar dari Saji berkata.

"Neh Saji kadang kita harus menyelipkan keberuntungan dalam keadaan apapun, karena dunia berjalan dengan 3 hal yaitu kepastian, keberuntungan, dan kesialan. 3 hal itulah yang mewarnai hidup seseorang dan hal itu aku yakini, dan terapkan dalam menjalani setiap hari-hari yang kujalani."

"Cih sial kau selalu berhasil membungkamku dengan kalimat bijakmu, lihat saja aku pasti akan membalas ucapan bijakmu itu Tuan Filosofi."

Mendapati aku dijuluki olehnya Fuku Kaichou yang daritadi diam bersuara.

"Usulan yang bagus Saji, kau memang benar Kurogane Ikki memang suka berfilososfi dan berkata bijak, mulai sekarang kita akan menjulukinya Tuan Filosofi."

Lis mengangguk sedangkan Irina tersenyum sambil memegang bibirnya seperti menyetujui, dan Dulio berkata dengan mimik muka kusut.

"Meskipun aku mencoba menolaknya tapi aku tidak pernah satu pun menang melawannya, mari kita memanggilnya tuan filosofi."

"Haah~ terserahlah, Yudhi boleh aku melihat kertas itu."

Setelah mengatakan itu Yudhi mengangguk, dan memberikan lembaran kertas tersebut.

"Dari semua kitab serat Tanah Jawa hanya ini yang bisa kuselamatkan, cih tanganku masih kecil ternyata untuk mengenggam sebuah buku."

"Ternyata kau bisa juga menggunakan perumpamaan yah."

"Eh apa maksudmu Ikki."

Aku tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut kepadanya maksud dari frasaku.

"Tanpa sadar kau sudah berfilosofi, yasudahlah mari kita pecahkan kodenya."

Saat aku melihat lembaran itu keringat besar jatuh di belakang kepalaku, bukan karena aku malu tapi lebih karena aku tidak memahami tulisan tersebut.

"Ikki kenapa?"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Keningku berkerut sejenak dan dengan wajah polos aku berkata kepada mereka, sambil menunjukkan lembaran yang diberikan Yudhi

"Aku tidak bisa memahami tulisan ini."

Alis mereka bergoyang dan mata mereka kaku memandangiku lalu.

"Ahahah kau itu lucu sekali Ikki."

"Ahaha aku lupa kalau itu tulisan Jawa, jadi mana mungkin kau paham."

Pipiku pasti bersemu karena kejadian ini, dan untuk mengalihkan mereka aku pun berkata.

"Kalau begitu tolong terjemahkan untukku Yumna."

Mendengar aku berkata seperti itu dia mengecilkan tawanya dan berdehem. Mengambil kertas tersebut serta menjelaskan.

"Ehem! Baiklah akan kubacakan untukmu. Arti dari tulisan ini adalah Hanacaraka Datasawala Padajayanya Magabathanga."

Aku mengerutkn keningku ketika mendengar ucapannya, dan kemudian bertanya.

"Ano Yumna apa itu makna sebenarnya dari kalimat tersebut, maksudku jika kalimat syair tadi ada artinyan coba jelaskan."

Ia mengangguk dan berkata.

"Baik inilah makna dari bait tersebut. Ada utusan, sama sama menjaga pendapat, sama sama sakti, sama sama jadi mayat. Sudah selesai."

Keheningan melanda tempat ini setelah Yumna selesai mengucapkan kalimat terakhir miliknya, sedangkan aku berpikir keras untuk menemukan suatu petunjuk lalu.

"Apa-apaan ini Yudhi kenapa dari sekian banyak lembaran, kau harus mengambil kertas berisi huruf aksara jawa."

Wajah Yudhi memucat pasi kala Jaka Rama, meneriakinya di ikuti oleh Oguri juga.

"Kenapa hanya lembaran berisi aksara jawa, yang bisa kau selamatkan."

Mei Gisel menambahkan.

"Bagus! sekarang kita tidak punya petunjuk."

Melihat mereka bertengkar dan menyalahkan Yudhi, karena hanya bisa menyelamatkan kertas berisi syair itu. Saji kemudian membela Yudhi.

"Tunggu kalian jangan menyalahkannya. Mungkin pada saat kejadian itu dia hanya bisa mengambil kertas berisi syair itu, dengar kawan tidak semua informasi itu sia sia. Karena setiap informasi mengandung sejarah dan petunjuk."

"Bingo Saji kau hebat."

Ketika aku mengatakan itu, dia menaikan pelipisnya dan berkata.

"Ada apa Ikki?"

"Ki semar aku yakin frasa itu ada semacam sejarah, kenapa bisa tertulis seperti itu."

Ia kemudian tersenyum dan berkata.

"Jangan tanyakan padaku tapi tanyakan pada mereka, karena aku sudah berjanji tidak akan membantu kecuali jika situasi memburuk."

Semangatku turun setelah dia mengatakan hal itu, lalu Yudhi memiliki mata cerah seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"Oh ini berhubungan tentang utusan dari Aji saka yaitu Dora dan Sembada. Waktu itu Dora diperintahakan oleh Raja Ajisaka mengambil pusakanya yang ada pada Sembada, Tapi karena ucapan Raja saat menitipkan pusaka bahwa dia yang akan mengambilnya sendiri. Membuat keduanya bertarung dan mati bersama sehingga, untuk menghormati kedua abdinya itu dia membuat frasa ini."

Setelah Yudhi menyelesaikan ceritanya Jaka Rama bersuara.

"Cerita yang bagus untuk menidurkan anak kecil, ayolah jangan bercanda Yudhi."

Mendapati ia dibentak Yudhi membela.

"Tapi hanya itu yang kutahu selebihnya nihil."

"Cih kita benar benar tidak ada petunjuk kalo seperti ini, kehancuran pulau ini tidak bisa terelakan lagi."

Pertemuan sepertinya ada yang janggal.

"Yudhi apa kau tahu nama tempat pertemuan mereka."

Tsubaki senpai bersuara.

"Ah aku paham mungkin ada petunjuk di tempat mereka bertemu, 'benarkan Ikki."

Aku tidak menyangka Tsubaki senpai bisa membaca pikiranku, dan aku mengangguk mengkonfirmasi.

"Benar kemungkinan kecil ada teka teki yang ditinggalkan disana. Jadi apa kau tahu sedikit tentang tempat bertemunya mereka Yudhi."

Ia memijat keningnya lebih keras ketika pertanyaan itu selesai kulontarkan, dan Jaka Rama seperti tidak sabaran dan berkata.

"Cepatlah waktu kita tidak banyak!"

"Oi sabar sedikit kau tahu kepalaku mau pecah sekarang untuk mencari jawabannya, kalau tidak salah nama tempat dalam legenda itu adalah pegunungan kendeng."

"Uso!"

Yumna mengeluarkan kalimat itu.

"Ada apa Yumna?"

"Iya jarak dari sini kesana adalah 142 km dan lama perjalanannya 3,5 jam dengan mobil, jadi kita tidak akan mungkin bisa pergi kesana dengan cepat."

"Tenang saja kitakan punya batu teleportasi milik Jaka Rama."

Ketika aku mengatakan hal tersebut Jaka Rama melebarkan mata, dan langsung menundukkan kepala seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu lalu dia berkata.

"Gomen Ikki batu itu punya kelemahan yaitu, itu hanya bisa digunakan lagi 2,5 jam setelah selesai digunakan."

Aku tentu menahan nafas mendengarnya kalau begini bagaimana cara kami pergi, jika kami yang pergi dan tak ada yang menerjemahkan tulisan yang ditinggalkan maka akan sama saja memasuki wilayah yang tidak kita ketahui.

"Gawat! Gawat!"

Seluruh yang ada disini menyapu pandang kepada orang yang berteriak, itu adalah seorang pria dengan memakai pakaian serba hitam dan berjalan dengan terpingkal pingkal.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi."

Ki Togog menanyainya langsung lalu orang itu menjawab.

"Seluruh bangsa lelembut jahat seperti gandarwa, Banaspati, Jilak dan sebagainya menyerang kita."

"Apa?"

Ki semar berkata cepat menanggapi hal itu

"Lalu bagaimana situasinya."

"Seluruh pasukan kita sedang berjuang mempertahankan gerbang tapi, melihat kemungkinan kecil kita bertahan senopati menyuruhku untuk melapor meminta bantuan, mereka sekarang bertempur di lereng di gunung Tidar mencoba untuk menaiki gunung ini."

Jaka Rama menggertakan giginya dan berkata kasar.

"Sial disaat seperti ini mereka malah menyerang kita."

Aku pun memutar otak jika semua terlibat dalam memecahkan kode ini, maka tak ada yang bisa diselamatkan karena itu.

"Dipihak kami Aku dan Dulio yang akan pergi sedangakn sisanya akan membantu disini."

"Ow apa maksud ucapanmu itu Ikki."

"Dengar Dulio posisi kita saat ini terjepit dan aku rasa, kau mau tahu tentang sejarah negeri ini bukan?"

Mengerutkan kening karena ucapanku dia akhirnya memutuskan.

"Baik aku akan ikut denganmu, tapi bagaimana dengan yang lainnya."

Aku menarik sudut bibirku karena kekhawatirannya dan menjawab.

"Tenang saja di sini ada temanku yang paling berharga, yang akan menjaga mereka."

Saji kemudian terhentak dan langsung mengangguk serta berkata.

"Yah itu benar serahkan disini padaku, aku pasti akan menjaga kepercayaanmu, 'Ikki."

Lalu kusapu pandanganku ke arah Yudhi dan kawan-kawannya yang sedang memutuskan, siapa yang akan pergi dan akhirnya Jaka Rama bersuara.

"Dari pihak kami yang akan pergi adalah Yudhi dan Yumna."

Mata kedua orang yang disebut, langsung melebar dan Yudhi menyembur.

"Woi itu bukan kesepakatannya!"

"Benar kesepakatannya kan yang akan pergi ada-"

Ucapan Yumna langsung dipotong oleh Oguri Saputra.

"Ini adalah keputusan Aku dan Jaka mereka berdua hanya mengikuti."

Lalu Mei Gisel dan Rara Intan mengangguk, sedangkan Yudhi tak kuasa menahan rahangnya terbuka.

"Ta tapi aku aku sudah"

Pluk

"Hei sobat diantara kami berenam hanya kau dan Yumna yang terus bangkit meskipun kalian berada diujung tanduk, aku pernah melihat orang lain selain kalian ketika keputusasaan menghampiri dan ketidakadilan datang kepada mereka, yang dilakukan oleh mereka adalah menyerah pada nasibnya. Tapi kalian berdua tidak menyerah pada nasib kalian karena itu tugas kali ini memang cocok."

"Rama!"

Suara Yudhi dan Yumna tumpang tindih ketika menyebut nama Jaka Rama , lalu spontan Jaka Rama membalas.

"Lihat kalian cocok sekali bukan sudah diputuskan, pihak kami akan mengirim Yudhi dan Yumna sebagai perwakilan. Siapa yang keberatan silakan berbicara."

Tak ada respon dari mereka dan artinya sudah diputuskan, lalu aku berpaling ke arah Fuku Kaichou dan berkata.

"Tsubaki Senpai boleh aku minta tolong."

Melihat aku menatapnya serius dia membalas

"Katakanlah kurogane kun!"

"Ano bisakan kau pimpin mereka untuk sementara waktu, maksudku diantara kelompok Sitri kaulah yang memiliki kemampuan menyusun strategy terbaik selain Kaichou."

Ia melebarkan mata dan menjawab

"Ta...tapi...aku."

"Tenang saja kau hanya perlu menahan gerombolan itu selama 3 jam, setelah urusan kami selesai kami akan kembali oke."

Saat itu matanya menyorot tajam dan membalas.

"Baiklah aku akan berusaha."

Setelah semua disepakati aku langsung berkata.

"Baik mari kita langsung saja ke Pegunungan Kendeng."

"Ha'i!"

Lalu Ki Semar berkata tiba tiba.

Kalian semua bawa batu ini jika keadaan memburuk, sebut namaku maka aku akan datang. Dan minunlah air ini kalian semua ini adalah Air Tirto Sabdo yang bisa membuat kalian mengerti dengan bahasa asli negeri ini

Ia menyerahkan batu berwarna hitam bersih dan mengkilap serta berbentuk lonjong seukuran telapak tangan, dan 6 cangkir yangvdatang tiba-tiba di hadapan kami semua. Aku mengangguk ketika menerimanya dan kami langsungbmeminum air pemberian Ki Semar, setelah itu aku bingung bagaimana cara kesana dengan cepat sebuah suara terngiang di kepalaku.

'Hei master panggil diriku, aku akan mengantar kalian kesana.'

'Masaka gamaken.'

'Ha'i ini aku master lakukanlah Kuchiyose no Jutsu, maka aku akan membawa kalian kesana dengan cepat.'

'Ha'i aku akan melakukannya.'

Lalu ketika aku memutuskan link Yudhi bersuara.

"Tapi bagaimana kita kesana jarak dari sini ke pegunungan itu adalah 142 km, dan itu membutuhkan 3,5 jam perjalanan dengan mobil."

Aku menarik sudut bibirku dan berkata.

"Tenang saja aku punya solusinya."

"Apa itu?"

Ketika Yumna mengatakan itu aku masuk kedalam sage mode dan mekukai jariku, mengoleskan darah pada telapak tanganku kemudian menghentakannya ke tanah

"(Kuchyose no Jutsu!)"

Boft

Kepulan asap menyebar memenuhi ruangan dan membuat mereka terbatuk- batuk ,saat kepulan itu menghilang aku yang ada diatas Gamaken berkata.

"Kita akan pergi dengan temanku ini, penjelasannya nanti saja cepat naik."

Dengan itu mereka naik dan bersiap, kemudian aku berkta kepada yang lainnya.

"Bertahanlah selama mungkin, kami akan kembali dengan cepat."

Lalu Fuku Kaichou berkata.

"Pastikan kau pulang dengan selamat Kurogane kun."

Aku mengangguk saat mendengarnya dan berkata kepada Gamaken.

"Nah gamaken antar kami ke tempat yang ditunjukan Yumna dan Yudhi ya"

"Yosha master! Arahkan saja jalannya maka aku akan menngikuti."

Dengan itu Yumna mengambil suara.

"Kalau begitu melompatlah ke arah jam 3 dari sini, dan lurus saja itu jalan tercepat."

"Baiklah nona muda ayo berangkat."

Wuiing

Meskipun Gamaken melompat tapi anehnya kami tidak merasa terguncang. Mungkin Gamaken punya mekanisme gravitasi buatan dalam tubuhnya. Yang membuat kami tidak marasakan apapun meskipun dia banyak bergerak.

In another place

Awan hitam menyelimuti, gemuruh terdengar disana sini, manakala Orang bertudung hitam itu mencabut kristal yang membuat sebuah makhluk raksasa tersegel.

"Heheh! Akhirnya kehancuran hanya menunggu Waktu leluhurku, dan pamanku bisa membalaskan dendamnya."

Sang raja Garwasura berkata riang manakala segel, yang mengurung pamannya Raja Gandasura menyusut.

"Aku juga sependapat dengan anda yang mulia."

Lalu sang pria bertudung membalas ucapan mereka.

"Segel ini butuh proses lepas sepenuhnya dalam 2 jam, jadi saat mereka sibuk menemukan kodenya maka saat itulah kehancuran baru dimulai."

Lalu sebuah batu kristal berwarna hijau besar mengkilap, yang mengurung raksasa itu disinari sinar sang rembulan dan membuat pria bertudung itu bermonolog.

"Nah Yudhi bagaimana caramu menghadapi mimpi buruk, yang dulu telah merenggut semuanya darimu."

Back to Yudhi PoV

Katak raksasa milik Ikki melompat dengan sangat baik, kami tidak kelihatan oleh orang sekitar itu karena Ikki meminta kepada katak yang bernama Gamaken ini, untuk melakukan kamuflase agar tak menarik perhatian.

"Ikki kenapa kau mau membantu negeri kami, padahal ini bukan urusanmu maksudku kau bisa menolaknya bukan."

Ketika aku bertanya begitu dia terdiam sesaat dan membuka suara.

"Memang benar apa yang kau ucapkan itu, aku bisa saja menolaknya dengan mudah jika aku mau tapi..."

Saat dia menggantungkan kalimatnya aku langsung mengambil suara.

"Tapi apa Ikki?"

"Orang ini adalah tipe orang yang tidak akan tinggal diam, saat melihat orang lain kesusahan."

Bukan Ikki yang menjawab tapi Dulio temannya yang seakan mengenal Ikki, dan Ikki membenarkan dengan mengangguk dan tersenyum lalu Dulio melanjutkan.

"Sebelumnya pun dia pernah menyelamatkan Agama yang kuyakini, entah apa yang akan terjadi jika waktu itu kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan benda itu. Mungkin kepercayaan orang-orang pada Tuhan akan menurun."

Yumna yang mendengar melebarkan mata dan bertanya lebih jauh.

"Ano Dulio-san memangnya apa yang terjadi di Roma waktu itu."

Dulio yang mendapatkan pertanyaan itu membalas

"[Waktu itu setengah bulan lalu tepatnya, salib Suci Helena di curi dan diancam akan dihancurkan. Sialnya waktunya bersamaan sedang ada pelantikan para kardinal dan seperti yang kau tahu, salib itu dibutuhkan untuk memberkati para kardinal.

Tidak ada pilihan waktu itu kecuali menemukan salib tersebut tepat waktu dan memberkati kardinal, bila tidak maka kami akan kehilangan 2 hal peninggalan Milik Tuhan dan kepercayaan orang orang akan Tuhan menghilang.

Tapi ditengah kebingungan itu dua orang yang kupikir adalah idiot datang dan menawarkan diri untuk membantu kami, awalnya Yang Mulia dan diriku ragu terlebih mereka adalah Akuma.]"

Saat itu aku melebarkan mataku dan tercegat. Lalu kuberanikan diri mengkonfirmasi kepada Ikki.

"Jadi kurogane adalah seorang Akuma."

Dan Ikki langsung membalas.

'Ya itu benar Aku adalah Akuma yang telah menyelamatkan situs sejarah milik Tuhan dalam Injil, dan Dulio bisa kau hilangkan kalimat dua orang idiot itu dalam ceritamu."

Tapi alih-alih ditanggapi Dulio membuang muka dan berkata.

"Kenapa! Memang pemikiranku saat itu, karena kalian adalah Idiot yang tiba-tiba datang dan bertingkah sok pahlawan."

"Tapi kami berhasilkan."

"Cih sialan kau Kurogane."

Melihat mereka selalu ribut kecil seperti itu, membuat aku juga senang ternyata mereka akrab sejak lama

"Heheh kalian berdua dipertemukan oleh misi rupanya kurogane terima kasih."

Ikki menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan berkata.

"Ano Yumna untuk apa? Kita kan belum menyelamatkan Pulau ini."

Ketika kalimat itu diucapkan Ikki, Yumna menggelengkan kepala dan berkata.

"Kepercayaanku adalah Katolik dan kiblat pengajaran kami ada di Vatikan Roma, jadi secara tidak langsung kau telah menyelamatkan imanku juga terima kasih."

Mendapati kalimat itu Ikki menarik senyum, dan bermata hangat lalu dia berkata.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku bisa disamping itu, bukan hanya aku yang menyelamatkan Salib itu tapi aku dibantu Saji, Irina, dan Dulio."

Aku makin kagum dengan Ikki dibalik kecerdasan dan kemampuan yang dimilikinya, itu tidak sedikitpun membuat dirinya besar kepala tapi malah rendah hati. Tanganku terkepal dan kukuatkan niat kalau aku juga pasti bisa seperti itu.

"Lihat itu tempatnya."

Teriak Yumna menunjuk sebuah pegunungan yang besar dan hijau bersinar karena sang rembulan. Lalu dia melanjutkan.

"Sepertinya ada sebuah petilasan disana kita akan kesana."

Ikki yang tak mengerti bertanya.

"Ano petilasan itu apa?"

Aku menarik sudut bibirku dan berkata.

$Petilasan adalah sebuah monumen tempat terjadinya peristiwa besar, atau bekas makam seorang Raja dan Orang Linuwih.'

Gamaken melompat lebih cepat dan sampai disana dengan aman, kami pun turun darinya dan memeriksa sekitar.

"Tempat ini seperti sudah lama ditinggalkan, aku tak percaya tempat ini adalah sejarah bertemunya dua utusan sang Raja Agung."

Seluruh tempat ini hanya tinggal puing-puing kecuali beberapa bangunan yang terlihat utuh dan masih berdiri, seperti patung Raja dan patung dua orang yang sedang berkelahi yang di mana di bawah telapak kaki mereka tergores sebuah tulisan.

'Raja agung Ajisaka!"

Demikianlah yang tertulis di patung yang berwujud seorang raja agung, yang duduk diatas singgasananya Kemudian Ikki berkata.

"Berarti kita harus mencari petunjuk di goresan patung sembada dan Dora.'

'Yosh!"

Saat kami bersemangat karena telah menemukan harapan lain suara Gamaken terdengar.

"Semuanya bersiaplah segerombolan tamu tak diundang datang."

"Apa?"

Saat itu sekumpulan makhkuk kerdil dan berjumlah banyak muncul dan menatap kami.

"Sial mereka adalah Jilak."

Ketika aku mengatakan nama makhluk itu Ikki bertanya.

"Siapa mereka sebenarnya dan makhluk apa mereka?"

"Mereka adalah makhluk yang tercipta dari rasa jengkel orang tua terhadap anaknya, dan energi dari rasa jengkel itu menghasilkan makhluk ini, meskipun mereka lemah tapi jumlah mereka sangat banyak."

"Sial kita bahkan belum menemukan petunjuk."

"Nanti saja, kita bereskan ini dulu."

Makhluk itu berteriak dan mulai menyerang kami dengan gelombang besar, aku tidak menyangka akan melawan mereka. Karena mereka sangat lemah jadi aku melawan mereka dengan meninju mereka, karena ketika mereka di pukul mereka akan menghilang.

"Heh mereka hilang hanya dengan dipukul."

Dulio san mengatakan itu lalu aku membalas.

"Iya tapi jangan remehkan jumlah mereka ingat! Mereka muncul setiap kali ada ibu yang kesal pada anaknya jadi bisa dibilang."

"Jumlah mereka tak terbatas, sial!"

Ikki yang melanjutkan ucapanku Gamaken juga sedang sibuk disana, kami memukul mereka satu persatu dan sepeti yang pernah dikatakan Guru. Jika ingin berlatih gerak tubuh hadapilah Jilak, karena mereka akan mebuatmu terus bergerak tanpa henti.

Aku meninju satu Jilak dan membuatnya terpental kebelakang menubruk yang kain, dan Ikki menyerang dengan menendang. Yumna bermanuver untuk mengalahkan segerombolan Jilak, sedangkan Dulio mengayunkan tinjunya setiap ada jilak yang mendekat.

Setelah beberapa saat jumlah mereka semakin sedikit dan berangsur-angsur berkurang menyisakan 4 jilak, aku menendang satu Ikki meninjunya Yumna menyerangnya dengan tapak tangan, dan Dulio menerjang dengan kakinya membuat mereka semua lenyap.

"Fuah fuah itu gluk yang terakhir."

Suaraku saat memukul Jilak terakhir lalu buru-buru Ikki menjawab.

"Cepat kita harus menerjemahkan goresan pada patung Dora dan Sembada yang sedang berkelahi."

Semua mengangguk mendengar ucapannya buru-buru kami mendekati patung yang ada dua orang seperti sedang bersengketa, dengan seseorang memegang keris pusaka kemudian aku membaca di bawah kaki mereka goresan bertuliskan.

"Dora dan Sembada yang sedang berkelahi. Ini adalah patung mereka!"

Ikki mendekat lebih dekat lagi untuk mengamati, lalu matanya tertuju pada sesuatu dan tangannya spontan menunjuk pada sebuah goresan yang cukup panjang.

"Gomen bisa tolong terjemahkan goresan ini."

Yumna mendekat dan melihat goresan yang ditunjuk ikki, lalu Yumna mengerutkan keningnya sesaat dan berkata.

"Eto aku akan langsung terjemahkan 'Setiap permasalahan pasti ada sumbernya, dan kadang sumbernya itu bisa berupa sesuatu yang dianggap sepele. Cara terbaik menyelesaikan masalah itu, adalah pergi menuju sumber masalah tersebut. Agar tidak terjadi hal yang sama pada kedua orang ini yaitu Dora dan Sembada'."

"Woi masaka itu bukan petunjuk tapi sebuah penjelasan. Tentang kenapa mereka bertengkar sekarang bagaimana, 'Ikki."

Ikki PoV

Hm pergi menuju sumber masalah itu, terlihat ambigu memang lalu Dulio berkata keras

"Woi masaka itu bukan petunjuk tapi sebuah penjelasan, tentang kenapa mereka bertengkar sekarang bagaimana, 'Ikki."

"Aku memang kurang tahu tapi bisa kau jelaskan detil, kenapa mereka berkelahi Yudhi?"

Mendengar aku berkata seperti itu dia menjawab.

"Ya mereka beradu argumentasi yang mana dua-duanya memegang amanat Raja Ajisaka. Dora diperintah menjaga pusakanya dan tidak menyerahkan pusaka tersebut kecuali kepada Ajisaka saja, dan Sembada diperintah mengambil pusaka tersebut atas perintah Raja Ajisaka. Sebenarnya masalah mereka benar-benar sepele bukan."

Hm frasa itu benar juga kadang masalah memang bisa muncul dari hal sepele, dalam kasus ini adalah kesalah pahaman.

"Sekarang bagaimana apa petunjuknya kali ini."

Berpikir lebih keras kali ini tidak ada petunjuk yang mengarah ke lokasi tertentu dan sebagainya, kecuali yang membuat aku bingung adalah frasa 'cara terbaik menyelesaikan masalah itu adalah pergi menuju sumber menuju sumber masalah tersebut'. Aku menimbang-nimbang semuanya, akhir aku memahaminya.

"Itu dia! Jawabannya pasti disana."

'Apa Ikki?"

"Apa kau punya petunjuk?"

Aku mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Yumna dan Dulio lalu aku bersuara.

"Frasa itu memang menggunakan bahasa yang tak lekang oleh waktu, tapi jika melihat dari titik sejarah dan kita kembali kemasa lalu. Petunjuk dari masalah kita adalah orang yang menjadi sumber masalah, yang membuat kedua orang ini beragumen dengan kata lain."

"Raja Ajisaka!"

"Itu benar! Berarti kita ke patung Ajisaka mungkin tertulis sesuatu disana."

Ketika itu kami langsung menuju ke patung Ajisaka yang duduk diatas singgasana kebesarannya yang memegang batu berbentuk seperti sebuah loh, kemudian aku membersihkan Loh batu itu dan terdapat goresan tulisan disana dengan cepat aku memanggil Yumna.

"Yumna kemarilah! Tolong kau terjemahkan apa yang tertulis pada batu ini."

Dia mengangguk dan melihat pada batu yang aku tunjuk, Yumna mengerutkan kening dan akhirnya bersuara.

"Terjemahannya adalah 'segala sesuatu memiliki ciri khas didunia ini seperti bumi dengan keindahannya, matahari dengan cahayanya, bulan dengan sinarnya. Lalu apakah gerangan daya tarik bagi sebuah kerajaan?'"

"Lagi-Lagi sebuah pertanyaan, kenapa orang jaman dulu membuat pertanyaan sih."

Dulio menggerutu kembali dan aku menjelaskan.

"Hei Dulio didalam Alkitab saja Tuhan dalam Injil banyak memberikan pertanyaan ambigu dan kadang sulit dijawab, itu karena agar bisa terlihat mana gandum mana sekam atau mana yang bijak dan mana yang dungu."

Raut wajahnya kian mengusut setelah mendengarku berkata seperti itu, lalu dia berkata.

"Cih terserahlah kurogane."

"Eh kurogane aku tidak percaya kau membaca Alkitab juga."

"Iya itu sesuatu yang aku lakukan saat aku sedang santai, tapi sekarang bukan saatnya bersantai kita harus pergi."

Semuanya langsung menyerang bersamaan kearahku.

"Kemana?"

Aku yang mendapati pertanyaan dari mereka sekaligus berkata.

"Oi bukankah sudah jelas frasa itu. Disitu tertulis segala sesuatu itu memiliki ciri khas bumi ciri khasnya keindahan, matahari ciri khasnya cahayanya, dan bulan ciri khasnya sinarnya. Lalu pertanyaannya adalah apakah gerangan ciri khas sebuah kerajaan jawabannya tentu-"

"Sebuah Istana!"

Mereka menjawab serempak dan aku menarik sudut bibirku dan mengangguk, atas jawaban mereka tapi aku punya hal mengganjal.

"Tapi kita punya masalah Istana ini pasti menjurus ke Istana masa lalu dengan kata lain, Istana itu adalah Istana di masa lalu lalu apa nama kerajaan milik Aji saka itu."

"Istana kerajaan medang kamulan, aku pernah mendengar itu dari guruku"

Yudhi berkata seperti itu dan Yumna menyembur.

"Heh sejak kapan kau punya guru, 'Yudhi?"

Yudhi menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan memunculkan giginya serta berkata.

"Setelah kejadian 'itu' aku mengembara dan berguru pada orang yang hebat, dia menceritakan semua hal yang dia tahu termasuk sejarah tentang Raja Ajisaka, Raja pertama negeri ini lalu nama kerajaan itu adalah Medang Kamulan yang tempatnya berjarak 150 km dari sini. Kebetulan aku pernah kesana sekali bersama guruku itu."

Aku mengangguk dan berkata.

"Sudah diputuskan petunjuk selanjutnya pasti ada disana ayo bergerak, dan hentikan kehancuran pulau ini teman-teman."

"Ha'i!"

And Cut~

Fuuuaaaah aku gak bisa ngomong apa-apa kesibukan didunia nyata, membuat kalian semua terlantar gomenasai Hontouni gomenasai. Mendekati akhir Tahun harusnya banyak waktu yang tercipta buat update, tapi nyatanya aku malah gak bisa berbuat banyak.

Oke lanjut ke bagian cerita gimana aku jelasinnya ya, sebelumnya aku minta maaf apabila nanti di beberapa chapter konflik di fanfic ini mungkin terasa gak asing bagi kalian, tapi jujur aku membuatnya sebelum kejadian itu terjadi oke jadi aku harap kalian menikmatinya saja nanti.

Hanacaraka merupakan Aksara Jawa aku menggunakan sejarah Ajisaka, dan sedikit bumbu ramalan Jayabaya yang sedikit dirubah. Sehingga hasilnya akan kita lihat di chapter ke depan.

Kemudian penjelasan kenapa mereka bisa mengerti bahasa Jawa karena mereka minum Banyu Tirto Sabdo, yang fungsinya menurut Ki Semar adalah membuat orang yang meminumnya bisa mengerti bahasa negeri ini yang satu ini hasil ciptaan Author hehe.

Kemudian kita sudah melihat kemampuan dari mustika milik Rara Intan yaitu Layang Jamus Kali Maha Ushada yang berfungsi sebagai penyembuh. Mungkin kalian penasaran kok aku menulisnya bukan jamus kalimasada malah Mali Maha ushada.

Ternyata setelah aku telusuri lebih lanjut penyebutan awalnya memang begitu dimana arti sebenarnya adalah Kali(Dewi Kali) Maha(besar) Ushada(obat) jadi jika kita terjemahkan ke bahasa universal adalah Obat yang sangat berkhasiat dari Dewi Kali. Ini menurut penafsiran Author lo jadi jangan terlalu dibawa serius.

Oke sekarang kita tinggal menunggu mustika apa yang dipegang oleh Yudhi, tenang akan muncul di chapter depan jadi bersabar ya.

Oh iya aku juga akan membayar kesabaran kalian dengan mengupdate chapter selanjutnya besok, dan bila tidak ada gangguan Hari pertama di Tahun baru akan jadi puncak dari Arc ini. Lalu kita akan masuk ke Arc selanjutnya yaitu kanon DxD tepatnya Arc Loki.  
Lanjut kita sudah masuk ke triangle true story Arc ini, dimana seperti Arc sebelum sebelumnya. True konflik Arc akan aku buat 3 chapter jadi bisa kalian simpulkan sendiri berapa lama lagi Arc Indonesia ini berakhir.

Terima kasih banyak atas kesabaran kalian yang menunggu Fanfic ini update dan selalu mendukungku.

Terakhir aminkan doa ini di hati aja ya.  
Ya Tuhan! Berikanlah kepada Author ini kemampuan untuk terus berkarya dengan baik dan lancar.

Oke Itu aja dulu seperti biasa bacalah terus I Want to be Maou: Rise a Saint Templar, dan ikutilah perjuangan Akuma reinkarnasi menempuh jalan berliku demi menjadi seorang Maou di masa depan.

Jaa nee 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaim: Highschool DxD bukan punya Saya

I Want to be Maou: Rise a Saint Templar baru punya Saya

Author:Tessar Wahyudi

Rating: T

Banyak Typo dan kadang ngawur tapi semoga bisa menghibur.

Sebelumnya biar lebih menghayati downlod aja opening nanatsu no taizai season 1

Nariyamanu ai o sakebu yo subete o daite koko ni irunda hikari wa soko ni aru yo

Tanah Jawa yang indah dengan rumput dan langit biru, dihiasi awan-awan putih yang seperti kapas beterbangan ditiup angin.

Yuzurenai omoi o kakete kibou no hate o boku wa ikiru yo yume o tsunaida kimi to

Dibawah itu semua Yudhi dan Yumna menatap indahnya pemandangan tersebut. Gambar beralih ke langit biru cerah kemudian judul Fanfic I Want to be Maou Rise a Saint Templar: Indonesia Arc muncul berwarna jingga.

Hajimari o itsuka bokura no te de umidasunda yo

Wajah sisi kanan Yudhi meneteskan air mata seperti mengenang sesuatu.

Yasashii kimi no koe mo kitto sekai o kaerareru

Yumna yang ada disebelahnya dengan rambut bergerak di tiup angin menyatukan tangannya didepan dada dengan ekspresi yang sama

Daremo hitorikiri ja tachiagare ya shinai kara Tagai ni te o nobashite kagiri mo koeta ashita e

Kemudian Jaka Rama, Oguri Saputra, Mei Gisel, dan Rara Intan menyapa mereka berdua, saat itu juga mereka berdua mengelap air mata itu dan tersenyum cerah. Bersamaan dengan itu Ikki, Saji, Dulio, Tsubaki, Lis, dan Irina menyapa mereka juga membuat mereka semua melebarkan senyuman dan menyatukan tangan mereka.

Nariyamanu ai o sakebu yo butsukariatte wakariaunda hikari o tsukuridasu yo

Scene berubah cepat Yudhi dan Ikki bertarung bersama melawan Gandasura, sementara Saji dan yang lainnya bertarung menghadapi musuh yang banyak dibantu manusia dan makhluk mistis lainnya.

Akiramenu omoi wa kakete kibou no hate o boku wa ikiru yo yume o tsunaida kimi to

Yumna terluka dan ditopang oleh Yudhi yang sangat terkejut, saat itu Ikki mendekatinya dan menyerahkan batu pemberian Aditya Irawan. Membuat kekuatan terpendam milik Yudhi untuk bangkit, Aura misterius menyelimuti Yudhi dengan tekad penuh dia melaju menyerang sang Raksasa itu.

Semoga kalian bisa membayangkannya yah.

Chapter 7 Mimpi sang Raja dan cara menghentikan kehancuran Pulau

Saji pov

"Hyahhh!"

Crash

Irina memotong monster kerdil itu dengan excalibur miliknya.

"Eegh!"

Jleb

Ogri menusuk lawannya dengan tombak yang dipegangnya.

"Orryyyaaaaahhh!"

Ding ding ding ding

Di medan perang ini tak terhitung banyaknya teriakan, dan suara dentingan senjata yang beradu. Dan tentu saja tak kecil juga jumlah mereka yang gugur.

"Mereka tidak ada habisnya."

"Yah mereka mungkin makhluk terlemah, tapi yang merepotkan, jumlah mereka yang terlalu banyak."

Jaka Rama menjawab keluhanku saat itu, Aku kemudian memikirkan temanku dan yang lainnya bagaimana nasib mereka. Apa mereka sudah menyelesaikan kodenya ini sudah hampir satu jam berlalu.

Saat tengah memikirkan hal itu sebuah guncangan besar terjadi, membuat aku dan semua yang ada disini terhuyung jatuh ke tanah karena gempa yang tiba-tiba.

"Apa itu?"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Itulah kata yang diucapkan Rara Intan dan Mei Gisel, Oguri langsung angkat suara.

"Sepertinya tadi itu gempa yang berasal dari sebelah timur Pulau ini, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Kemudian sebuah suara teriakan seseorang, menyeruak dengan nyaring.

"Ini gawat di daerah Barat Pulau ini tepatnya Gunung anak krakatau, mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan meletus!"

Mata semua orang melebar dan mulut ternganga, mendengar perkataan tersebut lalu Jaka Rama membentak

"Jangan bercanda! Kalau gunung itu meledak maka wilayah pesisir Lampung, Banten, hingga ke Jakarta akan tenggelam."

"Apa kau bilang?"

Aku juga terkejut dengan hal itu dan alasan kenapa aku bisa tahu bahasa mereka, karena Ki Semar sebelumnya memberikan kepada kami Tirto Sabdo dimana memiliki fungsi untuk mengetahui segala bahasa yang ada dinegeri ini. Jadi kami tidak perlu penerjemah lagi untuk mengetahui maksud perkataan orang lain, dan keistimewaan lainya adalah bila kami berbicara dengan bahasa jepangpun mereka akan mengerti. Entah ilmu di negara ini memang hebat mampu mencipatan air sehebat mengabaikan kekaguman alih-alih mencari solusi atas itu sebuah suara lain terdengar

"Lapor gunung merapi di daerah Yogyakarta juga, menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan meledak!"

"Demikian juga dengan gunung Agung di Bali!"

"Masaka jika ketiga gunung itu meletus maka..."

"Tenggelamnya pulau Jawa tidak bisa terelakan."

Rara Intan bersuara kecil melanjutkan perkataan Jaka Rama, lalu Oguri bersuara sambil meremas tangannya.

"Kita harus bagaimana sekarang masyarakat sedang panik, musuh bertebaran dan kita dikepung dengan 3 gunung yang akan meledak bersamaan."

Hal ini sama seperti waktu aku ada di Roma, saat itu juga posisi kami terdesak.

"Minna percaya saja pada teman teman kita aku yakin Ikki, Yudhi, Yumna dan Dulio pasti sedang berusaha juga memecahkan kode itu."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan musuh memang berhasil diatasi sekarang, tapi kemungkinan akan ada bencana alam yang akan merenggut korban jiwa. Dan lagi tempat ini akan menjadi medan perang."

Apa yang biasa dipikirkan Ikki jika dalam situasi terdesak seperti ini ya, sial Aku masih belum terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini tapi.

'Tenang saja aku menitipkan mereka pada temanku yang paling berharga, jadi tidak masalah.'

Aku mengingat kata yang diucapkan oleh Ikki padaku sebelumnya, kemudian aku meremas buku tanganku dan berkata kepada Jaka dan Oguri.

"Kita para laki-laki akan turun ke bawah membawa beberapa orang untuk mengevakuasi warga, dari kemungkinan terburuk sedangkan wanita akan tetap berada disini."

"Saji apa yang kau katakan?"

"Jangan egois seperti itu, 'Saji senpai."

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara, itu adalah Fuku Kaichou dan Lis Kouhaiku. Yang khawatir dengan keputusanku lalu aku menenangkan mereka.

"Jangan khawatir aku pasti akan pulang dengan selamat Ikki temanku berjuang untuk mencegah kehancuran Pulau ini, dengan menelisik sejarah negeri ini yang penuh teka-teki sedangkan aku hanya bisa melakukan evakuasi. Untuk mengurangi korban jiwa anggap saja ini mengurangi beban mentalnya nanti jika dia gagal."

"Saji!"

Ketika aku selesai mengucapkanya aku menatap kearah Jaka dan Oguri keduanya mengangguk, dan langsung menyapu pandang kearah pasangan masing-masing.

"Rara aku pergi sebentar dan pasti akan kembali."

"Mei aku...aku akan segera Kembali."

Sedangkan aku hanya memelas karena tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa kuucapkan selamat tinggal, lalu tiba-tiba Lis mendatangiku dan memegang pipi dan menatap mataku.

Tentu ini membuatku melebarkan mata sebab ini terlalu mendadak, kemudian belum sempat aku menyela Lis berbicara.

"Saji senpai, tolong kembalilah dengan selamat."

Didalam Hatiku seperti ada rasa hangat mengalir dan membuatku bersemangat, lalu kutatap mata Lis yang khawatir dengan tatapan penuh tekad.

"Tenang saja demi Kouhaiku aku pasti akan kembali dengan selamat."

Setelah itu Lis tersenyum dan melepaskan tangannya dari pipiku kemudian dia berkata.

"Perhatianku mungkin bisa kuberikan pada semua orang, tapi kalau cintaku hanya untuk Oni-chanku saja."

"Fuaah terserahlah yang penting terima kasih telah menyemangatiku, 'Lis."

Setelah aku mengatakan itu pipinya sedikit bersemu, tapi aku langsung menyapu pandang ke arah Jaka dan Oguri keduanya mengangguk.

"Fuku Kaichou! Tolong kau atur pasukan disini aku akan kembali dengan cepat, setelah selesai membantu mengevakuasi orang-orang."

Fuku Kaichou menatapku tajam sama seperti dia menatap Ikki, dan membalas ucapanku.

"Saji kembalilah dengan selamat!"

"Iya...itu benar"

Aku yang mendapat perhatian seperti itu dari Fuku Kaichou dan Irina tambah semangat, Ikki akhirnya aku bisa mengikuti caramu bersikap keren dihadapan wanita.

"Oguri! Jaka! Ayo kita turun dan segera mengevakuasi warga ke tempat lebih aman."

Mereka berdua mengangguk setelah aku berkata seperti itu, dan langsung bergerak menuju tempat terdampak bencana. Diperjalanan Jaka Rama membuka suara.

"Jika ketiga gunung meledak bersamaan kemungkinan terburuk adalah Pulau Jawa akan tenggelam, tapi jika gunung itu meletus bergantian maka itu hanya akan menyisakan Jawa Barat dan Daerah Yogyakarta"

"Nani! Kenapa bisa begitu?"

Pertanyaanku yang kuutarakan setelah Jaka Rama berspekulasi, lalu Oguri menyambar apa yang kutanyakan.

"Itu karena setiap tahunnya pulau ini turun sedalam 13 cm dari 20 tahun terakhir."

Tenggelam sedalam 13 cm dan sudah berlangsung selama 20 tahun dengan kata lain

"Pulau ini bahkan sudah memberi tanda-tanda akan tenggelam."

"Yah tapi kami mengabaikan hal itu sebelumnya 3 bulan yang lalu, ada seorang Resi yang pernah datang ke OPS memberitahukan perkara ini kepadaku. Tapi saat itu aku ragu karena apa yang diucapkannya, menurutku seperti sebuah syair gila."

"Memangnya apa yang diucapkan olehnya?"

"Tunggu Jaka! kau tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya."

"Maafkan aku Oguri itu karena aku takut mengundang keributan, jadi memendamnya selama 3 bulan. Lalu Saji yang diucapkan orang itu adalah sebuah syair berbunyi demikian."

"[Hai pemuda!  
kedua tanganmu telah menopang sebuah gunung, ketahuilah pulau ini akan berguncang.

Hai pemuda!  
Eloklah engkau menggunakan kekuatan gunung itu, untuk meredam goncangannya demi melindungi orang-orang sekitar dengan cara menyatukan ke 6 gunung itu.

Hai pemuda!  
Tapi jika kau tidak mendapati hal tersebut baiklah engkau membawa orang orang pergi ke sebuah tempat bernama tanah Pasundan dan tanah Ngayogya, karena hanya dua tempat itulah yang terjamin keamanannya kecuali jika Sang Taya berkehendak lain.

Hai pemuda!  
Selesailah syair ini untukmu dan pesanku adalah carilah orang yang memegang gunung yang sama sepertimu, atau buatlah tempat bernaung di kedua tanah tersebut karena masa itu dikenal dengan Wolak Walik Zaman.

Bergegas pemuda!  
Sampaikan pesanku ini agar mereka bersiap dan menunggu sebab, ditengah huru-hara tersebut sang Ratu Adil akan datang menenangkan negeri ini.

Dan setelah bait terakhir itu diucapkan dia raib entah kemana.]"

"Itu syair yang panjang dan terkesan berat aku tidak memahaminya sama sekali?"

Lalu Jaka pun menimpali responku setelah mendengar cerita darinya.

"Ya kau benar sekali Saji, waktu itu aku berusaha memberitahunya pada Ki Semar tapi keraguanku lebih besar ketimbang keberanianku, karena itu secara diam-diam aku meminta kepada Yumna untuk membuat sebuah dunia tiruan. Yang akan mengantar mereka masuk kesana selama kita menghadapi krisis tersebut bila memang benar terjadi."

Itu berarti Jaka Rama sudah mempersiapkan tempat berlindung, untuk orang-orang dengan bantuan Yumna yang mampu membuat dunia tiruan.

"Hei Jaka lalu dimana dunia tiruan yang dibuat oleh Yumna itu?"

Mendengar aku berkata seperti itu, Oguri langsung mengatakan sesuatu.

"Jadi itu alasannya kenapa kalian berdua selama 3 bulan belakangan terlihat selalu bersama, ya ampun kau tahu 3 bulan itu Rara Intan selalu curhat padaku prihal dirimu yang dekat dengan Yumna tahu. Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya setelah kekacauan ini berakhir Jaka."

Dia mengangguk dan menjelaskan.

"Tentu saja aku sudah memilih kata untuk disampaikan kepadanya nanti dan Saji, dunia tiruan itu sudah ditaruh dalam tempat yang aman dan akses untuk masuk kesana adalah dengan ini."

Saat itu dia mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti kristal berbentuk bola kecil, dengan warna pelangi dan menjelaskan .

"Yumna berhasil mencapai tingkat Sakti sehingga mampu membuat pintu akses ke dunia tersebut, dan bola kristal inilah yang akan kita gunakan untuk membawa mereka."

Heh! Kedengarannya menarik sekali, membawa masuk menggunakan kristal ini tapi...

"Prinsip kerjanya seperti apa Jaka Rama?"

"Kau ingat saat aku membawa kalian berteleportasi ke gunung Tidar."

Kemudian bayangan saat dia menggunakan kristal biru itu, muncul dikepalaku dan langsung aku berkata.

"Jadi batu ini secara otomatis membawa mereka ke dunia buatan milik Yumna, jika kita melemparkannya begitu."

"Kau benar Saji! Aku dan Yumna berhasil membuatnya meskipun dalam waktu yang singkat dan menyempurnakannya, itu karena Yumna juga mendukung niatku untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang terlebih Yudhi."

Ada rasa cemburu yang menyelimuti dalam ucapan Jaka itu kurasa dulu sekali dia memiliki rasa terhadap Yumna, tapi entahlah aku tidak mau mencari tahu yang terpenting kami harus menyelamatkan orang sedapat mungkin dari bencana ini.

"Ahh!"

"Lari cepat gempa menyerang kita!"

"Kudengar ini adalah bencana yang sudah diramalkan."

"Kita akan tenggelam!"

Saat itu massa sedang berkumpul dan bersorak lantang suasana kacau dan riuh dimana-mana, hujatan pada pemerintah menyeruak karena disangka menutupi kebenaran tentang bencana.

"Sekarang kita harus kemana?"

Lalu saat kami ada didepan mereka tanpa ragu Jaka Rama melemparkan benda kecil tersebut kearah kumpulan itu, kemudian sinar putih menyilaukan menyelimuti kumpulan tersebut membuat aku menutup mata dengan lenganku juga.

Setelah sinar itu redup mataku kubuka dan kesunyian yang tersisa, karena semua orang hilang bak ditelan sesuatu.

"Kemana mereka semua?"

Aku mengucapkan keterkejutanku, lalu Jaka Rama menjawab.

"Bukankah sudah kubiang mereka sudah kupindahkan ke tempat yang telah dibuat oleh Yumna, ketika sampai disana mereka akan tertidur karena tempat itu sudah diselimuti oleh Aji Sirep agar mereka hilang kesadaran."

"Eh jadi ketika mereka sampai sana mereka otomatis akan tertidur begitu?"

Jaka Mengangguk dengan ucapanku, lalu Oguri menyela pembicaraan kami.

"Baiklah karena disini sudah selesai selanjutnya kita akan berpindah, tapi kemungkinan akan memakan waktu lama jika dengan cara ini."

"Aku pun sependapat dengan ucapan Oguri jika metodenya seperti ini pasti memakan waktu lama, bahkan waktunya akan habis sebelum menyelamatkan orang-orang dipulau ini."

"Heh masalah itu jangan khawatir! Kami akan bantu untuk mengumpulkan warga!"

Saat itu kami semua menyapu pandang ke arah sumber suara, aku yang penasaran dengan mereka pun bertanya.

"Etto kalian ini yang berpakaian dengan motif garis kebawah berwarna hitam coklat, memakai selendang yang sama dan penutup kepala apa itu namanya."

Salah satu yang kurasa pimpinan itu berseru kaget.

"Eh kau bisa bahasa kami padahal kau orang asing."

Lalu Oguri menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Dia diberi Tirto Sabdo oleh Ki Semar tenang efeknya akan hilang dalam 2 hari, ini untuk kepentingan kita juga kuharap kalian bisa mengerti."

Aku yang mendengarnya mengangguk dan membenarkan.

"Itu benar mohon maafkan aku, jika ini mengganggu kalian."

Sang pria itu merasa tak enak sehingga nenggerakkan tangannya ke depan dan berkata.

"Eh itu tak perlu jika hal tersebut diberikan oleh Ki Semar pasti ada tujuannya penutup kepala ini namanya belangkon, dan perkenalkan aku adalah Sutopo pemimpin dalam religi Kejawen."

"Oh begitu berarti kalian adalah sekutu ya?"

Kukira mereka musuh tapi dari religi kejawen, apa itu semacam kepercayaan disini ah sudahlah.

"Ano kau bilang tadi sudah mengumpulkan orang tepatnya dimana saja."

Dia mengangguk dengan ucapanku dan mulai bersuara.

"Ya kami sudah dengar sebelumnya dari seorang Resi dan melihat gejala alam, juga tentu saja mempelajari manuskrip kuno bahwa wolak walik zaman akan berakhir dan zaman kalabendhu akan segera tiba."

"Ah jangan-jangan hal itu?"

Ketika Jaka mengungkapkannya dengan wajah menegang dan mata melebar, pria yang bernama Sutopo itu melanjutkan.

"Kau benar inilah Zaman Kalabendhu itu, yaitu masa pembuka dimana Pulau ini mengeliminasi penduduknya."

Aku yang kesal karena mereka tetap memikirkan hal tentang keruntuhan pulau ini berkata.

"Hei temanku Ikki dan teman kalian Yudhi sedang berjuang untuk menemukan petunjuk agar hal tersebut tidak terjadi, karena itu kita jangan pesimis dulu sebab mereka pasti akan menemukannya aku yakin itu."

"Saji!"

"Saji! jadi itu namamu ya?"

Aku sedikit tidak enak setelah berkata bijak tersebut, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri lalu segera aku bersuara malu.

"Ah maafkan aku yang telah lancang berkata seperti itu padahal belum berkenalan, kalau begitu perkenalkan namaku Genshiro Saji kalian semua bisa memanggilku Saji."

Setelah aku mengucapkan perkenalan diri, mereka menarik sudut bibirnya dan Sutopo berkata.

"Yah baiklah permintaan maaf diterima dan selanjutnya untuk warga kami telah mengumpulkan mereka menuju Alun-Alun kota, bundaran HI, Stadion sepak bola Gelora bung Karno dan beberapa pusat keramaian lainnya juga kami menjanjikan akan ada pertolongan."

Jaka lalu mengepalkan tangannya, wajahnya membara dan berkata semangat.

"Baiklah segera berpencar dan kalian bawa kantung ini lalu lemparkan ke arah kumpulan tersebut, maka mereka akan otomatis dibawa ke dunia buatan dari mustika Batu Retno Dumilah paham!"

"Oh mustika batu Retno Dumilah ya, kalo begitu kami akan pergi ke sebelah Barat melewati daerah dan mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin orang semampu kami."

Jaka mengangguk mendengar ucapannya dan membalas.

"Lalu kami akan pergi dari sini ke arah Timur melewati beberapa daerah juga. Dengar mungkin kita tidak bisa menyelamatkan semuanya tapi setidaknya kita bisa menyelematkan beberapa agar tidak terjadi kemusnahan massal."

Sutopo mengangguk kembali melambaikan tangan dan berkata.

"Baiklah berjuanglah dan Saji aku berharap temanmu itu, bisa menemukan cara agar bencana ini bisa teratasi."

Lalu dia pun melompat dan diikuti orang yang bersamanya, mereka sangat cepat bak angin sekejap sudah menghilang. Wajar saja jika mereka berkata akan sampai di ujung Barat Pulau ini, Lalu Jaka membuyarkan keterkejutanku.

"Baiklah kita juga punya urusan segera kita selamatkan sedapat mungkin penduduk, dan berkumpul dengan yang lainnya di gunung Tidar."

"Oh!"

Dengan itu kami berangkat menyusuri kota dan mengevakuasi penduduk, ke dunia buatan yang dibuat Yumna.

Ikki PoV

Setelah kami hampir sampai di tempat petilasan kerajaan Medang Kamulan berada, sebuah gempa mengguncang daerah ini membuat Gamaken berhenti melompat dan terduduk sesaat. Getaran itu cukup mengejutkan lalu aku berujar

"Gempa apa itu tadi, dan darimana asalnya?"

Yudhi lalu berkata dengan wajah menegang.

"Aku tidak tahu tapi aku punya firasat buruk tentang itu, yang lebih penting ayo kita bergerak kembali tuan Gamaken."

"Baiklah aku akan melompat lagi bersiaplah."

Setelah Yudhi mengatakan itu Gamaken melompat kembali, beberapa saat kemudian tempat yang kami tuju terlihat dan disana terdapat sebuah puing bekas sebuah istana terbangun.

"Itu tempatnya ayo lebih cepat Tuan Gamaken."

"Baiklah nona muda."

Gamaken mempercepat lompatannya dan kami akhirnya sampai disana. Setelah itu kami turun dari punggung Gamaken, dan memutuskan untuk menjelajahi puing-puing bangunan ini.

"Master waktu pemanggilan sudah habis mohon maafkan aku, mungkin sampai sini saja aku bisa mengantarmu."

Dulio berkata setelah mendengar ucapan Gamaken itu.

"Jangan bercanda! Bagaimana kami akan kembali ke gunung Tidar setelah menemukan kuncinya nanti."

"Aku tidak tahu tapi yang jelas, butuh 1,5 jam untuk aku bisa dipanggil secara berulang."

Dulio menggertakan giginya dan berkata.

"Sialan disaat genting seperti ini transportasi terbatas."

Aku langsung berkata kepada Gamaken.

"Baiklah terima kasih atas bantuannya Gamaken."

Lalu yumna dan Yudhi juga membuka suara.

"Terima kasih Tuan katak."

"Terima kasih banyak Tuan Gamaken."

Gamaken menanggapinya dengan senyum dan berkata.

"Sama-Sama kalau begitu aku pamit."

Boft

Kepulan asap tebal tercipta saat dia kembali ke dimensinya. Lalu aku berujar pada yang lainnya

"Baiklah kuharap dalam tempat ini kita menemukan kuncinya langsung, karena kita hanya punya satu alat untuk kembali yaitu batu pemberian Ki Semar."

Yumna yang mendengar aku berkata seperti itu merespon.

"Kau benar Ikki mari berdoa agar teka-tekinya bisa dipecahkan di sini, dan cara menghentikan kehancuran pulau ini ada disini."

Semua mengangguk dan mulai menjelajahi tempat puing bekas istana ini.

Sona PoV

Kenapa aku merasa gelisah seperti ini padahal malam ini bulan sangat indah tapi firasatku mengatakan, terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada keluargaku apa yang sebenarnya kau bawa rembulan.

Saat tengah diliputi rasa tidak nyaman sebuah lingkaran komunikasi, khas milik keluarga Sitri muncul lalu aku kemudian menerimanya.

"Moshi moshi disini Sona Sitri?"

"So-tan kau sedang apa?"

"Onee-chan kenapa kau menghubungiku malam-malam begini?"

"Eh? Apa kau tidak suka ?"

Pelipisku berkedut mendengarnya kemudian aku menekankan.

"Jika kau tidak sedang mood yang baik sebaiknya jangan menelponku."

Di saat aku hendak mematikan lingkaran komunikasi tersebut, tiba-tiba nada suaranya berubah dingin dan berkata.

"Neh So-tan apa kau sudah melihat tv malam ini, sesuatu yang besar sedang terjadi di sebuah negeri bernama Indonesia."

Aku seperti lupa bernafas mendengarnya dan mengkonfirmasi.

"Onee-chan jangan bercanda ini sudah malam, pasti onee-chan salah mendengar informasi karena ini sudah larut."

"Saat ini di negera indonesia sedang terjadi peristiwa yang sudah diramalkan sejak ratusan tahu yang lalu, yaitu tenggelamnya pulau terbesar kedua yaitu Pulau Jawa. Jika kau tidak percaya hidupkanlah TVmu so-tan dan buktikan sendiri ucapanku ini."

Sedikit bimbang namun aku berharap cemas dengan apa yang diucapkan Onee-chanku, lalu aku menghidupkan tv tapi alangkah terkejutnya aku karena. Berita utama di saluran tersebut menampilkan hal yang dikatakan Onee chan

"Baik sekarang kita akan menyaksikan bagaimana teori tentang tanah jawa ini runtuh, dilansir dari beberapa peneliti pulau ini mengalami yang namanya menurunnya daratan selama 20 tahun terakhir tapi sekarang negeri ini menghadapi bahaya lebih besar. Yaitu 3 gunung api yang posisinya berada tepat di titik vital penopang pulau itu sedang dalam keadaan tanda-tanda ingin meletus."

"Apa maksudnya itu Onee-chan keluargaku ada disana Saji, Ikki, Lis dan Tsubaki mereka ada disana untuk menjalankan misi dari sang Paus."

Saat aku mengatakan itu onee chan membalas.

"Kau jangan khawatir saat ini sebuah pasukan dibentuk atas permintaan Michael kun sebab dia merasa bertanggung jawab juga, terlebih ada pemimpin tertinggi gereja juga disana. Penyebab dari keruntuhan tersebut masih belum diketahui."

"Iya dan para keluargaku juga ada disana untuk menjalankan misi dari Sang Paus, Onee-chan aku akan kesana apapun yang terjadi."

Setelah aku mengatakan hal tersebut dia terdiam sesaat, dan nada suaranya bergetar.

"So-tan jangan khawatir dan lihatlah!"

Kling

Sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam ponselku dan terdapat video yang dikirimkan oleh Onee-chan, dan ketika aku menerimanya langsung aku memutarnya. gambar menunjukan situasi buruk dipuncak sebuah gunung dengan anggota keluargaku Tsubaki dan Lis serta yang lainnya sedang bertahan dari serangan monster. Dan kemudian sesosok wajah yang familiar mulai bersuara.

"Baiklah ini kukirimkan kepada saudaraku sesama anggota gereja tolong sampaikan video ini kepada pemimpin tertinggi Michael-sama, dan katakan kalau kami butuh bantuan sebab negeri ini dalam keadaan terpuruk aku mohon tolong sampaikan aku adalah Irina Shidou."

Lalu video berhenti dan menghitam setelah itu, aku langsung menanyai Onee-chan.

"Apa maksudnya ini onee chan?"

"Video itu dikirimkan beberapa menit yang lalu dan Michael-sama bergerak cepat dengan datang kemari memohon bantuan, sebab ada bagian dari kelompok Sitri juga disitu jadi dengan segera Sirzech Lucifer-kun mengirim pasukan dadakan. Untuk membantu mereka dan baru berangkat beberapa saat yang lalu."

Ketika mendengarnya aku merasa lega tapi tetap saja rasa gelisah dan resah, menyelimuti hatiku kemudian Onee chan melanjutkan.

"So-tan jangan khawatir dia pasti akan bisa melewati semua ini!"

"Eh apa maksudmu Onee-chan?"

"Ya seperti dia menghadapi kasus di Roma, aku yakin Kurogane Ikki pasti sedang melakukan sesuatu disana. Kita lihat saja apa yang akan dilakukan oleh calon Maou itu."

Kini aku merasa sedikt terkejut mendengar ucapan Onee chan sekarang dan menanggapi.

"Onee chan kau?"

"Neh So-tan kau harus lebih menaruh kepercayaan kepada mereka semua, karena kau adalah majikannya kadang kau harus membiarkan mereka dalam bahaya. Agar dalam masalah tersebut bisa membuat anggota keluargamu berkembang."

Setelah itu komunikasi tertutup dan pikiranku seperti penuh dengan berbagai hal ketakutan, gelisah, dan resah. Bercampur menjadi satu aku tidak suka keadaan ini.

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh Maou Leviathan memang benar Sona."

Aku menyapu pandang pada sumber suara yang ternyata itu adalah Katerea.

"Apa kau mendengar semuanya, dan sejak kapan kau berada disitu?"

"Eh sejak kau sedang memandang bulan dengan wajah sendu seperti itu."

"Cih berarti sejak tadi bukan."

Orang ini seperti tidak pernah melepaskanku, sama seperti Onee chan saja lalu aku berkata kepadanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata demikian?"

"Itu karena aku percaya kepada mereka semua teman masa kecilku, dan teman baruku dari anggota keluargamu."

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Kemudian dia melanjutkan pendapatnya.

"Aku yakin sekarang mereka sedang berusaha keras dan bila kita ada disana, mungkin akan membantu tapi itu akan membuat mereka semua kaku dan menunggu perintah darimu. Karena mereka menghormatimu tapi untuk sekarang mari kita menunggu kabar yang akan di bawa mentari esok, dan menerima hasilnya sepenuh hati ini juga untuk melihat seberapa mandiri mereka."

"Apa yang kau tahu? Mereka bukan keluargamu dan kau tiba-tiba bersuara seperti itu. Apa kau tahu semua hal tentang mereka dalam waktu singkat bersama mereka."

Aku menolak mentah-mentah pemikirannya sebab dalam kepalaku, yang terbayang adalah kemungkinan terburuk saja. Lalu Katerea membuka suara setelah mendengar penolakanku.

"Dengar Sona! Ikki dia akan berkata seperti ini 'Jangan khawatir aku pasti akan berusaha yang terbaik dan percaya saja padaku karena aku adalah calon Maou masa depan, jika masalah ini tidak bisa kuatasi maka bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menjadi Maou nantinya'. Itulah yang akan diucapkan oleh Ikki pada kita semua. Sebagai Majikannya kau harusnya sudah paham sifatnya bukan meskipun dalam keadaan terburuk, dia selalu melihat cela kecil dan membuatnya menjadi besar."

Ketika aku menerima kata itu darinya hatiku seperti membesar dan lega, dengan nada sedikit tertekan emosi aku berkata kepadanya.

"Baiklah aku akan percaya padamu, dan menunggu kabar yang dibawa sang mentari esok."

Setelah itu aku menatapnya, lalu Katerea menarik sudut bibirnya dan berkata.

"Terima kasih sudah percaya padaku Sona Sitri."

Ekspresi itu sama seperti Ikki saat dia berdebat denganku sebelum berangkat ke negeri tersebut, Ikki pulanglah dengan selamat dan kalian semua keluargaku.

Ikki PoV

Setelah beberapa saat menjelajah puing bangunan kerajaan ini, sepertinya tidak ada hasilnya dan kemudian kami mulai menyerah.

"Bagaimana ini kita sama sekali tidak menemukan petunjuk, dirungan ini hanya ada ruang tidur sang Raja saja."

Ketika itu aku bepikir sangat keras untuk menemukan satu petunjuk kecil saja, apa pun itu lalu pemikiran itu masuk pesan Ayah angkat masuk padaku.

"Yumna dan yang lainnya coba periksa di setiap sisi dari bangunan ini, apa ada sebuah goresan atau gambar yang mencolok dan tampak asing"

Dulio menyambar perintahku.

"Heh kenapa dengan hal tersbut Ikki?"

Aku pun menjelaskan kepada Dulio dan yang lainnya.

"Dengar jika Negeri ini memiliki kemajuan yang pesat kemungkinan terbesar, pasti meninggalkan pesan bukan dengan tulisan tapi dengan gambar seperti bangsa mesir dan peradaban Maya."

Setelah mengucapkan itu Yudhi membuka suara

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita cari sekali lagi."

Kemudian kami menyusuri dengan lebih teliti, dan suara dari Yumna terdengar mengejutkan.

"Semuanya aku menemukan sesuatu pada bagian tempat tidur sang Raja!"

"Heh!"

Lalu aku dan yang lain merapat ingin melihat dari dekat, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Yumna di Ranjang tidur sang Raja. Terukir sesuatu yang entah maksudnya apa, kemudian aku meminta kepada Yumna.

"Yumna apa kau bisa meenerjemahkannya."

Dia mengangguk dan berkata.

"Umu aku akan berusaha tunggu sebentar ya."

Aku mengangguk dan membiarkan dia berkonsentrasi sebentar lalu Yudhi menegurku.

"Hei Ikki kenpa kau bisa menyadari kalau petunjuknya dalam bentuk gambar? Bukan tulisan seperti yang ada di pegunungan kendeng dan lagi. Apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan dengan Ki Semar waktu itu?"

Yudhi memberondongku dengan berbagai pertanyaan ini sulit, untuk memulai darimana menjelaskan lalu Dulio juga menambahkan.

"Aku juga ingin tahu itu Ikki?"

Aku memejamkan mata untuk mengolah kata-kata, yang hendak kukeluarkan dan membuka suara.

"Dengar bangsa yang maju dimasa lalu tidak hanya mengenal tulisan tapi mengenal bagaimana menggambar, itulah alasan mengapa peninggalan dimasa lalu banyak berupa patung dan gambar. Kedua teka-teki ini dibuat pasti bukan pada jaman Ajisaka orang yang membuat teka teki ini adalah orang yang sudah tahu maksud sang Raja, dan menaruh informasi rahasia ini agar tetap terjaga dan hanya diketahui oleh orang terpilih saja. Dan ketiga kalian mendengar aku berkata tentang buah, rasa dari buah, dan terakhir bibit yang mana membuat kalian terseret kesini bukan."

Dengan penjelasan dan perkataanku Dulio berkata.

"Tentu saja setelah berkata panjang lebar tentag rasa buah kemudian ketika kau bertanya tentang bibit, tiba-tiba kau mengambil kesimpulan bahwa kita disuruh menyelamatkan negeri ini. Dan anehnya itu dibenarkan oleh Ki Semar sekarang terangkan tentang 3 hal itu."

Yudhi juga melanjutkan.

"Itu benar Ikki tolong terangkan apa itu Buah, Rasa Buah, dan Bibit yang kau bicarakan dengan Ki Semar."

Ketika itu aku menarik sudut bibirku dan menjawab.

"Baik dengarlah! Buah yang kumaksud adalah Negeri ini, Rasa buah adalah sejarah negeri ini, dan terakhir adalah Bibit yang itu berarti generasi selanjutnya atau kita sebagai generasi muda dari sebuah negeri. Bila ini di negeriku aku menyebut diriku adalah bibit negara jepang, Yudhi! Dulio! Itulah yang aku bicarakan dengan Ki Semar tadi."

Yudhi dan Dulio seperti tak percaya dengan penjelasanku, dan Yudhi membuka suara pertama.

"Jadi saat itu kau mencari tahu sejarah negeri ini dari Ki Semar?"

Aku mengangguk dan menjawab.

"Iya itu benar tapi perihal rahasia terdalam negeri ini kita di perintah mencarinya sendiri, karena hal itu tidak bisa dijelaskan dan diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Tapi hanya bisa dirasakan dan diketahui oleh dirimu sendiri, setelah kau mengalaminya sendiri itulah kebenarannya."

Setelah aku menjawab seperti itu wajah mereka menjadi hangat, dan sepertinya lega karena telah mengetahuinya lalu Dulio berkata.

"Aku tidak percaya kau berkata panjang lebar seperti itu, dengan perumpaan dan artinya adalah seputar sebuah negara."

Dan Yudhi kemudian menambahkan.

"Ikki berapa banyak yang kau ketahui aku benar-benar kagum padamu."

Aku tentu sedikit merasa tak enak dan menjawab.

"Hei jangan seperti itu aku juga belajar tahu dari ayah angkatku, jadi jangan pandang aku berlebihan."

Kemudian Yumna membuka suara setelah kami berdikusi.

"Baik semuanya aku berhasil menemukan maksud dari lukisan ini dengarlah! [Aku bermimpi dalam mimpiku itu pulau Jawadwipa akan Tenggelam, dan itu menggusarkan diriku walau itu bukan terjadi dimasaku tapi Sabda dari Hyang Taya terdengar

Dengarlah Raja yang agung dan camkan baik-baik hanya bila keenam gunung yang kuat, disatukan di bukit Tidar maka tenggelamnya pulau ini bisa di cegah.  
Hanya itu yang tertulis dibatu tersebut.]"

"Heh hanya itu yang benar saja, Ikki apa maksudnya itu?"

Kalimat keluhan itulah yang keluar dari Yudhi dan ia mempertanyakan maksud dari frosa itu, yang membuatku lebih memijit kepala aku masih belum paham tentang maksudnya.

"Yumna bisa kau ulang sekali lagi frosa itu untukku."

Yumna mengangguk dan berkata.

"Baiklah."

Dia kemudiam mengulangi apa yang dia ucapakan sebelumnya.

"[ Aku bermimpi dalam mimpiku itu pulau Jawadwipa akan Tenggelam, dan itu menggusarkan diriku walau itu bukan terjadi dimasaku tapi Sabda dari Hyang Taya terdengar

Dengarlah Raja yang agung dan camkan baik-baik hanya bila keenam gunung yang kuat, disatukan di bukit Tidar maka tenggelamnya pulau ini bisa di cegah.  
Hanya itu yang tertulis dibatu tersebut.]"

Eh enam gunung yah itu pasti sebuah kias, tapi maknanya kurang aku pahami. Sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar.

"Heh itu akan jadi petunjuk terakhir dan waktu terakhir juga kalian hidup!"

Semua mata memandang siapa yang berkata sepeti itu dan disana, berdiri sosok bertudung hitam yang menyerang Yudhi sebelumnya..

"Oho jadi kau sudah sembuh dari lukamu ya, wah pilihan membuatmu hidup ternyata salah. Harusnya aku menghabisimu saja saat itu."

Yudhi menggertakan gigi mendengar ucapannya dan kemudian membalas.

"Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu dari orang yang tidak bisa, menerima takdir yang pasti dilalui semua makhluk!"

Demikian perkataannya lalu orang itu memasang wajah sendu dan mata tertutup poni, kemudian dengan nada dingin dia berkata lirih.

"Takdir? Persetan dengan semua itu dan apa yang kau ucapkan, beraninya kau berkata seperti itu?"

Stak

Di langsung menerjang Yudhi dan refleks Yudhi menahannya dengan tombak, yang entah dari mana asalnya apa itu sejenis senjata yang bisa menghilang.

"Yudhi itu adalah Tombak Garuda darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

Cih kenapa orang tak berguna sepertimu dipilih oleh Tombak Garuda, harusnya aku sebagai murid tertua dari Mpu Prasetya yang mewarisinya. Persetan dengan keturunan terakhir Raja Jayabaya! Persetan dengan keturunan Aditya, kau tidak layak atas semua itu bedebah.

Bugh

Dia menendang Yudhi di bagian perutnya dan membuat Yudhi terpelanting, aku melebarkan mata atas kejadian itu dan dengan apa yang aku dengar barusan. Keturunan terkhir raja jayabaha dan keturunan Aditya berarti Yudhi adalah.

"Yudhi!"

Yumna langsung menghampiri Yudhi yang terpental akibat tendangannnya.

"Woi kurang ajar kau!"

Dulio langsung meringsut menciptakan Light spear dan menyerangnya, serangan Dulio di dihindarinya seperti dia sedang menari. Ketika Dulio mengayunkan light spear di tangan kanannya orang itu menarik tubuhnya ke sisi kiri, saat Dulio mengayunkan tangan kirinya horizintal ke kanan dia menunduk, dan ketika Dulio menendangnya dengan kaki kanan dia melompat menjauh.

"Huah Huah Sialan jangan hanya menghindar."

"Haha gerakanmu cukup hebat jugam sudah lama aku tak menari seindah itu."

Mata Dulio menatap nyalang padanya dan segera, dia menciptakan Light spear sebanyak mungkin untuk menyerangnya. Aku kemudian menepuk pundaknya dan Menasehati.

"Bertarung dengan emosi hanya akan menguras energi jadi tenangkan dirimu."

"Sial!"

Kemudian Dulio menurunkan amarahnya dan menghilangkan Light spear miliknya lalu orang itu berkata.

"Oh jadi begitu! Sepertinya kau sudah biasa menghadapi tekanan ya orang asing."

Aku menarik sudut bibirku dan membalas

"Yah bisa dibilang begitu, mah sudahlah ada hal yang harus kubayar untuk temanku!"

"[Sage Mode]"

Aku masuk ke dalam mode senjutsu dan bersiap menyerangnya, kuserang dengan tinju kananku dia mengelaknya kutendang dengan kaki kiriku, dia menahan dengan kedua tangannya.

Kemudian dia menghentakan kakiku membuatku terhuyung, dan kembali diantara Yudhi dan Dulio

"Cih sialan kau, Orang asing!"

Aura ungu kuat menguap dari tubuhnya dan kurasakan hawa disekitar sini menekan, bahkan Yumna sudah merasakannya Dia terjatuh di bawah lututnya sambil memegang dadanya.

"Ngeh tekanan ini membuatku sesak!"

"Hahaha inilah kekuatan asliku sekarang hadapilah aku kalian bertiga."

Setelah dia mengatakan itu aku menatap kearah Dulio, dia mengangguk dan kearah Yudhi dia juga sama.

"Baiklah semuanya mari kita hadapi dia bersama."

"Baiklah!"

Setelah kata itu diucapkan oleh mereka Dulio langsung menyerang Menggunakan Light Spear miliknya, dan Yudhi melaju diantara Light spear tersebut.

Sedangkan aku bersiap menyusulnya. Orang berjubah hitam itu menangkis serangan Light spear milik Dulio, dan Yudhi langsung memanuverkan tombaknya untuk menyerangnya tapi dia juga mampu menyeimbangi serangan Yudhi.

Saat serangan Yudhi ditahan olehnya aku melaju untuk menyerang titik butanya, menggunakan kaki kananku tapi dia meloloskan diri dengan melompat keatas.

Dulio langsung menyambut menyerang dari belakang tapi dia juga menghindarinya dengan menarik tubuh kiri kedepan, kemudian Dulio menerjang dengan kaki kirinya namun dia menahan menggunakan kedua tangannya disilangkan kedepan.

Lalu tangan kirinya meninju ke arah perut Dulio membuatnya terlempar ke sisi kirinya, Yudhi langsung menyerang menggunakan tombaknya dengan menusuk ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Tapi dia melompat kebelakang dan mampu menghindarinya.

Lalu di satu momen saat serangan Yudhi menuju pundak kirinya dia menyambar tongkat milik Yudhi, dan langsung menendang Yudhi membuatnya melayang. Aku langsung beradu serangan dengannya menggunakan Frog Kumite.

Tinjuan kanan kulayangkan dia menahan dengan telapak kirinya dan diayunkan, tinjuan kiri kulayangkan dia menahannya dengan telapak kanannya dan diayunkan kebawah.

Lalu kulayangkan kaki kananku ke arah wajahnya dia mengantisipasinya dengan menarik tubuhnya menjauh kebelakang. Sialan semua serangan tidak ada yang berarti dihadapannya seolah dia mampu membaca gerakan kami.

"Serangan kombinasi yang bagus walau tidak pernah berlatih bersama, kalian mampu memberikan hiburan untukku. Baiklah saatnya bagiku untuk menyerang."

Dia mengatakan hal itu setelah menggerakan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri seolah ini adalah pemanasan. Lalu tatapannya menajam kearahku dengan sekejap dia menghilang dari pandanganku.

"Kemana dia pergi?"

Dulio melebarkan mata saat ketika melihatnya menghilang. Lalu sebuah tinjuan menyerang perutnya untuk kedua kali, membuatnya melebarkan mata dan rahang dengan nafas tersenggal.

Setelah itu tinjuan lain menghantam pipi kirinya, dan membuatnya terhempas lalu berguling menghantam tanah.

"Dulio!"

Yudhi berteriak melihat hal itu tapi pria itu menghilang kembali dan berada tepat di depan Yudhi hendak menyerangnya. Serangannya di tepis oleh Yudhi menggunakan tombaknya tapi di satu saat tendangannya mengenai pinggul Yudhi, membuatnya meringis dan orang itu meninju perut Yudhi lalu memutar tubuhnya untuk menerjang wajah Yudhi. Membuatnya terhempas dan bernasib sama dengan Dulio, dan Dia menghilang kembali.

"Yudhi! Dulio!"

Itulah teriak histeris Yumna buku-buku tanganku mengepal instingku mengatakan sesuatu sedang mengarah padaku, lalu ku putar tubuhku ke arah belakang dan disana orang itu melayangkan tinjunya aku pun menyerang balik dengan tinju kananku sehingga kepalan tanganku dan miliknya beradu.

"Apa yang kau cari dengan kehancuran pulau ini hah, kenapa kau sangat mengharapkannya?"

"Haha kau orang asing tidak berhak mengatakan hal itu terlebih kalian adalah penjajah negeri ini dimasa lalu, kenapa kau peduli dengan negeri ini padahal dahulu kalian memperbudak bangsa kami."

Dia mengatakannya sambil menatap nyalang diriku lalu sekonyong-konyong dia menyerang beruntun diriku, tinjuan dan tendangan menerjang diriku tanpa henti aku dapat menghindarinya dengan sage mode. Lalu di saat ia sedikit lengah dengan kaki kirinya, aku langsung menyerang dengan kaki kananku.

Tapi dia mampu menahannya dengan kaki kanan dan kami beradu tinju, beberapa kali tinjuan kami mengenai tepat ke kepalan tangan tapi kemudian sebuah tinjuan darinya, mengenai tulang rusuk kiriku dan membuatku meringis sakit. Melihat kesempatan itu dia langsung menyerang wajah kananku membuatku sedikit bergoyang, tapi aku sempat menyerang balik menggunakan tangan kiriku sehingga aku dan dirinya tercipta jarak.

"Huah huah sialan kau orang asing kau keras kepala sekali."

"Fuah fuah aku tidak akan kalah pada orang, yang hendak menghancurkan negerinya sendiri."

Ia menggertakan giginya dan langsung melaju kearahku menghantamkan tinjuan keras ke perutku, membuat aku meringis keras kemudian dia mengepalkan tangannya dan hendak menghantamkannya kembali pada diriku.

"Lihatlah pada siapa kau bicara orang asing!"

"Aku memiliki nama yaitu Kurogane Ikki sialan!"

Aku membalas menerjang perutnya dengan kaki kananku, membuatnya melebarkan mata dan terseret kebelakang.

"Sialaaaan kaaauuuu!"

Lalu Dulio muncul entah dari mana dan langsung mengahantam pipi miliknya, kemudian disusul tendangan kaki kanan membuatnya terhempas ke arah samping.

"Yudhi bersiaplah!"

Saat dia melayang akibat terjangan Dulio disana berdiri Yudhi dengan tombak yang terhunus, dan orang itu berhenti bergerak dengan tombak yang menembus dadanya.

Jleb

"Gaha mu mus mustahil ak aku kalah."

Dia mengatakan itu dengan nada tak percaya dan ambruk. Dia meregang nyawa untuk kemudian mati, lalu wajah Yudhi menatap sendu orang itu apa dia kenal dengannya.

"Yudhi apa kau mengenalnya?"

Saat aku bertanya seperti itu dia mengangguk.

"Benar dia adalah murid tertua dari Mpu Prasetya namanya adalah Aji Windu tapi, aku tidak tahu apa yang mengubahnya seperti ini padahal dulu dia sangat baik padaku."

Setelah mengatakan itu Yudhi jatuh dilututnya karena sedih dan tak kuasa menahan haru, lalu air mata meluncur dari pipinya melihat kakak seperguruannya mati ditangannya.

"Aku telah membunuhnya, aku telah membunuhnya, aku telah membunuh kakakku sendiri, aku adalah seorang pembunuh."

Aku juga merasa sedih melihat keadaannya jika aku ada dalam posisinya aku mungkin akan frustasi berat karena orang yang dulu sangat menyayangimu, mati oleh tanganmu sendiri aku rasa itu akan terbayang seumur hidup tak bsisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Kau bukan pembunuh kau hanya membela diri, 'Yudhi."

Yumna mencoba menenangkan Yudhi tapi itu tak membuat kemajuan.

"Tapi tetap saja aku yang merencanakan untuk membunuhnya dengan tombak Garuda ini, hiks hiks walau bagaimana pun fakta kalau aku yang membunuhnya tidak akan pernah hilang."

"Yudhi!"

Yumna kehabisan kata kata untuk menenangkannya Dulio terdiam membisu melihat kejadian didepannya, dan dia juga merasa frustasi karena ini mungkin yang pertama kalia baginya. Sementara aku merenung sejenak untuk mencari kata yang tepat untuk menghibur Yudhi.

Memang berat rasanya karena itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, ketika aku hendak bersuara sebuah sinar putih muncul dari jasad Aji Windu dan perlahan butiran cahaya terangkat dan membentuk sosok Aji Windu itu sendiri.

"Hei adikku jangan menangis!"

Aku dan yang lainnya melebarkan mata dan mulut ketika melihat keganjilan tersebut, lalu Yudhi yang melihatnya menundukan kepala dan menangis.

"Maafkan aku kak Aji Windu!"

"Hm jangan khawatir aku tidak apa kok mati ditangan adikku sendiri, Yudhi angkat kepalamu apa kau tidak mau menatapku lagi."

Yudhi menggoyangkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan dari Aji Windu.

"Tidak! bukan begitu kak, aku malu kepadamu."

"Kenapa kau malu lihatlah aku, karena aku hendak memberitahukan hal penting padamu."

"Hal penting?"

Itulah suara yang keluar dari mulutku, dan Aji Windu menatapku lalu tersenyum.

"Itu benar!"

Yudhi mengangkat kepalanya menatap kakak seperguruannya, tentu dengan air mata yang masih tersisa di pipinya.

"Dengarlah Yudhi dan yang lainnya, sebenarnya aku dikendalikan oleh sesuatu Yudhi kau ingat saat guru kita wafat bukan."

Yudhi mengangguk sambil mengkonfirmasi.

"Iya tentu aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas kak Aji."

Hal itu membuatnya langsung melanjutkan.

"Tepat setelah 7 hari guru wafat aku mengembara tak tentu arah lalu ketika aku melewati suatu tempat bernama Alas Pati, disitulah aku di rasuki oleh suatu energi jahat yang ada didalamnya. Keinginan merekalah yang membuat aku membuat semua kekacauan, dan puncaknya adalah membebaskan bayangan masa lalu Yudhi."

Kalimat itu seperti waktu dia menyerang Yudhi pertama kali, lalu aku yang penasaran bertanya.

"Ano maaf boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja silakan!"

"Sebenarnya keinginan mereka sesungguhnya itu apa, kehancuran pulau Jawa atau apa dan lagi apa maksud dari masa lalu Yudhi itu."

Ketika aku selesai mengucapkan pertanyaanku dia menjawab.

"Keduanya mereka menginginkan keduanya yaitu kehancuran pulau ini dan juga kebangkitan masa lalu yudhi, yaitu seorang raksasa yang menyerang desa milik Yudhi dan raksasa itu bernama Gandasura."

"Apa!"

Aku melebarkan mata seorang raksasa apa negeri ini masih ada hal semacam itu, kemudian aku langsung menyapu pandang ke arah Yudhi dan disana dia menggertakan giginya dan tangannya terkepal kuat.

"Berarti kakak juga yang melepaskan segelnya?"

"Sejujurnya segelnya memang akan hancur, tapi aku dikendalikan untuk mempercepat kehancurannya."

Lalu Aji Windu menundukkan kepala ketika selesai mengatakan hal itu.

"Jadi dengan kata lain meskipun kita berhasil menyelamatkan Pulau ini, bahaya yang mengancam kita selanjutnya adalah Raksasa bernama Gandasura ini."

Dulio mengatakannya lalu Yumna juga terkejut dan menitikan air mata.

"Kenapa! Kenapa! Kita harus menghadapi bencana itu."

Setelah Yumna mengatakan itu Aji Windu berkata.

"Aku adalah sumber masalahnya kini aku tidak bisa membantu, tapi aku akan membawa kalian langsung ke gunung Tidar."

"Kakak maafkan aku yang telah-"

"Yudhi jangan salahkan dirimu terus sejujurnya aku berterima kasih, karena dirimu aku terbebas dari kungkungan mereka. Walau aku meninggalkan bencana untukmu dan negeri ini."

Yudhi menggerakan kepalanya dan berkata.

"Kak tidak masalah aku dan teman-temanku akan menghadapinya sekali lagi. Jangan khawatir kami pasti akan menghentikan kehancuran pulau ini dan mengalahkan Raksasa tersebut."

Aku yang mendengar ucapan Yudhi yang seperti itu, bersemangat dan berkata kepada Aji Windu.

"Tenang saja dia tidak sendiri, ada aku yang akan membantunya."

"Hm aku juga meskipun aku kesal, karena kau menghajarku lebih dulu daripada si Ikki itu."

"Woi bisa kau tidak membahas itu. Dia dikendalikan seseorang, jadi tidak mungkin Dia mengatur mana yang lebih dulu dihajar."

"Yah dan kenapa juga kau harus dipukul belakangan."

"Kalau itu...cukuplah sebaiknya kita cepat memecahkan frosa itu, dan pergi ke gunung Tidar atau kau tahu maknanya Aji Windu."

Aji Windu yang Mendapati pertanyaan dariku menjawab.

"Aku sebetulnya kurang memahaminya jadi mohon maafkan aku."

"Hah ternyata dia juga tidak paham."

Dulio memasang wajah masam mendengar jawabannya. Bagaimana ini Aji Windu bahkan tidak ingat sedikitpun ketika dia dikendalikan, kemudian sinar di tubuhnya memudar.

"Sepertinya waktuku sudah habis, semuanya aku akan mengirim kalian langsung ke gunung Tidar, pastikan kalian menemukan makna dari frosa itu."

Yudhi kemudian berkata cepat.

"Kakak terima kasih untuk segalanya aku bertekad, akan melindungi negeri ini dengan segenap jiwaku."

Aji Windu mengangguk atas perkataan Yudhi. Lalu dia menggerakan tangannya dan sebuah cahaya melingkar di bawah telapak kaki kami, ini sama seperti lingkaran teleportasi.

"Tadinya aku akan memamerkan ini padamu Yudhi, dan menunjukkan kalau aku bisa berpindah tempat tanpa batu sihir tapi..."

Yudhi langsung menyambar.

"Tidak masalah setidaknya kau telah menunjukkannya walau untuk yang pertama dan terakhir."

"Jaga dirimu baik baik adikku, kalian semua tolong bantulah adikku satu ini."

Aku dan Dulio mengangguk mendengar permintaannya, lalu Yudhi menjawab kata terakhirnya.

"Kau juga kakak semoga perjalananmu lancar di alam kelanggengan."

Sinar putih menyelimuti mata kami dan pandanganku pun kabur karenanya.

Irina PoV

Seluruh tempat di gunung ini dipenuhi oleh makhluk besar dan jumlah mereka seakan tak ada habisnya, aku menebas satu diantaranya dan berkata kepada Tsubaki Fuku Kaichou.

"Fuku Kaichou bagaimana ini jumlah kita dengan mereka sangat jauh, seakan mereka tak ada habisnya sedangkan disini kita kekurangan orang dan tenaga."

"Kalau saja Mereka cepat kembali Saji! Ikki! kenapa mereka lama sekali."

Lis juga menyambut kalimat Tsubaki Fuku Kaichou tersebut

"Iya kenapa Onichan dan Saji Senpai belum juga kembali."

"Ahh mereka datang! Mereka datang! Mereka telah menembus barisan pertahanan kita, sekarang mereka akan datang mendaki bukit ini."

Ini gawat kalau seperti ini bagaimana kami akan bertahan, kenapa bantuan yang ku minta belum juga datang lalu sebuah jeritan besar terdengar.

"Hyahhahah kalian bangsa dari Danghyang bersiaplah untuk menemui ajal kalian, aku Raja Gandasura dan keponakanku Garwasura akan menghancurkan kalian. Lalu akan membuat Pulau ini juga hancur karena dendam kesumat kami kepada Raja Agung Ajisaka, yang telah merebut tahta negeri ini dari Raja kami dahulu yaitu Prabu Dewata cengkar."

Kini batinku bergoncang karena teriakan itu belum lagi yang berteriakan itu bukan manusia, tapi sesosok makhluk yang besar kuperkirakan setinggi enam meter dan dibelakangnya berbarisi makhluk sejenisnya. Dengan bentuk tubuh yang sama hanya saja tinggi mereka sekitar 3 meter.

"Bagaimana ini Fuku Kaichou permasalahan untuk menghentikan Pulau Jawa dari kehancuran harus berbenturan, dengan serangan dari Raksasa bernama Gandasura itu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"  
Mental para pasukan menurun mereka menggigil melihat pemandangan dibawah gunung Tidar tersebut, kemudian semua menatap kepada Tsubaki Fuku Kaichou yang berindak sebagai pengatur Strategi. Awalnya matanya sendu entah karena apa, lalu tiba-tiba mata Tsubaki Fuku Kaichou menatap tajam dan kemudian Dia berkata tegas.

"Semua pertahankan posisi kalian kita akan menghalangi mereka sampai Ikki, Yudhi, dan yang lainnya kembali. Aku sangat yakin mereka saat ini sedang menuju kemari."

Semangat pasukan yang awalnya turun meningkat drastis, ketika Fuku Kaichou mengatakan itu dan semua berteriak

Oooooouuuuuuhhhhhh!

And cut~

Fiuuh akhirnya janjiku kemarin bisa diwujudkan, gomenasai jika ada yang salah dalam penulisan atau Fightnya kurang greget. Mah lanjut ke sisi cerita ini.

Oke pertempuran menuju puncaknya dan nanti di chapter depan merupakan pertarungan melawan masa lalu, yang dilakukan Yudhi dengan Ikki dan yang lainnya. Mah itu juga sedang ku kerjakan sih.

Lanjut sebenarnya yang di cari oleh Ikki itu, adalah informasi tentang sesuatu yang bisa membuat tiga gunung aktif itu meledak bersamaan. Dan itu akan dibahas di nanti sebagai prolog Arc indonesia 2 ups jadi spoiler deh.

Mah gak apa-apa! Bukan berarti aku gak bisa ngasih unsur misteri di Fic ini, tapi yah memang fic ini dibuat bukan untuk misteri misterian sih hanya hiburan. Oke jadi tujuan aku kasih tahu, agar kalian bisa lebih mengerti jalan cerita yang bakal aku buat.

Hm lalu kenapa Ikki gak pernah gunain Taiga, seperti Issei yang selalu gunain Sacred Gearnya? Hm kalau itu karena Ikki memang benar-benar hanya menjadikan Taiga sebagai Ace, jadi dia akan menggunakan Taiga bila sudah gak punya cara lain, atau sekedar tidak ingin kalah dari rekan seperjuangannya saja.

Nah posisi sedang terjepit Waktu hampir habis dan gelombang serangan kian menggebu, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ditunggu aja chapter depan ok.

Terima kasih banyak atas kesabaran kalian yang menunggu Fanfic ini update dan selalu mendukungku.

Terakhir aminkan doa ini di hati aja ya.  
Ya Tuhan! Berikanlah kepada Author ini kemampuan untuk terus berkarya dengan baik dan lancar.

Oke Itu aja dulu seperti biasa bacalah terus I Want to be Maou: Rise a Saint Templar, dan ikutilah perjuangan Akuma reinkarnasi menempuh jalan berliku demi menjadi seorang Maou di masa depan.

Jaa nee 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaim: Highschool DxD bukan punya Saya

I Want to be Maou: Rise a Saint Templar baru punya Saya

Author:Tessar Wahyudi

Rating: T

Banyak Typo dan kadang ngawur tapi semoga bisa menghibur.

Sebelumnya biar lebih menghayati downlod aja opening nanatsu no taizai season 1

Nariyamanu ai o sakebu yo subete o daite koko ni irunda hikari wa soko ni aru yo

Tanah Jawa yang indah dengan rumput dan langit biru, dihiasi awan-awan putih yang seperti kapas beterbangan ditiup angin.

Yuzurenai omoi o kakete kibou no hate o boku wa ikiru yo yume o tsunaida kimi to

Dibawah itu semua Yudhi dan Yumna menatap indahnya pemandangan tersebut. Gambar beralih ke langit biru cerah kemudian judul Fanfic I Want to be Maou Rise a Saint Templar: Indonesia Arc muncul berwarna jingga.

Hajimari o itsuka bokura no te de umidasunda yo

Wajah sisi kanan Yudhi meneteskan air mata seperti mengenang sesuatu.

Yasashii kimi no koe mo kitto sekai o kaerareru

Yumna yang ada disebelahnya dengan rambut bergerak di tiup angin menyatukan tangannya didepan dada dengan ekspresi yang sama

Daremo hitorikiri ja tachiagare ya shinai kara Tagai ni te o nobashite kagiri mo koeta ashita e

Kemudian Jaka Rama, Oguri Saputra, Mei Gisel, dan Rara Intan menyapa mereka berdua, saat itu juga mereka berdua mengelap air mata itu dan tersenyum cerah. Bersamaan dengan itu Ikki, Saji, Dulio, Tsubaki, Lis, dan Irina menyapa mereka juga membuat mereka semua melebarkan senyuman dan menyatukan tangan mereka.

Nariyamanu ai o sakebu yo butsukariatte wakariaunda hikari o tsukuridasu yo

Scene berubah cepat Yudhi dan Ikki bertarung bersama melawan Gandasura, sementara Saji dan yang lainnya bertarung menghadapi musuh yang banyak dibantu manusia dan makhluk mistis lainnya.

Akiramenu omoi wa kakete kibou no hate o boku wa ikiru yo yume o tsunaida kimi to

Yumna terluka dan ditopang oleh Yudhi yang sangat terkejut, saat itu Ikki mendekatinya dan menyerahkan batu pemberian Aditya Irawan. Membuat kekuatan terpendam milik Yudhi untuk bangkit, Aura misterius menyelimuti Yudhi dengan tekad penuh dia melaju menyerang sang Raksasa itu.

Semoga kalian bisa membayangkannya yah.

Chapter 8 Showdown menuju puncak!  
Pertarungan sengit dengan raja Gandasura

Tsubaki PoV

"Pemanah bersiap!"

Seluruh pasukan menarik busur mereka dengan aba abaku, sedangkan pasukan di bawah sana kian berlari mendaki gunung Tidar setelah dirasa jarak panah akan mengenai.

"Tembak!"

Sejurus kemudian anak panah yang diberi api meluncur bak kembang api menyerang pasukan dari Raksasa Gandasura, hujan anak panah itu membuat mereka mengerang kesakitan.

"Sialan kalian terima ini Aji Gertak Bumi!"

Kabuum

Raksasa Gandasura menghentakan kakinya ke tanah membuat gempa, yang mengguncang daratan ini sehingga membuat panik seluruh pasukanku.

"Jangan takut siapkan panah dan tembak lagi!"

"Ouuuh!"

"Ikki! Saji! cepatlah kembali."

Saji PoV

Aku melemparkan batu terakhir ke arah kumpulan orang yang ada, kemudian sinar pelangi muncul dan membuat mereka menghilang menuju dunia buatan Yumna.

"Itu yang terakhir!"

"Bagus kita berhasil menyelamatkan mereka setidaknya negeri ini, masih memiliki penduduk jika seandainya kemungkinan terburuk terjadi."

Itulah harapan dan ucapan Jaka, lalu Oguri menyambar.

"Sebaiknya kita langsung pergi ke Gunung Tidar karena aku punya firasat buruk."

Saat Oguri selesai mengucapkan kekhawatirannya bumi bergetar hebat, sehingga membuat kami bergoyang dan terhuyung juga bersiaga. Lalu setelah gempa berhenti kami berdikusi.

"Tadi itu apa?"

"Kurasa itu berasal dari gunung agung yang berjarak 250 km dari sini tapi beruntungnya seluruh warga daerah ini sudah dievakuasi, bahkan mungkin seperempat penduduk pulau ini sudah diselamatkan."

Oguri lalu kembali bersuara.

"Kalau begitu cepat kita harus kembali ke bukit Tidar mungkin Yudhi dan Ikki, sudah menemukan cara untuk menghentikan semua kekacauan ini"

Aku mengangguk mendengar ucapannya.

"Kau benar Oguri, Jaka tolong pindahkan kita ke gunung Tidar sekarang."

Jaka mengangguk dengan ucapanku dan langsung mengeluarkan batu biru, yang bisa memindahkan orang.

"Ku harap Yudhi dan Ikki memecahkan teka tekinya karena waktu kita, hanya 30 menit lagi sebelum ke 3 gunung api itu meletus dan memporak porandakan pulau ini."

Aku menenangkan Jaka yang khawatir dengan nasib tempat tinggal yang dicintainya.

"Kau jangan khawatir! Mereka pasti sudah memecahkan teka tekinya."

Jaka mengangguk dan langsung mengucap mantra pemindahan.

"Duh Hyang Toyo! Kulo nyuwun barokat batu safir angin untuk membawa orang orang disini semua."

Silau biru membanjiri mataku dan pandanganku kabur oleh intensitasnya.

Ikki PoV

Sekejap kami sudah sampai di gunung Tidar efeknya sama seperti menggunakan teleportasi dan mengagumkan, lalu didepan Fuku Kaichou kesulitan dengan sesuatu didepannya.

"Fuku Kaichou! Apa disini baik-baik saja."

Semua menoleh ke arahku Lis, Irina, dan Tsubaki senpai langsung melebarkan mata dengan kehadiranku termasuk Rara dan Mei.

"Ikki!

"Oni-chan!"

"Ikki-san!"

Mereka lalu berlari kearah kami bahkan Lis langsung melompat ke tubuhku, membuat aku terdorong ke belakang.

"Oni-chan! Kenapa lama sekali Lis takut Lis takut uwaa"

"Woi Lis tenanglah jelaskan situasinya sekarang."

"Tidak mungkin! bagaimana bisa Dia ada disini."

Ku sapu pandang ke arah Yudhi yang baru bersuara gemetar.

"Memangnya ada apa Yudhi?"

"Itu...itu adalah Gandasura dan kurasa raksasa disebelahnya adalah Garwasura keponakannya."

"Tidak mungkin! Kenapa dia sudah ada disini."

Fuku Kaichou melebarkan mata karena Yudhi dan Yumna, mengetahui siapa kedua raksasa tersebut.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian tahu nama dua Raksasa itu?"

Yudhi kemudian membalas

"Karena dia yang telah memusnahkan desa yang Aku cintai."

Dia mengatakannya dengan tangan yang mengepal erat tombak miliknya, lalu aku menyusuri pandangan dan tidak mendapati Saji, Oguri, dan Jaka.

"Dimana mereka bertiga kemana mereka pergi?"

Rara membalas.

"Setelah mendapat kabar bahwa 3 gunung api yaitu gunung anak krakatau, gunung merapi, dan gunung agung mengisyaratkan akan meletus. Mereka berusaha mengevakuasi semua orang dipulau ini."

Aku tentu melebarkan mata mendengarnya bukannya tidak percaya, tapi bagaimana mungkin hal seperti itu akan berhasil.

"Bukankah itu mustahil untuk di lakukan, maksudku mengevakuasi semua penduduk. Mau dievakuasikan kemana mereka semua itu."

Sring

Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah lingkaran teleportasi tercipta dan sebuah suara terdengar.

"Hm aku dengar itu Ikki!"

"Semua sudah selesai!"

"Kami berhasil mengevakuasi hampir seluruhnya kecuali mungkin yang ada dibeberapa daerah terpencil, tapi kuharap kau berhasil menemukan jawaban atas teka tekinya."

Itulah yang diucapkan oleh Saji, Oguri, dan Jaka secara bergantian.

"Oh kau sudah kembali Kurogane Ikki, jadi bagaimana apa kau menemukan bibitnya?"

Ki Semar dan Ki Togog muncul dengan sang Paus di sebelahnya. Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku karena bingung, ingin menanggapi yang mana dulu.

"Sebenarnya cukup sulit menerjemahkan teka tekinya karena terasa ambigu sekali, benar apa kata Ki Semar bahwa itu sesuatu yang tidak bisa diterjemahkan dengan kata kata."

Jaka lalu meringsut dan berkata.

"Mustahil! lalu bagaimana kita bisa mengehentikan semua ini."

Tsubaki senpai mengalihkan perhatian.

"Semuanya bukan hanya itu masalah kita, tapi dibawah sana juga masalah serius lainnya."

Lalu Saji, Oguri, dan Jaka menyapu pandang kearah yang di tunjuk oleh Tsubaki Senpai.

"Eh tidak mungkin!"

"Kenapa ada monster itu disini!"

"Kuso! Sekarang kehancuran pulau ini benar-benar tak terelakkan."

Aku memijat keningku mendengar ucapan mereka lalu aku meminta perhatian.

"Dengar semua! Syair terakhir yang kami temukan… untuk menghentikan tenggelamnya pulau ini adalah syair berikut. 'Aku bermimpi dalam mimpiku itu pulau Jawadwipa akan Tenggelam dan itu menggusarkan diriku, walau itu bukan terjadi dimasaku tapi Sabda dari hyang Taya terdengar!  
Dengarlah Raja yang agung! dan camkan baik-baik hanya bila keenam gunung yang kuat, disatukan di bukit Tidar maka itu akan bisa menopang Pulau Jawa kembali."

Semua menahan nafas setelah aku mengucapkan Syair tersebut lalu sontak Saji berkata.

"Kenapa kalimatnya hampir sama seperti syair milik Jaka ya."

Semua mata melebarkan mata mendengar penuturan Saji dan langsung menyapu pandang ke arah Jaka sedangkan yang dipandang menggoyangkan pelipisnya.

"Baiklah sebenarnya 3 bulan lalu aku bertemu dengan seorang Resi tua yang memberiku Syair berikut ' Hai pemuda!  
kedua tanganmu telah menopang sebuah gunung, ketahuilah olehmu pulau ini akan berguncang.

[Hai pemuda!  
Eloklah engkau menggunakan kekuatan gunung itu, untuk meredam goncangannya demi melindungi orang-orang sekitar dengan cara menyatukan ke 6 gunung itu.

Hai pemuda!  
Tapi jika kau tidak mendapati hal tersebut baiklah engkau membawa orang orang pergi ke sebuah tempat bernama tanah Pasundan dan tanah Ngayogya, karena hanya dua tempat itulah yang terjamin keamanannya kecuali jika Sang Taya berkehendak lain.

Hai pemuda!  
Selesailah syair ini untukmu dan pesanku adalah carilah orang yang memegang gunung yang sama sepertimu, atau buatlah tempat bernaung di kedua tanah tersebut karena masa itu dikenal dengan Wolak Walik Zaman.

Bergegas pemuda!  
Sampaikan pesanku ini agar mereka bersiap dan menunggu sebab, ditengah huru-hara tersebut sang Ratu Adil akan datang menenangkan negeri ini. Demikianlah yang dikatakan oleh Resi Tua itu.]"

Eh menyatukan ke enam gunung tapi apa maksud dengan kata 'kedua tanganmu telah menopang sebuah gunung, apa mungkin.

"Jaka Rama apa saat itu kau telah memegang Busur Gandiwa itu."

Iya melebarkan mata dan mengangguk.

"Benar aku sudah memegang mustika busur Gandarwa."

saat aku mendengarnya aku menaikkan sudut bibirku dan berkata

"Berarti sudah jelas 6 Gunung yang dimaksud dalam syair dari Pertapa Tua dan Mimpi Raja Ajisaka adalah..."

"Ke enam mustika!"

Mereka serempak menjawabnya dan aku tentu mengangguk dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Kalau begitu cepat keluarkan Mustika kalian masing-masing dan kita satukan!"

Lalu Yudhi tiba-tiba menyela.

"Baiklah tapi bagaimana caranya menggabungkan ke enam Mustika milik kita."

Buum Buum

Serangan dari pasukan Raja Gandasura yang menggunakan batu pelontar, membuat gunug ini berguncang di tamah bumi juga bergetar hebat.

"Uwwaa kalau seperti ini aahh kita tidak mungkin uwaa berhasil menyatukannya."

"Kau egh benar sekali Jaka!"

"Waaaaahhh!"

"Arrggghh. Ada apa ini?

Jaka dan oguri berdebat karena masalah ini sedangkan yang wanita panik, dan para pasukan dibuat bingung dengan gempa dan serangan tiba tiba.

"Cih sialan kalau seperti ini kita tidak akan sempat!"

Aku mengepalkan buku tanganku melihat situasi ini, lalu setelah beberapa saat gempa berhenti tapi sebuah suara terdengar nyaring.

"Nyahahah kalian dengar itu, tadi adalah pertanda gunung-gunung itu hendak meledak."

Itu adalah suara dari Raja Gandasura yang senang dengan getaran tersebut, Yudhi menggertakan gigi karenanya. tapi belum selesai keterkejutan atas perkataan tersebut, Mei Gisel membuka suara dengan mata yang melebar dan tatapan kosong.

"Tidak mungkin menurut kitab jitapsara. Pesisir Lampung, daerah Banten dan sekitarnya, juga daerah Bali mulai terendam air karena Tsunami."

Aku menahan nafas karena ucapannya tersebut, tentu yang lainnya melebarkan mata mendengarnya serta menggertakan gigi.

"Sialan!"

"Kita menyelamatkan penduduk di daerah Timur pualu ini, bagaimana dengan yang ada disana."

*Tenang saja mereka sudah aman."

Ketika kami dalam kemelut memikirkannya sebuah suara mengagetkan kami dan datang tiga kumpulan orang dengan baju yang berbeda yang pertama memakai baju garis kebawah berwarna coklat dan hitam dengan bawahan kain yang diikat di pinggang serta penutup kepala.

Yang kedua hampir sama pakaiannya hanya saja warna pakaian mereka adalah putih seluruhnya, lalu yang ketiga seperti pendeta memakai baju hitam seluruhnya dengan pita putih di lehernya.

Lalu masing masing dari mereka maju yang kuperkirakan pimpinan dari masing masing kelompok. Dan mulai bersuara satu persatu.

"Aku Sutopo pimpinan Religi Kejawen melapor, bahwa penduduk di daerah banten dan sekitarnya telah dievakuasi."

"Aku Suryono pimpinan Religi Kapitayan melapor, bahwa penduduk didaerah yang terduga kuata akn diterjang air sudah dievakuasi."

"Dan aku Sukarto pimpinan Religi Kristen melapor, bahwa seluruh warga yang tidak bisa diangkut dengan sihir teleportasi milik Yumna. Sudah dibawa ke tempa aman dan sekarang kami semua bersiap untuk."

Ucapan Sukarto berhenti dan kemudian dia menatap masing-masing pimpinan lainnya, dan ketiganya mengangguk lalu berkata.

"Memberi bantuan untuk menghadapi musuh yang menyerang negeri Ini."

Sihir milik Yumna berarti.

"Ano Yumna memangnya apa yang telah kau buat untuk itu?"

Yumna lalu menjelaskan dengan tersipu.

"Sebenarnya aku dan Jaka sudah mengantisipasi jika suatu bencana akan menimpa Pulau ini dan karena Mustika milikku memiliki fungsi menciptakan dunia buatan aku sudah membuat sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu dibantu oleh Jaka."

Rara Intan kemudian melebarkan mata dan berkata.

"Jadi selama ini kalain berdua dekat itu?"

"Hm!"

Yumna mengangguk dan berkata.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak menjelaskannya pada kalian itu karena, kami berfikir kalian akan menyebut kami gila telah melakukannya."

Yudhi kemudian menyambar.

"Masaka sudah kuduga kau memang sudah lebih dulu maju ketimbang aku. Itulah sifat Yuna yang selalu kukenal."

Semu merah berada dipipinya dan Yumna berkata kecil

"Ora Yudhi itu adalah nama samaranku dulu nama asliku Yumna tahu Yumna"

"Mah terserahlah Yuna atau Yumna bagiku keduanya adalah orang yang berharga."

Yumna menunduk dan mengecilkan mata sedangkan, aku dan yang lainnya menarik sudut bibir melihat interaksi keduanya.

"Baiklah kita simpan itu nanti lalu bagaiman cara menggabungkan mustika milik kita ini."

Oguri berkata menyela dan Rara Intan juga menjawab.

"Iya apa yang harus kita lakukan!"

"Yang harus kalian lakukan adalah mendekatkan masing masing mustika kalian dan lihatlah apa yang terjadi."

Itu adalah suara Ki Semar yang memberi tahu caranya..

"Ki Semar anda?."

Jaka mengucapkan itu setelah Ki Semar mengatakan cara menyatukan mustika itu

"Hora cepat! Kalau tidak gunung itu akan meletus kali ini adalah pengecualian."

Kami serempak mengangguk dan memandang satu sama lain dan Yudhi langsung bersemangat.

"Baiklah ayo keluarkan semua mustika milik kita masing masing."

Akhirnya setelah Yudhi selesai berkata seperti itu masing-masing dari mereka mengeluarkan mustikanya. Jaka mengeluarkan Busur Gunawijaya, Oguri mengeluarkan Tombak Kalacakra, Mei Gisel mengeluarkan Kitab Jitapsara, Rara Inta mengeluarkan Layang Jamus Kali Maha Ushada, Yumna mengeluarkan Batu Retno Dumillah, dan terakhir Yudhi dengan Tombak Garuda miliknya.

Saat ke enam Mustika itu disatukan masing masing dari mereka mengeluarkan aura, masing-masing berwana ungu kuning hijau biru jingga dan nila lalu sebuah mustika batu merah muncul dari Ki Semar.

"Ke tujuh Mustika ini dikenal dengan sebutan Mustika Pitu diciptakan untuk menghancurkan kejahatan dan menjaga kedamaian Pulau ini. Atas nama Hyang Taya berhentilah bergemuruh! wahai para Ratu gunung dan tenanglah tanah Jawadwipa!"

Setelah Ki Semar mengucapkan kalimat itu ke tujuh aura itu menjadi satu, dan mereka mengerang karena energinya tersedot.

"Ngeeh!"

"Arrgghh!"

"IiiiIhhhh!"

Demikianlah rintihan mereka ketika aura mereka disatukan, lalu sinar yang berwarna warni tersebut berubah menjadi putih bersinar. Dan menyebar ke seluruh Pulau Jawa.

Secara ajaib tanah diseluruh Pulau ini bercahaya karena hal itu, membuat aku berdecak kagum atas peristiwa ini. Berapa banyak kekuatan sihir di negeri ini dan bagaimana mereka bisa menciptakan ke enam Mustika itu.

Setelah beberapa lama cahaya putih itu menghilang lalu Yudhi dan yang lainnya, jatuh ke tanah karena energi mereka diserap saat menyatukan ke enam mustika tadi. Aku pun menghampiri dan menanyai mereka.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja."

"Hosh Hosh apa ini terlihat baik-baik saja?"

Itulah suara yang diucapkan oleh Jaka sembari dadanya turun naik untuk mengatur nafas yang menggebu. Setelah itu Yudhi langsung menyembur.

"Aku tidak percaya efeknya seperti ini!"

"Gggrrrroooooaaaarrrggghhh sialan kalian para Danhyang, kalian akan menyesal karena telah mencegah kehancuran pulau ini."

Gemuruh tanah bergetar hebat manakala raungan itu diteriakan, dan Ki Semar langsung berkata cepat.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah terdesak sekarang tiba giliranku untuk mengambil bagian."

Tapi Yudhi berdiri dengan ditopang Tombak Garuda, sambil deru nafasnya tak beraturan lalu dia bersuara.

"Huah huah gluk aku gluk belum menyerah huah ada janji yang harus huah kutepati huah huah..."

"Itu benar Ki Semar mohon anda mengatasi Garwasura dan panglimanya saja, lalu ijinkan kami menghadapi Gandasura!"

Aku lalu mendekat ke arah mereka semua dan menyentuh Yudhi, serta mengalirkan energi senjutsu padanya.

"Neh Yudhi kau sudah berjanji padanya, untuk melawan bayangan masa lalumu kan."

Ia mengangguk atas ucapanku, dan ki Semar juga mengangguk lalu pergi dengan Ki Togog untuk menghadapi Garwasura dan panglimanya. Kemudian aku berkata kepada yang lainnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo maju bersama untuk melawannya!"

Aku juga memberikan energi kepada Oguri dan Jaka yang kehabisan energi.

"Baik kita para laki laki akan bertempur sekali lagi, dan ini akan menjadi penentu dari pertarungan ini paham!"

Semua mengangguk mendengar seruanku dan mereka mengepalkan tangan, dan menatap tajam penuh semangat serta menjawab.

"Haaaaahh!"

"Dalam hal ini mari kta tunjukan kekuatan Mustika kita semua Oguri! Yudhi!"

Yang disebut namanya mengangguk tapi aku penasaran sekarang apa lagi yang akan ditunjukkan oleh mereka. Jaka kemudian memegang panah Gunawijaya didepan dada dan menggerakan mulutnya.

"Oh Gunawijaya!  
Busur agung yang perkasa Anak panahmu yang tak pernah meleset Pinjami aku kekuatanmu!"

[Tingkat Digdaya]

Aura Nila kuat menguar dari tubuhnya kala dia selesai mengucap mantra itu. ini sama seperti tahap Balance Break dari sacred gear tapi mereka menyebutnya tahap digdaya.

"Jangan sombong! Aku juga akan masuk tingkat digdaya!"

Oguri mengucapkan hal tersebut dia memposisikan tombaknya didepan, lalu mulutnya juga bergerak melantunkan sesuatu.

"Wahai Tombak Kalacakra!  
Yang didalammu bernaung Raja Kala Raja atas seluruh bangsa buta Pinjami aku kekuatanmu."

[Tingkat Digdaya]

Aura berwarna jingga menyelimuti tubuh Oguri sama seperti Jaka dia juga masuk taha yang sama yaitu digdaya, setelah merapal mantra itu lalu Yudhi menarik sudut bibirnya dan berkata.

"Apa kalian pikir hanya kalian yang bisa masuk 'tahap' itu meskipun aku tidak punya tenaga dalam, beruntungnya aku memiliki Tombak garuda ini karena tak membutuhkan tenaga dalam. Sehingga aku bisa masuk tahap itu dengan cara berbeda.

Sekarang giliran Yudhi yang memejamkan mata, menggenggam erat Tombaknya dan merapal mantra.

"Oh Tombak Garuda!  
Yang didalamnya bernaung Rajawali emas Raja atas para burung Pinjami aku kekuatanmu."

[Tingkat Digdaya]

Aura emas dan armor berbentuk garuda dikepala dan sayap emas melekat di punggungnya menambah kesan gagah, dari penampilannya membuat Saji mengepalkan tangan dan berkata.

Sialan kalau begitu aku juga [promosi ke Queen] heyyaaaahh!

Aura ungu menyelimuti tubuhnya dan kini dikedua kaki dan tangannya terdapat gauntlet ungu bercorak kuning, dan mata sebelah kiri miliknya berubah menjadi mata ular.

"Ini mungkin bukan Balance Breaker, tapi ini adalah semi Balance Breaker dari Sacred Searku."

"Sugoi kau sudah bisa masuk ke tahap itu artinya kau pasti bekerja keras ya!"

"Tentu Ikki agar tak kalah darimu, aku akan berusaha lebih kuat lagi!"

Aku menarik bibir mendengarnya kemudian Dulio berkata.

"Oh semua mengeluarkan kartu Acenya, kurasa aku juga harus oorryyyaahhh!"

Sinar emas keluar dari tubuhnya dan didahinya terdapat bandana merah, dengan berlian berwarna emas di dahinya. Dan bola-bola dibelakang punggungnya melambangkan elemen.

"Aku masih belum bisa mengendalikannya, amat sulit mengendalikan sacred gear ini."

Meskipun kau bilang seperti itu kau telah membuat kemajuan sebesar ini, kau memang rival yang harus diwaspadai Dulio kemudian Saji melirik kearahku dan mulai berkata.

"Ikki apa kau tidak ingin mencobanya, dalam pertarungan kali ini!"

Aku menarik sudut bibir, ketika mendengarnya dari saji dan berkata.

"Mah baiklah akan memalukan jika hanya aku yang tidak serius!"

Aku menyilangkan tanganku dan berkata.

"Aku mohon pinjami kekuatanmu, 'Taiga!"

"[Osh baiklah Partner]"

Kemudian aku merapal mantra.

"Harimauku Raja Taiga Engkau yang dijuluki Demonic Tiger Jawablah raunganku dan berubahlah menjadi jubahku."

[Balance Adjust]

Aura putih menyelimuti tubuh dan ketika menghilang armor berkepala harimau terpasang ditubuhku. Dengan ini semua orang bersiap untuk melawan dan kami menatap para gadis dibelakang. Aku berpesan kepada Lis dan yang lainnya.

"Jangan pernah turun sebelum kami mengabarkan, bahwa semua semua sudah selesai."

Mereka mengangguk tanda mengerti lalu kami semua saling memandang satu sama lain dan mengangguk, kemudian mulai bergerak ke bawah gunung sambil menyerang beberapa gerombolan mush musuh kecil.

Setelah itu kami berdiri di depan Gandasura, dan bersiap menghadapinya. Yudhi melaju dua langkah dan melompat ke arah Raja Gandasura semua juga bersiap menyerang ketika itu terjadi , Jaka menarik busurnya dengan aura nila yang menyelimutinya untuk memberikan perlindungan pada Yudhi.

Tapi Raja Gandadura seperti mengatisipasi serangan yang akan dilancarkan kami, dengan mengeluarkan sebuah gada dia bersiap menunggu serangan yang akan menghantam dirinya.

"Kemarilah!"

Ding ding ding

Anak panah yang dilontarkan oleh Jaka ditepis oleh Gandasura dan saat melihat raksasa itu sibuk menghalau serangan Jaka, Yudhi tak menyiakan kesempatan dia memanuverkan Tombaknya untuk menyerang.

Yudhi yang berselimutkan armor rajawali kuning dan sayap yang merentang di punggungnya serta tombak yang terhunus di depannya. Bersitegang dengan Gandasura, ayunan gada sang Raksasa di hindari dengan membalikan tubuhnya diudara dan manuver lainnya.

"Keren darimana dia belajar hal seperti itu!"

Itulah yang ucapkan Dulio, lalu Jaka menyambut perkataannya.

"Hm sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Yumna menyukainya."

Saji langsung membelitkan sulur untuk mengurangi kekuatan dari Gandasura, lalu ketika melihat Jaka dan Dulio terkesima dengan apa yang dilakukan Yudhi dia menjerit.

"Woi sekarang bukan saatnya terkesima kita sedang sibuk disini!"

Keduannya menatap cengah dengan bibir bergoyang karena ucapan Saji itu, lalu aku juga menambahkan

"Apa yang dikatakan Saji benar, masih banyak waktu untuk memujinya nanti."

Spontan aku melangkah menyiapkan tinju.

Taiga pinjam kekuatanmu!

"[Osh Ikki ini pertama kalinya bagiku untuk bertarung bersama.]"

Itu benar dibanding dengan kekuatan sennin mode aku jarang menggunakan Taiga, itu karena aku tak ingin orang lain mengetahui seluruh kemampuanku bukan berarti aku pelit. Tapi hei jika orang lain sudah mengetahui seluruh kemampuanmu maka kemungkinan terburuk adalah dia bisa mengantisipasi semua seranganmu, karena itu aku tidak ingin kekuatan Taiga terlalu terekspos.

Haah!" (Dum)

Hantaman tinjuku mengenai dada dari gandasura dan itu menghasilkan bunyi yang besar juga membuat Raksasa bergeser ke belakang, lalu awan hitam kemudian berkumpul dan langsung menghasilkan kilat kuning yang menyambar Gandasura.

Krizt Kabuum

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau menjadi bintang malam ini, 'Ikki."

Itu adalah Dulio yang menyerang menggunakan Zenith Tempes, aku tak mengira kekuatannya bisa mengahsilakan hal seperti itu terlebih. Radius dari serangan itu membuat aku sedikit terhempas, lalu punggungku seperti ditahan sebuah telapak tangan.

"Ups maafkan aku Oguri dan terima kasih."

Ia mengangguk dna menjawab.

"Sama sama sekarang giliranku!"

Ia menatap tajam dan menggenggam erat tombak miliknya dan melangkah maju ke depan sembari memanuverkan tombaknya lalu menghunuskannya ke arah Gandasura, sebuah aura berbentuk tangan raksasa keluar meninju gandasura dan membuat Raksasa itu kian terpental ke belakang

Hujan anak panah milik Jaka menerjang manakala Raksasa itu sedang terbaring, lalu Yudhi juga menyiapkan serangan dengan intensitas aura miliknya meningkat. Dan Ia mengayunkan tombaknya ke kiri bawah dan ke kanan bawah, lalu memanuvernya sedikt dan terakhir menghunuskannya ke depan.

"Terima Ini Ajian Garuda aura"

Wush

Sebuah Aura berbentuk garuda emas muncul ketika dia selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu, lalu aura meluncur menghantam raksasa itu menghasilkan getaran kuat dan membuat tanah disekitar berlubang.

Kabuum

Debu beterbangan setelah serangan itu, lalu semua berkumpul di sekitarku.

"Kita berhasil menyerangnya!"

"Apa dia sudah kalah!"

Serangan dari kami sudah bisa memberi efek kepadanya tapi itu tak menjamin kerusakan besar, Garwasura dan Tarkasura sudah di bereskan oleh Ki Semar dan Ki Togog karena itu permintaan kami. Lalu saat kami menunggu tanah berguncang dan batu bergerak di sekitar kami.

"Egh apa yang terjadi?"

Tubuhku berguncang karena hal itu lalu Kulihat tubuh dari Gandasura bergerak, dan perlahan dia bangkit dari keadaannya.

"Kalian semua sudah membuat aku marah sekarang giliranku."

Dia menggenggam erat pegangan gadanya dan itu membuat gadanya bersinar ditambah aura miliknya meningkat drastis, membuat bulu kudukku berdiri dan instingku menjerit hanya dengan melihatnya. Dengan cekatan Gandasura mengangkat gadanya dan mengayunkan ke arah kami.

"Semua berpencar!"

Aku mengencangkan wajah dan berteriak mengingatkan, tapi baru beberapa langkah kami hendak berpencar ayunan gadanya lebih cepat menghantam kami.

Booom

"Arrgghh!"

"Errghh!"

"Sialan!"

Tepat ketika gada raksasa itu menghantam tanah, hal itu menciptakan sebuah hentakan yang membuat kami terpental dan berteriak kesal. Tapi serangannya belum sampai disitu, dia memukulku dengan gada dan itu membuat aku merasakan sesak.

"Ini untuk yang tadi bocah!"

"Guhaa!"

Disaat aku melayang karena serangannya mulutku juga mengeluarkan darah karean serqngan tersebut, lalu aku melihat dia juga menyerang Dulio membuatnya terpental jauh. Raksasa itu juga menendang Oguri sehingga dia terseret berguling di tanah.

Saji juga tak luput dari serangannya dengan hentakan kaki, dia membuat Saji menghindar dengan cukup sulit lalu tubuhku membentur tanah membuat aku lupa untuk bernafas. Membuatku idak tahu kondisi dari Jaka Dan Yudhi karena berlangsung begitu cepat.

Sial tubuhku terasa nyeri saat digerakan, Gandasura membalas serangan yang barusan kami berikan lalu tiba-tiba aura hijau menyelimutiku, dan rasa hangat menjalari tubuhku membuat tubuhku perlahan pulih.

"Semuanya jangan khawatir semua yang terluka akan aku sembuhkan."

Itu adalah suara Rara dengan kemampuan Mustikanya. Padahal jarak kami sangat jauh darinya.

"Jadi begitu jangkauan penyembuhannya bisa sejauh ini terima kasih Rara"

Aku mengatakannya meskipun aku tahu dia tidak mendengar setelah merasa baikan karena penyembuhan dari Rara, aku bangkit karena aku juga menggunakan mode Balance Adjust dari Taiga penyembuhanku berlangsung cepat.

Menggenggam erat kepalan tangan aku melihat yang lain, juga dalam keadaan sama bagaimana cara mengalahkan raksasa ini.

"Hyahahaha apa hanya seperti ini saja perlawanan kalian."

Ku gertakan gigi karena ucapannya.

"Kalo begitu tidak perlu berlama-lama aku akan langsung saja menghabisi kalian huaaaaahhhhhhh."

Tepat setelah dia mengucapkan itu aura merah darah menguar dari tubuhnya dan membuat bidang tanah ini bergetar hebat, aku seperti lupa bernafas melihatnya lalu aura itu menggulung dirinya dan meledak. Menciptakan gelombang kejut yang sekali lagi menghempaskan semua yang ada disekitarnya.

"Hyahaha ini adalah kekuatan penuhku, ketika aku bertempur dengan Raja Siliwangi dimasa lalu!"

Tubuhku terhempas untuk kedua kali meskipun aku sudah sedikit lebih baik, tapi karena kekuatan Gandasura tadi meningkat membuat aku bergetar juga. Berapa banyak kekuatan yang dipunyai raksasa ini.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku sudah bersumpah pada kakakku akan melawan dan memusnahkanmu Gandasuuurrraaaaa!"

Yudhi berteriak dan langsung berlari kearah Gandasura yang telah berselimutkan aura merah darah itu, dengan tekad tak kenal takut dia melompat dan menghunuskan tombak Garuda ke arah Gandasura.

Tapi Raksasa itu menggoyangkan tubuhnya sehingga dapat menghindarinya, namun ternyata Yudhi tetap meneruskan terbang ke arah belakang punggung Gandasura. Lalu dia meningkatkan Aura ditubuhnya memfokuskan di kakinya, dan menendang punggung dari Gandasura.

Dum Dum Dum Dum Dum

Setelah serangan tersebut membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan, Yudhi tak berhenti dia terus melayang dan menyerang bagian Tangan, pinggul, kaki, bahu, lengan dan seluruh bagian dari Gandasura sambil menghindari pukulan yang ditargetkan kepadanya.

Lalu di satu momen Yudhi dengan kekuatan penuhnya meninju dagu dari Gandasura dan membuatnya jatuh terlentang ditanah, membuat getaran kecil disekitar dan membuatku tak kuasa menahan kekaguman.

"Yudhi kau kuat sekali!"

Melihat itu Yudhi tak berhenti disitu dia terbang lebih tinggi dan mulai mengumpulkan energi lebih besar, tombak Garuda miliknya dan tubuhnya mulai memancar aura keemasan. Kemudian dia memutar tombak di atas kepalanya membuat aura membentuk sebuah bola emas raksasa.

Lalu ketika itu mulut Yudhi seperti bergerak mengatakan sesuatu dan membuat raksasa itu berkata

"Jangan bercanda tidak akan kubiarkan kau!"

Dia menggerakan bibirnya lagi dan langsung mengayunkan tombaknya ke bawah, dan bola raksasa emas yang diciptakan olehnya melesat cepat kearah Gandasura.

Kaabuuuuummmm

Gelombang kejut membuat tanah ini kembali berguncang hebat akibat serangan itu, aku tak percaya inikah kekuatan Yudhi sebenarnya. Raksasa itu terselimuti oleh bola raksasa emas serangan Yudhi.

"Apa dia sudah tewas?"

"Yudhi!"

"Aku tak menyangka kekuatannya sehebat itu

"Aku juga..."

Yah kekuatan Yudhi sangat hebat dia sedang mengatur nafas karena telah menggunakan kekuatan yang besar. Akhirnya debu mulai menghilang dan memperlihatkan Jasad dari Gandasura yang tak bergerak lagi.

"Aku tidak percaya dia menghabisi Raksasa itu seorang diri."

"Yudhi apa dia menggunakan mode Linuwih, karena kekuatan itu diatas mode Sakti."

"Tapi bagaimana pun kita harus bersyukur, karena dia telah menghabisinya."

Aku mengangguk setelah ucapan Oguri dan Jaka. Tapi tiba-tiba Gandasura bangkit dan langsung berdiri membuat aku dan yang lainnya melebarkan mata.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Bukankah harusnya dia sudah mati!"

"Apa kabar yang kudengar dia memiliki Aji Rawarontek itu benar."

Eh Aji Rawarontek sepertinya aku belum mengetahuinya, lalu aku bertanya cepat pada Jaka.

"Apa maksudmu Jaka?"

"Hm itu adalah Ajian yang masuk dalam daftar ajian terlarang karena membuat penggunanya bisa beregenerasi, tapi yang lebih buruk adalah pengguna Ajian ini akan dikuasai kekuatan jahat. Kalau seperti ini tidak ada cara lain selain menyegelnya, karena pemilik ajian ini akan selalu sembuh bila dia menyentuh bumi."

"Masaka!"

Kalau itu benar maka pilihan terbaik adalah memang itu, tapi aku masih sedang mencari cara lain apa yang akan dilakukan jika ini gagal, disaat aku bergelut dengan pikiranku aku kembali melihat ke arah Pertempuran Yudhi dan Gandasura.

Gandasura bangkit dan langsung menangkap Yudhi yang sedang kelelahan setelah menyerangnya, bubu-buru aku dan yang lainnya melangkah cepat kearah Gandasura bersiap untuk menyerangnya.

Gandasura dengan mata nyalang menggenggam Yudhi erat, dan Yudhi hanya bisa meringis menahan sakit

"Kau bilang akan membunuhku karena menghancurkanku jangan bercanda! Kau yang akan kuhancurkan lebih dulu dengan tanganku serangga!"

"Aaaaarrrgghhhh!'

Dia meremas Yudhi lebih keras dan membuatnya berteriak menyayat hati aku pun menggertakan gigi melihat pemandangan tersebut. Lalu langsung ketika aku dan yang lainnya dekat kakinya tanpa ragu meninju kaki kiri Gandasura, membuatnya bergoncang dan melepaskan genggamannya pada Yudhi yang sudah kehilangan mode saktinya sehingga terlepas.

Jaka melepaskan serangan penuh membuat Gandasura bergeser ke belakang. Lalu Oguri dan Saji menangkap Yudhi yang jatuh terlemas dari genggaman Gandasura. Setelah Yudhi ditangkap dengan aman kami saling memandang dan langsung mundur untuk mengatur strategi selanjutnya.

"Sialan aku tidak bisa memenuhi janji dengan kak Aji sialan!"

Suaranya bergetar saat mengatakan hal itu sembari tubuhnya terkulai lemas, aku juga prihatin dengannya gemertak gigiku berbunyi ketika melihatnya.

"Kuhentikan langkah tiba-tiba membuat yang lain berhenti berlari dan menatap kepadaku."

"Ikki kenapa kita berhenti?"

"Cepatlah Ikki! Raksasa itu akan segera berdiri dan menyerang kita."

Aku mengabaikan pertanyaan cemas dari mereka tanah juga bergetar akibat pijakan dari Gandadura, membuat mereka juga melebarkan mata lalu aku menatap mata Yudhi dengan tajam. Dan mengatakan pertanyaan ketika pertama kali mendengar namanya.

"Yudhi apa kau berasal dari marga Aditya? dan satu lagi apakah kau memiliki 'watu langit' ditanganmu."

Mata dari Yudhi, Jaka, Oguri melebar kala aku mengucapakan pertanyaan itu.

"K-kau kenapa bisa tahu tentang Watu Langit?"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya Kurogane Ikki?"

Jaka dan Oguri berkata cemas seperti aku adalah seorang penyusup diantara mereka namun aku menjelaskan.

"Dengar aku bertemu dengan seseotang yang bernama Aditya Irawan."

Mata Yudhi kini melebar dan mulutnya ternganga, mendengar aku menyebut nama Aditya Irawan

"Ik-Ikki apa kau serius."

"Iya karena aku disuruh menyampaikan pesan padamu tapi yang lebih penting apa kau punya watu langit?"

Matanya berkaca dan pipinya dibanjiri oleh liquid bening, setelah aku mengatakan hal tersebut lalu dia mengelapnya dan berkata.

"Ya aku punya dan selalu membawanya."

Dia pun mengeluarkan batu yang berbentung lonjong berwarna kuning dengan dikalungkan rantai perak, melihat itu aku menarik sudut bibirku karena seperti memiliki kesempatan untuk memenangkan pertempuran kali ini.

"Yudhi ayo kita segel raksasa itu untuk selamanya."

"Eh apa maksudmu Ikki?"

Didalam pesan Aditya Irawan jika kedua watu tersebut yaitu watu langit dan watu bumi didedatkan, maka akan tercipta segel yang akan menyegel apapun karena itu Yudhi

Aku mengeluarkan Watu Bumi pemberian Aditya Irawan kemudian keduanya beresonansi, ketika melihat itu mata Yudhi menatap tajam dan wajahnya penuh tekad dengan lantang dia berkata.

"Baiklah mari kita lakukan!"

Dia turun dari gendongan Saji dan Oguri.

"Oi kau masih terluka jangan memaksakan diri!"

"Yudhi!"

"Aku...aku akan membalaskan dendamku demi orang-orang didesaku, aku pasti akan menguburnya dalam dalam."

Mereka melebarkan mata ketika Yudhi berkata seperti itu, lalu Jaka yang sudah sadar akan tatapan mata penuh tekad milik Yudhi menarik sudut bibirnya dan bersuara.

"Mah kalau kau sudah bertekad mau bagaimana pun, kami menghalangi pasti kau tak akan mundur."

Kemudian Dulio yang dari tadi diam, menaruh tangan didada lalu membuka suara.

"Hm sekarang kita punya dua orang idiot yang maniak menjatuhkan lawan kuat, woi ingatkan aku untuk menghajar kepala mereka berdua setelah ini selesai."

Hahahah

Tawa kecil pecah diantara ketegangan yang kami hadapi lalu Saji melanjutkan.

"Baiklah semuanya kita akan memberikan serangan pembuka, saat kalian siap gunakan segel tersebut untuk menyegelnya oke!"

Semua mengangguk dan bersiap pada posisi di depan berbaris mereka berempat Oguri, Jaka, Saji, dan Dulio. Dengan kekuatan mereka masing masing sedangkan, aku menyapu pandang ke arah Yudhi dan mengangguk bersamaan.

"Sekarang heeyyyyyaaaahhh!"

Tap tap tap

Teriak panjang mereka disertai langkah kaki yang kuat, aku dan Yudhi mendekatkan dua Watu tersebut. Lalu mereka berempat mencoba memberikan waktu bagi kami untuk menyiapkan segel tersebut.

Aura kuning dan hijau keluar dari watu tersebut dan mulai menyatu merubah warnanya menjadi biru laut nan indah, perlahan namun pasti intensitas auranya bertambah besar sedikit demi sedikit.

Ketika itu aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah mereka Saji masih dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba mengurangi kekuatan Gandasura dengan sulurnya, Oguri mencoba menyerang dengan kekuatannya dan Dulio menyerang menggunakan Air, api, kilat, yang dia ciptakan sedangkan Jaka menghujani dengan anak panahnya. Anehnya itu tidak menyakiti Gandasura walau sudah menerima serangan sebanyak itu.

"Ikki segelnya sudah siap!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu sesuai aba aba!"

Kutolehkan wajah kearah mereka dan berteriak.

"Semuanya menghindar dari sana!"

Ketika aku berteriak seperti itu mereka menjauh secepat mungkin Saji melepas sulurnya dan berlari demikian juga yang lainnya Oguri, Jaka, dan Dulio menghentikan serangan mereka dan menjauh dari Gandasura. Tinggal tersisa Raksasa itu saja. Setelah dirasa aman aku berkata lantang.

"Sekarang!"

Sejurus kemudian aku dan Yudhi menghentakan tangan ke depan membuat sinar biru tersebut memanjang menuju Gandasura, kemudian terbentuk sebuah kurungan berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang mengurung Raksasa tersebut.

Di tengah proses itu tenaga kami terkuras juga karenanya, dan sayup sayup terdengar teriakan dari Gandasura.

"Siaallaaaaan kaliaaaaan akaan membayar untuk ini semuaaaaaa aaaarrggghhhhh"

Swingg ting wush blar

Tanah pun berguncang saat proses penyegelan tersebut, aku energiku dan Taiga hampir habis bahkan Taiga berkata.

"[Woi apa belum selesai]"

"Sabar sedikit lagi Taiga."

Tanganku dan Yudhi bergetar membuktikan kami, hampir mencapai batasnya disaat seperti itu Yudhi bermonolog.

"Inilah pembalasan dendamku padamu atas semua yang telah kau lakukan pada temanku, dan pada orang desa yang menyayangiku terlebih...pada Yumnaaa haaaahhh!"

Aku juga meneguhkan tekad karena itu dan akhirnya segelnya berhasil dilakukan, setelah itu yang tersisa adalah Gandasura yang tersegel dalam sebuah kristal biru laut dengan wajah geram.

Aku dan Yudhi menjatuhkan diri setelah proses segel tersebut dan nafasku menggebu karena kekurangan udara, lalu Mereka berempat datang menghampiri kami sambil tersenyum.

"Usaha yang bagus!"

"Kalian berdua memang sama gila dan idiotnya!"

"Hm Kurogane jangan sombong dulu, hanya karena kau telah menangkap ikannya ingatlah aku adalah umpannya."

"Mattaku aku merasa ini seperti sesuatu yang merepotkan."

Hahahhah

Tawa kecil pun kembali pecah manakala mereka mengucapkan hal tersebut. Aku menarik nafas lega akhirnya semua berakhir, kemudian aku menyapu pandang ke arah mereka.

"Kita telah berhasil mengalahkannya."

"Oni chan!"

"Oguri!"

"Yudhi!"

"Jaka!"

"Saji!"

"Dulio sama!"

Mereka para gadis berlari setelah melihat keberhasilan kami dan mendatangani masing-masing orang yang disebut, Lis berlari kearahku dan langsung memelukku diikuti Mei yang berhadapan dengan Oguri. Yumna dengan Yudhi, Rara dengan Jaka Tsubaki senpai dengan Saji, dan Irina dengan Dulio.

"Woi Lis kenapa kau kemari! Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan kemari sebelum kami sendiri yang akan naik, dan melaporkan sendiri kalau sudah selesai."

"Iya itu benar! Tapi kelamaan aku tidak sabar ingin melihat kondisi oni-chan apalagi kekuatan Mei yang habis, jadi tidak bisa mengamati melalui mustika miliknya. Ditambah Rara juga kehabisan energi sehingga tidak bisa membantu."

Benar juga Rara memberikan energi pada yang lainnya, saat kami menerima serangan dari Gandasura tadi.

"Wakatayo tapi lain kali menurutlah apa kataku oke."

"Umu!"

Dia mengangguk membuat aku menarik sudut bibir lalu aku melirik ke arah Yudhi, yang sedang dalam keadaan terluka disana sini ditopang oleh Yumna.

"Kau itu jangan buat aku khawatir dengan memaksakan diri seperti itu baka."

Mendapati ceramah Yumna tersebut, Yudhi malah menunjukkan giginya dan berkata.

"Maaf sudah buat kau khawtir, tapi aku harus melakukannya karena ada janji yang harus kutepati."

"Faah sepertinya kau memang idiot seperti dulu!"

"Dan kau memang seorang ibu yang sangat penyayang Yuna."

Pipi Yumna menggembung dan langsung memerah karena ucapan yudhi, dengan telunjuk teracung kepada Yudhi dia berteriak.

"Sudah kubilang itu adalah masa lalu, jadi jangan kau panggil aku dengan nama itu kau membuatku malu baka Yudhi."

Mendengar Yumna mengatakan itu membuat aku teringat dengan Kaichou, saat itu ia juga mengkhawatirkanku ketika melawan Kokabiel dulu. Dia juga bertingkah seperti Yumna saat aku bertindak nekat ketika melawan malaikat jatuh itu.

Zwing

Lalu sesuatu tiba-tiba menyerang Yumna dari arah belakang dan menembus punggungnya, aku dan yang lainnya melebarkan mata melihatnya. Yudhi langsung memegang tubuh Yumna yang gemetar seperti menahan sakit, dan membaringkannya sambil menahan pendarahannya agar berhenti.

"Uhuk Yudhi!"

Yumna memuntahkan darah saat mengatakan itu.

"Ini bohongkan Yumna..."

Yudhi menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi didepannya.

"Uhuk sepertinya kali ini aku akan pergi lagi..."  
"Apa...apa yang kau bicarakan Yumna!"

Air mataku juga mengalir melihat hal tersebut, lalu Yumna menggerakan tangannya dipipi Yudhi.

"Maafkan aku uhuk lagi-lagi aku tidak mampu menemanimu, uhuk aku harap kau bisa bahagia setelah ini..."

Yudhi meraih tangan Yumna dengan air mata yang jatuh ke wajah Yumna, serta menggertakan giginya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, kebahagianku disini bersamamu tidak ada yang lain."

Yudhi memejamkan mata dengan liquid bening, yang mengalir di pipinya seperti sungai.

"Ehehehe kau masih bisa menghiburku.. walau...aku akan pergi...persis seperti waktu itu."

Tangan Yumna terjatuh dari genggaman Yudhi dan mata Yudhi membulat sempurna dengan kejadian itu, aku juga merasakan hatiku tersayat melihat hal itu. Para gadis bahkan sudah terisak mengelilingi Yudhi yang menopangnya.

"Yuuuummmnnnnaaaaa!"

Itulah suara jeritan dari Yudhi yang berisi kesedihan dan kehampaan, sedangkan para gadis sama meraung melihat hal itu.

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi!"

"Hyahaha akhirnya aku bisa membawa orang yang kau cintai, sekarang kau akan hidup dalam kesepian karena kehilangan orang yang kau cintai. Menderitalah! karena kepedihanmu itu bocah bahkan dipertemuan kedua kita pun, kau tetap tak mampu melindungi siapapun baik orang desamu, temanmu, bahkan orang yang kau cintai telah mati hyahahha."

Itu diucapkan oleh Gandasura dengan nada menjijikan tubuhnya seperempat sudah lepas dari segel bagaimana mungkin, aku menggertakan gigiku dan mengepalkan tinjuku lalu aku melangkah hendak menyerangnya tapi sebuah lengan menangkap tanganku. Saat aku menyapu pandang kearah pelaku yang mencengkeramku ternyata dia adalah Yudhi, dengan mata tertutup poni dia berjalan gontai melewatiku ke arah Gandasura tak ada yang berani menghentikan langkahnya karena merasa kali ini Yudhi berbeda.

Aku juga merasa seperti tidak mengenalnya ini seperti Yudhi dari dunia lain, aura yang dipancarkan adalah sebuah aura yang berisi kesunyian, kehampaan, dan kehilangan. Tapi disana bersemayam setitik cahaya yang masih menuntunnya yaitu harapan, namun cahaya itu lenyap didepan matanya, dan hanya menyisakan dirinya dalam sesuatu yang paling kutakutkan yaitu kesepian.

"Setelah temanku...lalu orang desaku...dan sekarang orang yang berharga bagiku...kau renggut juga."

Kata-kata yang dikeluarkan olehnya menyiratkan kepedihan yang mendalam, lalu dia berhenti tepat beberapa meter didepan kami.

Pegangan di tongkatnya diperkuat kemudian aura emas menguar dari tubuhnya, lalu dia mengarahkan tombaknya ke atas langit.

"[Aku pemilik Rajawali Emas.  
Dengan berkah dari Hyang Taya.  
Yang dijuluki Raja para burung.  
Mataku tajam mengintai musuhmu.  
Sayap emasku melambangkan malapetaka.  
Cakar tajamku merobek kulit musuhku.  
Kuumumkan perang kepada siapa yang hendak melawanku.]"

Aura emas meledak di sekitar Yudhi dan tubuhnya tertutup sinar emas tersebut. Tapi meskipun begitu aura itu tidak menyakiti aku dan yang lainnya malah menenangkan dan menyembuhkan, setelah itu cahaya tadi melesat ke atas membentuk Garuda raksasa, yang mengepakan sayap dengan gagahnya.

"Itu tingkat Linuwih dari sebuah mustika, Yudhi telah kehilangan kendali."

"Apa tingkat Linuwih?"

Belum sempat jawabanku dijawab satu persatu diri mereka terduduk lemas dan pingsan, tersisa aku seorang aneh kenapa aku tidak terpengaruh lalu Gandasura melebarkan mata melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"Sialan kau bocah jangan-jangan kau adalah..."

Tapi belum sempat dia menyelesaikan ucapannya Garuda menjerit keras, membuat aku menutup telinga kuat dan akhirnya pandanganku pun menggelap.

Saat aku membuka mata yang ada adalah kegelapan, apa aku sudah mati sial padahal aku belum menjadi Maou kenapa bisa berakhir seperti ini .

"[Kau belum mati Master!]"

"[Iya itu benar!]"

Saat itu aku menoleh ke belakang dan disana ada Gamaken dan Taiga.

"Taiga! Gamaken! Kenapa kalian bisa ada disini, tunggu dulu rasanya ini pernah kualami ketika di Roma."

"[Ya saat itu kau melihat bayangan masa lalu Lis.]"

Aku melebarkan mata saat Taiga mengucapkannya, dan sekaligus menyadari.

"Berarti ini adalah alam bawah sadar?"

"[Kurasa kau benar Master!]"

Saat Gamaken mengatakan itu sebuah bola emas menyilaukan muncul dan perlahan berubah, menjadi Rajawali yang mewujud di luar sana tunggu dulu kenapa dia ada disini juga.

"[Salam kenal kepada kalian semua! Maaf membuat kalian masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadar ini.]"

Aku memijat kening saat menerima kata itu darinya dan mulai bertanya.

"Ano kenapa kau buat aku menemuimu di alam bawah sadar ini, dan kenapa kau buat temanku semua pingsan."

"[Maafkan aku sebenarnya aku berusaha berbicara dengan mereka satu persatu, dengan membawa mereka ke alam bawah sadar juga. Tapi mereka semua tidak ada yang kuat, lalu kulihat yang terakhir dirimu dan entah kenapa berhasil.]"

Artinya ketika mereka jatuh satu persatu dia sebenarnya ingin berbicara kepada mereka, namun karena mereka tidak bisa masuk ke alam bawah sadar membuatnya tidak bisa berbicara padanya. Dengan kata lain akulah yang lulus dalam tesnya.

"Jadi apa maksud tujuanmu sebenarnya membawaku kemari, apa ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan?"

Ia mengangguk dan bersuara.

"[Benar, Partnerku Yudhi! Kali ini melepaskan seluruh kekuatannya dan sebentar lagi akan habis. Sedangkan Gandasura sialan itu tidak akan mati apabila tubuhnya menyentuh tanah.]"

"Tapi bukankah kami sudah menyegelnya dengan watu langit dan watu bumi seharusnya itu bekerja."

Lalu Rajawali itu membalas.

"[Memang itu bekerja tapi masalahnya Gandasura bisa menerobos segel tersebut, dan berhasil melukai orang yang berharga partnerku yaitu Yumna dan memicu kemarahannya, lagipula dia memiliki ajian Rawarontek yang membuatnya tetap sehat lagi saat menyentuh bumi.]"

Berarti saat ini Yudhi dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri, kemudian aku bertanya lagi.

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa membantumu?"

"[Sebentar lagi Yudhi akan kehabisan tenaganya lalu pingsan, dan sisanya aku serahkan padamu untuk mengalahkan Gandasura.]"

Pelipisku bergoyang tak kala menerima ucapan darinya, dan kemudian aku membentaknya.

"Jangan bercanda! Bagaimana mungkin aku melawannya, jika setiap kali dia menyentuh tanah maka dia akan sembuh."

"[Kalo itu aku juga tidak tahu?]"

Ditengah aku memijat kening karena hal itu Gamaken memberikan pendapat, dan mulai berbisik aku mengangguk dan Taiga juga menyetujui.

"Kurasa itu bisa kita lakukan."

"[Eh apa kalian yakin!]"

"[Tentu saja ini demi temanku?]"

"[Heh partnerku beruntung bisa mengenal orang seperti kalian.]"

Mendengar dia berkata seperti itu membuat Taiga mendecih.

"[Hei dengar kami melakukannya karena mau, bukan apa apa paham!]"

"[Iya aku mengerti itu, kalau begitu aku akan mengirim kalian keluar.]"

Cahaya putih menyoroti mataku dan ketika aku membuka mata langit hitam dipenuhi bintang dan bulan purnama, tunggu... sekarang bukan saatnya santai kugerakan tubuhku untuk berdiri, dan didepan Yudhi mulai kelelahan seperti yang diucapkan oleh Rajawali itu.

Kemudian auranya mulai menipis dan dia melemas untuk selanjutnya menjatuhkan dirinya, tapi sebelum itu terjadi aku menangkapnya dan menaruh tubuhnya dengan perlahan.

"Tenanglah teman sekarang giliranku!"

Dia tidak menjawab karena langsung terkapar tak berdaya kualihkan mataku menatap Gandasura yang kelihatan kesusahan, aku menggertakan gigi dan langsung melukai lengan dan mengoleskan ke tangan kiriku lalu menghentakannya ke tanah.

Tak! Boft!

Sebuah gulungan raksasa ada didepanku, melihat hanya ada aku seorang Gandasura bersuara mengejek.

"Cih aku telah menghajarmu orang asing, sebaiknya kau jangan ikut campur atas urusanku."

Aku menarik sudut bibirku kemudian langsung membuka gukungan tersebut, menekan huruf kanji bertuliskan rantai.

"Maaf urusan temanku adalah urusanku juga memang terkesan egois, tapi aku paling tidak bisa melihat orang lain kesusahan karena itulah diriku dan lagi..."

Aku menjeda ucapanku sambil menunggu perintah Gamaken yang memberi aba aba, tiba-tiba kepalaku terdengar suara.

"[Sekarang master!]"

"Namaku Kurogane Ikki ingatlah itu sebelum kematianmu Gandasura no Baka!"

"{Senpou : Senjutsu chakra spot.}"

Aku mengingat apa yang diucapkan oleh Gamaken tadi.

"[Dengar mungkin ini gila tapi coba kita buat dia kelebihan beban cakra alam sehingga membuatnya menjadi batu, lalu saat itu terjadi serang dia dengan kekuatan Taiga apa kalian paham.]"

Itulah yang dikatakan oleh Gamaken. Tepat setelah aku merapal serangan, sebuah rajah menjalar dari telapak tanganku dan menempel pada Tubuh Gandasura.

"Apa ini kenapa kekuatanku kembali. Hyahaha sepertinya seranganmu membuat aku kembali memiliki kekuatan, aku tak percaya kau bodoh sekali memberikanku kekuatan orang-"

Manik miliknya melebar karena sesuatu dan dia tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, aku lantas menarik sudut bibirku melihatnya dan berkata.

"Oyah seranganku bodoh, lalu kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu Gandasura."

"Tu...Tubuhku menjadi batu onore kau orang asing."

Ya serangan tadi membuat energi senjutsu bisa masuk ketubunya secara terus menerus tanpa henti, dan bila tubuh terlalu banyak menerima energi senjutsu maka.

"Sebentar lagi tubuhmu akan berubah menjadi batu. Kuharap kau sudah menyiapkan tempatmu di neraka sana Gandasura, dan catat serta ingatlah nama orang yang menghancurkanmu adalah..."

Tubuhnya hampir seluruhnya menjadi batu dan dia masih menggumamkan sesuatu, entah sumpah serapah atau apa yang jelas saat tubuhnya sudah menjadi batu sempurna.

Aku melangkahkan kaki cepat menipis jarak dengannya dan tangan kananku mengepal erat, untuk selanjutnya diarahkan langsung ke tubuh Gandasura tersebut sembari berteriak.

"Kurogane Ikki!"

Dum Dum Dum Dum Dum Dum

Tinjuan beruntun dariku menghasilkan suara keras ke arahnya dan retakan terjadi karena hal itu, kemudian aku memfokuskan serangan kepada tangan kananku sehingga bersinar biru laut.

"Ini yang terakhir [Brave Fist]"

Dum blar

Bongkahan batu yang berbentuk raksasa Gandasura itu hancur berkeping-keping setelah pukulan terakhirku, nafasku memburu setelah aku meninju beruntun kepadaku.

Penglihatanku mengabur karena mungkin lelah tubuhku pun jatuh ke bawah, dengan tangan yang memangku agar tak jatuh terlalu rendah. Mode Balance Adjustku pun menghilang, lalu sayup-sayup aku mendengar sesuatu dalam keadaanku.

"Kauuu keparaaaat! meskipun aku sudah hancur tapi pasukanku akan terus maju!"

Tepat setelah teriakan itu berhenti gelombang kejut menggetarkan tanah dan membuat aku bergoyang, lalu sebuah pasukan besar tercipta berasal dari tanah. Aku melebarkan mata melihatnya dan menggertakan gigi.

"Apa...apaan ini!"

Ku coba berdiri dengan sekuat tenaga tapi nihil tenagaku sudah habis, dan tidak tersisa sedikit pun bagaimana aku akan melawannya. Beberapa diantara mereka sudah berlari kearahku.

"Hoooooo!"

Itulah teriakan, mereka ketika jarakku dan dirinya menipis, dia mengayunkan pedang yang ada ditangannya ke arahku.

"Sial!"

Aku memejamkan mata dan mengepalkan tangan karena tidak kuat lagi untuk melawan dan hanya menunggu tebasan itu datang. Lalu bayangan Sona Kaichou yang tersenyum kecil padaku terngiang bukan hanya dia tapi Tsubaki senpai, Lis, Yura, Bennia, Nimura, Reya, Tomoe, dan terakhir Saji.

"Sial aku tidak boleh mati disini!"

Mataku menatap nyalang dan langsung mengeluarkan Braveheart Sword, kemudian aku menyiapkan kuda-kudaku bersiap untuk melawan.

"Semua serang!"

Ketika kata itu diucapkan sebuah light spear menancap didada monster itu dan membuatnya berubah menjadi debu. Saat kulihat ke belakang sepasukan malaikat, malaikat jatuh, dan Akuma menyerang bersamaan.

Pemandangan di depanku ini seperti sebuah gelombang lautan yang tidak akan takut dengan apapun penghalangnya, bahkan batu karang pun dihantam berkali kali tanpa henti sampai dia pun terkikis olehnya.

"Ayah! Inikah maksud perkataanmu waktu itu."

Ketika aku mencoba mengingatnya aku kehilangan kesadaran.

Setelah kejadian itu aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi dan membuka mataku, hanya ada ruangan putih dan bau obat tradisional yang kuat merasuki hidung.

Ketika itu Lis orang pertama yang langsung memelukku sna berkata cemas

"Oni-chan! Oni-chan! Oni-cha sudah sadar."

Tap tapa tap tap

Derap langkah kaki banyak terdengar mendekat ke arah kami, dan wajah mereka berisi air mata kebahagiaan.

"Ikki kau hebat!"

"Kurogane-kun aku berhutang padamu."

"Itulah teman dan sekaligus Rivalku."

"Heh dibandingkan pujian aku lebih memilih menyindirmu sok pahlawan."

Aku menarik sudut bibirku ketika menerima ucapan itu dari Dulio. Kemudian Dia melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tapi hah mau bagaimanapun, kau bintangnya hari ini jadi selamat ya!"

"Cih kau telat mengatakannya dasar plin plan."

Dia menarik sudut bibirnya juga dan berkata.

"Untuk hari ini saja kau kuijinkan untuk menghinaku, tapi di lain kesempatan aku yang akan menghinamu."

"Aku terima itu tawaranmu Rival."

Tawa kecil memenuhi ruangan dan kebahagiaan terasa disini, tapi aku tidak melihat Yudhi dan Yumna apa terjadi sesuatu pada mereka.

"Dimana Yudhi dan Yumna kemana mereka?"

"Kami ada disini Ikki!"

Saat iyu kutolehkan kepalaku ke sumber suara, dan disana berdiri Yudhi dengan tongkat yang menyangga tubuhnya. Sedangkan Yumna dengan perban yang membalut sebagian besar tubuhnya.

Aku mengembangkan senyum melihat mereka selamat meskipun dalam keadaan kurang baik, dan bersyukur tidak terjadi hal tragis lalu Yudhi maju ke depan dan menyerahkan sebuah surat.

"Ini kutitipkan kepada Ayahku katakan kepadanya maaf aku tidak bisa mendatanginya sekarang, karena suatu hal tapi saat musim gugur aku akan kesana."

Aku mengangguk dan menerimanya lau menyerahkan surat kepadanya juga.

"Baik akan kusampaikan dan terimalah surat dari ayahmu juga."

Author PoV

Lalu semuanya tertawa menceritakan kembali apa yang sudah dilewati dalam satu malam ini yang terasa lama, Ki Semar dan Ki Togog juga sang Paus menengok Ikki dan melihat keadaannya.

Lalu Ki Semar membicarakan sedikit hal pada Kurogane secara pribadi dan hal-hal kecil, kemudian Dia menyuruh Yudhi dan kawan-kawannya mengajak Ikki berlibur dan berkeliling pulau jawa selama dua hari penuh.  
Itu membuat Ikki dan yang lainnya senang bukan kepalang bagi Ikki ini sama seperti di Roma, setelah melakukan tugas lalu liburan dan melepas penat serta kegundahan.

In anothe place

Di sebuah tempat dipulau terkecil sebelah timur pulau Bali, berkumpul segelintir orang dengan jaket bertudung merah.

"Rencana kita sudah gagal bagaimana ini?"

"Cih ternyata para Danghyang itu, mampu untuk menahan gempuran rencana kita."

"Lalu bagaimana langkah selanjutnya."

Seorang yang paling menonjol diantara mereka berkata, dengan nada tenang namun mengancam.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan lain segera jalankan rencana Kalabendhu. Karena masa Wolak walik zaman telah berakir, yang bisa dilakukan untuk menghancurkan Pulau itu adalah rencana Kalebendhu."

Tepat saat dia mengatakan itu sinar mata merah berkilau. Membuat yang hadir disana tak bersuara sedikitpun dan hanya mengangguk pertanda menyetujui pendapatnya.

"Nah selanjutnya akan lebih seru dari ini Yudhi!"

Skip time 2 hari.

Ikki PoV

Yah semua sudah selesai aku sudah jalan-jalan, liburan dan sebagainya, kini kami berada di bandara hendak kembali ke kota kuoh, Jepang. Yang mulia Paus sudah duluan dan memberi kami waktu untuk pamitan.

Di depan kami berdiri Yudhi dan kawan kawannya yang laki laki berhadapan dengan laki laki sedangkan yang perempuan juga demikian.

"Ano tak terasa waktu berlalu ini adalah tempat pertama kita berjumpa."

Aku menarik sudut bibirku mendengarnya.

"Kadang aku selalu berharap agar waktu tak pernah berjalan karena tak ingin momen ini terjadi, tapi yah itu hanya keegoisanku saja kalau waktu benar-benar tak berlalu. Impianku menjadi Maou hanya akan menjadi angan belaka."

Setelah aku berkata seperti itu Jaka menyambar.

"Pasti akan menjadi kenyataan aku yakin itu, dan ketika kau menjadi Maou nanti kau harus mentraktir kami oke."

Aku mengembangkan senyum karenanya lalu Oguri juga membuka suara.

"Kau pasti akan menjadi Maou hebat nantinya"

"Ha'i Arigatou Gozaima!"

Saji kemudian berkata.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami pamit sampai jumpa dilain waktu."

Pluk!

Tanganku dan Yudhi menyatu, dengan tatapan mata penuh tekad lalu Yudhi berkata lantang.

"Dipertemuan selanjutnya akulah yang akan jadi bintangnya."

"Yosh aku menantikannya!"

Kami melepas pegangan tangan kami dan yang lainnya juga melakukan hal yang sama, kemudian kami masuk ke dalam pesawat yang akan segera berangkat.

"Woi Kami berangkat!"

"Ya hati hati di jalan!"

Dengan itu pintu kapal tertutup dan pesawat mengantar kami ke kota Kuoh, aku tak percaya pergi ke Indonesia menjalani petualangan seru dan akhirnya pulang.

Kenapa ini sama seperti di Roma? Mah sudahlah yang penting semua berjalan lancar, dan pada akhirnya aku menutup mata untuk menunggu pesawat sampai di kota Kuoh.

And cut

Fuh akhirnya perang terakhir dari Arc Indonesia selesai wah kalian tahu aku bahkan hanrus berpikir ulang untuk membuat battlenya seseru mungkin tapi semoga gak mengecewakan.

Yak pada akhirnya Indonesia Arc 1 selesai dan untuk yang ke 2 akan dipikirkan masalahnya, tapi sepertinya aku butuh referensi untuk nama musuhnya. bisa kalian bantu untuk mencarikan musuh yang tepat, dan jenis ras makhluk halus yang ada di indonesia.

Nah disini Tingkat Linuwih Yudhi tidak terlihat karena aku masih gak bisa kasih gambaran buat kekuatannya. tapi nanti di Arc selanjutnya akan ditunjukkan karena seperti di katakan oleh pria bertudung itu. selanjutnya akan lebih seru Jadi mohon bantuannya untuk sabar menunggu.

Oh ya jika gak ngerepotin tolong bantu kasih pendapat ke aku gimana tentang scene ketika Yumna terluka, apa masih terlihat kaku atau bagaiman tolong masukannya ya.

Hm pesta tingkat digdaya tapi itu semua tidak mengalahkan Gandasura dengan mudah, bahkan mereka harus jatuh bangun untuk mengatasinya hingga Final hanya Ikki yang masih berdiri.

Terkesan aku mengidolakan tokoh utama tapi hei aku sebagai author berkata bintang sesungguhnya dalam Arc ini itu Yudhi, karena dialah yang habis-habisan menghadapi Gandasura dan Ikki hanya menyelesaikannya saja.

Alasannya jelas masa lalunya yang kelam diciptakan oleh Gandasura semua orang didesanya dan teman temannya direnggut, bahkan Yumna hampir saja kehilangan nyawa karena Gandasura.

Oh untuk alasan kenapa Yumna masih hidup akan dijelaskan nanti di chapter depan, karena chapter depan masuk side story untuk masuk ke Loki Ark seperti pada season sebelumnya.

Terakhir aku minta pendapat kalian puaskah kalian dengan ending yang aku buat tolong isi di kolom Review ya, jika tidak bisa dilakukan maka aku akan sangat senang apabila kalian bisa bersabar. Seandainya aku tidak bisa update secara teratur di kemudian hari nantinya oke.

Dan pengumuman

Selamat untuk kita semua yang telah memasuki tahun baru. akhirnya aku menepati janji yang lainnya yaitu update chapter terakhir dari Arc ini di awal tahun. Semoga di tahun ini tulisan saya makin membaik dan banyak yang Fav dan Follow cerita saya, dan semoga Tuhan selalu memberikan kalian kesehatan dan keberuntungan di Tahun ini sampai akhir.

Untuk selanjutnya hari kamis nanti aku gak Up ya kan dah diganti sama chapter ini, update lagi mungkin kamis depannya tanggal 10 jadi mohon sabar menanti.

Terima kasih banyak atas kesabaran kalian yang menunggu Fanfic ini update dan selalu mendukungku.

Terakhir aminkan doa ini di hati aja ya.  
Ya Tuhan! Berikanlah kepada Author ini kemampuan untuk terus berkarya dengan baik dan lancar.

Oke Itu aja dulu seperti biasa bacalah terus I Want to be Maou: Rise a Saint Templar, dan ikutilah perjuangan Akuma reinkarnasi menempuh jalan berliku demi menjadi seorang Maou di masa depan.

Jaa nee 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaim: Highschool DxD bukan punya Saya

I Want to be Maou: Rise a Saint Templar baru punya Saya

Author:Tessar Wahyudi

Rating: T

Banyak Typo dan kadang ngawur tapi semoga bisa menghibur.

Chapter 9 rasa bersalah seorang adik

Pagi itu Ikki sedang dalam keadaan termenung, dia memainkan pena yang ada disela jarinya lalu mengetuk ngetukannya di meja dan menghasilkan bunyi..

"Baiklah anak-anak kita belajar materi sejarah tentang jaman sengoku, yang terjadi sekitar tahun 1598 bla bla bla." jelas Sensei.

Guru menjelaskan tentang sejarah yang pernah terjadi di jepang. Sebenarnya itu amat menggelikan bagi Ikki bukannya meremehkan tapi saat dia berumur 8 tahun, ayah angkatnya selalu mengingatkan untuk belajar tentang sejarah seluruh negara.

Metode pengajarannya lain daripada yang lain, ayah angkatnya mengajar dengan lembut dan perhatian bahkan dengan metode pengajaran seperti itu. Membuatnya selalu bisa mengingat apa yang dia ajarkan dan tak pernah lupa.

"Ikki!"

"Ikki!"

"Kurogane Ikki!"

Ikki terhentak manakala namanya dipanggil matanya tertuju pada sumber suara, yang tak lain adalah guru yang mengajar sejarah.

"Ha'i sensei," jawab Ikki

Guru itu menggerakan pelipis dan menekuk wajahnya, ketika Ikki hanya menjawab seperti itu lalu dia membuka suaranya.

"Aku tahu pelajaran sejarah adalah hal yang paling membosankan," tapi setidaknya perhatikan diriku.

Ikki memasang wajah cengoh atas ucapan guru tersebut, melihat ekspresi demikian membuat guru itu makin geram.

"Sekarang jika kau mengerti coba sebutkan pemimpin jepang pada masa sengoku? Dan sebutkan prajurit yang ada dibawah pimpinannya?," gertak sang sensei

Mendapati pertanyaan dari sensei tersebut tak membuat dia ketakutan, malah Ikki memasang senyum kecil dan menatap sang sensei.

"Sensei jika aku berhasil menjawabnya maka ijinkan, aku tenggelam dengan pikiranku karena aku sedang banyak pikiran." pinta Ikki.

Mendapati pernyataan itu yang diajukan bukannya jawaban, membuat guru itu geram bukan kepalang tapi dia juga tersenyum dalam hati.

"Baik akan kuijinkan tapi bila kau tidak bisa menjawabnya maka, kau akan kusuruh membersihkan wc setiap kali pelajaranku berlangsung." jawab sang Sensei.

Seluruh murid paling benci bila disuruh membersihkan wc bukannya mereka takut kotor atau jorok, tapi jumlah wc disekolah ini bisa dibilang sangat banyak jadi wajar saja wajah para siswa itu menegang.

"Cih! jika begitu aku lebih memilih membersihkan wc saja," jawab Ikki spontan

"Eh!," itu reaksi Para siswa atas ucapan ikki

"Sudah cepat jawab dengar nasibmu ditentukan oleh jawabanmu karena itu-"

"Nobunaga Oda adalah pemimpin jepang pada masa sengoku dibawah pimpinanya rakyat jepang diberi kedisiplinan yang keras dan kepatuhan yang absolut. Pada masanya rakyat tidak diberi kebebasan berpolitik dan berada pada doktrin seluruh perintah kaisar adalah kehendak dewa jadi harus dipatuhi, dan karena hal demikianlah dia mampu mengatur rakyat agar menuruti keinginannya. Serta dibawah pemerintahannya dibentuk pasukan khusus yang gagah berani, tak takut mati, rela berkorban dan setia pada Kaisar itulah yang dinamakan Samurai. Pada Zaman pemerintahannya jepang berada pada masa kejayaannya. " Jelas Ikki dengan gamblang.

Belum sempat guru itu melanjutkan kata katanya Ikki sudah menjawab dengan gamblang dan jelas, bahkan ke topik yang tidak dia tanyakan sehingga membuatnya membuka rahang lebar dan mata melebar.

Semua siswa juga menatap tak percaya dengan jawaban Ikki yang terkesan bukan seperti jawaban, tapi sedang bersyair namun isinya tidak keluar dari pertanyaan Guru tersebut.

"Nah sensei itulah apa yang kau tanyakan sekarang bisakah aku tenggelam dalam fikiranku sekarang," tanya Ikki setelah menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan guru tersebut.

Menggoyangkan kepala ke kanan dan kekiri untuk mengumpulkan fokus dia hanya bisa menggerutu kesal, dengan jawaban yang diberikan Ikki dan dengan desahan pasrah dia menjawab.

"Haah...baiklah terserah kau saja," jawabnya dengan bahu menurun kehilangan wibawa.

Para murid yang melihatnya sedikit mengernyitkan kening dengan kondisi guru tersebut. Yah memang mereka merasa kasihan tapi disisi lain mereka baru tahu kalau kurogane Ikki, cukup mengerti dengan sejarah jepang padahal dia baru dua tahun disini.

"Terima kasih sensei atas izinnya," jawab Ikki sambil kembali terbenam dalam perbincangan, yang dulu dilakukan oleh ki Semar.

Flash back

Ikki duduk diatas kasur dan di depan berdiri dua sosok, yang sangat dihormati danghyang di Tanah Jawa yaitu Ki Semar dan Ki Togog.

"Jadi apa kau berhasil menemukan sesuatu, yang bisa membuat ketiga gunung berapi itu terpicu untuk meledak bersamaan?," tanya Ki Semar mengawali percakapan.

Ikki menggelengkan kepala atas pertanyaan itu karena sepanjang dia menyelidiki sejarah pulau jawa, tak satupun petunjuk yang mengarah ke hal tersebut.

"Maafkan aku Ki Semar aku masih belum bisa menemukan, apa yang kita khawatirkan kemungkinan musuh menyimpannya di suatu tempat yang tidak kita sadari sepenuhnya," jawab Ikki sambil menundukkan kepala karena tidak menemukan kejelasan atas masalah satu ini.

"Jangan fikirkan itu Kurogane! Mengalahkan Gandasura dan menghentikan ketiga gunung itu untuk meletus saja, sudah merupakan bantuan besar aku berterima kasih padamu," jawab Ki Semar mencoba menghibur Ikki.

"Itu benar! meskipun ada kemungkinan kejadian ini akan berulang kembali, setidaknya kami tahu siapa orang yang tepat untuk mengatasi masalah tersebut," tambah Ki Togog .

Hal yang mengganggu Ikki adalah mengapa mereka mau memusnahkan pulau Jawa ini, pasti mereka punya alasan tapi Ikki tidak ambil pusing selagi masih ada yang selamat dia cukup bersyukur kemudian Ikki teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ano Ki Semar! Apa yang terjadi dengan Yumna? Bagaimana dia bisa sembuh?," tanya Ikki.

Pasalnya saat itu dia melihat sendiri bagaimana Yumna tak berdaya di depan matanya, dan Yudhi tiba tiba lepas kendali setelah kejadian itu. Ki Semar menarik sudut bibirnya mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan Ikki.

"Hahaa jadi kau bertanya tentang itu baiklah akan kujawab! Yudhi dan Yumna sebenarnya sekarat waktu itu, aku kemudian meminjam mustika milik Hyang Manikmaya untuk menyelamatkan mereka berdua," jawab Ki Semar dengan wajah cerah.

'Hyang manikmaya siapa lagi dia,' batin Ikki

Seperti mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Ikki Ki semar meneruskan.

"Dia adalah adikku paling bungsu, yang bertahta di atas kahyangan Joringsalaka," jawabnya tegas.

"Eh Kahyangan ya apa itu sejenis surga Ki Semar," tanya Ikki penasaran karena menurut yang dia baca kahyangan, mirip dengan surga dalam beberapa mitologi.

Mendapati pertanyaan tersebut Ki Semar menggeleng, dan menatap mata Ikki lekat.

"Kahyangan adalah tempat para Batara berada sedang surga itu menurut kepercayaan kami, ada di alam kelanggengan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dan di umpamakan." jawab Ki Semar.

'Oh jadi mereka juga punya kepercayaan, bahwa ada alam yang lain selain alam ini ya,' Pikir Ikki

Melihat Ikki yang melamun Ki semar langsung mengeluarkan sesuatu, melihat apa yang dikeluarkan Ki Semar, Ikki tidak bisa menahan keingintahuannya.

"Ki Semar apa yang kau keluarkan ini?" Tanya Ikki

"Hm ini adalah ramuan dari negeri ini," jawab ki semar

Benda yang diberikan Ki semar menyerupai sebuah potion, yang ada di game online dengan warna merah, biru, dan hijau.  
Lalu ki semar menunjuk satu persatu sambil menjelaskan.

"Yang berwarna merah ini untuk menyembuhkan luka dan memulihkan stamina, yang biru untuk membuat seorang wanita hamil apapun kondisinya meskipun dia seorang mandul pun jika meminum obat ini dia pasti akan hamil dan melahirkan. Sedangkan yang hijau untuk ... Dan gunakan hanya pada saat keadaan darurat saja Ikki. Semua ini kuserahkan padamu sebagai balas budi karena telah membantu kami," jelas Ki Semar.

Ikki terperangah dengan semua potion yang di keluarkan dan dijelaskan Ki semar, terutama yang hijau menurut perkiraannya yang hijau itu seperti merupakan berkah dari dewa. Mengingat itu hanya bisa digunakan saat darurat membuat Ikki sedikit paham, karena berkah para dewa tidak sembarangan diberikan.

"Eh! semua ini untukku," tanya Ikki

"Iya Ikki karena kau telah membantu kami ingatlah gunakan dengan bijak, karena satu potion hanya bisa digunakan 1 kali jadi pastikan kau tidak menggunakannya jika tidak terdesak," jelas dan saran Ki semar.

Flasback end

Ting Tong

Bel istirahat berbunyi dan murid murid semua beranjak dari tempatnya duduk untuk pergi kekanting mengisi perutnya yang lapar sedangkan Ikki mengambil bento dan hendakpergi ke atap sekplah seperti yang dulu dulu dia lakukan.

Syut

Sebuah tangan menghalangi langkahnya dan itu adalah Motohama.

"Jangan pernah berpikir kau bisa pergi semudah itu Ikki," gumamnya.

Wajahnya menyaratkan ingin menanyakan sesuatu dan Ikki langsung membalas.

"Oi waktu istirahat sekolah ini sebentar jadi jangan buang waktuku dong." sanggah Ikki.

"Temme! Setelah kau pulang liburan kau malah tidak membeli hadiah untuk kami," teriak Matsuda sembil menunjuk Ikki

Ikki sedikit mengernyitkan dahi pasalnya memang 2 hari yang lalu dia baru liburan, tapi daripada disebut liburan itu pantas untuk menyebutnya misi menyelamatkan sebuah pulau.

"Ha'i Ha'i ini untuk kalian," ucapnya

Ikki mengeluarkan sebuah pena yang terbuat dari bambu dengan ukiran candi borobudur di pena tersebut

"Hanya itu yang bisa kubelikan untuk kalian karena kurang persiapan, lain kali aku liburan pasti akan kuberikan yang lebih baik," Ucap Ikki sambil menyerahkan benda tersebut kepada keduanya.

"Wah Ikki kau memang yang terbaik," jawab Motohama setlah mengerima hadiahnya

"Ikki adalah teman terbaik," tambah Matsuda

'Ah kedua orang ini kadang tingkahnya menyebalkan, tapi kenapa aku juga merasa senang bergaul dengan mereka ya,' batin Ikki

Lalu setelah melihat Motohama dan Matsuda senang dengan pemberiannya dia pun membuka suara.

"Baiklah karena sudah selesai aku akan pergi mekan siang di atap sekolah," seru Ikki.

"Hm!" jawab keduanya bersamaan sambil mengangguk.

Ikki lalu melenggang pergi dari mereka berdua, dan berjalan menuju tempat biasa dia menghabiskan makan yaitu atap sekolah.

Cklek

Ikki membuka pintu dan pemandangan atap sekolah yang biasa dia lihat tersaji, Ikki sudah hampir 2 tahun di sekolah ini dan entah kenapa sama seperti berteman dengan Trio Mesum. Tempat ini juga sama selain dibawah pohon dekat lapangan olahraga saat musim semi yang membuatnya nyaman, tapi biasanya Ikki menghabiskan sebagian waktu istirahatnya di atap sekolah ini.

"Hah hanya tempat inilah yang membuat aku tetap betah berada di sekolah ini, kalau tak ada tempat ini entah apa aku bisa bertahan atau tidak," Ucapnya.

Bagi Ikki ini adalah tempat yang sangat nyaman dan mempunyai kenangan tersendiri walu tidak banyak. Disinilah dia menenggelamkan pikirannya untuk mengenang masa masa kedekatannya dengan ayah tercintanya.

Cklek

Pintu dibuka dan ternyata adalah Lis yang langsung, menunjukkan wajah gembira sambil menerjang kearah Ikki.

"Onichan! onichan! ternyata uwaah..." teriaknya sambil berlari dan meraih Ikki.

Karena pergerakan Lis yang tidak disadari membuat Ikki terdorong kebelakang, dan jatuh terlentang dengan Lis yang ada diatasnya

"Itte Lis jangan sembarang menerjangku," protes Ikki sambil meringis akibat benturan kecil di belakang tubuhnya.

Tapi Lis yang ada diatas Ikki mengoyangkan kepalanya, dengan wajah tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Tidak Onichan! Lis akan selalu menerjang Onichan karena itu adalah kesenangan Lis," jawabnya.

"Hah terserah tapi cepat bangun tubuhmu itu berat kau-"

Splak

Belum sempat Ikki melanjutkan sebuah tangan mendarat mulus di pipinya dan membuatnya meringis kecil kemudian dia menatap Lis dan meneguk ludahnya

"Onichan apakah aku mengganggumu," suara Lis bak seorang yang akan menambahkan derita, jika dijawab dengan salah.

"Ahahah tidak kok tubuhmu ringan seringan kapas, apalagi kalau kau cepat pindah dari tubuhku," jawab Ikki polos.

Wajah Lis lalu mengencang dan matanya menyala setelah menerima jawaban Ikki, dia lalu mengayunkan tangannya sambil berteriak.

"Eerrrgghhh onnichan no bakaaaa!"

Splak!

I"t-ite Kenapa kau memukulku Lis."

Ikki menggosok wajahnya yang sudah diberi cap lima jari oleh Lis, sedangkan sang pelaku malah membuang muka sambil mengulum bekal yang ada didepannya.

"Hm! itu karena onichan bilang aku berat kau tahu, aku bahkan sudah diet untuk mengurangi berat badanku tahu," jawab Lis cepat.

'Heh! diet kah tapi tubuhnya tambah berat saja,' batin ikki

"Oh iya onichan setelah pulang nanti Kaichou ingin mengadakan rapat membahas sesuatu." seru Lis

Ikki memanggu dagu dengan tangannya menerima informasi dari Lis.

"Kira-kira apa yang akan dibahas ya? Apa ini juga hal penting," ucap Ikki

Lis tiba-tiba bangkit dan menepuk belakang roknya yang kotor karena debu.

"Ya itu benar. kalau begitu segitu saja untuk hari ini, sudah waktunya masuk."

"Ah!"

Setelah mengatakan itu Lis berlari meninggalkan Ikki yang menatap horor bento buatan Kaichou, karena isinya sudah habis padahal dia belum menjamahnya satu pun.

"Tunggu Lis! kau menghabisi bentoku." Teriak Ikki sambil tangannya diangkat

"Eheheh gomenne onichan aku kelaparan jadi terima kasih makanannya," jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan berlari.

Pelipis Ikki berkedut karena kelakuan dari Lis yang sudah menghabiskan makan siangnya, padahal dia belum mengisi perutnya sama sekali.

"Ini makan saja separuh milikku yang belum habis," seru seseorang

Saat Ikki menoleh ke sumber suara dia melihat Fukku Kaichou Tsubaki, sedang makan sebuah roti lapis sambil memandang sekolah.

Entah berapa kali dia melihat Tsubaki senpai seperti itu Ikki merasa ini seperti de ja vu, karena perasaan dan emosi yang ditimbulkan saat memandang Tsubaki senpai dari sisi samping. Terasa sama seperti saat dia berjalan bersama ke sekolah waktu itu.

Pipi Ikki bersemu saat mengingat kejadian itu mana mungkin Dia lupa karena kejadian waktu itulah, untuk pertama kalinya dia sadar mengapa seluruh Pria di sekolah ini menginginkan hati Tsubaki senpai. Dan sekarang dia ada disampingnya sambil memakan bento dan memandang sekolah.

"Ikki apa kau mendengarku...kenapa...kau... memandangiku seperti itu," tanya Tsubaki dengan gugup dan sedikit semu merah.

"Eh! Ahaha gomenasai aku malah melamun sebenarnya aku teringat sesuatu, tapi tenang saja aku baik baik saja," jawab Ikki spontan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan gigi yang melebar.

Mendapat respon seperti itu membuat Tsubaki meremas tangannya, karena menahan sesuatu lalu mulutnya terbuka.

"Ano...memangnya apa...yang Kurogane-kun pikirkan?," tanya Tsubaki dengan hati hati.

Pertanyaan yang diajukan Tsubaki dengan tiba-tiba, membuat mata Ikki melebar dan sungging bibirnya gemetar karean gugup.

"Eeh! itu...itu...sebenarnya...itu...," jawab gugup Ikki.

Ting tong

Belum sempat Ikki menjelaskan kepada Tsubaki bell sekolah sudah berbunyi, menandakan waktunya masuk buru-buru Ikki berkata.

"Ahaha sudah waktunya masuk gomenne, mungkin lain kali akan kuceritakan," jawab Ikki dengan lancar tanpa khawatir

'Syukurlah bel sekolah berbunyi tepat waktu,' batin Ikki

"Heheh tidak apa apa masih banyak waktu buat kita," respon Tsubaki atas jawaban Ikki, sambil wajahnya tersenyum dan tangan yang mengepal.

'Kuso! kenapa bell sekolah harus berbunyi tepat, sebelum kurogane-kun menjelaskan apa yang dia pikirkan sih,' batin Tsubaki sambil mengeraskan kepalan tangannya.

Keduanya beranjak dari tempat tersebut untuk masuk ke kelas masing-masing, dan tak lupa Ikki mengisi perutnya yang kosong dengan separuh bento dari Tsubaki.

Waktu berjalan cepat dan kini semua siswa sudah bersiap untuk pulang tak terkecuali Ikki, karena sekarang mendekati liburan musim panas jadi banyak kegiatan yang akan dilaluinya.

Ketika Ikki melangkahkan kaki untuk pulang, sebuah tangan meraih pundaknya sehingga membuatnya berhenti.

"Ikki bagaimana kalau pulang dengan kami saja, dengar sesuatu yang menarik sudah kami dapatkan hehe," seru Matsuda dengan menekan kacamatanya.

"Benar Ikki! Hari ini kita berempat akan berpesta benarkan Issei," sahut Motohama sambil melirik ke Issei.

Sedangkan Issei hanya tertawa canggung mendapati pernyataan dari Motohama, lalu buru-buru Issei mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Gomen hari ini aku sedang sibuk, Buchou memintaku untuk segera pergi ke ruang klub setelah pulang sekolah," Jawab cepat Issei.

"Sedangkan aku diperintah Kaichou untuk segera pergi ke ruang Osis, karena menyangkut masalah penting soal festival musim panas," sambar Ikki.

Ikki dan Issei mengangguk bersamaan dan segera melenggang pergi, meninggalkan tempatnya lalu Kedua orang itu menggertakan gigi.

"Terkutuklah kalian berdua!," teriak keduanya.

Ketika Ikki dan Issei berjalan ke arah tujuan masing masing, dan melalui di jalan yang sama suasana canggung terjadi Ikki memulai percakapan.

"Yo Issei bagaimana keadaan kota akhir akhir ini," tanya Ikki

Issei tersenyum dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya menanggapi pertanyaan Ikki.

"Ya semua tampak baik baik saja, oh ya ngomong ngomong bagaimana liburannya Ikki," respon dan tanya Issei pada Ikki.

Ikki menghembuskan nafas berat saat mendengar pertanyaan yang sama dengan Motohama dan Matsuda.

"Sebenarnya liburannya berjalan lancar, hanya ada sedikit gangguan kecil sehingga membuat kami cukup kerepotan," jelas Ikki.

"Oh souka lalu apa yang terjadi disana?," tanya Issei kembali.

"Hm kami kelompok Osis memecahkan teka teki di negeri itu, aku tidak percaya negeri itu memiliki teka teki yang banyak," jawab Ikki kembali.

"Oh! Ikki apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat," tanya Issei kali ini suaranya terkesan khawatir.

Ikki sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Issei, dia tentu paham Issei adalah satu satunya teman yang paling peka diantara ketiga orang idiot. Bahkan Ikki berani bertaruh karena kebaikan hatinyalah mungkin, yang membuat Rias tertarik selain Sacred gear miliknya.

"Neh kenapa kau menanyakan hal tersebut, apa aku terlihat bingung Issei,' jawab Ikki mencoba mengalihkan.

Issei hanya tertawa kecil sambil meletakan tangan di lehernya .

"Haha gomen jika itu mengganggumu, tapi Ikki jika kau butuh saran dan bantuan. Jangan pernah sungkan membicarakannya denganku oke.," serunya dengan jempol yang diacungkan, sambil dia memutar tubuhnya ke arah lain.

"Baiklah aku duluan yah!," tambah Issei sambil tangannya melambai.

"Hm salam untuk yang lainnya," jawab Ikki

Issei mengangguk atas perkataan Ikki barusan, lalu dia pergi ke ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib.

'Issei dibalik sifat idiotmu ternyata kau memiliki sifat hangat juga ya,' batin ikki dan tanpa disadari seulas senyum kecil terlukis di bibirnya.

'Aku senang sudah mengenalmu,' tambahnya.

Ikki bergegas ke ruang Osis dan langsung membuka pintu.

Cklek

"Tadaima!," seru Ikki

"Okaeri. Ikki /senpai/ kurogane-kun," jawab mereka semua dengan panggilan berbeda untuk Ikki.

Bennia langsung berdiri dan maju ke depan wajah Ikki yang baru tiba.

"Ah Gosujin sama kemari! kemari! Aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu," ucapnya sambil menarik lengan Ikki.

"Ah! Bennia mau apa kau?" Tanya Ikki.

Melihat itu Lis langsung menarik lengan satunya dan merengek.

"Ini adalah onichanku dan tidak ada yang boleh menariknya selain aku!"

Bennia menajamkan matanya dan menggertakan giginya, serta mengeratkan pegangan pada tangan Ikki membuat Ikki meringis.

'It-ite lenganku', batin Ikki

"Tunggu dulu Lis! Bukankah kau seharusnya puas sudah bersamanya sepanjang hari," protes Bennia dengan menarik lengan Ikki keras.

"Yadda aku masih belum puas," teriak Lis dengan menarik lengan Ikki lebih keras.

Sedangkan yang ditarik oleh mereka menahan rasa sesak, karena genggaman mereka berdua padanya.

"Tunggu! Kalau kalian menarikku lebih keras tubuhku akan terbelah," rengek Ikki.

Mata Lis dan Bennia sekali lagi beradu pandang, terasa seperti ada aliran listrik beradu dari tatapan itu lalu.

"Ngeeh Hm!," geram keduanya.

Mereka melepaskan lengan Ikki dengan kasar sambil membuang muka, membuat Ikki jatuh dengan nafas mendesah. Tapi saji mendatangi Ikki, dan langsung menggoyangkan tubuh Ikki dengan mata kesal.

"Kusoooo! Kenapa kau selalu jadi rebutan para gadis osis," teriak Saji sambil terus menggoyangkan tubuh Ikki.

"Haaaah Saji hentikan," melas ikki karena dirinya sudah tidak kuat.

Lalu saji menghentikannya dan Ikki langsung tersungkur dengan mata memutih, dan diatas kepalanya bintang berpurar.

"Onichan/Ikki/Senpai/korogane-kun!," teriak mereka.

Setelah Ikki agak siuman Sona Kaichou lalu membuka suara.

"Lis dan Bennia kuharap kejadian ini tidak terulang lagi, terutama kau Lis cobalah untuk tidak selalu merepotkan Ikki," ucap sona datar.

Mata Lis langsung melebar dan dia menggigit bibirnya mendengar perkataan dari Kaichou, memang dia akui bahwa dia selalu merepotkan Ikki tapi itu dilakukan untuk menarik perhatian dari Ikki.

"Sikapmu sudah terlalu berlebihan jangan jadikan statusmu sebagai sepupunya, lantas kau bisa berbuat seenaknya dengar kurogane juga punya-"

Sebelum Sona menyelesaikan ucapannya Lis menggigigt bibirnya, dan menjawab dengan mata tertutup poni.

"Yah Onichan juga punya orang yang harus dilayani dan dipatuhi yaitu kau bukan... Aku bukanlah dirimu yang tampak anggun...dan juga bukan Tsubaki senpai yang menawan...atau seperti yang lainnya."

Lis berhenti menjeda kalimatnya semua mata memandang kearahnya. Lalu mata mereka melebar karena pipinya sudah dibasahi air mata.

"Yang kuinginkan hanya perhatian dari Onichanku saja tidak lebih!," teriaknya sambil berlari pergi secepat yang dia bisa.

"Lis!" Teriak mereka mencoba mengejar.

Sedangakan Sona mematung tak percaya jika ucapannya barusan membuat salah satu keluarganya menangis. Lalu Ikki menggertakan giginya dan menatap Sona.

"Sona kaichou kenapa anda berkata seperti itu kepada Lis," tanya Ikki.

"Tapi Ikki, Dia itu-"

Belum selesai Sona menyanggah, Ikki sudah bersuara.

"Bagiku dia sudah kuanggap adik dan juga aku tidak pernah merasa direpotkan sama sekali, memang menjengkelkan di kerjai olehnya tapi kalau kau tahu apa yang sudah dilalui olehnya sebelum direinkarnasi maka..."

Ikki menjeda kaimatnya lalu menggertakan gigi dan mengepalkan tangan dengan kuat, Sona dan Tsubaki yang menunggu jawaban sambil menahan nafas.

"Kalian pasti tidak akan tega berkata seperti itu padanya," kalimat itu yang diucapkan Ikki sebelum dia berlari mengejar Lis.

Mata Sona dan Tsubaki melebar dengan jawaban Ikki, lalu keduanya mengikuti dibelakang Ikki untuk menyusul Lis.

Tempat Lis

"Hah hah aku tidak akan menemui oni-chan lagi...aku tidak mau merepotkan Onichan lagi...aku akan pergi sejauh mungkin dari onichan," ucap Lis sambil menyeka air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

Tempat Ikki

"Lis! Lis!Lis!," teriak Saji, Reya, dan anggota Osis lainnya.

"Dimana dia?" Tanya Ikki panik dibelakangnya ada Sona dan Tsubaki.

Mereka menggeleng kepala.

"Dia berlari dengan cepat dan kami kehilangan jejak," jawab Saji mewakili

Ikki lalu menggertakan giginya mendapati jawaban itu yang dia terima.

"Sial kemana kau pergi Lis," pikir Ikki sambil mengingat tempat apa yang biasa dikunjungi oleh Lis.

Tempat Lis

"Hah hah hah kurasa ini sudah jauh dari mereka," ucap Lis sambil terengah dan langsung terduduk dengan memasang wajah murung.

Lis menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua lengannya dan terisak.

"Kenapa...aku hanya ingin perhatiannya..."

Wajah Ikki yang menatap penuh perhatian kepadanya terbayang.

"kenapa...aku hanya ingin melihatnya tersenyum padaku..."

Wajah Ikki yang tersenyum tulus kepadanya terbayang, membuat hatinya sedikit menghangat lalu dia melanjutkan.

"tapi,"

Bayangan Sona kaichou dengan wajah serius menatap kearahnya dan berkata '[Sikapmu sudah terlalu berlebihan jangan jadikan statusmu sebagai sepupunya lantas kau bisa berbuat seenaknya]'

Lis terisak lebih dalam ketika mengingat frasa itu diucapkan oleh orang, yang dia hormati dan anggap kakak kedua baginya.

"Grooaarrghh," sebuah suara menggema

Sebuah suara keras mengguncnag membuat Lis melebarkan mata menatap asal suara. Itu adalah gerombolan makhluk goblin dengan ukuran setinggi 3 meter. dan jumlah mereka ada 6 Lis menggigit bibirnya merutuki nasibnya.

"Onichan!," gumamnya sambil tubuhnya gemetar, lalu dia menggoyangkan kepalanya dan menyiapkan tinjunya.

'Kali ini aku tidak akan bergantung pada Onichan, aku akan berusaha tapi.,' batinnya mantap bercampur ragu.

"Grooaaarrhh!"

Tempat Ikki

'Cikuso dimana kau Lis!,' pikir Ikki

"Lis! Lis! Lis!," teriak mereka.

Lalu Sona kaichou berbicara sambil meremas tangannya yang disedekapkan didepan dadanya.

"Semua ini salahku karena keegoisanku yang selalu merasa dia merepotkan Ikki, malah membuat Lis pergi aku-"

"Jangan salahkan dirimu Kaichou mungkin aku kurang paham apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara kalian. Tapi satu hal kau juga jangan pernah meragukan kepercayaan kami padamu, aku yakin Lis melakukan semua itu bukan disengaja dia hanya kesepian," respon Ikki menanggapi keluhan Kaichounya.

'(Yo master! gunakan saja Sage Mode dan fokuskan ke cakra yang kau berikan pada Lis itu pasti akan berhasil,)' ucap Gamaken dari dalam pikiran Ikki.

'Kenapa lama sekali memberitahunya Gamaken,' jawab Ikki sewot.

'Apa kau bertanya padaku sebelumnya.' Sanggah Gamaken.

'Tidak! Tapi setidaknya kalau kau punya solusi bilang dari awal dong. Sudahlah terima kasih idenya,' balas Ikki dan memutus Link dengan Gamaken.

Kemudian Ikki langsung berfokus mengumpulkan cakra alam dan masuk ke dalam [Sage mode].

[Sage Mode]!"

Semuanya tentu sedikit melebarkan mata tapi itu tak membuat Ikki berhenti, Dia mulai memusatkan energinya untuk menemukan Lis.

Tempat Lis

Tubuh Lis terhempas dan membentur pohon di sekitarnya hutan

"Gaha," ringis Lis sambil memuntahkan darah.

'Onichan selalu bangkit walau dipukul bagaimana pun, bahkan saat di Indonesia dia masih bisa berdiri ketika diserang oleh monster disana karena itu,' batinnya Lis mulai berdiri lagi dengan susah payah dan mengeratkan kepalan tinjunya.

Sudah 1 goblin yang dia bunuh tersisa 5 goblin raksasa, memang mereka lemah dan gerakannya lambat. Tapi jika Lis mengabaikan serangannya, Lis hanya akan berakhir konyol.

Satu goblin maju dan Lis menyiapkan tinjunya, goblin itu membuat tanah disekitar gemetar karena pijakannya.

'Tenanglah tenanglah seperti tadi, aku harus menyerangnya seperti tadi,' batin Lis

Goblin itu mengayunkan kayunya ke arah Lis, melihat serangan tersebut mengarah kepadanya dia membawa tubuhnya ke sisi kiri tubuh goblin itu. Lalu Lis langsung meninju belikat dari goblin tersebut dengan tangan kirinya

"[Ki technique Punch Golem]"

Kabum kretak

Terdengar sesuatu yang patah lalu goblin itu meraung keras dan mengayunkan tangan kananya untuk menyapu Lis, tapi itu bisa diantisipasi dengan memutar tubuhnya dan membiarkanya menebas angin. Tapi tanpa diduga goblin itu mengayunkan kayu itu lagi ke arah Lis membuat mata Lis melebar.

Tempat ikki

Saat Ikki sedang fokus menemukan titik dimana Lis berada sebuah cakra seperti benang berwarna biru terlihat menunjuk ke sebuah hutan, lalu samar-samar dia melihat Lis sedang bertarung dengan 5 goblin sekarang dia sedang hendak diserang oleh seekor goblin.

"Semuanya cepat pegangan denganku!," ucap Ikki tanpa menghilangkan fokusnya.

Mereka saling pandang satu sama lain lalu mengangguk, dan menjawab bersamaan sambil memegang pundak Ikki.

"Ha'i!," jawab mereka bersamaan

'Lis bertahanlah,' batin Ikki

Ikki menggunakan teleportasi untuk sampai di sana.

Sementara Lis sedang frustasi karena kelelahan, tak bisa dipercaya kekuatannya hanya mampu menumbangkan satu goblin saja. Lis melebarkan mata saat lengan goblin yang memegang kayu besar itu terayun kepadanya, waktu terasa lambat baginya dan dia memejamkan mata.

'Biasanya onichan akan datang menyelamatkanku dan tersenyum menenangkan,' batin Lis

"Onichan," gumamnya pasrah dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"Oooonnnniicchhhhaaaaaannn!," teriaknya

Lingkaran teleportasi muncul dibawah kakinya dan Ikki langsung menyerang tubuh goblin, yang hendak melayangkan serangan ke arah Lis dengan lengan yang menggunakan kayu..

"[Senpou: Kawazu Tataki]"

Dum Wush kabum

Tubuh goblin terhempas dengan keras, dan terseret di tanah setelah menerima pukulan Ikki.

"Grooaarrgghhh," jerit goblin itu sebelum lenyap.

"Lis kau tidak apa apa?," tanya Ikki tanpa menoleh.

Lis yang melihat Ikki berada didepannya dan mendengar suaranya mengangguk dan terisak.

Hm, jawabnya.

Matnya juga melebar kala melihat seluruh anggota Osis ada disekitarnya dan tersenyum padanya.

Yokata! Tidak usah khawatir Onichan akan buat mereka membayar, karena telah menyakitimu. Ayo semua!, ucap Ikki.

Ha'i!, jawab mereka serempak.

And cut~

Yah gomen gomen harus dicut ya,ehm untuk kalian yang merindukan author payah satu ini, saya ucapkan dengan setulus hati terima kasih banyak ya.

Ah step awal memasuki Arc Loki dimulai dengan drama, heh sebenarnya scene ini ku buat untuk ehm gomen masih rahasia chapter ke depan akan dijelaskan.

Waah sekarang aku sedikit lega dan frustasi, kenapa? Lega karena indonesia Arc kelar dan frustasi karena kesibukanku di dunia nyata makin padet. Jadi harap dimaklumi saja jika suatu saat update molor yah.

Power up! Ya jelas ini adalah ajang peningkatan kekuatan diri untuk seluruhnya, tapi gak langsung duar harap nikmati perkembangannya step by step ya.

Oke sekian dulu untuk permulaan Arc baru kita, tentang kekuatan nanti akan terungkap mengikuti alur cerita. Oke saya sebagai author mohon pamit.

Oh kelupaan tolong sarannya tentang sudut pandang kali ini, soalnya aku lagi mencoba-coba sudut pandang orang ke tiga. Kan biasanya aku pakai sudut pandang orang pertama, jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya demi kenyaman kalian semua.

Terima kasih banyak atas kesabaran kalian yang menunggu Fanfic ini update dan selalu mendukungku.

Terakhir aminkan doa ini di hati aja ya.  
Ya Tuhan! Berikanlah kepada Author ini kemampuan untuk terus berkarya dengan baik dan lancar.

Oke Itu aja dulu seperti biasa bacalah terus I Want to be Maou: Rise a Saint Templar, dan ikutilah perjuangan Akuma reinkarnasi menempuh jalan berliku demi menjadi seorang Maou di masa depan.

Jaa nee 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaim: Highschool DxD bukan punya Saya

I Want to be Maou: Rise a Saint Templar baru punya Saya

Author:Tessar Wahyudi

Rating: T

Banyak Typo dan kadang ngawur tapi semoga bisa menghibur.

Chapter 10 hal hal yang selalu dirisaukan dari seorang kakak, Gubernur malaikat jatuh, dan Ayah.

Ikki pov

Aku berlari cepat untuk menyusul Lis di belakangku mengikuti Sona Kaichou dan Tsubaki senpai. Lalu bayangan ketika aku melihat masa lalu Lis muncul, Dia diperlakukan dengan kasar diberi makanan sisa dipukuli bila tidak menurut disurih bekerja keras oleh orang orang yang menangkapnya.

Tanganku terkepal keras serta bergetar ketika mengingatnya dan hatiku tersas teriris, Lis apa pun yang akan terjadi kau akan selalu menjadi adikku tak perduli jika kau memang bukan sepupu kandungku.

Lalu di depan nampak temanku yaitu Saji dan yang lainnya berhenti sambil mengatur nafas dan melihat sekitar. Ketika aku sudah dekat spontan aku bertanya.

"Lis! Lis!Lis!," teriak Saji, Reya, dan anggota Osis lainnya.

"Dimana dia?" Tanyaku dengan wajah mengencang dan tangan terkepal, dibelakangku ada Sona dan Tsubaki. Semua menggelengkan kepala.

"Dia berlari dengan cepat dan kami kehilangan jejak," jawab Saji mewakili.

Aku menggertakan gigi mendapati jawaban itu yang kuterima. Sial kemana kau pergi Lis sambil mengingat, tempat apa yang biasa dikunjungi oleh Lis.

"Lis! Lis! Lis!," teriakku dan lainnya.

Lalu Sona kaichou berbicara sambil meremas tangan yang disedekapkan didepan dada.

"Semua ini salahku karena keegoisanku yang selalu merasa dia merepotkan Ikki, malah membuat Lis pergi aku-"

"Jangan salahkan dirimu Kaichou mungkin aku kurang paham apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara kalian. Tapi satu hal kau juga jangan pernah meragukan kepercayaan kami padamu, aku yakin Lis melakukan semua itu bukan disengaja dia hanya kesepian," responku menanggapi keluhan Kaichou.

'(Yo master! gunakan saja Sage Mode dan fokuskan ke cakra yang kau berikan pada Lis itu pasti akan berhasil,)' ucap Gamaken dari dalam pikiranku.

'Kenapa lama sekali memberitahunya Gamaken,' jawabku kesal.

'Apa kau bertanya padaku sebelumnya.' Sanggah Gamaken.

'Tidak! Tapi setidaknya kalau kau punya solusi bilang dari awal dong. Sudahlah terima kasih idenya,' balasku dan memutus Link dengan Gamaken.

Kemudian aku langsung berfokus mengumpulkan cakra alam dan masuk ke dalam [Sage mode].

[Sage Mode]!"

Saat aku sedang fokus menemukan titik dimana Lis berada, sebuah cakra seperti benang berwarna biru terlihat menunjuk ke sebuah hutan. Lalu samar-samar aku melihat Lis sedang bertarung dengan 5 goblin raksasa, sekarang dia sedang hendak diserang oleh salah satu dari mereka.

"Semuanya cepat pegangan denganku!," ucapku tanpa menghilangkan fokus.

Mereka saling pandang satu sama lain lalu mengangguk, dan menjawab bersamaan sambil memegang pundakku.

"Ha'i!," jawab mereka bersamaan

'Lis bertahanlah,' batinku

Teleportasi membuatku cepat sampai di lokasi tempat Lis berada, saat lengan goblin raksasa itu mendekat langsung saja aku menghentakan lengan menuju dadanya.

"[Senpou Kawazu Tataki]"

Dum wus blar

Tubuh dari goblin itu terhempas jauh ke belakang dan berguling di tanah lalu goblin itu meregang nyawa. Pukulanku mungkin telah membuat organ dalamnya rusak yang membuatnya mati dengan cepat, pokoknya aku bersyukur tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Lis.

"Kau tidak apa apa Lis?"

Tanyaku yang khawatir kepadanya dengan pandangan masih melihat ke depan, mengamati 4 goblin raksasa yang mengeram setelah melihat satu teman mereka meregang nyawa.

"Hm," jawabnya.

Aku senang mendengar jawaban darinya reflek menyunggingkan bibir, mataku mencuat ketika melihat 4 goblin mulai bereaksi dan aku membalas.

"Yokata! Tidak usah khawatir, Onichan akan buat mereka membayar, karena telah menyakitimu. Ayo semua!," ucapku.

"Ha'i!," jawab mereka serempak.

Fight scene

Ikki dan yang lainnya bersiap menyerang. Semua menyiapkan senjata masing-masing, lalu mereka maju beberapa langkah menghampiri goblisn raksasa itu. Disisi lain Goblin raksasa itu juga mengankat gada tinggi-tinggi dengan bersorak besar.

"Wooaarrrggghhh!"

Ikki dan saji saling memandang satu sama lain, lalu berlari menghampiri satu goblin raksasa.

"Kami mengatasi satu sisanya kalian, ingat satu orang urus satu goblin!" teriak Ikki.

Mereka semua mengangguk atas saran Ikki.

"Sepertinya aku tidak masalah berduet denganmu penyihir angin," ucap Momo Hanakai kepada sesama bishop yang tak lain adalah Reya.

"Tentu saja! penyihir campuran." Jawab Reya menanggapi tawaran Momo Hanakai.

Mereka berdua mulai mengeluarkan rune sihir masing-masing sedangkan, Bennia dan Tomoe juga saling pandang satu sama lain. Meskipun mereka suka berdebat di waktu luang tapi jika dalam pertempuran, kedua orang ini bahkan tak perlu bicara untuk berkomunikasi.

Keduanya mengangguk bersamaan dan mengeluarkan senjta masing masing, Tomoe mengeluarkan dual bladenya dan Bennia mengeluarkan Katana kebanggannya. Lalu mereka menerjang satu goblin raksasa.

"Kita juga tidak boleh kalah Yura-chan!," Ujar Nimura dengan panah yang usdah di tangannya.

"Hah! Lis chan kami akan memberi mereka pelajaran karena telah menghajarmu," jawab Yura dengan aura hijau yang menyelimuti kedua kepalan tangannya.

Ikki dan Saji berlari menyilang untuk membingungkan Goblin tersebut. Lalu Ikki menghajar kaki kanan dengan tinjunya membuatnya mengerang, tapi goblin itu juga mengayunkan tangan kirinya.

Saat itu Ikki tidak siap menghindar dan wajahnya menegang. Tapi sebuah sulur ungu mengikat tangan goblin tersebut, tepat sebelum menghempas tubuhnya.

Ikki memalingkan wajahnya dan disana Saji sudah mengeluarkan sacred gearnya dan membuka gigi lebar.

"Oi kalau kau ingin menyerang jangan sembrono," Ucap Saji mengingatkan

Ikki menarik senyum mendengar ucapan Saji dan membalas.

"Ha'i kali ini kau benar, terima kasih bantuannya."

Krat Dum dum dum dum dum

Kemudian Ikki mengepalkan tangannya dan melancarkan serangan beruntun kepada goblin itu. Perut dada kanan dada kiri dan dada tengah membuat goblin itu terbatuk darah tapi tidak berakhir disitu, kepalan tangannya meremas kuat dan langsung dilayangkan pada bagian bawah wajah goblin tersebut.

"Ini karena kau telah mengganggu Adikku!.'

Teriak Ikki dengan mata menatap tajam sedangkan goblin raksasa itu terhempas jauh dengan kondisi mengenaskan, goblin itu melayang sesaat sebelum jatuh beberapa meter. Setelah terkena pukulan di wajahnya ketika jatuh dia sudah tak bernyawa.

Lis yang melihatnya melebarkan mata karena kagum, dengan kekuatan dari onichannya dan dalam hati dia amat senang.

"Kau lihat Lis semuanya bertarung dengan semangat."

Ucapan itu datang dari Kaichou dan Lis mengalihkan matanya kepada Kaichounya, mata Sona terpejam sambil tersenyum kemudian dia membuka mata dengan pandangan sayu .

"Sebelum Ikki datang anggotaku selalu menunggu perintahku, tidak pernah berinisiatif sendiri tapi sekarang mereka..."

Tepat ketika Sona mengucapkan kalimat itu mereka melihat yang lainnya menyerang, Hanakai menyiapkan sihir api dan Reya menyiapkan sihir angin.

"Kali ini kau akan jadi objek latihan kami!"

"Heyah! Rasakanlah serangan kombinasi kami."

Sebuah rune sihir berwarna jingga muncul di depan Hanakai dan mengeluarkan puasaran api, hal itu juga terjadi pada Reya sebuah rune sihir berwarna hijau muncul di depannya dan pusaran angin muncul.

"[Firestream!]"

"[Windstream!]"

Mereka meneriaki nama sihirnya lalu tangan kiri dari Hanakai dan tangan kanan dari Reya menyatu, membuat dua pusaran tersebut mulai mendekat satu sama lain.

Suhu udara meningkat kala itu terjadi dan membuat Sona, Tsubaki, dan Lis melebarkan mata melihatnya.

"Mereka telah menguasai penggabungan sihir bukankah itu sangat sulit!"

Itu ucapan yang keluar dari Tsubaki karena memang menurut pengetahuan yang dia baca, menggabungkan dua elemen sihir amat sulit dan butuh latihan berulang-ulang. Pengecualin buat Sona yang merupakan akuma kelas atas, ditambah dia juga jenius dalam beberapa hal.

Dalam kasus menggabungan sihir rasio dua kekuatan sihir harus 50:50, jika salah satunya melebihi yang lainnya maka sihir tersebut akan batal. Jenis penggabungan ini disebut dengan Magic Combination.

"[Magic combination : Big Fireball Stream]!"

Teriak keduanya dengan tangan yang menyatu di majukan kedepan. Membuat pusaran bola api raksasa itu menyerang satu goblin, dan langsung membuat goblin raksasa itu lenyap.

'Sugoi mereka hebat,' batin Lis

Setelah melihat serangannya berhasil. Hanakai dan Reya menyampingkan wajah dengan cemberut, dan tangan di sedekapkan didepan dada.

"Hanya kali ini saja! Aku mau menggabungkan sihir denganmu."

"Kau pikir aku juga akan peduli!"

Meskipun seperti bertengkar namun dalam hati mereka sangat senang, karena serangannya telah sukses membuat satu goblin tumbang.

Disisi lain Bennia menggigit bibirnya dengan mata menajam menatap mangsanya, pedang katana diangkatnya ke atas lalu aura ungu menyinari bilah pedang tersebut. Dengan cepat dia mengayunkannya ke arah goblin itu.

"[Samurai Tecnique : Ilai Slash]"

Hempasan serangan berbentuk sabit berwana ungu itu meluncur dengan cepat, ke arah goblin raksasa itu dan memberi luka sayat yang besar. Goblin itu meraung kasar saat menerimanya dan langsung menerjang ke arahnya.

Bennia memasang postur tubuh ditegakan dan kepalan tangan di katananya menguat, dengan mata menatap tajam menunggu serangan balasan. Saat goblin itu sudah dekat dan mengayunkan gada. Dengan mulut terbuka lebar seakan serangannya berhasil.

Bennia menaikan sudut bibirnya dengan mata tertutup poni. Lalu Tomoe muncul dengan dual blade di depan dadanya dan langsung diayunkan dari bawah ke atas, menyayat luka silang didada goblin itu dan membuat goblin itu tersungkur ke belakang.

Lima sayatan tiba-tiba tercipta di tubuh goblin raksasa itu, dan entah bagaimana Bennia sudah berdiri di bagian atas kepala goblin itu. Dengan pedang mengarah ke tanah serta berkas darah di bilahnya.

"[Samurai Tecnique : Five Silent Slash]"

Goblin itu mengerang nyawa dan kemudian lenyap, sedangkan Tomoe memasang wajah cemberut.

"Cih kau hanya membiarkanku menyerang sekali, Dasar Samurai."

"Ada apa Shinobi! Bukankah kau terkenal karena kecepatanmu."

"Lain kali kalau kau terdesak, aku tidak akan menolong."

"Wakatta, arigatou!"

Keduanya pun menaikan sudut bibirnya sambil memejamkan mata, dengan rambut berkibar lembut ditiup angin.

Sementara Yura melaju dengan tangan terkepal kuat dan diselimuti aura hijau karena sihir penguatan tubuh. Dirinya langsung menyerang bagian dada perut dan lengan kanan dari goblin itu yang membuat gada di tangannya terjatuh. Lalu tanpa diduga tangan kiri dari goblin itu menyerang Yura.

Bugh sreet

Beruntung instingnya sudah terlatih dia menahanannya dengan kedua tangan disatukan, untuk mengurangi dampak serangan tapi itu juga masih terasa dan tubuhnya terseret ke belakang beberapa langkah.

'Ikki senpai bahkan bisa memukul satu monster ini dengan sekali pukul karena itu aku tidak boleh kalah.' Batinnya

Namun rupanya saat pandangannya tertutup lengan karena menahan serangan tadi, dia tidak menyadari jika goblin itu sudah menerjang bersiap memukulnya dengan tangan kanan. Saat itu wajah Yura menegang karena serangan tiba-tiba.

"[Triple Arrow strike!]"

Tiga anak panah mengenai dada kiri dada kanan dan tangan kanan yang hendak menyerang Yura, membuat goblin itu mengerang kesakitan lalu Nimura berkata.

"Sekarang habisi dia Yura!," Teriak Nimura

Yura menengok ke belakang, melekukan bibirnya dan mengangguk.

"Ah! Serahkan sisanya padaku." Jawabnya.

'Ya aku tidak boleh kalah dari Ikki senpai.' Batinnya

Yura mengumpulkan tenaga di bagian dada dan mengalirkannya di kedua kepalan tangan, membuatnya sedikit gemetar serta aura hijau menyelimuti kedua lengannya.

"Heeyyyyaaaa!"

Dum Dum Dum Dum Dum Woaarrrgghh

Matanya menajam menatap goblin itu dengan langkah kuat dia menerjang memukul tubuh goblin itu, paha perut dada pipi kiri pipi kanan dan terakhir tenggorokan dari goblin itu.

Saat serangan terakhir dilakukan mata goblin itu sudah menguning sempurna, dengan mulut terkatup katup dan selanjutnya menghilang.

"Huah huah aku tidak akan kalah darinya." Ucapnya lirih sambil menatap lekat Ikki.

Setelah melihat mereka semua menyerang, dan menghabisi goblin raksasa masing-masing Sona melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Jadi aku mohon padamu Lis, tolong berbagilah Ikki dengan yang lainnya. Karena mereka semua berusaha sekuat ini karena mereka terpacu, melihat Ikki berjuang menjadi lebih kuat dalam meraih impiannya menjadi Maou."

Mata Lis melebar ketika mendengr ucapan dari Sona Kaichou dan tanpa sadar air matanya menetes. Ditatapnya semua teman-temannya yang telah melawan goblin raksasa itu, dan terakhir pandangannya menuju ke punggung Ikki.

'Jadi selama ini aku benar benar egois, kupikir Sona kaichou bermaksud menjauhkanku dari onichan. Tapi yang diinginkan olehnya adalah aku berbagi onichan dengan yang lainnya, karena mereka semua kuat karena ada onichan sebagai penyulut semangat.' Batin Lis

"Hiks hiks gomenasai aku tidak tahu klau itu keinginan Kaichou, kupikir Kaichou membenciku."

Sona lalu menghampiri Lis, dan segera memeluknya lembut sambil berkata.

"Baka! aku tidak mungkin membencimu karena kau adalah keluargaku, alasanku marah adalah karena kau tidak bisa melihat situasi dimana kau bersifat manja dengan onichanmu."

"Uwaah gomenasaai." isak Lis

Ikki Pov

Setelah aku memukul satu goblin yang telah merepotkan Lis yang dibantu oleh Saji, aku mengatur nafas dan menghilangkan sage mode kemudian melihat sekeliling. Kemudian mendapati teman-temanku juga, mengatur nafas yang keluar masuk denga berat.

Pertarungan ini dimenangkann dengan kombinasi yang bagus aku dan Saji, Reya dan Hanakai, Bennia dan Tomoe, sedangkan Nimura dengan Yura.

Syukurlah semua berjalan lancar lalu pandanganku tertuju pada Lis, saat itu dia menangis dalam pelukan kaichou sontak aku langsung menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu Lis?"

"Aku bertanya kepadanya karena cemas padahal dia tadi bilang tidak apa apa sekarang kenapa dia menangis." Lalu sona kaichou mengendurkan pelukannya dari Lis.

Dia menyapu bekas air matanya dan tersenyum kearahku sambil berkata.

"Tidak apa-apa onichan aku tidak apa apa."

Teman temanku yang lain juga mulai berdatangan dan menanyai keadaan Lis. Syukurlah kalau dia tidak apa apa.

Setelah kejadian itu kami kembali ke ruang Osis dan memulai rapat yang sempat tertunda. Tentunya dengan acara maaf maafan sebelumnya.

"Baiklah kita ke topik utama rapat. Ini membahas tentang rencana liburan musim panas perkenalan akuma muda dalam Rating game, ebut rating game kita dan puncaknya festival olahraga. Hah kita akan banyak pekerjaan untuk semua itu dan perlu mengaloksikan waktu dengan baik."

"Ha'i" jawab kami serempak.

Ternyata anggota Osis menjadi yang paling sibuk ketika acara musim panas tiba, itu karena festival olahraga akan jadi acara yang besar. Aku benar benar tak menyangkanya.

"Kaichou! Apa rencana liburanmu untuk musim panas tahun ini, kemana kau akan pergi?"

Dia menatapku lembut dan menyunggingkan bibirnya, sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Aku akan pergi ke dunia bawah, itu adalah hal yang biasa kulakukan ketika liburan oanjang tiba."

"Jadi begitu ya,"

Jawabku, tentunya dunia bawah itu luas bukan, pertama kali aku pergi dari dunia ini adalah ke dunia para familiar dan itu memang luas walau ada tragedi disana. Berpikir ulang sebenarnya aku ingin berlatih ke sebuah bukit guna meningkatkan kemampuanku, apalagi kemampuanku berasal dari alam jadi aku harus mendekati alam tentunya agar kekuatanku meningkat. Ditambah Gamaken sudah menyiapkan beberapa pelatihan taijutsu lanjutan, yang sudah dikembangkan dari Kawazu Kumite.

Sungguh! Teknik yang diajarkan Saku dan Shima saja sudah hebat bagaimana jadinya, jika itu di uprage aku jadi tidak sabar dan tersenyum sendiri.

"Kau sendiri kemana akan pergi, dilihat dari wajahmu yang tersenyum sepertinya kau berencana pergi liburan," Ikki tegur Kaichou.

Aku yang mendapati pertanyaan itu mengangguk membenarkan, sambil membalas tatapan mereka yang mengarah padaku menunggu jawaban.

"Ya aku berencana berlatih di sebuah bukit untuk mengolah energi alam, dan tentu latihan lainnya sambil menikmati pemandangan alam."

Saji lalu menggerakkan pelipisnya dan menunjukku cepat dengan mata melotot.

"Temme! Kau sudah ada rencana liburan, kenapa tidak bilang-bilang dan lagi kemana kau akan pergi."

Aku yang mendengarnya tertawa cengah dan menjawab.

"Eheheh aku berencana pergi ke bukit yang ada di belakang kota Kuoh di sana cukup sepi jadi aman untuk beratih, tentu saja aku akan minta beberapa segel area pada Azazel sensei agar keberadaanku tidak diketahui."

Setelah ucapanku, Sona Kaichou lalu membuka suara.

"Ara jadi kau berencana latihan, kenapa tidak di dunia bawah saja Ikki? Aku yakin kau akan tertarik."

Aku yang mendapati ucapannya tentu melebarkan mata, karena tiba tiba kaichou berkata seperti itu lalu dia melanjutkan.

"Tidak hanya Ikki kalian juga akan pergi ke sana, sudah diputuskan liburan musim panas ini kita akan ke dunia bawah. Lagipula aku yakin Rias Gremory juga membawa keluarganya ke dunia bawah."

Dan begitulah keputusan diambil Kaichou sepihak, para gadis sepertinya terlihat antusias.

"Hah liburan ke dunia bawah sepertinya menarik ,"ucap Lis ceria

"Umu aku juga ingin kesana," tambah Nimura.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku juga kan berlatih," ucap Yura sambil tangan mengerat kuat.

Itulah beberapa ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh para gadis, sedangkan pinggulku seperti ada yang mencolek. Ketika aku menyapu pandang siapa pelakunya dia adalah Saji.

"Oi kali ini kau dan aku akan berlatih di dunia bawah..."

Dia memejamkan mata dan menjeda kalimatnya, lalu tangannya mengepal kuat dan matanya tiba tiba terbuka.

"Karena itu aku tidak akan kalah darimu Ikki."

Aku menarik sudut bibirku karena gembira temanku satu ini ternyata sudah tersulut rupanya, tapi ya kalau dia sudah membara aku juga harus menjawabnya.

"Hah! tapi pastikan kau jangan kaget, karena aku tidak akan memberi kelonggaran."

Saji terkekeh sambil melekukan bibirnya, dengan mata terpejam dia menjawab.

"Aku juga!"

Perjanjian untuk menjadi kuat dalam latihan kami sepakati, setelah itu Sona kaichou membahas perihal masalah pertemuan untuk rating game di dunia bawah. Yang akan berlangsung 20 hari ke depan dan libur sekolah akan datang 2 hari ke depan, dengan kata lain kami punya waktu 2 minggu lebih untuk berlatih.

Aku mengepalkan tangan kuat pokoknya aku harus berkembang setelah liburan ini selesai. Semua topik sudah dibahas dan sampai pada alokasi waktu, kami semua membubarkan diri pulang karena matahari sudah terbenam.

Ketika sampai dirumah dan aku memandangi langit yang bertabur bintang diatas atap rumah kami, sambil dikipasi oleh angin malam yang menyejukan sebuah sayap hitam jatuh.

"Hoh! seorang yang bermimpi menjadi Maou iustru bermalas-malasan, bagaimana nasib rakyatmu kelak kalau Maounya malas-malasan begini."

Suara itu adalah Sensei yang datang dengan pakaian khasnya yaitu yukata hitam, dan mengenakan bakiak kayu jati dengan tenang dia melangkah mendekat. Lalu merebahkan diri di bangku tidur sebelah diriku.

"Hah! Apa tak boleh aku menikmati sedikit waktuku untuk menghilangkan jenuh, kau tahu Sensei liburan musim panas ini aku punya jadwal yang padat. Jadi sekarang ini aku sedang mengistirahatkan pikiran dan tubuhku sebelum waktu itu datang."

Dia terkikik geli dengan ucapanku dan membalas.

"Mah itu juga berlaku untukku..."

Dia menjeda kalimatnya dan pandangn matanya sayu keatas langit.

"Ayah menciptakan semua sistem ini, dan pergi meninggalkn kita sendiri...entah apa maksud Dirinya itu."

Ayah siapa dia? Apa mungkin itu panggilannya kepada Tuhan. Soalnya Michael sama juga selalu memanggil Ayah untuk menyebut Tuhan, wajar saja mereka berdua adalah makhluk yang dulu dekat dengan Tuhan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, yang aku tahu dalam Al kitab Tuhan menjadikan ini semua. Agar semua makhlukNya mengambil pelajaran dari apa yang telah dibuatnya ini."

Sensei menarik sudut bibirnya mendengar ucapanku dan berkata.

"Neh Kurogane apa perdamaian itu akan ada?..."

Kali ini ucapannya sedikit bergetar seolah dia trauma akan sesuatu, dan dia menjeda kalimatnya lagi dengan wajah yang kehilangan harapan.

"Aku pernah menjadi saksi saat AnakNya diserahkan untuk umat manusia demi perdamaian, tapi nyatanya hal itu malah membuat peperangan berlanjut. Dan malah makin membara hebat saat aku mendengar dan memikirkan kata perdamaian, entah mengapa aku merasa itu seperti sebuah ilusi untuk menghibur hati yang orang yang lemah dari ancaman para orang jahat. Apa kau percaya sebuah keselamatan dan kedamaian seperti itu Ikki?."

Aku merenung sejenak setelah mendengar pertanyaannya, ayolah ini pertanyaan berat yang hanya diketahui oleh mereka yang sudah mengalami sendiri. Usiaku baru belasan dan lagi aku bukanlah pahlawan seperti di negeri dongeng, tapi kalau menurut buku yang ditulis Jiraiya dia juga mencari arti perdamaian sejati.

"Aku tidak tahu jawabannya karena belum hidup ratusan atau ribuan tahun sepertimu, dan lagi harusnya aku bertanya hal itu ke dirimu Sensei!"

Dia sedikit terkejut dengan ucapanku dan tertawa kecil.

Haha!...bahkan orang yang mengetahui seluk beluk gereja dan mendalami Injil sepertimu masih belum mengetahuinya, dengar Ikki hidup puluhan ratusan dan ribuan tahun sekalipun. Tidak menjamin kau akan tahu arti hidup sesungguhnya karena menurutku sendiri, hidup itu adalah sebuah rahasia yang memiliki banyak makna sesuai dengan sang pelaku alami rasakan dan lalui. Jadi art hidup itu tidak bisa di terjemahkan dalam satu kalimat utuh. Tapi yang kutanyakan adalah apa kau percaya akan keselamatan dan kedamaian?"

Keselamatan dan kedamaian itulah yang ingin kutahu juga jawabannya, tapi masalahnya orang ini menanyai masalah yang ingin kutanyakan dari dulu kepadanya. Dan karena hal itulah yang mendorong aku untuk menjadi Maou agar aku bisa menyelamatkan orang-orang dan menciptakan kedamaian, tapi jika di tanya apa aku percaya pada hal itu maka. Tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan untuk menjawabnya perlu pengalaman hidup yang panjang, dan bila sensei yang sudah hidup lebih lama dariku saja masih mencari tahu jawabannya bagaimana diriku yang baru semumur jagung ini.

"Entahlah aku juga masih mencaritahunya, maaf kali ini aku tidak bisa menjawabnya Sensei."

Dia mengangguk dan berkata.

"Setidaknya berikan kepadaku pendapat tentang apa arti dari keduanya?"

Arti dari keselamatan dna kedamaian bagi diriku.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa, sebenarnya ini jawaban dariku ynag menurutku sedikit naif. Keselamatan adalah sebuah pemikiran atau doktrin bahwa manusia bisa melakukan perubahan kehidupan, dari yang pahit dan penuh derita menjadi lebih baik. Sedangkan kedamaian menurutku adalah sebuah keadaan dimana manusia sudah memutuskan rantai kebencian, dan balas dendam serta mulai saling bersatu untuk memahami keadaan satu sama lain."

Sensei kemudian menarik simpul mulutnya setelah mendengar ucapanku.

"Hm! menarik sekali jawaban yang kuterima darimu, entah mengapa sedikit membuat diriku tergugah. Lupakan masalah itu Ikki, aku ingin memberimu sesuatu."

Dia melemparkan surat padaku dan berkata.

"Seseorang mengirim surat dan itu ditujukan kepadamu, dia juga bilang jika ada surat dari Yudhi tolong titipkan saja padaku. Mattaku aku seperti tukang pos saja kalau bukan dia yang menyelamatkanku, dari para kolektor aku tidak mau membantunya."

Ah aditya Irawan kah jadi ini surat darinya lalu aku juga langsung mengeluarkan surat, yang dititipkan Yudhi dan menyerahkannya kepada Sensei.

"Ini sensei tolong!"

Sensei mengerutkan pelipisnya dan mendecih.

"Oi aku bukan tukang surat tahu," bantahnya

"Tapi kan harus diserahkan kepada sensei!"

Syut-

Dia meraihnya dengan kasar dan berkata.

"Aku ini Gubernur jenderal malaikat jatuh, dan kalian akuma muda dan manusia memperlakukanku seperti pengantar surat."

Aku terkekeh geli mendengar protesnya dan membalas.

"Ya itu sih sudah deritamu sensei."

"Hah! Terserahlah tapi Ikki, apa kau mau memancing ikannya kali ini besar lo."

Aku memicingkan mata mendengarnya, kalau dia bicara soal memancing disaat begini dengan bercanda itu gila. Pasti ada seseorang yang akan berulah di suatu tempat.

"Heh! Tapi aku tidak memiliki pancing yang kuat."

Dia tersenyum dan membuka suara lagi.

"Tak apa kau cukup jadi pancingannya saja. Bagaimana?"

Aku terhentak berarti ini bukan soal memacing ikan, seperti yang kuduga.

"Eh! tapi untuk ukuran umpan aku tidak begitu besar, aku takut ikannya tidak tertarik padaku."

Sensei lalu menjawab sebelum pergi.

"Tenang saja! Para pemancing Profesional akan mengurusnya, jadi bagaimana apa kau tertarik?"

"Tertarik apa?"

Ucap suara yang tak lain adala Sona kaichou dalam hati aku sedikit terkejut, tapi karena dia hanya mendengar tentang pancing jadi aku membalasnya cepat.

"Baiklah aku akan menjadi umpannya."

"Bagus aku akan pergi."

"Tunggu apa maksud-"

"Ha'i kalau begitu aku pamit dulu."

Sensei langsung pergi setelah itu, dan kaichou menatapku lekat dan bertanya.

"Ikki apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

"Heh! Apa maksudmu kaichou kami hanya membahas tentang-"

"Bohong!"

Dia menunjukku cepat dn menatapku lebih lekat kemudian melanjutkan

"Aku tahu kau suka berbicara bahasa isyarat jadi jelaskan padaku?"

Aku hampir runtuh mendengar gertakannya tapi, karena dia juga baru mendengar sedikit jadi aku berani membantah.

"Kau bicara apa sih kaichou? Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Sensei hanya masalah kecil."

Dengan itu aku melangkah masuk untuk membaca surat dari Aditya Irawan, dan Sona kaichou mengejarku walau pada akhirnya menyerah dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Aditya Irawan Pov

Aku sangat senang sekali surat dari putraku akhirnya datang juga, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka langsung dan membacanya.

[Untuk Ayah

Salam hormat Ayah Ayah maaf aku tidak bisa datang sesuai keinginanmu tapi aku menyampaikan terima kasih atas suratmu, sang pengirim surat kini menjadi temanku namanya adalah kurogane Ikki darinya aku belajar banyak hal dan ingin bertemu dengannya lagi.

Sampaikan pesan kepada adik bahwa aku akan datang ke sana pada awal musim gugur jika tidak ada halangan, Serta alasan aku tidak bisa datang karena sedang membantu pembangunan ulang tempatku bekerja dan memulihkan tanah jawa.

Oh ya kini aku sudah menjadi Danhyang. Maaf jika kita sudah berbeda ras tapi tetap aku masih mengakuimu Ayah kuharap kau juga demikian terhadapku, Dan terakhir anakmu ini sekarang adalah pemegang dari salah satu mustika yaitu tombak Garuda.

Saat aku kesana aku akan perlihatkan kehebatanku didepan kalian semua, sampai saat itu tiba aku harap kalian baik baik saja.

Dari puttamu

Yudhi. ]

Aku menggenggam surat itu dengan gemetar hatiku penuh akan sesuatu, dan tanpa sadar mataku sudah berair dan tetesan air mata membasahi surat dari putraku.

"Anakku! Ayah sangat merindukanmu semoga kau baik-baik juga nak."

Ikki Pov

"Hah surat dari Aditya Irawan kira-kira isinya apa ya."

[Dari Aditya Irawan Salam hormat,  
Ikki terima kasih atas suratmu kenapa aku tahu karena aku bertelepati dengan Yudhi, dan dia bilang menitipkan sesuatu padamu. Maaf lagi-lagi putra dan anak ini merepotkanmu aku benar-benar malu.

Lalu aku juga kembali mengucapkan terima kasih telah membantu mereka mengalahkan gandasura, aku tidak percaya anak raksasa itu masih hidup padahal dulu di masaku kakeknya sudah disegel oleh prabu jayabaya.

Ikki kurasa rasa terima kasih tak akan cukup untuk membayar apa yang telah kau lakukan karena itu, aku menyelipkan sesuatu sebuah kertas berisi segel kuno negeriku dan untuk membukanya kau perlu memberikan sedikit darahmu.

Terima kasih untuk semuanya.  
Dari Pendeta Tua yang kau selamatkan Aditya Irawan. ]

Sebuah hadiah lagi padahal hadiah dari Ki Semar saja sudah cukup, lalu aku mengambil sebuah kertas lain yang terbuat dari kulit kijang yang telah dihaluskan. disitu terlukis sebuah rune sihir dengan aksara jawa.

Baiklah hanya cukup setitik darah bukan, aku melukai ujung jempolku dan meneteskan darah disegel tersebut. Kemudian setelah kutetesi darah segelnya berwarna merah dan memunculkan sesuatu.

And cut~

Saa minna ini adalah chapter sepuluh melanjutkan scene kemarin kuharap kalian puas dengan fight scenenya.

Oke disini kita bisa melihat bagaimana perkembangan kemampuan kelompok Sona, meskipun beberapa chapter terlewat jarang ke sebut soalnya pucuk masalah hanya berpokus pada Ikki dan jarang melihat yang lainnya.

Jadi chapter ini sama seperti chapter arc sebelum penyerangan Kokabiel. Dimana waktu itu yang baru tumbuh adalah mereka mengakui Ikki sebagai teman, tapi sekarang mereka berusaha mengejar Ikki.

Pemberian dari Ki Semar dan Aditya Irawan sepertinya agak aneh, potion ibu hamil untuk apa itu? kalau merah mungkin bisa dimaklumi. Tapi tenang itu semua akan dijawab di chapter selanjutnya.

Sebenarnya aku gugup untuk memulai Arc Loki itulah kenapa aku mencoba mengulurnya dengan dua chapter ini, takut kalau hasilnya buruk tapi setelah kupikir pikir bila terus mengulur yang ada Arc Loki tidak akan pernah dibuat.

Pokoknya mohon dukungannya semua agar Arc Loki bisa lancar seperti Arc-Arc sebelumnya.

Terima kasih banyak atas kesabaran kalian yang menunggu Fanfic ini update dan selalu mendukungku.

Terakhir aminkan doa ini di hati aja ya.  
Ya Tuhan! Berikanlah kepada Author ini kemampuan untuk terus berkarya dengan baik dan lancar, ditambah kebahagian di dunia dan di alam selanjutnya.

Oke Itu aja dulu seperti biasa bacalah terus I Want to be Maou: Rise a Saint Templar, dan ikutilah perjuangan Akuma reinkarnasi menempuh jalan berliku demi menjadi seorang Maou di masa depan.

Jaa nee 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaim: Highschool DxD bukan punya Saya

I Want to be Maou: Rise a Saint Templar baru punya Saya

Author:Tessar Wahyudi

Rating: T

Banyak Typo dan kadang ngawur tapi semoga bisa menghibur.

Chapter 11 penyergapan di tengah liburan!

Sekarang tinggal mengambil barang penting untuk persiapan menuju dunia bawah.

"Onichan! Apa kau sudah siap mereka sudah menunggu."

Suara Lis terdengar dengan keras membuat aku sedikit terkejut, setelah kejadian dua hari yang lalu sifatnya mulai berubah jauh lebih baik dia tidak seperti dulu.

Aku bersyukur setelah kejadian itu meski ada yang sedikit berubah namun, tidak mengubah kehangatan di rumah ini hubunganku dengan Lis juga baik.

Brak

Pintu terbuka keras dan Lis langsung berteriak.

"Onichan cepatlah! Kenapa lama sekali!"

Buru buru aku membereskan hal yang diperlukan dan langsung menuju lantai bawah, bersama dengan Lis untuk pergi ke dunia bawah. Saat sampai disana semua sudah berkumpul.

"Mattaku! Ikki kenapa kau lama sekali."

"Eh~ Gosujin sama memang perlu persiapan penuh tapi tenang saja, aku sebagai maid sudah menyediakan hal yang diperlukan olehmu."

Aku sedikit mengencangkan wajah dengan perkataan Bennia dan langsung menjawab gagu.

"Ah tenang saja aku akan berusaha tidak merepotkan!"

"Hm! menjauhlah dari onichan Bennia"

Tapi sona Kaichou tersenyum lembut melihat mereka berkelahi, biasanya dia akan marah atau sebagainya. Saji tiba tiba menghampiriku.

"Heh~ akhirnya pertandingan kita akan dimulai."

"Saji aku akan memberikan perlawan sengit, kuharap kau tidak lengah."

"Ah terima kasih atas peringatannya tapi jangan khawatir, aku sudah mendapat metode pelatihan yang cocok dari sensei."

Oh jadi Sensei juga secara diam diam membantu Saji berkembang pantas saja waktu di indonesia, dia bisa masuk dalam mode semi balance breaker sensei engkau memang orang baik.

"Kita akan langsung berangkat ke stasiun dunia bawah."

Itu adalah ucapan kaichou. Stasiun dunia bawah ya, sepertinya menarik aku belum pernah ke sana.

Sebuah Rune teleportasi muncul dibawah kaki kami dan cahaya menyilaukan mata muncul, membuat aku menutupnya dengan lengan dan ketika cahaya meredup yang terlihat adalah sebuah stasiun mewah dengan lambang Sitri di atas gedungnya.

"Ini adalah stasiun kereta khusus milik clan sitri, jadi kita akan menunggu kereta yang akan mengantar kita sebentar lagi."

Tsubaki senpai menjelaskan kepada kami kenapa ada di tempat ini, dan yang lain mengangguk paham atas penjelasaannya.  
Jadi begitu tiap-tiap klan Akuma memiliki tempat untuk menunggu penjemputan.

Sambil menunggu itu aku sebenarnya cukup gugup masalahnya aku akan bertemu dengan keluarga dari kaichou, sedangkan aku dan yang lain tidak tahu adat dan kebiasaan bangsawan Akuma.

Saji juga sesekali menggerak-gerakan tangannya untuk menghilangkan kegugupan, sepertinya bukan aku seorang saja yang merasakan gugup tapi yang lain juga mengalami hal yang sama.

Setelah agak lama menunggu sebuah kereta dengan warna hitam dan garis merah di bawahnya, bergerak dengan cepat cahaya lampunya memancarkan warna putih.

"Itu adalah kereta yang akan mengantar kita!"

Ucap kaichou sambil dengan wajah puas, kupikir itu wajar saja momen dia pulang ke rumah adalah saat musim panas. Pemilihan jadwal yang bagus kebetulan di dunia manusia sekolah juga sedang libur.

Kereta berhenti dengan tanpa suara karena tidak ada rel, dan anehnya lagi kereta ini tidak menghasilkan asap. Ketika pintu dibuka kami masuk satu persatu.

"Are Sensei! Issei! Kiba!"

Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu mereka disini demikian juga seluruh kelompok Gremory juga ada, dan tentunya dengan Rias buchou sebagai ketuanya ternyata ucapan kaichou waktu itu benar. Kalau Rias buchou akan membawa kelompoknya juga ke dunia bawah.

"Yo Ikki!"

Sapa sensei dengan melambaikan tangan dan wajah cerah, sinar matanya jauh lebih baik daripada terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya. Apa dia berhasil mengatasi beban pikirannya entahlah.

"Ha'i Sensei, bagaimana bisa kau ada disini dengan kelompok Gremory."

Saat aku selesai memberi pertanyaan kepada sensei tiba-tiba. Rias buchou kemudian berbicara.

"Yah malaikat jatuh satu ini ikut dengan kami karena suatu hal, dan lagi Sona aku tidak percaya kau membawa semua anggotamu apa kau memiliki rencana kali ini."

Kupikir penjelasan singkat tentang sensei seperti setengah dijawab, tapi dia langsung memprovokasi Sona kaichou tentu hal itu dijawab oleh Sona kaichou.

"Eh~ aku memang memiliki rencana agar kelompokku jauh lebih baik lagi."

Jawabnya dengan senyum percaya diri, sedangkan Rias buchou juga tak kalah semangat.

"Kalau begitu bagus! Mari kita lihat siapa yang akan berkembang duluan, kelompokmu atau kelompokku."

Huh sebuah pertarungan adu kecepatan berkembang bukankah ini sama sepertiku dan Saji, mataku pun melirik ke Saji dan dia hanya menaikan bahu dengan mata terpejam.

"Kalau Buchou sudah memutuskan hal itu, maka aku tidak boleh kalah!"

"Itu juga berlaku untukku sebagai Knight, aku tidak akan membuat buchou malu."

Saji lalu mengemukakan tekadnya.

"Yang benar saja! Hyoudou aku tidak akan kalah!"

"Itu benar, aku tidak akan membiarkan semua berjalan, sesuai dengan keinginan kalian kelompok gremory."

Benar Saji kita adalah laki laki dari kelompok Sitri jadi kita harus membuat yang lain juga semangat. Saat itu aku melihat yang lainnya mengencangkan wajah dengan tangan terkepal penuh semangat.

"Ha'i Ha'i sudahi pertaruhan kalian! Oh ya Ikki aku ada urusan penting denganmu nanti."

"Huh denganku."

Kaichou menyipitkan matanya padaku dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Ternyata benar kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku Ikki!"

Shimatta apa dia masih mencurigaiku, padahal aku sudah menyimpan baik-baik hal ini tapi saat itu Sensei berkata cepat.

"Oi Sona dia kupinjam soalnya atas perintah dari Maou Lucifer."

Aku dan semuanya melebarkan mata Maou Lucifer berarti Sirzech Lucifer kan, tapi ada urusan apa sampai sampai dia mau menemui aku merasa tidak pernah berbuat kesalahan.

"Ano Sensei apa yang diharapkan Maou Lucifer dariku yang bodoh ini."

Azazel menggaruk kepalanya sambil mendesah berat, wajahnya kembali suram dan kemudian dia menatapku dan membuka suara.

"Aku tidak tahu tapi yang jelas setelah ini, dia ingin bertemu denganmu dan Issei."

"Eh~ Aku juga!"

Kali ini semua mata memandangnya. Dan tentu Rias buchou langsung angkat bicara.

"Tunggu ada apa Maou Lucifer dengan Isseiku."

"Yang jelas kalian dipanggil dan untuk kalian berdua Sona dan Rias aku ada perlu..."

Dia menjeda suaranya sambil menatap lekat keduanya, aku juga penasaran dengan apa yang akan diucapkannya.

"Sekarang!"

Eh hanya itu dia menjeda kalimatnya hanya untuk mengatakan itu, semuanya langsung jawdrop kupikir dia akan mengatakan suatu hal penting. Lalu Rias buchou menangggapi dengan mulut di manyunkan.

"Mou kupikir kau akan mengatakan sesuatu."

"Eh~ Gubernur malaikat jatuh memang seperti itu."

Keduanya mendekat ke arah sensei sedangkan sensei sendiri menggaruk kepala karena respon dari kami, setelah itu mereka melangkah ke belakang kereta.

Kereta melanjutkan perjalanannya dan aku duduk sambil memperhatikan sekitar wilayah dunia bawah. Semuanya serba berwarna merah menurut Kaichou itu karena dunia bawah tak punya matahari, bahkan langit ini pun aslinya gelap tak berwana.

Dengan keahlian milik Maou Belzebub dia mengatur agar terjadi perubahan suasana, seperti pagi dan malam layaknya dunia manusia. Yang membedakan adalah secerah apapun disini tetap tak terasa panas.

Aku terhentak karena kereta tiba-tiba berhenti tanpa sebab yang jelas, beberapa saat berlalu kemudian Saji berkata.

"Apa yang terjadi!"

"Kenapa keretanya berhenti!"

"Apa kita sudah sampai!"

Aku juga penasaran dengan semua itu Lalu kereta menghilang secara tiba tiba, dan membuat kami jatuh melayang.

"Waaaah onichan tolong pegang aku!"

"Eeeehh!"

Lis tiba-tiba mendekatiku entah dengan cara apa, yang lain juga sama saling berpegangan satu sama lain.

Bugh

"Ittai! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi."

Apa maksud semua kejadian ini, lalu Saji mengepalkan tangannya dan berteriak.

"Woi Sensei! Ini tidak lucu tahu."

Bum Bum Bum Bum Bum

Bukan jawaban yang diterima oleh Saji melainkan terdengar sebuah suara langkah kaki yang besar, dan mampu menggetarkan sekelilingi kami. Semua menatap ke arah sumber suara dengan menahan nafas.

"Asalnya dari arah bukit sana!"

Asia dengan wajah tegang menunjuk ke arah bukit yang berada di sebelah kanan kami, lalu Xenovia dengan semangat mengeluarkan Durandalnya.

"Apa pun itu kita harus menghadapinya, karena dia sudah berani mengganggu perjalanan kita."

"Ya itu benar!"

Ternyata keluarga Gremory adalah tipe tidak sabaran rupanya, aku melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Asia juga. Sambil tetap menunggu dan memberi aba aba.

"Semuanya persiapkan senjata kalian Saji dan aku akan ada di depan, Yura dan Lis dibelakang kami. Bennia dan Tomoe menyusul di belakang, Reya dan Hanakai Suport belakang dengan sihir kalian terakhir Fuku Kaichou dan Nimura fokus beri aba aba kepada kami selama kami menyerang dan tolong lindungi kami!"

"Hei Ikki! Kenapa kau yang memerintah!"

Saji yang mendengar aku memberi perintah, mengerutkan wajahnya tak puas lalu aku menimpali.

"Apa kau punya rencana lebih baik!"

Saji tak menanggapi ucapanku malah kemudian, Saji menarik sudut bibirnya dan membuka suara.

"Heh~ dilihat darimana pun rencanamu sempurna, aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau mengaturnya."

Bennia juga menimpali.

"Kau benar strategy yang diucapkan Ikki memang bagus, menjadikan seluruh Pawn di depan diikuti Rook, di belakanganya ada knight, lalu bishop yang bisa menyerang jarak jauh. Dan terakhir Queen dan Pawn yang mengawasi situasi."

"Ya aku tidak menyangka saja, Ikki mengatur rencana untuk kita."

"Ikki-san aku akan menurut."

"Onichan aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu."

Kenapa mereka malah mengomentari rencanaku segala sih, sebenarnya aku belajar strategy sedikit dari Kaichou, dan terakhir giliran Tsubaki Fuku Kaichou yang membuka suara.

"Hm aku malu mengatakannya tapi kali ini, aku akan ikuti rencanamu Kurogane-kun."

Mereka mau menerima usulanku padahal itu kubuat dengan tiba tiba. Lalu aku melihat mereka bersiap di posisi yang telah kutentukan, dan menyiapkan senjata masing-masing sedangkan kelompok gremory di perintah oleh Fuku Buchou Akeno san.

Normal view

"Aku tidak menyangka dia bisa mengatur strategi secepat itu dalam situasi menegangkan seperti ini, terlebih apa yang direncanakannya sesuai dengan kekuatan masing-masing apa ini kebetulan," batin Akeno.

Akeno tidak menyangka Ikki langsung menyiapkan posisi bertarung meskipun belum mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi. Tapi instingnya juga berkata bahwa yang datang itu adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya.

"Semuanya! Karena Buchou tidak ada disini jadi aku akan memimpin, anggota laki laki berada di depan, Xenovia, koneko, dan Gasper akan berada di belakang mereka. Dan Asia support dengan penyembuhanmu dibelakang, sedangkan aku akan mengawasi dari atas."

Melihat Akeno memberi perintah Ikki melirik ke arah kelompok Gremory, yang bersiap di posisi yang dikatakan oleh Akeno.

"Mereka unggul dari segi kekuatan pilihan menempatkan Issei dan Kiba di depan memang tepat Akeno san memang luar biasa biasa." Batin Ikki

Setelah formasi dibuat lalu keluarlah sosok yang ditunggu yaitu dua ekor naga raksasa, berukuran 6 sampai 8 meter masing masing dari mereka berwarna ungu dan merah.

"Na naga itu naga raksasa."

Lis menyebutkannya dengan terbata bata dan mata melebar karena terkejut, yang lain juga merasakan hal yang sama lalu Ikki menyapu pandang ke arah Saji.

"Saji! Ingat Gandasura di Indonesia."

Mendengar Ikki menyebutkan nama Gandasura membuatnya menatap balik Ikki, dan Saji menarik sudut bibir di wajahnya karena Saji jelas ingat nama tersebut.

"Heh tentu saja nama itu selalu membuat hatiku bergetar, karena menyadari betapa lemahnya aku saat itu."

"Kalau begitu jangan tunjukkan kelemahan kita dihadapan naga raksasa ini."

Keduanya meluncur tanpa di perintah ke arah naga berwarna merah, sambil berlari Ikki menengok ke arah kelompok Gremory dan berteriak.

"Kami akan tangani yang merah, kalian yang ungu besar itu apa itu cukup adil."

Akeno dan Tsubaki menggertakan gigi dan berteriak bersamaan di tempat berbeda.

"Woi jangan seenaknya memutuskan!"

Issei dan Kiba juga menerjang ke kedepan mendekati Naga raksasa itu. Kali ini Issei yang berkata.

"Akeno san kami akan memancing yang ungu, Xenovia! Gasper! dan Koneko! bersiap menyerang."

"Baiklah!"

Jawab mereka serempak.

Dilain pihak di atas bukit tiga orang menyaksikan pertarungan antara Akuma muda dengan 2 naga raksasa itu mereka adalah Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri, dan Azazel.

"Keh Ikki mengatur rencana, ternyata tidak buruk rencana yang dia atur."

Azazel memberikan penilaian atas keputusan yang diambil Ikki. Saat ini Ikki dan Saji berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dari naga raksasa itu dengan berlari ke dua arah, dan berhasil naga itu seperti sulit memutuskan ingin menyerang siapa dan kesempatan ini digunakan Yura dan Lis. Dengan tinju yang terkepal dan dialiri tenaga masing masing mereka meninju naga itu dengan keras.

Buuum

Meskipun hantaman itu menghasilkan suara yang keras tapi itu tak menghasilkan efek berarti, karena naga itu bahkan tidak bergerak seinchi pun. Keduanya melebarkan mata dan mengumpat masing masing.

"Uso!"

"Cikuso!"

"Woarrgh!"

Naga itu mengaum keras dan tangan kanannya diayunkan untuk menyerang Lis dan Yura, tapi sebuah sulur ungu melilit lengan tersebut membuat tangan naga itu tertahan sebentar. Memberi jeda waktu bagi Lis dan Yura untuk mundur dan naga merah itu menengok ke arah saji.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau memukul mereka, Ikki!"

Ikki yang ada ada disebelah kiri melompat ke arah naga tersebut, karena Ikki masuk ke dalam mode sage kekuatannya meningkat dan lompatannya juga lumayan tinggi.

Ikki menaiki tubuhnya dengan cara melompati bagian tertentu dari tubuh naga itu. Ketika sampai di arah wajah naga itu Ikki langsung melayangkan kepalan tangan yang sudah di beri kekuatan [Sage Mode].

Dum

Tapi itu masih membutnya tak bergeming juga, Ikki lalu mengayunkan tinjuannya lebih cepat dan hantamannya diperkuat.

Dum dum dum

"Masaka! seranganku tak berefek!"

Ditengah kegundahannya itu dan kefokusannya mennyerang, Dia mengabaikan tangan naga itu yang terayun kepadanya dan berhasil menghempaskan dirinya. Ikki meluncur jatuh dan membentur tanah dengan cepat dan keras.

"Ikki!"

Semua panik ketika Ikki terkena pukulan dan terhempas oleh serangan naga itu, Bennia dan Tomoe mengeratkan gagang pedangnya serta menggertakan gigi saat Melihat kejadian itu.

"Gaha!"

Meskipun dia sudah masuk ke dalam sage mode, dan walau itu membuat tubuhnya 4 kali lehih kuat dari normal tetap saja itu masih menyakitkan. Mulutnya juga mengeluarkan darah segar, Ikki menggertakan giginya karena serangannya tidak berefek sedikitpun pada naga merah tersebut, tapi ternyata serangan naga itu belum berakhir.

Kakinya terangkat dan hendak di jejakkan ke arah Ikki, semua mata kembali melebar dan wajah mengencang.

"Ikki menghindar!," teriak Saji.

"Onichan!," teriak Lis

Kurogane kun, suara Tsubaki

Saat kaki naga merah itu hendak mengenai Ikki, yang membuat semuanya khawatir Bennia dan Tomoe mulai beraksi.

"Heeyaah! Samurai techniques: Crescentmoon Slash!"

"Yaaahhh! Ninja techniques: Assasinate!"

Keduanya menyarang kaki naga tersebut dengan teknik masing masing, gelombang ungu berjumlah 3 berkas cahaya membentuk bulan sabit. meluncur dan mengenai kaki naga itu hasil dari serangan Bennia. Lalu sebuah gelombang kejut garis horizontal berwarna merah juga, mengarah ke kaki tersebut hasil dari teknik Tomoe.

slash slash slash

Bes bes bes

"Wooarrgghh!"

Naga itu mengaum keras dan sedikit sempoyongan karena serangan mereka, kesempatan itu diambil dengan baik oleh Ikki untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kami juga akan menyerang!."

"[Doton: Smack big stone ]"  
Dari depan Reya muncullah rune sihir berwarna coklat, dan sebuah batu raksasa muncul dan menyerang raksasa itu.

"[Fuuton: Repushoo ]"  
Disisi Hanakai saat selesai mengucapkan nama sihirnya sebuah rune sihir, berwarna hijau muncul dan mengeluarkan peluru angin berjumlah banyak.

Kedua serangan itu menghempaskan naga tersebut sehingga membuatnya jatuh, kombinasi serangan beruntun dari mereka berempat mampu menumbangkan naga itu.

"Yatta!"

"Yosh pertahankan kalian semua!"

Ikki dan Saji memberi dukungan ketika melihat serangan mereka berhasil tapi itu sepertinya hanya sesaat, karena setelah terkena serangan gabungan dari mereka berempat. Naga itu masih bisa bangkit kembali.

"Uso!"

"Masaka!"

Yura dan Nimura mengungkapkan ketakutan mereka sementara yang lainnya menggertkan gigi melihatnya, naga itu kemudian meraung keras yang dapat memekakan telinga. Dari mulut Naga tersebut keluar sebuah aura merah jingga dan makin bertambah besar.

"Semuanya berkumpul pada satu titik!"

Mereka melebarkan mata saat menerima perintah Ikki maklum biasanya, saat ada serangan besar harusnya pilihan terbaik adalah berpencar dan berlindung.

"Nani tandayou! Kenapa harus berkumpul."

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan, hayakou!"

Ikki berteriak dengan lantang memerintahkan mereka berkumpul kembali, bagi Saji ini adalah pertama kalinya dia dibentak oleh teman dan rivalnya.

Disudut lain Sona memandang dengan mata melebar saat naga itu mengeluarkan aura di mulutnya seperti hendak menyemburkan api panas. Tapi yang membuat dirinya tambah terkejut adalah seluruh anggota keluarganya malah mengumpul di satu titik bukannya berpencar.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan, kenapa tidak menghindar."

Saat Sona berkutat pada kondisi yang dihadapi oleh keluarganya, Rias kini sedang mematung menyaksikan keluarganya dengan susah payah bertahan dari serangan naga berwarna ungu tersebut.

"Wuuooh terlambat sedikit saja maka aku akan mati," ucap Issei.

Issei berusaha mempertahankan dirinya sampai batas Booster gear max, dan untuk itu mereka harus mengulur waktu baginya. Kiba lalu mengaktifkan Sacred gearnya ketika melihat Issei sudah menjauh dari naga tersebut.

[Sword of Birth!]

Jing jing jing crash

Tumpukan pedang keluar dari tanah secara beruntun saat Kiba melancarkan serangan, dengan teknik [Sword of Birth] miliknya dan mengarah ke naga tersebut. Kemudian saat tepat di mana naga merah itu berdiri, pedang tersebut membesar layaknya gunung mengelilingi naga itu.

"Berhasil! kau hebat kiba"

"Heh Ini belum seberapa Issei-kun."

"Wooaarrgghhh!"

Prang

Disaat mereka bergembira dengan serangan Kiba yang berhasil mengenai naga itu, tiba tiba naga itu meraung keras dan menghancurkan serangan pedang milik Kiba dengan mudah.

"Masaka! Semuanya berpencar!"

Akeno san memberi perintah untuk menghindarkan diri dari naga itu tapi Koneko menggertakan gigi keras, dan langsung menerjang naga itu tanpa menghiraukan perintah Akeno.

"Koneko-chan," seru Asia.

"Koneko jangan gegabah," teriak Xenovia yang gagal menghentikan laju Koneko

Kemudian Koneko menyerang dengan tangan mungilnya namun jangan salah, dibalik mungil dan lembutnya tangan tersebut tersimpan kekuatan besar yang bisa membuat siapa saja pingsan dengan sekali pukul.

"Heyyaah terima ini!"

Doooon!

Suara keras terdengar saat tangan koneko beradu dengan dada dari naga itu namun sepertinya tak berefek, malah naga itu meraung dan menghempaskan koneko dengan menendangnya.

Duum!

Koneko terhempas oleh serangan naga itu dan terhentak di sebuah batu besar, saking besarnya hempasan itu sampai-sampai sebuah lubang berbentuk tubuh mungil koneko tercipta. Dan lelehan darah mengucur dari pucuk kepala Koneko membanjiri wajah imutnya.

"Koneko," seru semuanya.

"Koneko-chan," teriak Issei dan Asia.

Issei menggertakan giginya sedangkan yang lain mulai mengeratkan pegangan pada senjata masing-masing, dan sorot mata tajam diarahkan ke Naga raksasa ungu tersebut.

[Booster Max!]

Ketika suara mekanik itu terdengar Kiba dan Xenovia melaju ke depan, untuk melindungi Issei yang sedang menyiapkan Dragoon shot. Kiba melaju sambil melayangkan tebasan dengan pedang Sword Betrayal miliknya ke sisi kiri naga itu, dan Xenovia dengan pedang durandal miliknya menyerang dari sisi kanan.

"Terima ini!"

"Ini untuk Konekochan!"

Keduanya menjerit untuk rekan mereka, melihat itu Koneko yang sedang dipulihkan oleh Asia tersentak dan melebarkan mata karena terkejut. Saat tebasan mereka hampir mengenai leher dari naga itu, dua tangan besar dan kekar dari naga itu menghalangi serangan mereka.

Dan langsung menghempaskan Kiba dan Xenovia dengan keras, sehingga membentur tanah membuat keduanya batuk berdarah.

"Kiba! Xenovia! Cikusso!"

Issei geram dan ditangannya sinar hijau menguar dari berlian hijau di booster gear miliknya. Di depan telapak tangan itu terdapat bola seukuran bola kasti berwarna jingga.

Sebelum Issei melancarkan serangan Akeno memberi perintah.

"Issei-kun mari bersama-sama menyerangnya!"

"Ha'i, Terima ini draggon shot!" sambil mengangguk dna menyembutkan nama setangannya.

Krizeet Duum Duuuaaarrr

Serangan halilintar milik Akeno dan dragoon shot milik Issei menyatu dan menghajar naga raksasa ungu tersebut, lalu menghasilkan suara keras disertai debu beterbangan.

Di pihak lain seluruh kelompok Sona sedang frustasi karena menuruti perintah Ikki untuk berkumpul. Dan Ikki sedang berkonsentrasi untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Ikki ini buruk!"

"S-senpai!"

"Onichan!"

"Ikki kuharap kau tidak mencoba membunuh kami!"

Kalimat itulah yang dikeluarkan oleh mereka dengan raut wajah frustasi sambil berdiri di belakang Ikki, naga merah itu pun melepaskan serangannya dan mereka semua serentak berteriak.

"Ikkiiiii!"

Ikki membuka matanya dan serangan itu tepat berada beberapa meter dari dirinya.  
Matanya kian melebar dengan pupil hitamnya tergambar api semburan dari naga itu.

And Cut~

Fiuuh perjalanan menuju liburan justru menjadi momok bagi mereka, apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Ikki dan lainnya tunggu chapter depan ya.

Dengan dimulainya chapter ini secara resmi Arc Loki sudah berjalan, gomen potion pemberian ki semar belum aku gunakan karena ada sesuatu.

Raja naga dan Naga merah mau apa sebenarnya mereka, tapi kalian sepertinya tahu tujuan mereka jika kalian jeli tentunya.

Nah lo upragenya mereka bakal latihan masing masing, kalo Ikki tentu dengan gamaken dan Taiga dong karena dia akan diajari teknik baru. Sepertinya hanya segini dulu mengingat ini memasuki Arc baru, jadi belum ketemu apa yang mau dibahas.

Terima kasih banyak atas kesabaran kalian yang menunggu Fanfic ini update dan selalu mendukungku.

Terakhir aminkan doa ini di hati aja ya.  
Ya Tuhan! Berikanlah kepada Author ini kemampuan untuk terus berkarya dengan baik dan lancar. Serta diberi kebahagian di dunia ini maupun di dunia selanjutnya.

Oke Itu aja dulu seperti biasa bacalah terus I Want to be Maou: Rise a Saint Templar, dan ikutilah perjuangan Akuma reinkarnasi menempuh jalan berliku demi menjadi seorang Maou di masa depan.

Jaa nee 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaim: Highschool DxD bukan punya Saya

I Want to be Maou: Rise a Saint Templar baru punya Saya

Author:Tessar Wahyudi

Rating: T

Banyak Typo dan kadang ngawur tapi semoga bisa menghibur.

Chapter 12 pertarungan sengit melawan Akaku Ryu

Sona Pov

mataku tak salah melihat naga merah itu kini menyemburkan serangannya pada keluargaku, dan entah mengapa mereka berkumpul di belakang Ikki bukannya menghindari serangan itu.

Wuuusshhh! Kabbummm

Serangan itu sukses mengenai keluargaku dengan telak dan itu membuat mataku dan mulutku terbuka lebar, setelah itu debu beterbangan menutupi pandanganku selama beberapa saat.

Refleks tubuhku hendak menghampiri keluargaku untuk membantu, tapi sebuah tangan meraih pundakku.

"Jangan ganggu mereka! Kalau kau terlalu memanjakan mereka maka mereka tidak akan berkembang, terlebih dikeluargamu ada orang yang memiliki impian gila bukan. Sekarang mari kita lihat apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya!"

Normal pov

Sona menggigit bibirnya ketika mendengar ucapan dari Azazel tersebut dia akui memang, dia sedikit lunak dalam melatih mereka tapi kalau tingkat kesulitannya sebesar ini mereka pasti akan mati.

"Tapi kalau lawan mereka sekuat itu mereka bisa mati!"

Sona mengatakan itu dengan berteriak dan menatap nyalang Azazel, sedangkan Azazel menaikan sudut bibirnya dan menunjuk kearah tempat Sona melihat sebelumnya.

"Ya, sepertinya mereka belum menyerah lihat tuh."

Sona menyapu pandang ke arah yang di tuju Azazel dibalik kepulan debu yang tampak mulai memudar, terdapat sebuah gumpalan yang berwarna merah dan berair yang bisa dibilang itu adalah daging.

kembali ke sisi Ikki

Sekejap kemudian daging tersebut membuka dan dari dalam sana Saji, Yura, Lis, Bennia, dan Tomoe berlari kedepan sambil memegang senjata masing-masing dengan formasi diamond dimana Saji berada didepan memimpin lalu Ikki berteriak.

"Jalankan rencana A!"

"Ha'i!" teriak mereka membalas.

kelima orang itu melaju lurus ke depan mengarah pada naga merah itu dengan tatapan tajam dan tekad baja. Naga merah tersebut yang melihat sekumpulan orang itu menyerangnya, mulai melancarkan serangan kearah formasi itu dan Saji berteriak.

"Baiklah sesuai perkiraan semua berpencar!"

Duuuum

Tepat ketika Saji selesai mengatakannya mereka berpencar dan hantaman naga itu hanya mengenai tanah kosong, tapi itu mampu menggetarkan tanah sekitar serta membuat debu beterbangan.

Ikki yang melihatnya agak terkejut tapi dia alihkan pandangan ke arah belakang.

"Reya dan Hanakai cepat lakukan persiapan mereka tidak akan bertahan lebih lama. Dan Tsubaki Fuku-kaichou persiapkan apa yang sudah direncanakan!"

Mereka semua mengangguk Reya dan Hanakai menyiapkan Rune sihir masing-masing, dan keluarlah sihir pusaran Angin dari Hanakai dan sihir pusaran Api dari Reya.

Mereka berdua menyatukan tangan dan dua pusaran angin dan Api itu menyatu serta membesar, [Magic Combination] serangan ini mereka gunakan untuk menyerang goblin raksasa beberapa hari yang lalu dan sukses melenyapkannya tanpa sisa.

Tsubaki juga mulai menyiapkan sacred gear didepan dirinya, dan Ikki berdiri di belakang Reya dan Hanakai bersiap untuk menyiapkan sesuatu.

"Master apa kau yakin akan menggunakannya," telepati Gamaken.

"Tentu memangnya kenapa Gamaken," tanya Ikki curiga.

Gamaken tidak menjawab lagi entah karena apa. Sedangkan lima orang yang berhadapan dengan naga merah tersebut, sedang dalam keadaan terdesak.

Bennia dan Tomoe menggunakan skill mereka untuk menyerang naga itu.

"Semuanya menghindar aku akan menggunakan teknik yang baru kupelajari," teriak Bennia.

"Heh kau pikir hanya kau yang mempunyai teknik baru Bennia," ketus Tomoe

Setelah mereka mengucapkan itu yang lain menghindar dari sekitar naga merah, keduanya saling menatap sebentar dan mengangguk lalu mulai menyerang. Bennia bergerak sangat cepat dengan pedangnya di lapisi aura ungu.

"[Samurai Techniques : Flash Slash]!"

Tubuh naga itu di penuhi dengan lintasan garis ungu di sekujur tubuhnya namun itu bukan aksesoris naga, melainkan serangan Bennia yang sangat cepat sampai tidak dapat diikuti oleh mata.

Setelah selesai Bennia berada di samping kanan naga itu, dengan posisi berjongkok menahan dirinya untuk berhenti.

"Sekarang giliranmu Tomoe!," teriaknya

Tomoe mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Dual Blade dan mulai berlari ke arah naga itu, Dual Bladenya juga memancarkan aura berwarna merah ungu sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

"[Ninja Techniques : Wave Slash]!"

Seiring Tomoe mengayunkan dual blade sebuah lintasan cahaya berwarna merah ungu melesat dan menghantam naga merah tersebut, hal itu juga menyulitkan naga merah itu kemudian ketika selesai dia terjatuh dengan berjongkok.

"Sekarang seranglah kalian bertiga!"

"Heyaah!"

Saji, Yura, dan Lis melaju bersamaan kearah naga yang sempoyongna setelah dihajar oleh serangan Benni dan Tomoe. Naga itu kembali menyiapkan semburan api miliknya dan tanpa basa-basi langsung disemburkan ke arah mereka.

Mereka bertiga berhenti dalam kepungan api tapi api merah tersebut menggumpal dan terserap oleh sesuatu, dan itu adalah Saji dengan mode Semi-Balance Breakernya menghisap semburan naga itu.

"Jangan remehkan aku naga merah sialan," Teriak Saji.

Saat semburan naga itu selesai terserap semuanya ke dalam sacred gear miliknya dia kemudian mendukung.

"Sekarang kalian serang!"

Lis dan Yura menerjang kearah naga itu tanpa mengenal rasa takut.

'Ikki senpai aku akan tunjukan kalau aku tidak akan kalah darimu,' batin Yura dengan tangan terkepal kuat serta aura hijau menyelimuti kepalan tangannya. matanya menatap tajam ke naga itu.

'Onichan ketika kau menyelamatkanku dari goblin raksasa waktu itu, aku sangat senang karena itu aku akan mengikuti rencanamu kali ini,' batin Lis dengan tangan terkepal kuat pula, dan tanpa sadar matanya juga sudah berubah ke bentuk mata katak.

saat itu Ikki menyadari sesuatu dan Gamaken juga mengirim pesan.

"Ikki akhirnya sage mode miliknya bangkit," telepati Gamaken.

"Hah~ kau benar tak kusangka Lis mampu membangkitkannya, tanpa harus berdiam diri sepertiku dulu terlebih disituasi seperti ini," jawab ikki.

"Tentu saja karena seluruh tubuhnya sudah mengandung chakra senjutsu yang menguatkan fisik jadi dia bisa dengan mudah masuk ke dalam mode itu, dan pasti akan lebih mudah bagi dirinya menguasai sennin mode dibandingkan dirimu yang menyerap dan memilahnya energi tersebut."

"Cih! kalau saja aku bisa seperti itu," jawabku

"Apa kau tidak masalah jika hanya menguatkan fisikmu saja, Master"

"Tentu memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah tidak! Lebih baik lihat saja Pertarungan mereka, dan bersiaplah untuk menjalankan rencanamu selanjutnya."

"Hah~ aku tahu itu Gamaken."

Ikki melepas link pembicaran dengan Gamaken.

Lis dan Yura memukul naga itu secara beruntun di bagian dada, perut, paha dan membuat naga itu meraung keras. Kemudian tangannya dia ayunkan untuk menyerang keduanya.

"Woooaarrgghh!"

wus!

"Breaker Shooting Strike!"

suuuuiiiiinnnggg stab

Sebuah anak panah dengan suara bising melesat dengan cepat dan menancap pada bahu naga itu dan pelakunya adalah Nimura, Dia melesatkan anak panah dari busur untuk menjadi back up bagi timnya membuat naga itu tidak jadi memukul temannya.

'Aku berada diposisi paling aman jadi aku akan memastikan untuk menjaga mereka dari belakang.'

Naga itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Nimura, wajah dari Nimura kini menegang tapi dengan cepat Ikki menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah Nimura serang dia seperti yang telah kita rencanakan!"

Nimura kemudian mengeratkan pegangan pada panahnya dan matanya menatap tajam kepada naga tersebut, lalu Nimura mulai menarik busur tersebut dan keluarlah sebuah anak panah.

Saat Nimura membidikan anak panahnya terbayanglah oleh dirinya sosok Ikki, yang memberinya banyak motivasi untuk menjadi lebih kuat.

'Aku tidak masalah kalian lecehkan tapi ingatlah Sebuah bibit tidak mungkin tumbuh menjadi pohon dalam sekejap, perlu proses dan waktu baginya untuk tumbuh menjadi pohon sungguhan. Demikian juga aku memang sekarang tidak pantas untuk menjadi Maou, tapi akan kubuktikan bahwa aku pantas untuk menjadi Maou di masa depan.'

Ucapan itu telah tergores dan terukir dengan baik di hatinya karena kalimat itulah Nimura melatih dirinya lebih keras, agar bisa lebih kuat kemudian sosok Ikki makin bersinar kala Ikki menyelamatkan Kaichou saat Insiden Kokabiel.

Dan terakhir adalah saat Ikki mampu memberi pukulan keras pada satu goblin raksasa beberapa hari yang lalu. itu membuat tekadnya kian membara dan tanpa diduga, panah miliknya kali ini bersinar terang dan memiliki kekuatan besar

"Nimura kau!"

"Sugoi!"

"Kuatnya!"

Ikki dan yang ada di sekitarnya juga mengungkapkan kekagumannya pada Nimura, saat melihat kekuatannya bertambah besar dan kuat.

'Aku tidak akan mundur jika itu adalah perintah Ikki senpai, karena aku juga sama ingin menjadi kuat sepertinya.'

wush suuuiiiinnnnngggggg duuaarrr

Serangan itu tepat mengenai dada dari naga itu dan ekspresi Nimura tidak menurun, matanya menatap ke arah naga merah itu ledakan juga terjadi saat panah itu menghantam dada Naga merah itu. Tubuh naga itu kini di tutupi asap hitam.

"wooooaaaaarrrrgggggghhhhhh!"

Sebuah raungan keras memekakan telinga keluar dari naga merah itu, setelah berteriak Dia menutup mulut dan menatap nyalang Nimura lalu dari mulutnya muncul sinar Jingga sama seperti ketika menyemburkan api.

"Minna san berkumpul kembali!"

Di sisi lain

"Heh mereka sepertinya bisa mengatasinya, tapi kenapa Ikki menyuruh mereka berkumpul lagi."

Azazel masih belum mengerti dengan strategi milik Ikki menyuruh berpencar, menyerang, dan membuat musuh emosi setelah itu kembali berkumpul. Baginya ini merupakan taktik yang unik.

Sona kembali menggertakan gigi dan menggengam erat buku-buku tangannya, tatapannya tak pernah berkedip sekalipun dari para keluarganya karena khawatir dengan keadaan mereka.

'Kenapa mereka kembali berkumpul ketika naga merah itu kembali menyerang,' batin Sona.

"Sepertinya keluargaku juga kesulitan."

"Kalo begitu mari kita lihat sedikit lagi, apa yang akan terjadi terutama pada kelompok Sona."

Tatapan tajam dengan aura ungu gelap diarahkan pada Azazel dan itu membuatnya tersenyum kikuk, dengan air keringat menetes di belakang kepalanya karena tingkah Sona

"Mah aku janji setelah ini kita akan kesana."

Bukan jawaban yang dia dapat melainkan hanya keheningan karena Sona, kembali menatap ke arah keluarganya yang dalam keadaan buruk.

sinar jingga di mulut naga merah itu kian menguat dan besar Tsubaki menajamkan mata saat tanda-tanda serangan naga itu hendak dilepaskan. lalu setelah energi itu terkumpul penuh naga merah itu melepaskannya dan terciptalah semburan api yang sangat besar dan panas.

"Sekarang Tsubaki Fuku Kaichou!"

Tsubaki menaruh sacred gearnya yaitu [Mirror Alice] di depan, untuk menyambut serangan dari naga merah itu. lalu semburan api itu kini masuk ke dalam cermin, karena hawa panas dan dorongan dari hempasan semburan naga merah itu terlampaui kuat. hal tersebut membuat Tsubaki terdorong ke belakang.

'sial serangannya sangat kuat, sampai aku tidak kuat menahannya,' rutuknya.

Tsubaki merutuki dirinya yang tidak kuat menahan serangan naga itu, padahal status dirinya adalah Queen dalam kelompok Sona. Dia dengan segenap tenaga menahan serangan itu namun tetap saja dia sudah kewalahan.

"Tsubaki Fuku Kaichou jangan memaksakan diri."

Saji berkata demikian sambil menunjukkan giginya dan itu sedikit memberi semu merah di pipinya. Tak pernah terlintas dirinya akan dibantu oleh Saji saat pikirannya mengembara entah kemana, beberapa tangan juga ikut membantu.

"Itu benar Fuku Kaichou! karena kita ini adalah keluarga."

Mata Tsubaki mulai berkaca dan sebuah liquid bening, meluncur mulus di pipinya karena bahagia.

"Umu!"

Saat serangannya berhenti dan semua apinya masuk kedalam cermin tersebut Ikki kembali berteriak.

"Sekarang lepaskan bersama! Kuharap kalian semua siap terutama kalian berdua!"

"Ha'i!"

Ikki kemudian memberi aba-aba untuk melepaskan serangan balik.

"Sekarang lepaskan Fuku Kaichou! Reya! dan Hanakai!"

'[Mirror Alice : Reflect!]"

"[Magic Combination : Big Fireball Streaaamm!]"

Semburan api Raksasa mencuar dari cermin milik Tsubaki yaitu Mirror Alice yang memiliki kemampuan, untuk menyerap dan memantulkan kembali serangan dengan kekuatan yang sudah digandakan.

Serangan bola api raksasa juga dilepaskan tepatnya serangan kombinasi dari Reya dan Hanakai, yang beberapa waktu yang lalu mampu menghanguskan satu goblin raksasa.

"Serangan itu sepertinya sedikit lebih besar dari yang dulu."

"Umu kau benar Tomoe, sihir itu seperti diperkuat."

"Jadi itu ya, kekuatan mereka jika di alirkan kekuatan sage mode dari Ikki ternyata sangat menakjubkan."

Dua serangan yaitu bola api raksasa dan semburan api dari naga merah itu. kembali dilepaskan menuju arah naga merah itu dan dua serangan itu menyatu, sehingga membuatnya membesar dan tampak kuat.

Naga merah yang melihat serangan buru-buru menyiapkan serangan balasan untuk menahannya, serangan untuk menahannya dilakukan oleh naga merah itu sehingga membuat dua kekuatan beradu.

Duuumm! Wuuuusshhh!

Hembusan kuat dari dua kekuatan yang beradu membuat beberapa bidang tanah bergerak, dan debu beterbangan disertai hawa panas merebak disekitar mereka.

"Eerrgg kuso! Ternyata naga itu masih punya kekuatan!"

"Se...semuanya tahan!"

Ditengah kekalutan karena naga tersebut ternyata melawan serangan balasan , mereka menahan dengan peluh besar membanjiri tubuh karena panas yang menyengat.

"Ku..kuso!"

'Aku tidak menyangka naga merah itu akan memberi perlawanan sengit berpikirlah apa yang harus kulakukan.'

Ditengah pemikirannya tersebut Ikki melihat celah di kakinya dan kemudian dia mendapat ide.

"Nimura gunakan kekuatanmu dan serang paha dari naga itu sekarang!"

Mendengar perintah Ikki tersebut Nimura langsung mengangguk dan memegang busurnya erat lalu mulai menyiapkan serangan. Dia menyiapkan serangan dan melepaskannya cepat setelah dia membidik paha kanan dari naga merah tersebut.

Wuuss ssuuuuuiiiinngg jleb

Anak panah melesat cepat dan menancap dipaha kanan naga itu, membuatnya sedikit melebarkan mata dan kehilangan konsentrasi kemudian kondisi itu tidak disia-siakan.

"Reya! Hanakai! Lampauilah batasan kalian disini sekarang."

"Eerrgghh ha aa' iii!"

"Ookkee heeeyyyyaaahhh!"

Wuuuussssshh bruuussshhhh

Api raksasa perlahan namun pasti membesar dan terdorong ke arah naga merah itu. Serangan itu sukses menghantam dengan keras naga tersebut dan meledak, sehingga Naga itu terselimuti oleh api sekujur tubuhnya dan ambruk ke belakang.

Naga itu ambruk sedangkan Ikki dan kelompok Sona terjatuh lemas dengan nafas memburu karena mengeluarkan seluruh tenaga, yang paling berat merasakannya adalah Reya dan Hanakai karena mereka dipaksa oleh Ikki untuk melampaui batasannya.

"Huh! Untung kita berhasil mengalahkannya."

"Ah kau benar Saji!"

Yang lain pun tersenyum setelah Ikki dan Saji berdiskusi singkat mengenai keadaan mereka, lalu tiba-tiba tanah bergemuruh kembali dan membuat mereka melebarkan mata serta menggertakan gigi kembali.

"Grrooooaaarrrgghhh!"

Teriakan dari naga itu berisi kemarahan dan kebrutalan karena kalah, naga merah itu menatap nyalang anggota Sitri dan bersiap menyerang kembali.

"Nani!"

"Uso!"

"Semuanya bersiap untuk serangan!"

Mereka kian mengencangkan wajah, mengepalkan tangan, dan menggertakan gigi dengan kuat. Saat Ikki kembali berteriak untuk mewaspadai serangan yang akan dilancarkan Naga merah tersebut.

"Oke hentikanlah itu! Igneel dan Tannin."

Dipuncak ketegangan tersebut Azazel muncul dengan santai, dibelakangnya mengikuti Sona Sitri dan Rias Gremory. Dia memerintahkan kepada dua naga itu agar berhenti hal itu menarik perhatian, baik dari kelompok Sitri maupun Gremory sehingga semua menatap kepada dirinya menunggu kejelasan.

"Oi oi kenapa dengan tatapan kalian!"

"Buchou!"

"Kaichou!"

Masing-Masing kelompok menghampiri ketua masing-masing, baik Rias maupun Sona menyambut mereka dengan senyum hangat.

"Buchou apa semua ini adalah rencanamu!"

Rias kemudian melirik kepada Azazel seolah meminta agar Dia menjelaskannya. kepada semuanya.

"Kaichou apa ini juga rencanamu?"

Kali ini Sona mendelik juga pada Azazel saat Saji mewakili kelompoknya, menanyai hal yang sama diucapkan oleh Issei.

Azazel menggaruk kepalanya dan tertawa lepas saat semua menatap kepadanya. Sebenarnya dia paling benci untuk menjelaskan sesuatu karena baginya, lebih mudah meneliti sesuatu daripada menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Hah aku mengerti! Jadi berhentilah menatapku dengan mata itu kalian semua!"

POV Ikki

Aku menghilangkan [Sage Mode]ku setelah pertarungan yang menegangkan dan tak terduga tersebut. aku sangat terkejut saat Buchou dan Kaichou datang kepada kami dengan Azazel, kemudian manakala Issei dan Saji bertanya hal yang sama pada Buchou dan Kaichou. Mereka berdua malah melirik sensei yang membuat Dia sedikit kaku gerakannya dan menjawab.

"Hah aku mengerti! Jadi berhentilah menatapku dengan mata itu kalian semua!"

Naga ungu besar dan memilki postur gagah, membuka suara sambil menatap kelompok kami.

"Heh! aku tak menyangka jika Igneel kewalahan dengan kalian semua."

"Aku anggap itu pujian tapi kalau dia menyerang kembali, maka habislah kami karena kami sudah kelelahan."

Tentu saja dia naga dan kami sekumpulan Akuma muda yang memiliki kekuatan terbatas, belum lagi ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu naga sungguhan. Karena biasanya aku hanya membaca dari cerita fiksi saja, dan sekarang mereka tepat dihadapanku.

"Tadi itu rencana yang bagus Tsubaki! Aku tahu disaat seperti itu kau bisa diandalkan.."

Aku menggosokan hidung beberapa kali ketika Kaichou mengatakan hal tersebut, kemudian melirik ke arah Tsubaki senpai sambil menarik senyum kecil. Semu merah kecil tercetak di pipinya dan dia berkata dengan malu.

"Se-Sebenarnya yang menyusun rencana adalah Ikki Kaichou!"

"Eh!"

Ada rasa ketidakpercayaan dari ucapan tersebut, lalu matanya menatap kearahku dengan setengah terbuka.

"Hountoni!"

Aku menaikan pundakku sambil menarik sudut bibir mendengar pertanyannya, kemudian Bennia maju selangkah dan membuka suara.

"Apa yang dikatakan Fuku Kaichou itu benar, saat kami hampir terkena serangan naga yang bernama Igneel itu. Ikki menggunakan kekuatan Sage Modenya untuk melindungi kami, saat kami tertutup pelindung itu Ikki membeberkan rencana untuk menghadapi naga Igneel."

Kaichou sepertinya belum puas akan jawaban Bennia kemudian, dia menatapku dengan tatapan menyelidik agar aku menjelaskan semua kepadanya.

"Huh wakatayou! Sebenarnya seperti yang dikatakan Bennia aku meenggunakan teknik pertahanan dari kekuatan Sage Mode. Kemudian aku menyuruh Saji, Bennia, Tomoe, Yura dan Lis untuk mengulur waktu. Disaat bersamaan Aku juga menyuruh Reya dan Hanakai agar menyiapkan serangan seperti saat melawan Goblin raksasa beberapa hari yang lalu. Kemudian saat mereka siap aku memerintahkan Nimura untuk melindungi, dan mengarahkan naga itu menyerang kami agar dia melepaskan semburan seperti tadi. Disinilah aku memanfaatkan sacred gear milik Tsubaki senpai yaitu [Mirror Alice] untuk membalikan serangan, ditambah dengan serangan gabungan dari Reya dan Hanakai yang kekuatannya kutingkatkan dengan chakra senjutsu. Demikianlah rencana yang aku buat untuk mengalahkan naga yang bernama Igneel tersebut."

"Yah walau hampir gagal sih jika saja Nimura tidak memanahnya tepat waktu."

"Kemudian apabila tadi naga itu menyerang kembali maka tamatlah riwayat kami, tehe."

"Tapi Onichan hebat! Bisa memikirkan rencana itu dalam waktu singkat."

Hidungku kian melebar manakala Yura, Nimura dan Lis memujiku sedangkan Saji mendengus kesal atas hal tersebut dan mengundang tawa kecil diantara kami.

Setelah semuanya selesai kujelaskan Sona Kaichou menunjukkan kepuasan dari sorot matanya, lalu mulutnya terlukis lekukan entah karena apa.

"Lalu Ikki anggap saja begini, jika saat itu Igneel benar-benar musuhmu. Dan aku tidak datang kemari serta menyuruhnya berhenti, maka apa yang akan kau lakukan pada saat itu?"

Aku termenung sesaat untuk memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan Azazel sensei tersebut, memang benar serangan kami waktu itu berhasil. Apabila saat itu adalah sungguhan kami melawannya.

"Aku belum tahu itu...tapi satu hal yang pasti..."

Aku menatap serius kepada Azazel-sensei dan Dia memasang mimik tertarik, kemudian sebuah lekukan terlukis disertai pandangan mata setengah terbuka.

"Satu yang pasti...dan itu?"

"Aku akan melawan sekuat tenaga bersama teman-temanku. Meskipun nanti ada seseorang yang menjadi korban dalam pertarungan itu."

"Hei kau tidak bertekad untuk melindungi semua teman-temanmu?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala mendengar pertanyaan dari Sensei tersebut, bukan berarti aku tidak mau melindungi tapi jangkauan tanganku ini terbatas. Dan bila ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa kujangkau tentu aku harus menerimanya.

"Memang itu juga menjadi keinginanku tapi Sensei! Dunia ini kadang tidak pernah sesuai dengan yang kita inginkan dan harapkan. Kita hanya bisa menerima dan menatap kedepan apabila keinginan itu tidak tercapai, untuk menghormati kehidupan yang kita jalani."

"Hmmm~ entah mengapa setiap aku bicara denganmu aku selalu mempelajari sesuatu."

Azazel sensei melekukan bibir kala mendengar jawabanku dan dia pun langsung membalikkan badan, dengan tangan ditaruh saku lalu melenggak dari tempatnya berdiri kemudian dia berhenti sesaat.

"Issei! Ikki! Ikut aku untuk bertemu dengan Maou Lucifer."

"Eh apa harus sekarang!"

Aku cukup terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan olehnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau ini perintah Maou Lucifer aku harus menjawab panggilannya.

"Ha'i!"

"Ikki kau-"

Sona Kaichou menggenggam tanganku dan aku menyapu pandang ke arahnya, kemudian memasang wajah cerah untuk menenangkannya.

"Tenang saja! Maou Lucifer tidak mengundang untuk membunuhku Kaichou."

Kali ini Sona-Kaichou mengulum mulutnya dengan pipi bersemu kecil, dan matanya menatap tajam setengah terbuka.

"Hn...aku juga tahu itu! Yang ingin kukatakan adalah jangan bertindak aneh-aneh dihadapan Maou Sama."

"Ha'i! Kalau itu tidak perlu di tanyakan, lagi pula mana mungkin aku bertingkah buruk dihadapan orang yang paling dihormati di dunia bawah."

Saat itu dia seperti salah tingkah dan langsung membuang muka dan melepas lenganku, setelah itu aku melangkah ke belakang Azazel Sensei. Lalu Issei menyusul di sebelah kiriku tentu setelah merengek sedikit, kepada Rias buchou karena tidak bisa bersamanya.

"Kami sudah siap sensei!"

"Baguslah!"

Lingkaran sihir tercipta dibawah kaki kami dan menelan kami perlahan, sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara Lis sebelum sepenuhnya pindah.

"Onichan! Pulanglah sebelum makan malam!"

Saat aku hendak menoleh dan menjawab didepanku sudah ada meja bulat besar. Para pembesar dari dua fraksi sudah lebih dulu duduk di tempat yang telah di sediakan, lalu seorang pria Canasova yang berambut perak sang Hakuryuuko juga ada disini. Sedang menyenderkan dirinya di pojok ruangan dengan wajah tenang.

"Temme kau! kenapa ada di sini [Boosted gear]!"

Issei langung mengeluarkan Sacred gearnya saat dia menyadari keberadaan Vali, disertai menunjuk dan menatapnya dengan wajah mengencang. Sebenarnya aku juga merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh temanku ini.

"Issei-kun tenanglah dia disini sebagai aliansi, jadi harap kau menghilangkan [Boosted Gear]mu!"

Maou Lucifer menenangkan emosi Issei dan itu berhasil karena setelah Maou Lucifer mengatakan itu, Issei menghilangkan Sacred gearnya tapi tetap saja dia mendecih sambil menatap tajam Vali.

"Oi Sekiryuutei saat ini! Aku tidak berniat bertarung denganmu, jadilah lebih kuat lagi dan baru temuilah aku!"

"Kusoo!"

Aku menghalangi tubuhnya yang hendak menerjang Vali sambil berusaha menenangkan.

"Hei didepan kita ada pemimpin 3 fraksi, setidaknya tunjukkan sopan santunmu!"

"Tapi Ikki...aku masih kesal dengannya!"

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak...setelah apa yang dia lakukan pada sekolah kita."

"Oh jadi kau juga kesal denganku Kurogane Ikki."

Vali yang sudah mengetahui perasaanku kini malah memancingku, tapi aku bukanlah orang yang mudah untuk diprovokasi karena aku sadar diri.

"Mau bagaimana pun rivalmu adalah Issei temanku! Jadi aku tidak ambil pusing walau perasaanku sedang bergolak sekalipun. Maaf bila aku lancang sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan oleh ketiga pimpinan, karena mengundangku, Issei, dan Vali kemari."

Ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin hilang dari diriku yaitu aku paling benci berbasa basi. Jadi langsung saja aku menanyakan maksud Maou Lucifer atau setelah kuketahui, ternyata pimpinan 3 fraksi yang memanggilku, Issei, dan Vali kemari.

"Seperti yang kau katakan Azazel ternyata dia memang tidak suka basa-basi!"

"Yah Kurogane-kun memang begitu orangnya!"

"Hah~ padahal aku menyuruhnya agar sedikit lebih lembut."

Aku menggerakan pelipisku dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh 3 pimpinan fraksi, karena mereka mengomentari sifat to the pointku.

"Maaf jika aku tidak bisa sedikit lebih lembut Azazel-sensei."

Tawa kecil memenuhi ruangan saat aku memprotes ucapan sensei tapi kemudian, Maou Lucifer berdehem untuk meminta perhatian.

"Baiklah langsung saja! Tujuan aku meminta kalin kemari adalah untuk memberi tahu, bahwa dalam waktu yang bersamaan dengan upacara pengumuman Akuma muda nanti. Akan diadakan juga perjanjian damai dengan Dewa dari utara."

"Hm! Dewa dari utara?"

"Huh siapa dia kalau boleh tahu Lucifer sama."

Michael-sama melanjutkan setelah dari tadi hanya duduk diam dan mengamati dengan senyum tulus diwajahnya.

"Dewa Odin-sama, bagaimana menurut kalian bertiga."

Kenapa mereka menanyakan kepada kami, apa mereka meminta pendapat pada generasi muda untuk menimbang sesuatu. Apa mungkin mereka tidak mempercayai fraksi diluar mitologi Injil.

"Kalau aku sih asalkan dapat hidup bersama yang lain, maka aku akan selalu setuju dengan perjanjian tersebut."

Sirzech sama memandang lembut dan menarik lekuk bibirnya saat Issei menjawab seperti itu, seolah jawaban itu yang dia tunggu lalu matanya menatap ke arah Vali.

"Kalau aku asal bisa bertarung dengan orang kuat bagiku tidak masalah sama sekali!"

"Heh jawaban tak terduga dari Hakuryuuko jaman ini Vali-kun, kurasa perasaanmu semakin melembut sejak terakhir kita bertemu apa terjadi sesuatu."

"Cih tidak terjadi apa-apa! Bagiku asalkan aku bisa menantang makhluk kuat, aku tak masalah kedamaian yang kau bicarakan itu terjadi."

Michael-sama seperti paham dengan pemikiran Vali itulah kenapa dia memotongnya, dan setelah mendapat jawaban dia juga menarik sudut bibirnya dan menutup mata untuk mengakhiri gilirannya.

Lalu Sirzech Lucifer dan Azazel sensei menatapku dengan mata berisi emosi yang tidak bisa kupahami, tatapan mereka memang terkesan optimis dengan perjanjian ini tapi jika aku tenggelam lebih jauh. mereka seperti meragukan apakah perjanjian ini akan berhasil atau tidak, kalau begini apa yang sebaiknya aku jawab.

And Cut~

Fiuh chapter 12 berlanjut ini sebenarnya hanya lanjutan dari kemarin, aku mau buat Arc Loki ini sedikit lebih panjang chapternya agar terkesan tidak monoton. Kau tahu beberapa fic kadang suka melewatkan dua Arc ini, dengan pertarungan singkat dan tanpa emosi.

Yah bagian Arc Kokabiel sebenarnya agak aneh mengingat bukan Issei, Vali atau Ikki yang mengalahkan. lalu di Loki Arc apakah akan klise seprti itu juga, mohon nantikan saja pertarungan yang sedang kurancang ya.

Oh lagi dan lagi bagaimana Fighting scenenya apa memuaskan, kau tahu sendiri aku masih belajar jadi harap maklum jika masih belum greget.

Hm power up akan dimulai besok tapi kita gak akan langung masuk ke menu utama (melawan Loki), karena akan melewati 3 chapter depan yang akan menjadi Side story. Jadi kuharap anda bisa bersabar dan menyimpan semangat pertarungan sampai akhir bulan 2 Hehe.

Pertanyaan ambigu Ambigu Gamaken, botol potion, dan metode pelatihan aku akan mencoba meringkasnya menjadi 3 chapter tersebut harap bersabar ya.

Oke sepertinya cukup.

Terima kasih banyak atas kesabaran kalian yang menunggu Fanfic ini update dan selalu mendukungku.

Terakhir aminkan doa ini di hati aja ya.  
Ya Tuhan! Berikanlah kepada Author ini kemampuan untuk terus berkarya dengan baik dan lancar. Serta diberi kebahagian di dunia ini maupun di dunia selanjutnya.

Oke Itu aja dulu seperti biasa bacalah terus I Want to be Maou: Rise a Saint Templar, dan ikutilah perjuangan Akuma reinkarnasi menempuh jalan berliku demi menjadi seorang Maou di masa depan.

Jaa nee 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaim: Highschool DxD bukan punya Saya

I Want to be Maou: Rise a Saint Templar baru punya Saya

Author:Tessar Wahyudi

Rating: T

Banyak Typo dan kadang ngawur tapi semoga bisa menghibur.

Chapter 13 Dengan ini menjadi Akuma kelas atas.

Ikki PoV

Aku sedang berjalan dalam mansion Sitri, aku tidak bisa membayangkan ternyata istana milik clan Sitri begitu megah dan besar. Wajar saja jika rumah yang diberikan padaku dianggap recehan.

"Ternyata kekayaan keluarga Kaichou sangat besar."

"Hn ini pertama kali aku kemari!"

"Benar aku juga!"

Berarti mereka juga baru pertama kali, apa Kaichou tidak pernah mengajak mereka.

"Ehehe aku harap disini ada kamar mandi hangatnya."

"Kau benar Lis! Aku juga ingin mandi berehat sejenak melepas penat, setelah apa yang terjadi tadi siang."

Kepala para gadis mengangguk saat Lis selesai mengucapkan harapannya. wajar saja karena mereka pasti kelelahan setelah sparing dengan Igneel, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Hei Ikki apa yang dibahas denganmu, saat kau bertemu dengan maou Lucifer?"

Flash back on

"Jadi bagaimana pendapatmu Kurogane-kun?"

"Plus dan Minus!"

Azazel sensei menatapku dengan mata setengah terbuka dan menarik sudut bibirnya, sedangkan Maou Lucifer sedikit terhentak dengan ucapanku. Michael sama juga melihat kearahku.

"Woi Ikki apa maksudmu Plus dan Minus?"

Issei menimpali ucapanku cepat, Maou Lucifer kini membuka suara.

"Benar kurogane-kun! Tolong jelaskan maksud plus dan Minus itu?"

Issei dan Mauo Lucifer penasaran dengan ucapanku, aduh kenapa aku tidak bilang setuju saja sih. Bibir sialan kenapa kau membuatnya menjadi lebih rumit.

"Sebenarnya maksudku adalah. Plus artinya pihak yang mendukung kita, dan minus adalah yang menentang kita."

"Jadi maksudmu perjanjian damai ini akan menghasilkan 2 kemungkinan, yaitu mereka yang menyetujui adanya perjanjian damai, dan menentang perjanjian damai ini dalam mitologi Norse?."

Michael sama menyimpulkan apa yang mengganggu pikiranku syukurlah, Michael-sama sudah menjelaskannya terima kasih kepadamu Michael sama.

"Ya itu benar Michael-sama!"

"Hm itu juga yang mengganggu pikiranku jadi bisa kau jelaskan, pihak mana yang mungkin tidak akan menyetujui perjanjian damai tersebut kurogane-kun?"

Eh kenapa aku yang menjelaskan Maou Lucifer apa maksud semua ini, aku bukan peneliti dalam hal tersebut tapi kalau aku tidak menjawab.

"Aku bukannya tidak ingin menjawab tapi, aku masih belum mengerti karakter dari pimpinan mitologi Norse!"

"Heh menurutmu berapa pemimpin dalam mitologi tersebut Ikki?"

Eh kenapa kesannya aku sedang diintrograsi begini, aku melirik kepada mereka berdua. Vali berdiri menyender dan tak mengubah posisi, Issei sedang berpikir keras agar mencoba mengerti apa yang kami bicarakan.

"Perkiraanku jumlah mereka ada 3 kalau tidak salah nama mereka adalah Odin, Thor, dan Loki. Mereka memiliki gelar yaitu The Three Pilar of Asgard yang berarti 3 pilar penopang Asgard."

Azazel sensei kini menunjukkan giginya dan matanya menatap antusias ke arahku.

"Oh ternyata kau juga tahu jadi bisa kau prediksi, diantara mereka mana yang akan menentang kita Ikki?"

"Eh kenapa aku malah seperti sumber informasi?"

Sirzech Lucifer kini memejamkan mata dan melekukan senyum menanggapi protes kecilku, sedangkan dua orang yang sebaya denganku memasang wajah tak peduli.

"Vali-kun dan Issei-kun! Kalian bisa kembali ada sesuatu, yang hendak kami bahas dengan kurogane-kun."

"Aku mengerti, ayo Sekiryuutei!"

"eh ah apa kami sudah diijinkan pergi Maou Lucifer?"

"Ya, Issei! Kami ada sesuatu yang hendak dibahas dengan Ikki?"

Azazel sensei menjawab respon cepat Issei sedangkan aku kebingungan, soalnya tidak disebut untuk meninggalkan tempat ini apa maksudnya itu.

"Ano apa aku juga bisa kembali ke kelompokku?"

Sirzech Lucifer menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatapku, aku hanya mengendutkan pelipisku karena bingung. lalu Issei pamit untuk kembali bersama Vali.

"Oi aku pergi duluan ya!"

"Hm Ikki! Aku juga menantikan waktu bagi kita untuk bertarung."

"ah Iss..."

aku hendak mengarahkan tangan ke Issei untuk tidak meninggalkanku sambil membuka mulut tapi terlambat, dia sudah mengaktifkan Lingkaran sihirnya dan lenyap dari hadapanku

"sei..."

aku meremas buku tanganku pelan dan wajahku tertunduk lesu sambil bahu yang menurun, dengan berat aku memutar tubuh kembali menghadap ke arah pimpinan 3 Fraksi.

"Baiklah Ajuka bisa kau muncul sekarang!"

Eh Ajuka bukankah itu nama Maou yang dulu mengontrol bidakku, agar menyatu dengan Taiga.

"Ah terima kasih atas kesempatannya Lucifer-sama!"

saat itu muncullah ditengah-tengah kami seorang yang seumuran dengan mereka bertiga, dia memiliki rambut hijau yang ditarik kebelakang dan mengenakan pakaian yang didominasi warna hijau dan celana panjang hitam.

"Hai Kurogane-kun bagaimana kabarmu?"

Aku menaikan pelipisku jadi yang punya urusan denganku adalah orang satu ini, apa yang diinginkannya dariku ya.

"Apakah ada yang kau inginkan dariku Maou Belzeebub-sama?"

"Ahahah tenang saja aku hanya ingin memeriksa bidak milikmu saja, oh iya kemana Taiga?"

"Disini Tuan!"

Taiga muncul dari dalam tubuhku dan berdiri disampingku, melihat itu Maou Belzeebub menarik senyum kecil lalu dia maju ke depan. Dia mengarahkan tangan kanannya kepadaku, lalu muncullah aura hijau dari telapak tangannya.

"Hm seperti dugaanku segel yang kutanamkan padamu berjalan bagus, dan kini makin terjalin kuat seberapa sering kau memakai Taiga?"

Eh dia menanyaiku seberapa sering menggunakan Taiga, mengingat besarnya stamina yang hilang saat menggunakannya bila pertarungan singkat. aku sangat jarang menggunakan Taiga.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya sebatas melatih mencocokan energi saja dengan Taiga, dan baru beberapa kali menggunakannya di sedikit kesempatan. Lebih dari itu aku jarang memakainya!"

Maou Belzeebub menyipiptkan mata dan menaruh telunjuknya dibawah dagu, sambil ber-hem ria mengabaian diriku yang ada didepannya.

"Apa kau punya alasan khusus mengapa hanya menggunakannya disedikit kesempatan?"

Sudah kuduga dia pasti menanyakan hal itu sebenarnya apa yang dia inginkan dariku, tapi mengingat aku adalah kelinci percobaannya mau bagaimana lagi. Siapa tahu dia memberiku jalan keluar untuk masalahku dengan Taiga saat ini.

"Sebenarnya aku kesulitan dalam mengatur Input dan Ouput kekuatan dengan Taiga, soalnya aku sekarang sudah bisa mendapatkan sage mode. Itu adalah mode yang memungkinkanku untuk meningkatkan ketahanan, kecepatan, dan kekutan fisikku ditambah sihir juga. Jadi aku sulit untuk menyeimbangkan kekuatanku yang timpang tindih."

"Huh jadi begitu masalahnya tubuh kurogane-kun, tidak bisa menerima pasokan sihir ya!"

Aku juga penasaran kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa menerima energi sihir selemah itukah diriku.

"Kalo begitu lampaui saja kekuatan fisik milikmu dan kembangkan itu, aku mengenal seseorang yang sama sepertimu. Dia tidak memiliki kekuatan sihir tapi dia bersinar karenanya aneh bukan, saat orang lain merasa depresi dengan kondisi yang menimpannya. Dia malah bisa menghadapinya dan menjadikan itu batu loncatan untuk dirinya bisa dikenal."

"Oh maksudmu Dia?

Aku sedikit terkejut saat mendengar seorang yang sama dengan diriku dan bahkan tidak mrmiliki energi sihir. Namun dia tidak menyerah orang itu menempa tubuhnya, sampai bisa digunakan untuk melawan orang yang memiliki Sihir.

"Siapa namanya kalo boleh tahu?"

Azazel sensei dan Maou Belzeebub saling pandang dan menarik sudut bibir mata mereka juga saling tatap antusias, dan mereka mengangguk bersamaan seolah menyetujui satu hal. Lalu mereka menatapku dan menyebutkan nama orang itu.

flash back end

"Jadi begitulah ceritanya semua. hehe!"

Aku tertawa kekeh menjelaskan kepada mereka yang mendengarkan ceritaku serius, tak terasa kami sudah ada di ruangan utama istana clan Sitri. Lis masih menatapku dengan mata keingintahuan.

"Jadi siapa nama orang itu oni-chan?"

"Ehehe gomen, itu jadi rahasiaku saja. Soalnya aku sudah bertekad menjadikan dia rival abadiku, setelah tahu latar belakangnya."

Yah latar belakangnya sama denganku hanya yang membedakan, aku berasal dari reinkarnasi iblis sedangkan dia adalah iblis murni klan atas. Namun karena suatu hal dia dilecehkan karena keadaan tubuhnya tapi dia berdiri sekali lagi, dan mampu menatap orang-orang yang dulu menghinanya serta bisa mengalahkan mereka semua.

Aku pasti akan melampauinya itu harus aku menggenggam erat kepalan tanganku, akhirnya kami sampai di depan Lord Sitri dan Queen Sitri. Atau bisa disebut Ayah dan Ibu dari Sona Kaichou.

"Otou-sama! Okaa-sama! Tadaima aku datang bersama keluargakuku."

Lord Sitri memiliki wajah yang rupawan dengan rambut tertata rapi dan warna hitam, matanya juga lavender seperti mata Kaichou demikian juga Queen sitri sangat anggun dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya. Rambut panjang terurai lembut serta wajah yang sama seperti kaichou. Aku berani bertaruh kaichou pasti akan menjadi sepertinya, ketika beberapa tahun ke depan.

"Hm begitu ya, aku Lord Sitri memiliki nama Raguel Sitri dan istriku Yuuki Sitri. Menyambut kalian para keluarga dari anakku tolong layani anakku dengan baik."

Aku dan semuanya menunduk dalam, saat menerima ucapan selamat datang yang tulus dari Lord Sitri. Jadi nama mereka adalah Raguel Sitri dan Yuuki Sitri ya.

"Angkat kepala kalian sudah cukup, sekarang pelayan antarkan mereka ke kamar masing-masing. Siapkan juga makanan untuk menyambut kedatangan putriku."

"Otou-sama itu tidak perlu!"

Sona Kichou berusaha menolak keinginan Tou-samanya tapi tidak berhasil, aku yakin dalam hatinya dia senang karena kedua orang tuanya begitu menyambut dirinya dan keluarganya. Hanya saja dia sangat malu mengungkapkannya. Para Maid langsung menjalankan perintah Lord Sitri.

"Jadi ini semua adalah keluargamu ya!"

"Ha'i Lord sitri sama!"

Kami menjawab serempak pertanyaan dari Lord Sitri, sebuah keluarga bangsawan pasti memiliki adab yang tinggi aku jadi canggung sendiri. Sialan dulu aku selalu menolak diajarkan cara bersikap elegan oleh Ayah angkatku, tapi setidaknya aku masih mengingat sedikit apa yang diajarkan olehnya.

"Baiklah semuanya! Para maid akan mengantar kalian untuk merehatkan tubuh, kalian silakan antar mereka!"

"Silakan ikuti kami bagi yang ingin mandi air hangat!"

Perintah salah satu maid yang akan menunjukkan jalan ke tempat pemandian.

"uwwaaaah akhirnya kita akan mandi air hangat, minna ternyata harapan kita terkabul!"

"Ehem kau benar Lis!"

"Aku merasa demikian!"

Saat para gadis merasa bersyukur dengan adanya kamar mandi dan air hangat, mata Saji dipenuhi dengan semangat yang sama saat Issei melihat hal-hal mesum.

"Ano Saji kita akan berlatih sedikit lagi, bisa ikuti aku sebentar!"

"Eh Ikki aku sedang sibuk tahu!"

Wajahnya menekuk tak karuan sehingga aku hanya tertawa kecil, tapi siapa peduli aku menarik kerah bahunya walau dia meronta.

"Lepaskan Ikki! Aku ingin melihatnya tubuh para gadis, saat mereka melepas pakaian dan oppai mereka."

"Oi kau bisa melakukan apapun nanti jika kau sudah menjadi Akuma kelas atas, setelah itu bangun haremmu dan rekrutlah anggota wanita yang cantik."

Saji menggertakan gigi serta mengerucutkan mulutnya sambil menutup mata.

"Hei itu akan memakan waktu lama. Untuk sekarang aku ingin melihat mereka, jadi lepaskan aku Ikki."

Dia meronta lebih keras tapi aku menariknya tak kalah keras sambil terus berjalan ke tempat yang kukira aman, setelah agak lama Saji akhirnya mengalah dan berjalan berdampingan denganku untuk ke tempat yang sepi yaitu halaman istana.

"Jadi apa yang hendak kau bicarakan denganku, 'Ikki!"

Entah kenapa keraguan menyelimutiku sekarang tapi kalau aku mundur. Kesempatan ini hanya sekali seumur hidup kutemui, jadi tak mungkin ada kedua kali.

"Sebenarnya setelah liburan musim panas ini berakhir aku akan mengembara dengan beberapa orang, untuk menjalankan perintah khusus dari Maou Lucifer dan kuminta pendapat darimu?"

Kali ini matanya melebar dan tubuhnya mematung.

"Misi apa lebih jelasnya?"

Aku menggeleng karena belum kuketahui detailnya tapi aku mengajukkan syarat, agar aku bisa mengajak satu-satunya orang yang kupercayai yaitu Saji.

"Aku masih kurang tahu tapi menurut Maou lucifer misi ini sangat berat, dan konsekuensinya adalah kematian sepanjang perjalanan."

Saji melebarkan mata dan mulutnya, lalu dia mencengkeram bahuku. Kemudian Saji mengguncang tubuhku keras, sehingga membuat aku sedikit pusing

"Woi kalao misinya seberbahaya itu lebih baik tolak saja, dengar jangan pedulikan tentang siapa yang memerintah. Tapi pikirkan juga tentang kaichou dan yang lainnya."

Aku menelan ludahku mendengar perkataan dari Saji, benar aku harus memikirkan semuanya tidak boleh egois. Kemudian aku menceritakan semuanya pada Saji, tentang apa yang Maou Belzeebub katakan mengenai sesuatu yang mengerikan.

flash back again

"Bidak milikmu sedang dalam keadaan tak wajar, itulah sebabnya kau tidak bisa memiliki energi sihir. Aku bisa membantumu tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apapun itu akan kulakukan!"

"Baiklah, cara untuk memperbaiki kondisi tubuhmu adalah dengan, mereinkarnasikanmu menjadi Akuma kelas atas segera."

Michael-sama menyipitkan mata mendengar ucapan dari Maou Belzeebub.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu Ajuka-kun? Kenapa kurogane Ikki harus menjadi akuma kelas atas sekarang juga? Lalu apa resikonya bila dia tidak direinkarnasikan menjadi akuma kelas atas?"

"Tubuh Kurogane-kun sebenarnya kuat menahan energi yang ada padanya, namun yang menjadi masalah utamanya..."

"Bidaknya bukan!"

Azazel sensei menyela ucapan Maou belzeebub, dan aku terkejut bukan main berarti selama ini masalahnya adalah bidakku.

"Tapi menaikan status dari baru menjadi kelas atas itu sulit Ajuka kau tahu sendiri, bisa-bisa Kurogane-kun dicemooh oleh para tetua dan kita para Maou akan terkena dampaknya juga. Belum lagi hal ini harus diketahui oleh majikan dari kurogane-kun. dengan kata lain Sona Sitri.

"Eh Sona Kaichou kenaoa dia ikut terlibat juga!"

"Kurogane-kun kenaikan akuma kelas rendah sampai atas, itu harus mendapat persetujuan dari dua pihak. Pertama adalah dari pihak maou, dan kedua adalah Majikan yang menjadi kepala keluarga Akuma itu."

Dengan kata lain jika para Maou menyetujui aku menjadi Akuma kelas atas, dan tiba-tiba Kaichou menolak maka kenaikan jabatan tidak akan berhasil.

"Sepertinya itu sistem yang agak rumit tapi Maou Belzeebub-sama, kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaan michaelsama secara utuh. Apa yang terjadi jika aku tidak direinkarnasi menjadi Akuma kelas atas."

Maou Belzeebub terdiam dengan tangan menopang dagu dan mata terpejam, tubuhku mendadak tegang entah karena apa.

"Bidak itu akan kelebihan beban dan kemudian meledak, jika itu terjadi maka kau akan mati!"

"ma masaka!"

"Sayangnya itulah kebenarnya Kurogane-kun!"

Kenapa disaat aku pikir aku bisa memiliki keluarga, aku malah dihadapkan pada situadi seperti ini. Aku ingin bertahan lebih lama lagi, agar bisa bersama mereka Lis Dan yang lainnya serta Kaichou.

"Lalu aku harus apa? Aku baru beberapa bulan menjadi Akuma, tidak mungkin bagiku langsung menjadi Akuma kelas atas itu melanggar aturan!"

"Sebenaranya kau bisa menjadi Akuma kelas atas sekarang juga kurogane-kun."

"Ah apa itu benar, Maou Belzebub-sama!"

Maou Lucifer kemudian menatap, Maou Ajuka dengan tatapan dingin.

"Terakhir kali kau mengirim beberapa orang menjalankan mis ini, mereka tewas apa kau hendak mengirim kurogane-kun juga kali ini Ajuka!"

Maou Belzeebub menggelengkan kepala saat kata itu diucapkan oleh maou Lucifer kepadanya.

"Aku sebelumnya sudah bilang bahwa perjalanan misi ini akan memiliki resiko yaitu kematian, tapi bayarannya adalah 1 set evil piece yang kuresmikan sendiri atas namaku. Bukankah kau juga setuju akan itu Sirzech-kun, dan lagi mereka sepertinya sudah mulai bergerak."

Maou Lucifer seperti kehilangan kata-kata saat menerima ucapan Maou Belzeebub, misi yang berujung kematian dan hadiahnya satu set evil piece dengan nama bangsawan Belzeebub.

"Ano Maou Belzeebub-sama jika boleh tahu kau memberikan misi apa pada mereka? sampai hadiahnya adalah satu set evil piece?"

Dia menarik sudut bibir saat aku menanyakan perihal misi yang diberikan olehnya, dengan hadiah satu set evil piece lengkap dalam nama bangsawan Belzeebub.

"Misinya adalah membasmi para Apostle?"

"Apostle!, siapa mereka itu?"

"Apostle adalah manusia yang mempelajari sihir kuno dari negeri Babel, menurut kabar mereka mepelajari cara untuk mengubah wujud mereka menjadi monater. Ada juga rumor yang mengatakan kalau mereka mencari keabadian."

Penjelasan Azazel masuk ke telingaku dan aku mulai sedikit paham itu, artinya Apostle adalah manusia yang berubah menjadi monster dengan menggunakan sihir kuno.

"Sebenarnya yang mengerikan dari Apostle adalah mereka memakan manusia, bahkan beberapa Apostle memiliki kekuatan setara Akuma kelas atas."

Mereka memakan manusia dan lagi beberapa ada yang sekelas seorang Akuma kelas atas, seberapa hebat sihir itu aku ingin sekali melihat dan mempelajarinya. Tapi sebelum itu Kaichou juga harus mengetahuinya juga, ini membuat semangatku langsung padam.

"Hm jadi Ikki harus berubah menjadi Akuma kelas atas untuk membuatnya tetap hidup."

Suara familiar itu terdengar tak salah lagi itu adalah Kaichou, dari balik bayangan dia muncul dengan wajah santai dan tenangnya.

"Apakah kau mengundangku untuk ini Maou Belzeebub-sama."

Yang disebut namanya mengangguk sedangkan Sona Sitri menatapku dengan wajah berpikir, lalu kembali dia memandang ke arah Maou Belzeebub. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang dia akan putuskan, ketika sudah tahu permasalahannya.

"Baik aku akan menginjinkan hal itu!"

"Sona kau menyetujui jika Kurogane Ikki menjadi Akuma kelas atas, dan menjalankan misi dari Maou Belzeebub. Yang memiliki kemungkinan Ikki hanya akan pulang dengan nama saja."

Azazel sensei menatapnya diikuti dengan sedikit gertakan tapi Sona kaichou melekukan bibirnya kecil, dan menatap balik Azazel sensei tanpa takut.

"Keluargaku satu ini tidak takut dengan kematian karena dia sudah mati. dan lagi kalau seandainya aku melarang dia pasti akan mati dengan konyol. Aku tidak suka dia mati seperti itu akan lebih baik, jika dia mati saat menjalankan perintah dari Maou-sama."

"Kaichou kau mendukungku!"

"Tentu saja Ikki! kau kuijinkan menjalankan misi itu, tapi bagaimana kita menjelaskannya pada Lis nanti."

Sebuah kepulan asap tercipta disampingku, itu adalah Gamaken yang muncul tanpa diundang.

"Hehe kalo soal itu serahkan saja padaku!"

"Eh! Gamaken memangnya kau punya rencana?"

"Pokoknya master jangan khawatir biar urusan ini aku yang memikirkannya, tinggal keputusan Master menerima misi itu atau menolaknya?"

Aku meremas tanganku memikirkan kembali konsekuensinya, pun jika aku menolaknya akhirnya.

"Baiklah aku akan terima dengan satu syarat!"

"syarat apa itu?"

"Aku ingin mengajak Saji."

"Eh!"

flash back end

""Eeehhhhhhhhhhhhh! Kau bilang seperti itu saja pembicaraan berlangsung."

Aku mengangguk saat mendengarnya berteriak, dan meminta penjelasan dengan ceritaku barusan. Kemudian dia menaruh tangannya diatas kepala.

"Woi yang benar saja! Misi dengan nyawa sebagai taruhannya apa kau sudah gila?

Benar juga, ketakutan temanku ini beralasan dihadapkan pada situasi seperti ini mana mungkin tidak ada yang tidak takut. Aku pun merasa takut saat menerimanya tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi, karena aku sudah bertekad ingin menjadi kuat.

"Jadi jawabanmu Saji apa kau akan ikut denganku, tentu kau akan mendapat satu set evil piece juga sebagi bayaran. Kita akan menjelajahi reruntuhan kuno dan mencari Apostle yang berkeliaran, setelah misi ini selesai kita bisa beristirahat dengan status sebagai akuma kelas atas. Kau bisa membangun haremmu sendiri, dan aku bisa selangkah maju menuju kursi seorang Maou."

Raut wajah Saji mengeras dan tatapan tajam diarahkan padaku.

"Wah! Baiklah aku akan ikut tapi, selama kita tidak ada bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?"

Aku tersenyum gembira dengan jawaban temanku satu ini, ternyata dia mau juga ikut denganku kau memang teman sejatiku Saji.

"Arigatou sudah mau ikut denganku Saji!"

Aku mengaktifkan lingkaran komunikasi, dan melaporkan ketersediaan Saji ikut denganku.

"Baiklah!"

Lingkaran teleportasi menyelimuti kami dan kami hilang dalam cahaya putih, saat cahaya itu redup aku dan Saji sudah kembali ke tempat aku berada tadi siang.

"Ah Saji-kun apa kau sudah mendengar detailnya dari Ikki-kun, dan setuju dengan syaratnya."

Saji agaknya masih ragu dengan pendirirannya dia meremas buku tangannya, lalu meneguk ludah berat saat ingin menjawabnya.

"Ha'i saya sudah paham resiko dari misi kali ini dan sudah menerima semuanya."

Sona kaichou juga muncul dan menatap kami berdua.

"Setelah acara ini aku akan merindukan kalian tapi tenang saja, rahasia kalian akan aku jaga sampai kalian kembali dari misi menghabisi Para Apostle itu. Ikki! Saji!"

Maou Lucifer lalu memberi perintah pada Maou belzeebub.

"Kalau begitu langsung saja mulai ritualnya! Ajuka."

Bidak yang berada pada tubuhku, Saji, dan Taiga dikeluarkan dahulu, lalu aku dan Saji menerima bidak King berwarna hijau.

"Atas nama bangsawan Belzeebub!  
Aku Ajuka Belzeebub!  
Dengan ini menjadikan kalian Akuma kelas atas.  
Dibawah naungan keluarga Belzeebub!"

Bidak King bersinar hijau terang menusuk mata, kemudian masuk kepada diriku dan Saji lalu tubuhku terasa ringan. Setelah ritual selesai bidak yang sebelumnya dikeluarkan, dimasukan ke dalam diri kami lagi.

"Selamat ritualnya selesai kalian berdua telah menjadi Akuma kelas atas. Tapi ingatlah kalau status kalian masih menjadi keluarga dari Sona Sitri, setelah pembentukan aliansi dengan pihak Norse. Barulah bidak king akan bekerja, dan kalian akan langsung berangkat untuk memulai misi kalian berdua."

Taiga lalu membuka suara ketika aku sudah menjadi akuma kelas atas.

"Keh menjadi Akuma kelas atas dalam 4 bulan itu pun karena rekomendasi, sepertinya kau beruntung ya Tuanku. Reinkarnasikan aku sekali lagi tapi kali ini dalam keluargamu!"

"Maou belzeebub apa aku bisa mereinkarnasikan Taiga!"

Ketika aku bertanya seperti itu dia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Seharusnya belum bisa tapi aku mengijinkanmu melakukannya kurogane-kun"

Akhirnya aku biaa menjadikan Taiga keluargaku seutuhnya. Biar aku cek bidaknya lalu 5 bidak pawn bersinar dan mendekati Taiga.

"Sepertinya kekuatanmu meningkat drastis sampai-sampai, jumlah bidakmu meningkat dari 2 menjadi 5 bidak."

"Tunggu Kurogane kun! sebelumnya serahkan 2 bidakmu kepada Sona Sitri, itu untuk membayar harga dari bidak yang dimiliki Taiga sekarang!"

Aku mengangguk dan menyerahkannya pada Kaichou, setelah itu aku memulai ritual reinkarnasi Taiga.

"Baiklah aku mulai.  
Aku Kurogane Ikki atas nama bangsawan Belzeebub!  
Mereinkarnasikanmu menjadi keluargaku!"

3 bidak pawn bersinar terang dan masuk kedalam tubuh Taiga.

"Keh jadi terasa ringan."

"Dengan ini Taiga sepenuhnya milikmu seorang Kurogane-kun, karena harga dari bidak tersebut sudah ditukar. Taiga juga sekarang memiliki kekuatan 5 pawn."

"Akhirnya hari dimana aku milikmu seorang tiba Tuanku Ikki, kali ini aku persembahkan tubuhku panggil aku kapan pun kau mau."

"Ha'i Taiga.!"

"Baiklah Ikki-kun dan Saji-kun sisanya terserah kalian. Karena setelah pertemuan tersebut kalian akan melaksanakan misi ini, saran dariku adalah jangan menggunakan hati saat berhadapan dengan Apostle."

"Ha'i Maou Lucifer-sama!"

and cut

Saa minna san akhirnya Ikki menjadi Akuma kelas atas, katanya Ikki gak bakalan kuat terlalu ini kok bujuk udah jadi Akuma kelas atas. Tenang Ikki naik kelas memang cukup mengejutkan bagiku, ketika aku menulis jujur aku juga kaget sendiri sama ideku karena mengalir begitu aja sih. Tapi setelah kupertimbangkan kayaknya bakalan pas.

misi yang akan mereka tempuh taruhannya nyawa jadi setidaknya benar apa kata Sona, dari pada Ikki mati konyol karena bidak miliknya gak kuat nampung energi. Bukankah lebih baik bagi Ikki menjadi Akuma kelas atas dan menjalankan misi dari Maou-sama.

Apostle pernah dengar istilah ini dari suatu anime nah karakter dari anime itu, bakalan aku rekrut 3 menjadi bawahan Ikki sisanya lihat aja nanti. Aku nanti akan menjadikan cerita setelah arc loki menjadi semi dark fantasy jadi harap bersabar.

Hehe gomen minggu depan masih side story, ngebahas tentang musuh utama Arc ini dan kenapa dia bisa menjadi jahat. Sebenarnya aku ingin menarik keluar Loki dari biasanya yang yang selalu menjadi karakter antagonis, menjadi protagonis tapi liat aja deh kalau aku gak berubah sikap.

Terima kasih banyak atas kesabaran kalian yang menunggu Fanfic ini update dan selalu mendukungku.

Terakhir aminkan doa ini di hati aja ya.  
Ya Tuhan! Berikanlah kepada Author ini kemampuan untuk terus berkarya dengan baik dan lancar. Serta beri Author ini kebahagian di dunia ini maupun di dunia selanjutnya.

Oke Itu aja dulu seperti biasa bacalah terus I Want to be Maou: Rise a Saint Templar, dan ikutilah perjuangan Akuma reinkarnasi menempuh jalan berliku demi menjadi seorang Maou di masa depan.

Jaa nee 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaim: Highschool DxD bukan punya Saya

I Want to be Maou: Rise a Saint Templar baru punya Saya

Author:Tessar Wahyudi

Rating: T

Banyak Typo dan kadang ngawur tapi semoga bisa menghibur, mulai ada semi dark jadi harap maklum jika ada adegan tubuh terpotong dan sebagainya.

Chapter 14 Jiwa yang kelam dan masa lalu yang pahit.

Loki PoV

"Tapi Ayah apa kau yakin ingin bekerja sama dengan Mitologi Bible, bukankah kita sudah memiliki penganut tetap?"

Aku membantah Pernyataan Ayahku Odin saat dia katakan ingin berdamai, dan membentuk Aliansi dengan Mitologi Bible.

"Dengar Loki setiap generasi pasti ada masa puncak dan menurun, kau masih belum memahami system dunia ini bekerja."

"Aku sudah memahaminya Ayah tiap-tiap kelompok Ras, Mitologi, Kerajaan bahkan setiap makhluk yang hidup di alam ini mengalami masa kejayaan dan kemunduran aku tahu semua itu. Tapi tak bisakah kita bertahan sendiri saja daripada membentuk aliansi dengan mereka, itu seolah kita merendahkan diri kita dihadapan mereka."

Aku masi belum mengerti kenapa Ayah memiliki niat untuk membentuk aliansi, terlebih lagi dia bahkan tidak mendiskusikannya denganku atau kakakku Thor.

"Hehe Loki anakku kau masih muda dan belum berpengalaman, aku membuat Aliansi ini sendiri untuk kebaikan mitologi kita."

"Jika untuk kebaikan mitologi kita mengapa tidak kita bertahan sendiri saja dan melawan semua yang menghadang kita, Ayah aku yakin kita pasti bisa menghadapi semua itu dan bertahan."

Tapi Ayahku Odin menarik sudut bibirnya sambil mengelus jenggot putihnya, yang seputih salju pelan dengan tangan kirinya.

"Ada saatnya bagi kita untuk mengandalkan orang lain, dan ada saatnya kita melawan dengan sekuat tenaga. Anakku Loki kau masih belum memahami kebenaran karena itulah kau tidak mengerti, tentang apa yang kulakukan kuharap kau bisa merenungi ucapanku ini. Serta tidak mengganggu Ayah dalam perjanjian Damai tersebut."

Ayah berlalu dariku dan berjalan menjauh, Aku meremas erat tanganku menahan emosi yang hendak keluar. Perkataan konyol macam apa itu Ayah, kenapa kau masih menganggap aku anak kecil.  
Segera aku berbalik dan pergi ke istana pribadiku, sambil mengingat apa yang barusan diucapakan Oleh Ayah

"Tidak memahami kebenaran apa aku sebodoh itu. Kebenaran adalah sesuatu yang mutlak dan membuat orang yang melakukannya yakin, dengan apa yang diperbuatnya itulah yang aku yakini sebagai kebenaran."

"Are Loki sama!"

"Eh Jelanda! Ada apa kau kemari?"

Valkriye Pribadiku Jelanda merupakan pemberian dari Tou-sama, dia adalah roh pejuang yang dulu direkrut oleh Holy Maiden Lenneth pada masa kekacauan Midgard.

"Ehehe aku kemari karena ingin melihat keadaan Loki-sama, kudengar kau sedang ada masalah makanya aku kemari."

Cih Ayah sialan kenapa dia mengadukan sifatku kepadanya, sih jujur saja diantara para Valkriye aku paling tidak bisa marah dengannnya. Itu karena entah kenapa kehadirannya membuatku selalu merasa nyaman.

"Geh! Jadi Ayah mengirimmu kemari supaya aku tidka merajuk, aku bukan anak kecil lagi tahu!"

Aku memalingkan muka kearah taman luas diluar Istana pribadiku, burung-burung berkicau bersahutan menjadi latar suara. Serbuan angin lembut membuat pohon yang hijau bergoyang, seperti melambai kepadaku.

"Loki sama tidak baik menentang perintah Father of Aesir: Odin Sama, karena bagaimana pun dia pasti sudah memikirkanya matang-matang."

Aku menggertakan gigiku dan mataku melirik tajam kearahnya, tapi dia tidak gentar dengan tatapan tajamku. Yang ada aku yang menyerah sambil tanganku menyentuh dahi pelan.

"Souka jadi dia sudah memutuskannya matang-matang tapi kenapa, dia tidak melibatkan Kakak dan aku dalam keputusan untuk bergabung dengan mitologi Bible."

"Itu mungkin saja dia tidak ingin membuat, terjadi perpecahan diantara kalian bertiga!"

Perbedaan didalam sebuah kelompok besar itu sudah biasa semakin besar sebuah kelompok, maka semakin banyak pemimpin yang diangkat untuk memiliki wewenang sabagai pengganti Raja. Jadi itu juga resikonya jika memiliki wakil harus menerima pendapat orang yang dingkatnya dan mempertimbangkannya, tapi kal ini dia bahkan tidak mengundang kakak dan aku untuk mediskusikannya sama sekalii rencananya terlalu tiba tiba.

"Jelanda sepertinya kau salah paham, kalau kau pikir kami akan berpecah belah jika ada silang pendapat. Kau salah besar selama ini Ayahku Odin, Kakaku Thor, dan Aku. Selalu berdiskusi sebelum memutuskan perkara besar yang menyangkut tentang Asgard dan Mitologi kita, tapi kali ini dia memutuskannya secara sepihak."

"Apa itu yang membuatmu marah pada Father of Aesir, karena kau dan Thor-sama tidak diajak berunding dahulu. Sebelum keputusannya kali ini untuk bergabung dengan mitologi bible dibuat, 'Loki sama!"

Inilah yang aku benci darinya kenapa dia selalu mengetahui arah pemikiranku, meskipun aku mencoba menyembunyikan niatku untuk menjelaskannya secara langsung. Aku mendenguskan hidung atas ucapannya barusan.

"Ayah Anda pasti memiliki alasan tersendiri atas tindakannya kali ini, jujur aku juga tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku sangat yakin. Dia melakukanya bukan hanya untuk kepentingannya semata tapi juga untuk kakakmu Thor-sama, untuk Anda Loki-sama, untukku, untuk Asgard, dan untuk kelangsungan Mitologi kita."

Kata-Kata yang diucapakan oleh Jelanda mengapa seperti menyentuh sesuatu di hatiku entah dimana, membuat aku yang tadinya kesal kepada Ayah kini berubah menghangat walau masih ada juga beberapa yang belum bisa ku terima.

"Heh! Seperti biasa Valkriye pilihan Holy Maiden Lenneth memang bisa mengubah sesuatu."

Jelanda menatapku dengan hangat dan menarik sudut bibir, pipinya juga sedikit merona. Membuat aku yang merupakan tuannya bersyukur memiliki Valkriye sepertinya, wajah dan kepribadiannya begitu sinkron. Holy Maiden Lennteh dimana pun kau berada aku berterima kasih, karena menjadikan Jelanda valkriye pribadiku.

"Arigatou Loki-sama sepertinya anda sudah kembali baiklah kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu karena ada suatu hal yang harus kukerjakan."

Aku menarik sudut bibir dan menatapnya hangat sambil megangguk.

"Baiklah silakan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu Jelanda?"

"Ha'i Loki-sama!"

Dia berlalu dari hadapanku tiap kali aku ada masalah dia selalu menenangkanku dan menghiburku, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa membantahnya mungkin karena kata-katanya penuh makna seperti itu.

"Tapi itu hanya palsu Loki-sama!"

Mataku melebar saat suara itu kembali terngiang dikepalaku!

"Diam!"

"Dia melakukan itu semua karena statusmu sekarang!"

Kenapa disaat aku sudah mengontrol emosiku. suara itu pasti datang seperti mimpi buruk.

"Diam!"

"Bagaimana jika dia tahu kebenarannya!"

Aku memegang kepalaku keras sambil menggertakan gigi kuat.

"Diam!"

"Yah kebenaran bahwa kau adalah seorang Jotun!"

Kali ini aku tidak bisa menahannya aku berteriak sejadinya, atas kalimat yang diucapkannya barusan.

"KUBILANG DIAAAAAM!"

Normal PoV

Di tempat lain Sirzech, Azazel, dan Ajuka bertemu secara pribadi membahas sesuatu. Suasana masih tegang karena sejak tadi hanya kesunyian yang memenuhi ruangan.

"Ahem baiklah sudah cukup sekarang ada apa kalian berdua mengundangku, asal tahu saja aku bukanlah orang yang pandai melerai masalah."

Sirzech dan Ajuka masih diam dan melanjutkan saling tatap, Azazel menghela nafas panjang melihat itu. Setelah sekian waktu Sirzech mengatur posisinya, dan menaruh kedua tangan di atas meja.

"Jadi Ajuka aku hanya ingin kejelasan tentang keputusanmu, menjadikan Ikki-kun dan Saji-kun Akuma kelas atas."

Ajuka mengatur posisi duduknya dan menggerakan sedikit lehernya yang tegang, karena adegan saling tatap tadi sedikit membuat lehernya kaku.

"Ya sudah jelas, aku menjadikan mereka Akuma kelas atas. Untuk menghancurkan para Apostle 'Sirzech-kun."

"Sebelum itu bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau mengirim orang untuk memburu mereka kembali. Bukankah 4 bulan belakangan projek itu dihentikan."

Azazel melepaskan rasa penasarannya atas ucapan Ajuka barusan, sebetulnya dia juga pernah berhadapan dengan Apostle belakangan ini.

"Untuk jawabannya kalian bisa melihat ini."

Kali ini Ajuka mengetuk jarinya di meja, dan keluarlah hologram bulat yang memunculkan semacam video.

(Warning Semi dark)

"Aaaah! menjauhlah dariku!"

Kalimat itu keluar dari salah seorang pemuda yang berusaha melepaskan diri tapi tidak berhasil, seberapa kuat dia meronta dia ditangkap. Dia dibawa ke hadapan seorang yang berbadan kekar memakai zirah platinum, dan menatap tajam ke arah orang itu.

"Jadi inikah b*dak yang dikirim Maou Agung Lucifer untuk membunuh kami para Apostle!"

"Lepaskan aku! tolong ampuni aku!."

"Heh! seorang pejuang memohon ampun saat dirinya ditawan, kau pikir itu akan dikabulkan."

Dugh gaha

Sambil mengatakan hal tersebut orang kekar itu melayangkan palu raksasa yang di pegangnya dan mengenai dada dari pemuda itu, membuatnya mental dan memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya diikuti matanya mencuat besar.

Ketika sampai di tanah dia bergeliat layaknya cacing dengan mata seperti mau keluar, mulutnya juga berkatup-katup dan dari seluruh lubang dikepalanya mengeluarkan darah segar. Membuktikan betapa kuat pukulan pria berzirah itu dan menderitanya pemuda tersebut.

"Setelah kau membunuh kawanan kami, kau bilang harus mengampunimu jangan bercanda!"

Pria berzirah besar itu melompat dan langsung menginjak perut pemuda itu membuatnya tambah menderita, mulutnya menganga lebar dengan darah keluar lebih banyak tangannya menjulang tegang ke depan.

Mata pemuda itu lepas dari tempatnya darah mengalir deras dari lubang mata itu. Dan dikarenakan injakan tersebut diseluruh lubang kepalanya yang lain, darah juga mengucur lebih banyak bak mata air sungguh mengerikan nasibnya.

"Sampaikan ini pada maou Agung Lucifer! Kami para Apostle akan menunggu kiriman selanjutnya."

Tanpa belas kasihan pria berzirah besar itu mengayunkan berkali-kali palunya ke pemuda yang sudah kehilangan nyawa tersebut. Hal itu membuat tubuhnya dipenuhi darah segar hasil cipratan dari mayat pemuda itu, dan gambar pun bergerak menuju sebuah tiang-tiang yang dipancangkan. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik di tiang itu menggantung mayat-mayat, dari beberapa orang yang telah diutus dengan kondisi yang mengerikan.

Kali ini orang berzirah platinum itu menatap keatas langit dan tersenyum puas, karena telah menyelesaikan misinya.

"Lihatlah baik-baik Yami no Taka bawahanmu ini, akan mengamankan jalan untukmu merebut tahta seorang Daimaou Lucifer."

Cuplikan itu dihentikan oleh Ajuka dan menghasilkan suasana yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Apa artinya itu semua?"

Azazel berkata memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka bertiga, dia jelas lebih mengetahui sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan dari cuplikan tersebut. Tapi tetap saja nada suaranya bergetar, saat selesai melihat cuplikan barusan.

"Itu adalah sebuah potongan ingatan yang kuambil dari salah satu utusan kita yang selamat, kini dia sedang dirawat untuk pemulihan jiwanya."

Sirzech menatap kosong Ajuka tangannya mengepal keras dan auranya perlahan meninggi, membuat beberapa benda disekitar bergetar dan menghilang.

"Para Apostle itu tidak bisa dimaafkan, aku sendiri yang akan kesana Ajuka!"

Ajuka menahan Sirzech dari tindakan yang akan dilakukannya sambil tetap mencoba tenang.

"Jangan gegabah Sirzech posisimu saat ini memang tak diuntungkan, karena itulah kita sepakat mengirim utusan untuk menghabisi mereka."

"Tapi kenyataannya utusan kita yang malah dihabisi oleh mereka, aku tidak bisa memaafkan mereka. Ajuka! segera batalkan niatmu untuk mengirim Kurogane-kun dan Saji-kun kesana."

Tapi tanggapan berisi kekesalan Sirzech seperti tak digubris oleh Ajuka, karena dia menggelengkan kepala saat mendengar ucapan Sirzech barusan.

"Gomen itu tidak bisa!"

Brak

"Kisama jangan buat anakku dalam bahaya Ajuka!"

Azazel naik pitam awalnya dia pikir pertemuan ini, membahas tentang musuh yang mungkin akan muncul dari mitologi Norse. tapi malah ini yang dibahas dan alasan Azazel membentak adalah karena, Ajuka menolak penarikan perintah yang diberikan untuk Ikki dan Saji.

Sirzech dan Ajuka menatap Azazel dengan mata melebar, sebelumnya mereka tidak pernah melihatnya semarah ini. bahkan dia memanggil Ikki dengan sebutan anak, buknkah anak adopsi sahnya adalah Vali.

"Azazel!"

"Kalian jangan buat Ikki dalam bahaya aku tak peduli, dengan kesepakatan konyol yang dibuat kalian sebelumnya. pokoknya batalkan niat kalian mengirimnya untuk membasmi Apostle."

Baik Ajuka dan Sirzech berkutat dengan pikirannya ini juga pertam kalinya bagi mereka, melihat Azazel mengkhawatirkan orang lain tak seperti biasanya. karena meskipun dia khawatir biasanya dia menahannya sambil tetap mengawasi.

"Untuk hal itu tidak bisa jika untuk Saji-kun itu sudah kulakukan, dia sepenuhnya mundur dan tidak akan ikut. tapi Kurogane-kun punya alasan kuat untuk misi ini."

"Apa maksudmu Ajuka?"

Sirzech terkejut dan penasaran dengan pernyataan Ajuka barusan, alasan khusus apa yang membuat Ikki tetap mengambil misi tersebut.

Flash back

Setelah Ajuka memperlihatkan video pembunuhan tadi, Saji jatuh terduduk diatas lutut dengan tatapan mata kosong dan tangan bergetar.

"Apa sebenarnya mereka itu...?"

"Jadi begitu...!"

Ikki bersuara datar, dingin, dan tak ada emosi seperti bukan Ikki yang dikenal Ajuka. Ini menarik perhatian Ajuka untuk menyelidiki sisi lain dari akuma di depannya. Mata Ikki tertutup poni lalu sesuat keluar dari mulutnya.

Akhirnya ketemu juga mereka!

Di tangan kanannya cahaya putih menyilaukan keluar, dan membentuk sebilah pedang katana panjang hitam. Kemudian Ikki membuka matanya dengan tatapan nyalang.

"Aku pasti akan membunuh kalian semua atas darah Ayah dan Ibuku."

'Ayah dan Ibu masaka dia anak yang waktu itu'

Tidak mungkin Ajuka lupa kejadian itu, sudah 5 tahun sejak invasi para Apostle yang terakhir. Ajuka sebagai pimpinan kelompok pemantau bertugas, mencari sisa-sisa dari Apostle yang mencoba melarikan diri.

Di kegelapan malam itu dia menemukan sebuah rumah sederhana , Ajuka pergi ke rumah tersebut untuk melihat apakah para Apostle ada disekitar rumah itu.

Tapi rumah yang sederhana itu jika dilihat dari dekat ternyata sudah hancur setengah tertimpa pohon besar, dan yang ditemukan adalah seorang anak kecil dengan mata kosong diapun mencoba mendekati anak itu.

Awalnya Ajuka biasa saja mungkin rumah ini hancur karena ada bencana tanah longsor, pasalnya kan tertimpa pohon hancurnya tapi begitu dia mendekat ke anak itu. matanya melebar dan kornea matanya bergetar ketika melihat arah yang dilihat anak tersebut.

"Apostle sialan!"

Siapa yang tega melihatnya sepasang suami istri tewas mengenaskan, dengan luka yang mengerikan. sang istri hancur kemaluannya. Isi perutnya seperti dikeluarkan paksa, lidah darinya juga ditarik dengan cara sadis. Lalu mata dari wanita itu mencuat besar seolah hal ini dilakukan ketika dia masih hidup.

Sang suami jauh lebih memilukan nasibnya, dia jatuh tengkurap dengan kedua tangan buntung dan darah mengalir darinya. Kaki miliknya pun terpotong dengan masih terlihat menyembul sebagian tulang putihnya, dan mayat sang suami berada di kubangan darahnya sendiri.

Ajuka mendekati mayat sang suami bermaksud melihat wajahnya, tapi begitu dia membaliknya Ajuka langsung membuangnya refleks.

Itu karena wajah dari orang itu sudah dikuliti sehingga gigi putihnya juga terlihat, meski bercampur dengan darah dan darah itu masih mengucur. kedua matanya dicungkil paksa dan di taruh didalam mulutnya.

Ajuka berusaha berpaling agar tak melihat kebawah perutnya, tapi arah tempatnya berpaling merupakan bagian yang paling mengerikan. jantung, hati, dan usus yang berlumur darah milik sang suami di paku di dinding rumah .

Ajuka menggertakan giginya dan mengepalkan tangan kuat perbuatan Apostle tidak bisa dimaafkan, dia benar benar bersumpah akan menghabiskan mereka tanpa sisa. tiba-tiba anak yang disampingnya berkata lirih.

"Tou-san! Kaa-san!."

Mata Ajuka membulat sempurna mereka ayah dan ibunya, lalu muncullah dibalik bayangan 10 apostle yang telah membunuh sepasang suami istri tersebut. Sambil menjulurkan liur menjijikan dan bau menyengat. Ajuka menatap dingin mereka setelah melihat apa yang dilakukan mereka pada suami istri tersebut.

'Mereka datang dan ingin membunuh siapapun yang datang untuk menyelamatkan anak ini. Jadi anak ini hanya pancingan belaka untuk menarik korban lebih jauh'

10 Apostle maju bersamaan dan melayang menerjang Ajuka, yang diserang berdiri dengan mata tertutup poni dan wajah tanpa emosi diam tak bergerak.

Saat para Apostle kian mendekat ajuka mengeluarkan pedang miliknya yaitu Dark Saber, yang memiliki bilah raksasa dan sangat berat bila dilihat dari ukurannya.

Wuk Cras wuuk Crash Crash

Dia mengayunkannya dengan satu tangan seolah itu adalah pedang katana yang ringan. Membuat 4 apostle di depannya terbelah dua dengan darah mencuar di pinggang disetai usus yang berserakan, dan beberapa tangan dan kaki yang putus jatuh dilantai.

Lalu Ajuka memutar tubuh sambil mengayunkan silang pedangnya ke arah belakang. Membuat 5 tubuh Apostle dibelakangnya terbelah menjadi 4 bagian besar, dan beberapa bagian dalam tubuh juga ikut serta terbelah juga berserakan dilantai dengan noda darah.

1 Apostle ragu mendekati Ajuka setelah melihat mereka dihempaskan dengan mudahnya, monster itu mencoba lari tapi sebuah pedang menusuk kepalanya dan membuat matanya melebar.

Darah mengucur deras dari kepala Apostle itu. Mata dingin Ajuka menangkap pelakunya adalah anak yang berdiri tadi, dengan mata nyalang dan gigi terbuka lebar dia menusuk Apostle tersebut.

Seperti belum puas anak itu medorong apostle itu jatuh dengan kakinya, kemudian dia mengambil pemukul bisbol dan mulai memukul seluruh tubuh dari Apostle itu.

Semua diremukan tangan, kaki, punggung tak luput dipukul dengan pemukul bisbol oleh pemuda itu. membuatnya mandi darah dan nafasnya kini tersengal.

Lalu matanya beralih ke kepala Apostle tak bernyawa itu tanpa basa basi dia memukulnya berkali-kali, dan membuat isi kepala itu keluar disertai darah yang berciptratan kemana-mana.

Melihat itu Ajuka langsung membuat anak itu tak sadarkan diri dan menggendongnya.

'Aku tidak ingin kau mengingat ini aku akan menyegel ingatanmu selama 5 tahun agar kau bisa tahu, bahwa orang tuamu dibunuh dengna sadis oleh mereka. Mungkin pada waktu usiamu saat itu kau bisa menerima kenyataan ini.'

Ajuka membuat sebuah segel ingatan dengan jangka waktu 5 tahun. berharap agar anak ini bisa melupakan kejadian mengerikan yang sudah dialaminya, dan bisa menjalani hari-hari seperti anak lainnya. Dia menitipkan anak ini pada panti asuhan setelah itu, Ajuka tidak memperhatikannya lagi karena kesibukannya menjadi Maou.

Setelah waktu berlalu akhirnya anak tersebut ada didepannya, anak yang diselamatkannya waktu itu dan tak disangka menjadi kelinci percobaannya. Anak yang dulu telah membunuh apostle di usia belia itu ada dihadapannya, dengan ingatan masa lalu yang disegelnya terbuka.

Air matanya jatuh melihat Ikki yaitu air mata kesedihan dan air mata kebahagian.

Flash back end

Kini mata Ajuka menunduk setelah menceritakn sebagian dari percakapannya dengan Saji dan Ikki. Sekaligus riwayat masa kecil Ikki.

"Jadi orang tua Asli Ikki dibunuh oleh para Apostle dengan kejam, dan kau menyegel ingatannya agar dia bisa melupakan kejadian masa itu."

Tak ada tanggapan dari perkatan tak beremosi Azazel, suasana kembali setegang diawal bahkan lebih tegang lagi.

"Yah! Aku melakukannya kupikir di usianya saat ini dia akan menerimanya, tapi siapa sangka aku malah membuat bom waktu untuknya."

Ajuka menanggapi ucapan Azazel setelah beberapa waktu berlalu dengan keheningan.

"Bisa dibilang bagaimanapun kita melarangnya, itu tidak bisa membuat Kurogane-kun berubah pikiran. Kalau seperti ini kita hanya harus mendukungnya."

Azazel meremas tangannya sambil menggertakan giginya menahan emosi, Dia tidak ingin hal ini terjadi sesuatu yang terjadi pada anak angkatnya dimasa lalu.

"Dan lagi ini yang penting keberadaan mereka selama ini bukan di dunia ini."

Mata Azazel dan Sirzech menajam mendengar penuturan baru Ajuka.

"Apa maksudmu Ajuka?"

"Aku baru mengetahuinya setelah menyelidiki pikiran orang yang selamat tersebut, daerah disana tidak terlihat di masa ini melainkan seperti pada masa perang seratus tahun. Dan menurut Ikki itu merupakan sihir ruang dan waktu mirip seperti familiarnya, setelah kuselidiki ternyata memiliki kesamaan hanya sedikit perbedaan."

Dua orang di depan Ajuka mendengarkan penjelasannya dengan serius, lalu Azazel bertanya lebih jauh mengenai apa yang diucapkam Ajuka barusan

"Mengenai perbedaan apa lebih tepatnya Ajuka.."

"Waktu disana berjalan 12 kali lebih cepat dari dunia ini, berarti 12 hari disana baru 1 hari disini."

"Woi itu berbahaya sekali."

Ajuka juga sependapat itu sangat berbahaya karena kekuatan mereka, akan sangat berbeda dengan kekuatan yang menghuni di dunia ini.

"Aku akan menyiapkan teman perjalanan untuk Ikki, tak perduli dia menerima atau tidak!"

"Aku juga akan mengutus seseorang!"

"Aku juga!"

Ketiganya memiliki kandidat masing-masing untuk diberikan kepada Ikki, agar menemaninya dalam misi bunuh diri tersebut.

"Lalu Saji apa sungguh membatalkan niatnya, untuk Ikut dan memilih menjadi pawn sona kembali."

Ajuka mengangguk atas perkataan Sirzech barusan. Tidak dipungkiri jika Saji takut karena dilihat dari wajahnya, dia masih polos dan tidak mungkin kuat melihat hal mengerikan semacam itu.

"Setidaknya orang itu cukup cerdik lebih memikirkan nyawanya, tapi kalau soal Ikki dan kebenaran jika orang tuamya dibunuh dengan kejam didepan matanya oleh Apostle. Aku tidak dapat berkata apa-apa siapa pun juga akan, melakukan hal yang menurutnya benar walau apapun resikonya. Aku hanya berharap dia tidak gegabah saat menjalankan misi tersebut."

Semua mengangguk atas ucapan Azazel barusan, dan menyudahi pembahasan tentang misi khusus untuk Ikki.

Loki PoV

"Errgghh sial tubuhku sakit semua!"

Kegelapan yang tidak tertembus di depan mataku membuatku melebarkan mata. Semuanya hitam dan dingin sangat mengerikan di tempat ini, tubuhku juga sepertinya terikat oleh sesuatu.

"Siapapun lepaskan aku! Berani-beraninya kalian melakukan hal ini pada diriku. Aku perintahkan lepaskan aku!"

Tidak perduli seberapa keras aku berteriak tidak ada siapapun yang mendengar dan menyahut, apa ini takdirku ditelan kegelapan dan terikat didalamnya.

"Malang sekali nasibmu!"

"Siapa itu tunjukkan dirimu? jangan hanya bersembunyi dibalik kegelapan!"

Aku menyapu pandang ke segala arah dikegelapan ini untuk menemukan siapa yang barusan bersuara. Lalu sebuah cahaya muncul dan sosok yang menyerupaiku muncul, tapi wajah darinya menggambarkan kelicikan dan keegoisan.

"K-kau!"

"Ya Loki! Aku adalah sisi terjahatmu sudah lama aku menantikan saat seperti ini, untuk mengambil kesadaranmu dan menggunakan tubuhmu. Serta mengeluarkan semua yang kupendam huahaha."

Aku menggertakan gigi dan mataku setengah terbuka dengan tatapan tajam tertuju padanya, tanganku juga terkepal kuat saat dia selesai mengucapkan kata terakhirnya.

"Jangan bercanda sisi terjahatku! Aku tidak mempunyainya!"

"Huhahaha kebodohanmu memang luar biasa, atau Odin si tua bangka itu sudah mencuci otakmu yang polos ini hah!"

"Ergh!"

Dia menjambak rambutku dan mengarahkan pandanganku padanya, sial aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa..

"Dengar tolol! Kau masih tidak bisa melihatnya Odin sengaja menculikmu bukan karena sayang padamu atau pada semua Jotun, tapi dia mengangkatmu sebagai anak hanya agar negerinya tidak diserang lagi. Sehingga dia bisa hidup dengan aman bersama dengan jalang-jalang itu, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan dendam saudara Jotunku."

"Ayahku Odin tidak mungkin melakukan apa yang telah kau ucapkan, dia tidak pernah membedakan antara kakakku dan diriku."

Kali ini dia yang mengaku sisi terjahatku, memijit kepalanya sambil menyeringai.

"Nyahahah Odin si dewa brengsek memang telah mencuci otak polosmu. Dasar tolol kau tahu apa! Diatas kecukupan yang diberikannya padamu apa dia memberikan semuanya... Tidak! dia bahkan memberikan hak untuk mengatur 9 dunia pada Thor di masa lalu, berbicara denganmu hanya membuatku ikut terpengaruh. Pokoknya kau diam di sini saja sampai keinginanku terwujud."

Keinginan! apa maksud yang barusan dia katakan… dia membalik tubuhnya dan melayang menjauhi diriku.

"Sialan kau! Lepaskan aku apa yang kau rencanakan?"

Dia berhenti lalu memutar kepalanya setengah lingkaran, dan matanya menatap tajam ke arahku.

"Aku akan mengakhiri masa jabatan Odin, dan menjadi Raja Aesir yang baru."

Setelah dia mengucapkannya dengan emosi kuat dia menghilang, aku hanya bisa melebarkan serta mengepalkan erat tanganku

"Kuuuussssssooooooooo!"

And cut

Nah gimana semi darknya cukup bagus apa jelek alasan aku menjadikan semi dark adalah agar Ikki bisa berkembang, bukan hanya saat dia disinari matahari cerah tapi dia sendiri harus bercahaya di dalam kegelapan yang menyelimutinya.

Oh ya sudah dikonfirmasi Saji gak bakalan ikut, seperti kata Azazel dia masih sayang nyawa. Lalu bagaimana dengan Arc roma 2 dan Arc Indonesia 2 tenang, itu juga lagi sedang aku konsep jadi tunggu saja dan bersabar ya.

Sona bisa nerima langsung keputusan Ikki karena dia tahu jika Ikki bertekad pasti akan sulit dilarang, apalagi dia sulit dibujuk dengan kata-kata dan Sona sudah mengakui Ikki dalam hal bersilat lidah.

Bagaimana selanjutnya hubungan Ikki dengan para gadis Osis, gomen harus pending dulu sementara. Aku menjadikan Arc baru di Universe lain juga ada maksud tersembunyi.

Perbedaannya cukup signifikan 1 hari di dunia nyata, sama dengan 12 hari di dunia apostle. Apa gak semacam anomali nanti? Menurutku itu wajar kalau kalian baca manga Nanatsu no Taizai chapter 243. disitu di jelasin sama merlin bahwa, Purgotarium tempat Akuma berasal dan tahta Raja Akuma berada, memiliki ruang waktu dengan Rasio perubahan 1 menit di dunia nyata menjadi 1 tahun di sana. Jadi menurutku masih normal sih.

Dan terakhir Chapter depan masih side story gomen. Besok adalah Ikki dan terbongkarnya rencana tersembunyi Gamaken, yang menyuruh Ikki tenang saja saat menjawab pertanyaan Ajuka di chapter 12. Lalu tentang persiapan yang sudah dibuat oleh sisi jahat Loki, dalam misinya merebut tahta Odin sang Dewa Norse.

Terima kasih banyak atas kesabaran kalian yang menunggu Fanfic ini update dan selalu mendukungku.

Terakhir aminkan doa ini di hati aja ya.  
Ya Tuhan! Berikanlah kepada Author ini kemampuan untuk terus berkarya dengan baik dan lancar. Serta diberi kebahagian di dunia ini maupun di dunia selanjutnya.

Oke Itu aja dulu seperti biasa bacalah terus I Want to be Maou: Rise a Saint Templar, dan ikutilah perjuangan Akuma reinkarnasi menempuh jalan berliku demi menjadi seorang Maou di masa depan.

Jaa nee 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaim: Highschool DxD bukan punya Saya

I Want to be Maou: Rise a Saint Templar baru punya Saya

Author:Tessar Wahyudi

Rating: T

Banyak Typo dan kadang ngawur tapi semoga bisa menghibur, mulai ada semi dark jadi harap maklum jika ada adegan tubuh terpotong dan sebagainya.

Chapter 15 sebuah masalah pengadilan yang rumit dan persiapan menuju peperangan

Ikki Pov

Aku beristirahat dibawah pohon setelah latihan bersama Gamaken, tidak diragukan lagi dia selalu melatihku dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dan membuat aku bisa berkembang dengan cepat.

"Hei Gamaken tentang pernyataanmu waktu aku dihadapan 3 Pimpinan Fraksi, sebenarnya apa rencanamu waktu itu."

Gamaken menatapku dan langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke langit biru

"Master apa kau yakin ingin pergi ke dimensi itu?"

Aku memutar bola mata atas pertanyaannya, padahal sudah 7 kali dia bertanya sejak aku bertemu Maou Belzeebub secara pribadi. Aku menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana kekejaman mereka menghabisi pemuda itu, dan sesuatu didalam dadaku seperti ingin meluap.

"Bukankah kau tahu sendiri jawaban dan alasanku ingin pergi ke dimensi itu, 'Gamaken."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatanku, untuk membalas kematian Ayah dan Ibuku."

Aku meremas kepalan tanganku ketika mengingat kejadian yang entah bagaimana muncul. Awalnya kukira hanya sebuah halusinasi, tapi setelah dikonfirmasi ternyata itu adalah kenyataanku dulu. Karena ingatan itu sengaja disegel oleh Maou Belzeebub-sama.

Maou Belzeebub-sama menjelaskan semua masa laluku, dan alasan kenapa dia menyegel ingatanku. Itu agar aku bisa menjalani kehidupan dengan lebih baik dan menikmati masa kecilku.

"Master tentang rencanaku akan kujelaskan. Aku punya dua rencana yang pertama menempelkan segel khusus di tubuhmu, agar energi sihir yang kau ambil saat memasuki Sage Mode. Dapat terkumpul dan bisa kau ubah menjadi energi fisik, Kedua selama engkau pergi ke dimensi itu. Aku akan menciptakan replika dirimu sehingga mereka tidak kehilanganmu."

Jika apa yang diucapkan Gamaken benar artinya, aku tidak akan membuat Lis dan yang lainnya khawatir.

"Lalu dengan apa kau akan membuat replika diriku Gamaken?"

Gamaken membentuk sesuatu dengan tangannya setelah selesai, dia menghentakan tangan ke tanah lalu sebuah rune sihir tercipta.

"Ini adalah segel untuk membuat replika dirimu!"

Segel khusus untuk membentuk replika diriku ini membuatku makin penasaran, Gamaken mengeluarkan sebuah tabung kecil yang berisi sehelai rambut dan setetes darah.

"Hei Gamaken! Apa itu merupakan darah dan rambut, yang dulu pernah kau minta waktu itu?"

Gamaken mengangguk dengan apa yang kutanyakan, lalu menaruh sehelai rambut dan setetes darah milikku itu. Tepat di tengah lingkaran segel yang telah dibuat.

Lalu Gamaken menciptakan sesuatu dengan kedua tangannya, setelah menurutnya selesai dia menghentakan kembali tangannya.

"Senpou : chi no kage!"

Lalu cahaya menyilaukan muncul dari setiap garis rune sihir tersebut, Gamaken melukai tangannya membuat darahnya menetes banyak. Dua tabung berisi rambut dan darahku terangkat.

Lalu darah Gamaken menggulung dua tabung tersebut membentuk sebuah bola, dan perlahan membentuk sosok diriku dengan tanpa kekurangan sama sekali.

"Nah master inilah teknik rahasia yang kugunakan, untuk membuat replika dirimu teknik ini bernama Senpou : chi no kage. Teknik ini hanya bisa digunakan oleh kaum katak, dengan bantuan darah dan rambut orang yang ingin dibentuk."

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali kali. Serta memeriksa setiap inchi tubuh replika diriku, mencari cacat dari teknik milik Gamaken.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa membuat hal seperti ini, 'Gamaken."

"Sebenarnya Master! Ini teknik rahasia dan hanya bisa digunakan, jika aku dan dirimu terhubung dengan baik."

Oh jadi teknik ini hanya akan bekerja, jika aku dan Gamaken memiliki hubungan yang erat. Tanganku refleks menyentuh pipi replika diriku dan terasa seperti kulit asli.

"Gamaken! Bagaimana kau menggunakannya, untuk menggantikanku nanti."

"Aku hanya perlu mengalirkan chakra senjutsu kepadanya, juga alirannya chakranya tidak boleh sampai putus. apa kau paham kenapa aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu, dan membuat kontrak dengan Nona Lis."

Jadi untuk menjaga replika ini tetap hidup dan memiliki aura diriku, Gamaken akan mengalirkan energi Senjutsu terus menerus.

"Aku paham terima kasih!"

Gamaken mengangguk mendengar ucapanku barusan, kemudian dia menyimpan replikaku disebuah gulungan.

"Sekarang satu masalah selesai kini master yang selanjutnya. Sebelum itu boleh aku mengambil kembali, setetes darah dan rambutmu lagi."

Gamaken menatapku lurus lalu aku mengangguk, memahami keinginannya. Dia langsung mengambil apa yang diperlukan olehnya, dan aku langsung membuka pakaianku.

"Segel ini akan ku taruh di atas perutmu Master."

Gamaken menyodorkan lengan katak miliknya ke perutku. Kemudian sebuah cahaya putih bersinar dari tangan itu ketika cahaya perlahan redup, sebuah rune sihir lingkaran dengan memiliki 4 cabang tercetak di atas perutku. Dalam lingkaran terdapat kanji huruf Kai yang berarti lepas.

"Master segelnya sudah selesai! Ingatlah saat kau menyerap energi alam dan masuk sage mode, energi sihir yang kau dapat akan terkumpul pada segel ini. Lalu jika dalam keadaan darurat, kau bisa mengubahnya menjadi energi fisik. Bukan hanya itu, aku sudah menambahkan sebuah kemampuan kepadamu, untuk bisa merasakan hawa atau pikiran jahat dari seseorang."

Cara kerja dari segel ini mirip seperti sihir Enhance Strength milik Yura. Hanya bedanya milik Yura adalah sihir itu sendiri, sedangkan aku mengubah energi sihir menjadi penguatan untuk tubuhku. Dan tambahan kemampuan itu sepertinya, akan berguna walau entah kapan waktunya.

"Dengan kata lain bila aku sedang terdesak dan kelelahan, kemudian aku menyentuh huruf kanji di tengah ini energiku akan pulih seketika."

Gamaken mengangguk mendengar kesimpulan yang aku buat.

"Kau benar Master!"

Sepertinya itu mudah diingat, dan aku rasa ide yang diajukan Gamaken tidak buruk. Ternyata dia memikirkan diriku sebesar itu.

"Gamaken terima kasih atas semua perhatianmu selama ini."

Wajah Gamaken membeku mendengar ucapanku barusan, lalu matanya menyipit menatap ke arahku.

"Kenapa ucapanmu barusan, seperti ucapan sebuah perpisahan Master."

Aku sedikit terguncang dengan pernyataannya barusan, mungkin dia membaca pikiranku dan melanjutkan.

"Aku percaya padamu master! Kau tidak mungkin mati, sebelum menjadi seorang Maou bukan."

Hatiku menghangat ketika mendengar ucapannya barusan, bodohnya aku yang berpikir kalau aku tidak bisa selamat dari misi ini. Aku menarik sudut bibirku dan melirik kearah Gamaken.

"Aku tarik kata-kataku barusan Temanku!"

"Hei jangan lupa aku juga disini!"

Suara itu terngiang di kepalaku membuat aku dan Gamaken terkekeh bersamaan, kecanggungan yang sebelumnya terjadi menghilng entah kemana.

"Tidak ada yang melupakanmu Taiga, Partnerku"

"Aku juga begitu, Sahabatku."

Segera aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke wilayah Sitri, takut membuat mereka khawatir. Belum lagi kabarnya pemberontak dari pihak Norse, yang menentang perjanjian damai ini sudah diketahui dia adalah dewa Loki.

"Hm baiklah semua! Aku akan kembali ke wilayah Sitri, karena mereka akan mengadakan rapat penting."

"Ha'i!"

Jawab Gamaken sambil menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap, dan Taiga yang ada dipikiranku bersamaan.

Setelah itu aku membersihkan tubuhku sejenak, di air terjun yang tidak jauh dari tempat aku berlatih. Pikiranku seolah terisi kembali saat mandi di sini.

Kresek kresek

"Aibou ada sesuatu yang mendekat!"

Suara gemerisik rumput yang bergesekan karena sesuatu, dan juga peringatan Taiga dari dalam pikiranku. Membuatku memasang postur siaga.

Kresek kresek

Suara itu makin mendekat, dan aku menatap tajam arah dari sumber suara. Asalnya dari depan sebelah kananku.

Srak

Seekor kelinci keluar dengan mata imut menatapku sambil telinga miliknya bergoyang kecil, aku menghela nafas berat saat tahu kalau itu hanya seekor kelinci.

"Huh ternyata hanya kelinci!"

Bergegas aku menyelesaikan semua kegiatanku dan bersiap-siap, untuk pergi ke wilayah Sitri menggunakan teleportasi.

Setelah semua persiapan selesai aku mengaktifkan teleportasi, dan dalam sekejap aku sudah ada di depan gerbang wilayah keluarga Sitri.

Aku berjalan pelan sambil menikmati suasana ditempat ini, jalan setapak berbatu yang tersusun rapi dengan warna langit cerah walau kutahu itu hanya ilusi.

Ini sangat bagus, aku tidak pernah menyangka bisa melihat sisi lain dunia. Yang kupikir hanya ada dalam mitologi saja.

Ayah kini aku melihatnya, sesuatu yang disebut misteri yang kau pelajari, bahkan aku malah menjadi bagian dari misteri tersebut.

"Tidak mungkin itu anakmu, jelas bayi ini adalah anakku."

"Apa yang kau katakan! Sudah jelas kalau anakmu mati ditelan serigala. Apa kau tidak bisa menerimanya!"

Perdebatan masih terus berlanjut di sebuah bangunan persidangan, jika para terdakwa bersikeras seperti itu berarti kasus tersebut sangat berat.

Aku mendekat untuk mengetahui lebih banyak kenapa mereka berdebat begitu sengit, sang hakim mengernyitkan dahinya sambil menggertakan gigi dengan urat kepala yang menyembul.

"Hakim sudah! Jelas itu anakku!"

"Tidak, itu anakku!"

Jadi ini kasus sama yang pernah terjadi pada masa raja solomon, aku tidak begitu memahami cerita mereka sesungguhnya. Tapi melihat Hakim seperti kebingungan, tiba-tiba naluri kemanusiaanku muncul ke permukaan.

"Mohon perhatiannya sebentar! Boleh aku membantu menyelesaikan permasalahan ini."

Sebenarnya apa yang aku lakukan, memasuki ruang persidangan dan mengambil alih peran pengadil tanpa izin. Bagus aku pasti akan mendapat masalah, tapi masa bodoh dengan itu semua.

Prioritasku adalah membantu menyelesaikan masalah kedua wanita ini, dan menemukan ibu asli dari bayi kecil tersebut. Lalu segera kembali untuk rapat yang lebih penting.

"Kau siapa! Berani masuk tanpa izin dan berkata lancang seperti itu."

Sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi. Sekarang bagaimana aku menangani masalah yang baru kubuat.

"Sebenarnya aku adalah pejalan kaki yang lewat, lebih tepatnya aku adalah petapa."

Sepertinya alasanku tidak cukup kuat, wajah mereka masih membara menatapku karena menginterupsi pengadilan.

"Petapa! Jelaskan kepada kami lebih lanjut jangan setengah-setengah."

Seorang penjaga yang menggunakan zirah baja putih, menghardikku sambil menyodorkan pedang di leherku.

Gluk

Aku menelan nafasku dan reflek menggerakan tanganku sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Tuan bisa kau turunkan pedangmu ini, aku hanya seorang petapa sungguh. Lebih tepatnya seorang Sage of Toad."

"Sage of Toad !"

Sang Hakim membeo gelar yang kuucapkan untuk membelaku dalam masalah rumit ini, kukira itu tidak sepenuhnya bohong.

[Hm sepertinya itu cukup bagus untuk mengelabui mereka.]

"Taiga untuk saat ini diamlah dulu sejenak."

Aku langsung memutus telepati Taiga dan menkonfirmasi, bahwa aku hanya ingin membantu menyelesaikan kasus ini.

"Kebetulan saat aku lewat suara kalian bergema keluar. Sehingga menarikku untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, setelah sedikit paham situasinya. Aku memberanikan diri ingin membantu menyelesaikan masalah ini."

"Aku mengerti, segera turunkan senjata kalian!"

Sang Hakim mengangguk setelah aku menjelaskan identitasku, dan menyuruh para penjaga yang mengitariku menurunkan pedangnya.

"Terima kasih atas pengertian anda Yang Mulia."

"Tenang saja sekarang apa kau bisa membantuku, menyelesaikan masalah kedua wanita ini. Karena dari kemarin belum terpecahkan juga siapa ibu dari bayi kecil ini."

Aku mengangguk setelah mendengar permintaan dari sang hakim, orang-orang mulai berbisik.

"Heh dia masih muda memangnya bisa apa dia?"

"Hakim yang terkenal saja tidak tahu bagaimana menyelesaikannya."

"Kurasa dia hanya ingin pamer pengetahuan saja."

"Tapi mengingat dia seorang petapa apa itu? Mungkin dia mengetahui sesuatu.."

Blabla

Sudah lumrah bagi orang asing untuk dilecehkan oleh kaum yang belum pernah ditemuinya. Apalagi tiba-tiba berdiri di depan seolah bisa menyelesaikan masalah apapun, aku menghembuskan nafas berat saat mendengarnya.

Mataku menatap ke arah bayi kecil itu. Kemudan kepada dua wanita yang satu berambut hijau dengan celemek berwarna kuning muda, dan satunya berambut coklat dengan pakaian yang sama berwarna pink.

"Sebelum itu aku ingin Yang Mulia menanda tangani kertas, yang sudah ku tulis dengan tiga peraturan. Ini berfungsi agar aku tidak mendapat masalah di kemudian hari."

Sang Hakim membaca isi surat yang sudah kusodorkan kepadanya dan memegang dagu sesaat, sebelum mengangguk dan langsung menanda tangani surat tersebut.

"Sudah aku tanda tangani. Dengar semua! Masalah pengadilan ini akan diambil alih oleh petapa ini untuk sementara, setelah sidang selesai akan kembali dalam kekuasaanku. Sekarang kau petapa muda silakan lanjutkan!"

Aku mengangguk ketika mendengar perintah dari sang hakim, kemudian menatap dua wanita yang dari awal membuatku datang kesini.

"Jelaskan padaku kenapa kalian membawa anak ini ke pengadilan, dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Keduanya mengadukkan hal yang sama, ternyata masalahnya adalah kelalaian. Keduanya mempunyai anak di usia yang sama, bahkan kelahiran anak mereka pun pada hari yang sama. Hanya yang membedakan anak wanita berambut hijau lahir 15 menit lebih awal, dari anak wanita berambut coklat.

Beberapa hari yang lalu mereka membawa anak masing-masing untuk mencari rumput untuk pakan ternak, sudah tentu anak mereka di taruh ditempat yang sama dan ditinggalkan. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu mereka kambali dan mendapati salah satu anak menghilang. Menyisakan darah yang diduga kuat adalah hasil serangan serigala, Karena ada bekas jejak serigala disekitar tempat itu.

Mengetahui hal tersebut kedua wanita ini mengklaim, bahwa bayi yang masih hidup tersebut adalah anaknya dengan berbagai argumen. Awalnya hanya percecokan kecil tapi semakin lama makin membesar, hingga akhirnya diputuskan biarlah hakim yang menentukan anak siapa bayi ini. Itulah masalah yang ingin dipecahkan, namun masih belum dipecahkan sampai sekarang.

Aku mencubit daguku setelah mendengar cerita mereka berdua. Dalam alkitab raja solomon menggunakan pedang, untuk mencari tahu ibu asli bayi pada waktu itu. Akankah hal itu berlaku untuk saat ini.

"Bagaimana warna selendangnya?"

"Kebetulan kami menggunakan warna yang sama dan baju yang sama pada bayi kami."

Ini sulit karena anak lahir bersama mereka memutuskan memakaikan baju yang sama. Ah iya mungkin disini letak perbedaannya.

"Bagaimana dengan jenis kelamin?"

"Anak kami berjenis kelamin laki-laki!"

"Warna rambut?"

"Warna rambut anak kami sama hitam!"

"Atau apa ada tanda lahir jika kalian mengingatnya?"

"Mengenai tanda lahir, anakku ada dipunggung sebelah kanan dan malangnya anaknya juga sama."

"Semuanya sama bagaikan melihat bayangan dalam cermin, jika aku melihat ke anaknya aku merasa melihat anakku juga demikian sebaliknya."

Yang hadir dalam persidangan mulai berbisik-bisik sehingga membuatku sulit berkonsentrasi,  
Ini lebih buruk dari apa yang kubayangkan haruskah aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti raja solomon. Mengingat tidak ada lagi cara lain tapi pasti ada bedanya walau hanya setipis rambut.

Tapi apa, aku bahkan tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa, tiba-tiba bayi kecil itu menangis keras dan membuat panik semua yang hadir.

"Bayi itu menangis!"

Melihat itu aku punya ide ini kejadian sama seperti yang tertulis dalam Al kitab, nabi musa dulu Menangis keras ketika berada dalam gendongan istri fir'aun.

Istri Fir'aun kemudian mengadakan sayembara untuk mencari calon pengurus anak tersebut, syaratnya dia harus bisa membuat bayi kecil musa diam dengan air susunya.

Semua yang mendengar kabar tersebut berbondong-bondong datang, untuk ikut sayembara termasuk ibu asli musa.

Semua wanita yang ikut sayembara ditolak oleh musa dan saat tiada harapan itulah, Ibu Musa asli menawarkan diri barulah bayi musa kecil diam dan mau menyusu padanya.

Melihat itu ibu musa diangkat sebagai ibu asuh, dan bertanggung jawab merawat musa kecil hingga kanak-kanak. Jika kuambil pelajaran dari kisah tersebut, dan bila apa yang dikatakan dalam Al kitab itu benar maka aku harus mencobanya.

Bayi kecil itu masih menangis keras, dan para hadirin mulai riuh berharap agar anak itu disusui.

"Kalian berdua susui bayi itu!"

"Benar, tenangkan dia agar sidang ini bisa diselesaikan!"

Plak plak

Aku menepuk kedua tanganku meminta perhatian, lalu menatap kedua wanita yang ada didepanku.

"Sekaranglah saatnya membuktikan, siapa diantara kalian yang memang ibu asli dari bayi ini."

"Heh!"

Kedua wanita itu menggumam tidak mengerti bersamaan, sedangkan para hadirin melotot sambil mulutnya mengangga mendengar ideku.

"Apa maksudmu tuan Petapa?"

Aku menoleh kearah sang penanya yang tak lain adalah sang hakim sendiri. Sambil aku menarik sudut bibirku.

"Dalam dunia ini ibu merupakan penjaga sang cabang bayi yang diberikan oleh kami-sama, cara terbaik menyelesaikan masalah ini adalah dengan mengetes mereka. Aku menyatakan siapa yang bisa membuat anak ini diam, dengan air susunya dialah ibu asli dari anak ini."

Kedua wanita itu saling tatap satu sama lain dan mengangguk menyetujui usulan yang kubuat, lalu wanita yang berambut hijau maju duluan dan menggendongnya. Tapi anak itu masih berontak lalu saat bayi itu, hendak diberi air susunya bayi itu menangis lebih besar.

"Tidak! Kenapa bisa begini."

"Nona giliranmu sudah selesai, sekarang biarkan nona satunya mencoba."

Tapi wanita itu memeluk dengan erat bayi tersebut, dan matanya menatap nyalang sambil air mata tercetak di matanya.

"Ini bayiku! Ini bayiku!"

Sedangkan wanita berambut coklat memelas sambil tangannya merentang ke depan, dan air mata deras membanjiri pipinya.

"Tolong kembalikan bayiku, kembalikan dia!"

Semua hadirin juga ingin membantu, mereka berdiri serentak ingin mengambil bayi kecil itu.

"Hai ibu lepaskan bayi tersebut, itu bukan anakmu"

"Iya cepat kembalikan dia, kepada ibu aslinya!"

"Tidak! Tidak ini anakku, bukan anaknya"

Wanita berambut coklat makin merengek lebih keras, dengan air mata yang tumpah banyak dipipinya. Memohon agar bayinya dikembalikan.

Aku juga prihatin melihat keadaan wanita berambut coklat itu, kemudian aku berpaling kepada wanita berambut hijau. Yang sekarang menggendong erat bayi kecil itu.

"Nona apa yang membuatmu bertindak nekat seperti ini?"

Dia tidak menjawabku, tapi malah sibuk mendekap anak itu lebih erat.

"Hiks hiks aku sudah tidak bisa punya anak lagi suamiku juga sudah meninggal, anak kami adalah warisan satu-satunya. Aku bersumpah padanya kalau akan merawat anak kami dengan baik, tapi kenapa...kenapa?"

Air matanya jatuh berlinangan disertai isak tangis. Semua yang melihat menundukkan pandangan, dan menurunkan intensita aura mereka.

"Tapi Nona bagaimana pun itu bukan bayimu. Lihat bayi itu menangis keras, menandakan kau bukan ibunya."

"Tidak aku ibunya aku yakin itu, mungkin bayi ini sedang tidak enak badan atau sebagainya. Pokoknya ini anakku! ini anakku!"

Ada perasaan aneh menghampiri diriku hatiku seolah sesak saat dia mengatakannya, sambil masih memeluk anak itu disertai senyum kesedihan. Perasaan tidak tega memisahkannya dengan bayi itu menghinggapi diriku.

"Tuan Petapa tolong itu anakku, buah hatiku, dan pelipur laraku. Suamiku juga sudah meninggal, dan itu juga warisan darinya."

"Kalau begitu, menikah lagi saja sana jangan ambil anakku. Kau beruntung masih memiliki rahim, sedangkan aku...aku sudah tidak akan bisa memiliki bayi lagi."

Mataku melebar dan nafasku tertahan mendengarnya.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu barusan, 'Nona?"

"Ya aku sudah divonis tidak akan memiliki keturunan lagi, karena itu kau menikah lagi saja dan serahkan anak ini padaku!"

Wanita berambut coklat menangis sejadi-jadinya dan membuka duara.

"Kau pikir aku wanita seperti apa? Kembalikan anakku aku mohon!"

Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain. Dengan kemampuan yang sudah kusempurnakan aku bisa berpindah tempat dengan cepat, dan berada dibelakang wanita berambut hijau lalu langsung menotoknya

"Apa...apa yang kau lakukan tuan Petapa!"

Aku menunduk dalam atas tindakanku barusan kepadanya.

"Maafkan aku tapi ini jalan terbaik!"

Aku mengambil bayi itu darinya, dan menyerahkannya kepada wanita berambut coklat. Setelah itu melepaskan totokannya.

"Tidak itu anakku! Itu anakku! Tuan pendetaini salah itu anakku hiks hiks..."

Aku menoleh kearah wanita berambut hijau yang sedang menangis. Kemudian aku menarik sudut bibirku.

"Hiks hiks sekarang aku sudah tidak punya pelipur lara lagi, kalau begitu untuk apa aku hidup."

"Nona! Kalau kuberi satu kesempatan lagi, maukah kau menjaga bayimu dengan baik!"

Mata dari wanita itu melebar diikuti para hadirin, sambil membuka mulut lebar mendengar ucapanku barusan.

"Kesempatan lagi! Apa maksudmu tuan Petapa?"

Aku tidak menjelaskan detailnya, tapi langsung memberikan ramuan berwarna biru pemberian Ki Semar tempo hari.

"Ini adalah ramuan untuk membuat wanita hamil, tidak peduli apapun kondisinya. Asalkan wanita dia pasti akan hamil, jadi apa kau mau menerimanya tawaran dariku, Nona?

Matanya berisi harapan dan dia mengambil ramuanku dengan bahagia, sedangkan para hadirin mulai riuh melihatnya.

"Apa-apaan itu?"

"Apakah itu bisa?"

"Seorang anaknya harusnya didapat dari hubungan antar suami dan istri!"

"Apakah ini lelucon tuan Petapa."

Aku lalu melirik ke arah mereka yang membuat suara riuh itu dan menjelaskan.

"Tuhan dalam Injil mengirim putranya dari kepada Sang Perawan Maria tanpa hubungan badan. Apakah itu juga mustahil bagi kalian."

Semua menggertakan gigi. ketika aku mengatakan hal yang menyangkut kelahiran dari Yesus Kristus.

"Cukup jangan berdebat lagi yang penting masalah selesai, jangan mengundang perkara lain. Kalian berdua apa sudah menerima hasil persidangan ini?"

Keputusan sang Hakim sepertinya cukup bagus. dia tidak ingin ada msalah lagi. Karena hari ini satu masalah baru saja selesai, jadi dia tidak mau direpotkan dengan masalah baru.

Dua wanita yang melaporkan pengaduan saling menatap satu sama lain, ada rasa ketidak ikhlasan dari mata wanita berambut hijau tapi kemudian dia menatapku.

"Apakah benar ramuan ini bisa membuatku hamil kembali, 'tuan Petapa?"

Aku menarik sudut bibirku mendengar pertanyaan darinya.

"Tentu saja pegang ucapanku nona, kau pasti akan memiliki anak kembali!"

Dia menggenggam botol ramuan dariku erat, dan sebuh mata penuh tekad menatap ke arah sang hakim.

"Baiklah aku terima keputusan ini walau agak berat juga."

"Dan kau bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga menerimanya, aku senang anakku kembali!"

Syukurlah mereka bisa berdamai bahkan mereka berpelukan seraya meminta maaf satu sama lain, sekarang masalah sudah selesai. Dan aku harus kembali ke tempat Kaichou.

"Tunggu tuan Petapa!"

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara yang ternyata, itu adalah sang hakim yang memanggilku.

"Ada apa tuan Hakim?"

"Ano tuan Petapa terima kasih sudah membantuku menyelesaikan masalah ini. Aku tidak bisa membalas kebaikan anda, entah apa yang terjadi jika anda tidak datang. Mungkin masalah tidak akan selesai, tapi kerena anda datang masalah selesai."

Aku menarik sudut bibirku mendengar ucapan terima kasih, dari sang hakin karena membantunya menyelesaikan masalah.

"Kau terlalu memuji aku tidak membantu banyak, kalo diijinkan aku ingin kembali meneruskan perjalann apa boleh?"

"Eh! Apa anda tidak berniat mampir dulu ke rumahku sekedar minum teh."

"Aku hormati keinginanmu tapi aku sedang buru-buru mungkin lain kali, jika kita bertemu aku akan menerima tawaranmu tuan Hakim!"

Ya meskipun aku rasa untuk waktu yang lama aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi, dia mengijinkanku dan aku langsung pergi ke mansion kepala keluarga sitri. Disana ada Kaichou dan seorang asing bagiku sedang meneunggu.

Saat aku datang dia menatapku tajam, seperti ingin menyelidik lantas membuka suara.

"Ikki dari mana saja kau?"

"Aku habis berlatih kan sudah kuberitahu, memangnya ada apa?"

Sona kaichou menghembuskan nafas berat, mendengar ucapanku. Apa aku berbuat kesalahan.

"Tidak, seluruh pimpinan fraksi menunggumu!"

"Eh seluruh pimpinan fraksi menungguku, apa yang diinginkan mereka dariku, 'kaichou?"

Sona kaichou menggembungkan pipinya menghasilkn semu kecil, dan menatapku kesal mendengar jawaban dan pertanyaanku barusan.

"Mana kutahu pokoknya segera temui mereka, aku heran kenapa akhir-akhir ini. Kau dekat sekali dengan mereka Ikki!"

"Mana aku tahu penyebabnya, oh iya Kaichou apa kau juga ikut?"

Sona kaichou menggeleng ketika kutanyakan hal itu padanya.

"Hah~ hanya kau yang diundang semua anggota sedang beristirahat, Ikki temuilah mereka setelah itu kembalilah cepat sebelum makan siang. Orang ini akan mengantarmu."

"Baiklah kaichou aku pergi dulu!"

"Kalau begitu silakan mendekat denganku Ikki dono!"

"Eh kau mengenalku?"

"Ha'i namaku adalah Rossweise salam kenal!"

Dilihat dari pakaiannya sepertinya dia valkriye, tapi aku tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Baiklah salam kenal! Jika boleh panggil aku Ikki jangan ada dono, karena aku sedikit geli mendengarnya."

"Ha'i aku mengerti ikki do...tidak maksudku Ikki!"

Yare yare sepertinya Rossweise, tidak pernah berbicara dengan laki-laki seumurannya.

"Nah begitu lebih baik!"

Rossweise mendekat dan mengaktifkan lingkran sihir teleportasi. sebelum menghilang aku berkata pada Kaicho.

"Aku janji akan pulang sebelum makan malam!"

Saat selesai mengucapkan itu aku sudah berpindah ke tempat lain. Didepanku duduk 3 pimpinan fraksi serta seorang kakek tua, dengan janggut putih dan kacamata di mata kirinya."

Segera berlutut aku dihadapan mereka semua sambil mengucakan salam.

"Aku Kurogane Ikki datang memenuhi panggilan, Yang mulia Lucifer dan yang lainnya."

"Heh! Kau hanya menyebutkan Lucifer, bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?"

Kedutan muncul dikepalaku atas ucapan sensei barusan, kenapa dia selalu mencari gara-gara di situasi seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu anda juga yang mulia Azazel sama!"

"Entah kenapa aku malah merinding, ketika kau memanggilku seperti itu!"

Aku hendak berkat 'lalu apa mau' tapi kuurungkan mengingat situasi sekarang.

"Sudahlah Azazel jangan menggoda kurogane-kun terus kasihan dia."

"Ha'i Arigatou perhatiannya Michael sama!"

"Sama-Sama kurogane-kun!"

Setidaknya Michael sama tidak buruk, dia selalu menyelamatkanku di situasi buruk begini.

"Dan anda adalah...?"

"Aku adalah Odin raja dari para Aesir, dan sekaligus pemimpin mitologi Norse."

"Oh kalau begitu terima hormat dariku Odin dono, dan perkenalkan aku adalah Kurogane Ikki! Akuma kelas atas dibawah naungan Maou Belzeebub sama."

Odin sama mengangguk atas perkenalanku barusan, kemudian dia langsung memasang mimik serius.

"Sepertinya kita langsung ke intinya saja. Dengar kurogane Ikki, kami 4 pimpinan sudah menyusun rencana untuk mengamankan Loki. Kami juga mengundang Hakuryuuko dan Sekiryuutei masa ini untuk membantu."

Jadi Vali dan Issei juga diundang untuk misi kali ini, apa ini maksud dari ucapan Azazel sensei waktu itu

"Jadi aku perlu apa?"

Odin sama kemudian menatapku lekat, kemudian menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu jika menjadi Loki?"

"Eh!"

"Ya itulah pertanyaanku padamu sebenarnya ini saran dari Azazel boy."

Aku menatap sensei dengan tatapan apa maksud semua ini, dan sensei mengangkat bahunya seraya tidak menjawab.

"Ano mohon maafkan hamba Odin sama ,saya belum mengerti betul apa maksud pertanyaan anda?"

"Biar kuperjelas saja untukmu Ikki. Intinya kau akan melakukan apa jika dihadapkan pada situasi seperti Loki, yaitu kau adalah wakil dari pimpinan utama. Lalu pimpinan utama mengambil keputusan sepihak tanpa berdiskusi denganmu, dan anehnya dia malah beraliansi dengan kelompok yang kau benci."

Jika saja ini adalah acara bebas, aku pasti akan berteriak keras kearah azazel sensei karena ucapannya barusan. Tapi baiklah aku tidak akan termakan lagi.

"Mohon maafkan hamba Odin sama, hamba tidak tahu harus berbuat apa."

"Ikki tidak biasanya kau menjawab seperti ini."

Pelipisku berkedut mendengar ucapan sensei lalu aku menatap mata Odin sama, kenapa wajahnya seolah sedikit kecewa dengan ucapanku barusan apa aku berbuat kesalahan.

"Oh begitu ya!"

"Ikki ini masalah serius Odin sama kemari ingin bertanya padamu, kenapa kau menjawabnya seperti itu?"

"Azazel boy tidak apa-apa lagi pula mungkin Kurogane Ikki-kun, sedang ada masalah aku bisa memahaminya."

Ini pasti buruk agar tidak menambah parah, setidaknya aku harus menjawab sekenaku.

"Jika aku ada di posisi Loki sama. Tentu aku akan bertanya langsung maksud keputusan Odin sama, dan menunggu jawaban yang diberikan. Kemudian jika belum mendapat kejelasan maka jalan satu-satunya, adalah mencoba menggagalkan rencana perdamaian tersebut. Untuk mengetahui maksud sesungguhnya."

Entah mengapa Odin sama seperti terkejut dan memasamg senyum pahit, seolah dia habis melakukan kesalahan.

"Berarti sikapku selama inilah, yang telah membuatnya bertindak seperti ini."

"Apa maksud anda Odin sama?"

Odin sama menatapku lekat tapi bukan tatapan tajam melainkan, sebuah tatapan seorang ayah yang menginginkan putranya kembali seperi semula.

"Aku mengerti!"

Matanya melebar dan mulutnya menganga saat aku menjawab seperti itu, kemudian aku berbalik dari hadapan mereka untuk kembali

"Tunggu Ikki apa maksud ucapanmu barusan?"

Azazel sensei memanggilku untuk mengetahui maksud tersembunyi, dari ucapan yang kuberikan pada Odin sama. Kemudian aku menengok setengah lingkaran.

"Jangan khawatir aku tidak akan mengacau dan lagi, aku pasti akan membuatnya sadar Odin sama. Terakhir aku ijin pamit."

Entah ekspresi apa yang dia tunjukkan, tapi semoga dia mengerti dengan ucapanku barusan.

Another place

Duduklah Loki yang saat ini dibawah pengaruhi jahatnya, sambil memegang sebuah gelas berisi anggur sambil sesekali dia mengesapnya.

"Rencanaku ini tidak boleh gagal apapun yang terjadi. Odin aku akan membalas dendam atas nama kaum Jotun."

"Woaaaarrrgggghhh!"

Seruan bertubi-tubi bersahutan manakala Loki selsesai mengucapkan kalimat itu. Sumber dari suara itu adalah monster-monster dengan berbagai bentuk, makhluk-makhluk ini dikumpulkan Loki demi mendukungnya untuk merebut tahta Raja Para Aesir.

Lihat saja Odin aku pasti akan mengambil jabatanmu.

Makhluk-makhluk berbagai bentuk seperti Serigala, Naga bertubuh panjang, dan sebagainya kembali menggeliat ketika Loki mengatakan deklarasi perang itu.

And cut

Hai hai akhirnya kita sudah tuntas dengan side story, kini pertempuran sedang menunggu di depan mata. Entah apa yang akan Ikki lakukan dalam pertarungan tersebut.

Odin menyesali kesalahannya karena tidak menjelaskan secara langsung, alasannya membuat aliansi dengan pihak Bible pada Loki. sehingga menimbulkan hal ini terjadi.

Satu potion sudah digunakan bagaimana dengan yang lain tunggu saja ya, oh iya semuanya dengan kerendahan hati aku mohon reviewnya ya.

Terima kasih banyak atas kesabaran kalian yang menunggu Fanfic ini update dan selalu mendukungku.

Terakhir aminkan doa ini di hati aja ya.  
Ya Tuhan! Berikanlah kepada Author ini kemampuan untuk terus berkarya dengan baik dan lancar. Serta diberi kebahagian di dunia ini maupun di dunia selanjutnya.

Oke Itu aja dulu seperti biasa bacalah terus I Want to be Maou: Rise a Saint Templar, dan ikutilah perjuangan Akuma reinkarnasi menempuh jalan berliku demi menjadi seorang Maou di masa depan.

Jaa nee 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaim: Highschool DxD bukan punya Saya

I Want to be Maou: Rise a Saint Templar baru punya Saya

Author:Tessar Wahyudi

Rating: T

Banyak Typo dan kadang ngawur tapi semoga bisa menghibur, mulai ada semi dark jadi harap maklum jika ada adegan tubuh terpotong dan sebagainya.

Chapter 16 Ikan yang telah ditangkap

"...jadi begitulah rinciannya. Apa kau mengerti tugasmu, Ikki?"

Aku mengangguk ketika menerima pertanyaan dari Azazel sensei. Dia baru saja selesai menjelaskan peranku, sebagai umpan dalam memancing Loki.

"Tapi sensei bagaimana jebakannya. Apa sudah terpasang dengan baik."

Azazel sensei menarik sudut bibirnya., seperti semua sudah ditangani olehnya.

"Urusan itu sudah ditangani dengan baik jadi jangan khawatir. Lakukan saja apa yang menjadi bagianmu."

Apa yang diucapkannya tidak buruk, memang dari rencana yang telah diucapkan kepadaku. Tugasku bisa dibilang paling mudah, dibanding dengan Vali dan Issei yang harus menghadapi Loki.

"Baiklah aku paham dengan tugasku, dan semoga semua berjalan dengan baik."

Aku segera menutup panggilan dari Azazel sensei.

"Ikki cepatlah! Kita harus segera berkumpul dengan yang lainnya, karena acara akan dimulai."

"Hai kaichou!"

Aku menjawab perintah yang diberikan kaichou, sambil berjalan perlahan mengikutinya dari belakang. Tidak kusangka wanita yang selama ini dikenal pendiam dan dingin di sekolah. Ternyata menyimpan rapat sesuatu, Aku beruntung bisa mengetahui sisi lain darinya.

"Kaichou! Setelah pertempuran ini berakhir aku harus langsung pamit, untuk menjalankan misi yang diberikan oleh Maou Belzeebub."

Seketika Sona Kaichou berhenti melangkah, membuat aku penasaran dan menebak-nebak apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Ikki! Apa kau akan kembali?"

Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku, Ketika menerima jawaban dari sona kaichou. Karena menurutku itu lucu sekali.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu kai-"

"Aku tanya! Apa kau akan kembali lagi padaku!"

Kali ini Sona Kaichou menekan intonasi suaranya. Sambil membalikkan tubuhnya, Dengan mata sendu menatap lekat diriku. Seolah dia merasa kesepian.

"Aku...aku tidak tahu."

Aku menundukkan pandanganku sambil memberi jawaban itu, bukan berarti aku tidak percaya dengan kemampuan diriku saat ini tapi.

"Ikki ini perintah dariku! Kau harus kembali hidup-hidup paham!"

"Tapi kaichou aku- um"

Sebuah tindakan tiba-tiba dari Sona kaichou membuat mataku melebar. Dia menciumku dengan halus, rasanya itu bukan didasarkan oleh nafsu semata. Tapi itu berisi kepercayaan penuh dan harapan.

Mata Sona Kaichou tertutup poni dengan semburat merah tercetak dipipinya, diwajahku juga mungkin tercetak lebih pekat.

Kecanggungan terjadi beberapa saat, setelah tindakan yang spontan dilakukan oleh Sona Kaichou.

"Itu adalah first kissku dan doa. Agar kau selamat menjalankan misi tersebut."

Gluk.

Aku meneguk ludahku mendengarnya, yang benar saja menurut sebuah buku. First kiss hanya diberikan oleh seorang wanita kepada laki-laki, yang dicintai dan dipercayai oleh wanita tersebut. Apakah aku dipercayai oleh Sona kaichou sebegitu besar.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba Kai...tidak maksudku Sona?"

Semu merah kian tercetak di pipinya dan tangannya mengepal keras. Matanya menunjukkan kalau dia ingin melarangku.

"Karena aku tidak bisa melakukan hal tersebut dihadapan yang lain. Entah kenapa ketika denganmu aku merasa nyaman, aku hanya bisa menunjukkan sisi lain diriku kepada Tsubaki. Tapi saat kau masuk dalam keluargaku dan berbaur dengan yang lainnya. Entah kenapa sesuatu dalam diriku yang kurasa hampa seperti ada yang mengisi. Karena itulah kau harus bertanggung jawab Ikki hiks hiks."

Sona kaichou gadis yang dingin, pendiam, dan tegas itu. Mengucapkan kalimat yang menyatakan kelemahannya kepadaku dengan serius, sambil terisak di sertai air mata yang mengalir.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

Aku melangkah mendekatinya dan menyentuh lembut dirinya. Sebenarnya, aku tidak biasa menenangkan seorang gadis yang sedang bersedih.

"Sona! Jika menurutmu aku adalah penyebab kau berubah, dan kau memintaku bertanggung jawab. maka jawabanku sama saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Sejujurnya aku mulai menyukaimu sejak saat melihat wajah teduhmu, saat kau tidur disampingku waktu itu."

Sona Kaichou melebarkan mata dan menatap ke arahku. Benar, aku memang menyukainya sejak saat itu. Wajah damai yang menenangkan ketika aku melihatnya, masih membekas di ingatanku.

"Karena itu aku akan bertanggung jawab. Dengan kembali hidup-hidup, dan berkumpul kembali bersama dengan yang lain."

"Ikki!"

Sona Kaichou segera mendekap diriku dengan cepat kedalam pelukannya. Sesuatu di dalam Hatiku juga seperti ada yang menghangat, saat aku ada dalam pelukannya.

"Aku akan menunggu selalu!"

"Ha'i tunggulah aku, karena aku tidak akan mati. Sampai gelar seorang Maou kudapatkan, 'Kaichou."

"Mou~ dasar keras kepala!"

Dia menekan lembut pelukannya saat aku selesai mengatakan itu. Aku juga berbuat hal yang serupa, setelah dirasa cukup aku dan dia merapikan diri.

"Aku senang mendengar janjimu barusan, Ikki!"

"Aku juga senang, mengetahui jika kau menyukaiku Sona."

Semu merah kembali hinggap dipipinya dan itu membuatku, menarik kecil sudut bibirku karena bahagia.

"Mou~ baiklah kali ini kau menang. Tapi bersiap-siaplah setelah kau pulang dari misi itu, aku akan membuatmu repot."

"Aku akan menantikannya Sona-chan!"

Dia juga menarik sudut bibirnya, kemudian berbalik dan mulai melangkah kembali. Setelah berjalan agak lama. Akhirnya, aku dan Kaichou sampai di aula utama.

Semuanya berkumpul jadi satu. Para akuma muda yang memiliki potensi berbakat dikumpulkan dalam tempat ini. Diantaranya adalah Diadora dari klan Astaroth, Seekvaria dari Arcduke Agreas Juga klan lainnya. Kemudian Gremory yang diwakili oleh Rias Gremory, sebagai adik dari sang Maou saat ini. Lalu Klan sitri yang tentu saja diwakili oleh Sona Sitri, dan merupakan adik dari maou Leviathan saat ini.

Pandanganku masih terarah kepada satu orang besar. yang memiliki rambut acak ke depan. Postur tubuhnya yang terbentuk, karena latihan yang dijalaninya mungkin diatas normal. Dia juga menatap lekat diriku dengan sudut bibir meremehkan.

Lalu pembawa acara meminta perhatian. karena acara perkenalan dan pembukaan rating game. Antara Akuma muda akan segera dimulai.

Kemudian pembawa acara memperkenalkan juga, tamu spesial yaitu Odin-sama. Yang maksud kedatangannya adalah untuk bergabung dalam Aliansi Bible. Riuh tepuk tangan menggema di ruangan ini, kemudian Odin juga menyampaikan beberapa bait kata sebagai sambutannya. Lalu acara terus berlanjut dengan khidmat. tapi pandanganku masih melirik ke pria tersebut.

"Peserta 8 adalah Rias gremory. yang merupakan adik dari Maou Lucifer saat ini. Silakan perkenalkan dirimu dan sebutkan impianmu. Jika nanti memenangkan rating game dan harapanmu ke depannya."

Rias buchou maju ke depan sedikit ketika mendengar namanya disebut oleh sang moderator. Dia mengambil nafas panjang sebelum memulai bicara, sekedar menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Namaku Rias Gremory kepala klan selanjutnya dari Gremory. Setelah kemenanganku dalam Turnamen. Nantinya, aku ingin menjadi Raja game dan menantang Sang Kaisar Belial."

"Uoh itu luar biasa!"

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang adik Maou!"

"Bla bla"

Bisik-bisik terdengar saat Rias buchou, menyampaikan impian dan harapannya. Lalu setelahnya dia undur diri.

"Uwoh harapan dan impian yang mengagumkan, dari seorang adik Maou. Lalu selanjutnya kepala dari clan Sitri, yang sama merupakan adik dari maou Leviatahan masa ini yaitu Sona Sitri."

Aku melihat tubuh sona kaichou menegang sesaat ketika namanya dipanggil. Kemudian aku menyentuh pelan punggungnya, memberi semangat teman-temanku juga mengikuti.

"Ikki! Semuanya!"

Dia maju selangkah dengan anggun seperti Rias Buchou, dan berdiri dengan tegak. Lalu Sona Kaichou mulai berbicara.

"Aku Sona Sitri penerus dari keluarga Sitri. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin gelar atau apapun, karena yang kuinginkan adalah menciptakan akademy. Agar para akuma darah murni, dan akuma reinkarnasi bisa berbaur satu sama lain."

"Heh apa itu bisa terjadi! Bangsawan akuma seperti kita tidak bisa berbaur, dengan mereka yang sudah menjadi budak kita."

Kalimat melecehkan itu keluar dari mulut seorang pria. dengan surai hijau memakai pakaian kebesarannya. Namanya Loctius Murmur akuma dari klan Ksatria.

"Harapanmu itu bagus dalam pikiranmu saja, tapi kami para bangsawan tidak bisa semudah itu. Menerima keputusanmu yang sepihak, 'bukan!"

"Ya, itu benar!"

"Haha! Apa itu lelucon!"

"Membuat akademi agar akuma darah murni dan reinkarnasi, bisa saling memahami itu hanyalah mimpi."

Tanganku terkepal kuat sesuatu dalam hatiku, ingin meledak minta dikeluarkan. Tapi kaichou menggerakan tangan untuk menyentuh kacamatanya.

"Ho begitukah! Apa kau berbicara mewakili para bangsawan yang diam saja, atau kau hanya berinisiatif untuk menyela impianku. Supaya kau dikenal sebagai orang yang cerdik."

Raut wajah Loctius mengerut saat Kaichou membalas kata-katanya barusan. Kaichou memang hebat awalnya dia yang terpojok tapi sekarang, musuhnya yang malah terjebak dalam permainannya sendiri.

"Dasar bodoh! Impianku adalah hakku. mewujudkannya atau tidak itu tergantung dariku. Asal tahu saja aku bahkan memiliki orang gila yang punya impian lebih gila dariku. Awalnya kupikir dia hanya melucu dengan impiannya. Tapi dia perlahan mulai menunjukkan kualitasnya. Bahwa dia bisa menjadi apa yang dia impikan."

Oi apa dia menceritakn diriku dan impianku menjadi Maou, untuk membungkam Luctius Murmur.

"Karena itu aku katakan padamu, impianku yang sekarang masih benih. Aku baru menanam benih itu lalu aku akan menunggu dan menjaga benih itu, sampai dia tumbuh besar dan menghasilkn buah. Ucapkanlah apa yang ingin kau katakan, tapi suatu hari nanti akan kubungkam ucapanmu hari ini. Dengan fakta yang tidak akan bisa kau tepis."

Suasana hening tercipta setelah Sona Kaichou mengatakan itu, setelah itu dia menghormat pada sang moderator. Lalu kembali melangkah ke tempatnya semula.

"Baiklah! Kita sudah mendengar pernyataan dari sona Sitri. yang mana merupakan penerus selanjutnya klan sitri. Serta adik dari Maou Leviathan-sama."

"Baiklah! Kita melanjutkan ke peserta terakhir, dan dia punya rasa humor ringan. Tak perlu berlama-lama mari kita sambut. Sang pangeran tanpa mahkota Sairaorg Bael, kepala selanjutnya dari Great King!"

Iris mataku makin menatap tajam dirinya yang bergerak tanpa mengenal takut, bahkan beberapa ejekan yang terdengar mengejek dirinya tidak dihiraukan.

"Aku adalah Sairaog Bael merupakan penerus selanjutnya dari klan Bael. Aku punya impian bertukar tinju dengan Sekiryuutei, dan kemudian menjadi seorang calon Great King Bael. Untuk menggantikan posisi Ayahku!"

"Heh dia berasal dari Bael, tapi tidak mewarisi kekuatan sejati dari Bael"

"Apa mungkin dia hendak melakukan kudeta kepada ayahnya."

"Yak bagaimanapun, dia adalah aib di keluarga besarnya."

Entah kenapa kepalaku seperti mau pecah mendengar ejekan mereka, tapi Sairaog tetap diam tak bergeming. Seolah dia paham kalau meladeni mereka, hanya akan meruntuhkan kehormatan dirinya.

Krizet

Sebuah siluet aura tertangkap dalam inderaku, berarti Loki sudah ada disini.

Nah sekaranglah saat untuk menjalankan rencanaku. Kupikir tidak ada cela untuk memulai membuat keributan, ditambah Loki juga belum muncul sedari awal. Tapi sepertinya dia berniat datang, sambil meledek putra dari Great King Bael.

Aku masuk dalam sage mode dan melangkah maju ke depan. Tidak menghiraukan Sona Kaichou dan teman-temanku, yang membisikkan agar berhenti.

Aku beruntung sudah diajarkan teknik 'Perfect Vision' dari latihan keras dengan Gamaken. Juga mungkin ini kemampuan tambahan, yang diberikan oleh Gamaken saat menanamkan segel di tubuhku.

Tap wush

Aku menghentakan kaki kiriku dan mendorong kuat dengan kaki kananku, kuarahkan ke Sairaog Bael sambil tangan kanan terkepal kuat. Ketika jarak antara aku dan Sairaorg menipis yang saat ini Sairaog memunggungiku. Aku melayangkan tinju ke arah dirinya.

Dum

Seranganku ditepis dengan tangan kirinya bahkan tanpa menengok, walau begitu dirinya sedikit terdorong beberapa centimeter.

"Menyerang orang lain saat dia sedang bicara itu tindakan brutal, apa kau memancing keributan denganku?"

Sairaorg memprovokasi setelah menerima seranganku. Heh sepertinya julukan orang yang melatih dirinya, melebihi batas bukan sembarang.

"Haha tentu saja aku ingin tahu seberapa kuat diriku yang ingin menjadi Maou ini. Kalau melawan calon Great King saja kewalahan, bagaimana mungkin aku menjadi Maou. Nanti Martabatku akan turun."

Normal Pov.

Seluruh mata melebar saat Ikki selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya barusan. Untuk membalas ucapan Sairaorg Bael.

"Haha kau bercanda orang sepertimu, ingin menjadi Maou jangan bergu-"

Duakh

Ikki menendang mulut orang itu dengan Taijutsunya. Membuat orang itu berputar sambil melayang dan berhenti tepat, setelah dia menghantam dinding dengan keras.

"Maaf! Kakiku sedikit lepas kendali hari ini, saat kau mengatai apa yang ingin kuraih."

Tatapan tajam dan anggukan kecil, dialamatkan ke Azazel sang pemimpin malaikat jatuh. Lalu Azazel menatap balik, sambil menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Temme beraninya kau!"

Orang yang mengatai dan barusan saja ditendang oleh Ikki, meneriakkinya dengan nyaring lalu mengeluarkan rune sihir miliknya.

"Haha kau tidak akan kuampuni!"

Api besar menyembur keluar dari rune sihir itu. Tapi Ikki tidak bergeser dari tempatnya barusan, bahkan tidak menurunkan kewaspadaanya kepada Sairaorg juga.

Api besar itu melahap Ikki dan sairaorg bersamaan. membuat orang itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, karena serangannya berhasil.

Lis hampir mengeluarkan bola matanya saat melihat kejadian didepan, dia ingin berteriak tapi sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Tenanglah dia sudah kulindungi, dengan sihirku dari sini!"

Hanakai sang penyihir api dikelompok yang sama dengannya, telah secara diam-diam membuat dinding api di sektar Ikki dan Sairaorg.

"Hanakai!"

"Aku sudah memasang sihir Firewall untuk menghentikan serangannya barusan. Jadi kau tenang saja, tidak akan kubiarkan Ikki senpai terluka, 'Lis chan"

Hanakai mengatakannya sambil mengedipkan matanya. Sedangkn Lis kagum akan kemampuan yang telah meningkat dari teman satu kelompoknya.

"Haah! Matilah kau bersama, dengan pangeran memalukan dari keluarga Bael itu!"

Api yang menguar itu perlahan namun pasti mulai padam. Secara samar-samar memperlihatkan Ikki dan Sairaorg, masih dalam keadaan yang sama dan tidak mengubah posisinya.

"Ap-apa yang telah terjadi, harusnya sihirku bisa?"

"Heh kalau calon Great King sampai lari, dari api itu aku tidak akan punya muka di depan ayahku."

"Benar! Seorang calon Maou juga. tidak akan melakukannya."

Orang tersebut menggertakan giginya keras, melihat itu dan mendengar penghinaan barusan. Dengan cepat dia mengeluarkan puluhan rune sihir berwarna merah.

"Kalo begitu bersiaplah, menerima serangan pamungkasku."

Disudut lain Loki yang melihatnya, tersenyum kecil saat orang tersebut marah. Dia mengeluarkan banyak rune sihir, untuk menyerang bertubi-tubi kepada Akuma sejenisnya.

"Benar, lakukanlah serangan pamungkasmu. Memang beginilah sifat asli kalian para akuma, selalu menjatuhkan satu sama lain. Biar aku membantumu sedikit hehe."

Loki tersenyum girang dan menyalurkam kekuatannya, untuk memperkuat serangan dari orang itu.

Disisi lain Ikki melebarkan mata karena rune sihir orang itu, tiba-tiba memiliki pola yang aneh.

"Bahaya itu rune sihir penguatan. Master! Segera bertukar tubuh denganku sebentar."

"Baik!"

Mendengar perintah dari Gamaken. Ikki maju selangkah, sambil menghadap ke arah serangan.

"Maaf Great King! Kita lanjutkan setelah ini!"

Ikki menyatukan kedua tangannya. Membiarkan Gamaken menguasai tubuhnya sebentar.

"Sekarang terimalah seranganku calon Maou dan Great king yang memalukan."

Serbuan api besar meluncur bertubi-tubi menghantam Ikki dan Sairarorg. Semua yang ada disitu menghindar. Para Maou masih setia duduk ditempatnya karena jangkauannya jauh. Kali ini Hanakai bahkan belum sempat membuat pelindung, kalau pun dia membuatnya itu tidak mungkin bisa bertahan lama.

"Gawat! Aku tidak sempat merapalkan mantra!"

"Kalau begitu berarti, Onichaaan!"

"Ikki!"

"Nyahahaha! Matilah kalian berdua!"

Serangan sihir bertubi-tubi meluncur ke arah mereka berdua. Melihat itu baik keluarga Sairaorg, dan Sona sama melebarkan mata. Saji bahkan sudah mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat hendak kesana membantu, tapi dia melihat Kaichounya tetap tenang. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Ikki.

"Kaichou! Biarkan aku-"

"Tidak perlu!"

"Apa!"

"Kaichou!"

"Dia itu kuat! Ikki-kun sangat kuat dan aku percaya padanya, dia sudah berjanji padaku bahwa dia tidak akan mati sebelum menjadi seorang Maou. Karena itu serangan seperti ini, tidak mungkin membuatnya tumbang!"

Mendengar kata-kata penuh keyakinan dari Sona tersebut. Entah mengapa Saji seperti orang bodoh, mengapa dia lupa akan hal itu.

'Ikki tidak mungkin kalah. Aku sudah melihatnya berkali-kali bangkit, dia selalu membuat kejutan. Sekarang Ikki! Berikan temanmu ini kejutan tidak terduga lainnya.'

Saji berteriak dalam hatinya sambil menepis perasangka buruk, akan keadaan teman dan rival dalam kelompoknya.

Dum dum dum

Durasi serangan itu masih lama. Tapi perlahan mulai mengecil dan perlahan berhenti meninggalkan debu yang beterbangan, disekitar tempat yang menjadi target serangan orang tersebut.

"Nyahahah! kalian berdua sudah tamat, itulah akibatnya jika kali-"

Buakh... Buakh bang

Pipinya kali ini menerima serangan sebelum selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya barusan, tidak menunggu lama sairaorg meninju langsung ulu hati dari orang itu. membuatnya meluncur menuju dinding dengan keras.

Gaha

Darah segar keluar dari mulutnya, dan matanya melebar ketika tahu pelakunya adalah Sairaorg. Tapi yang dia heran adalah Sairaorg masih segar bugar, sedangkan yang satunya terduduk sambil terengah-engah mengatur nafas.

"Ku...kuso jadi orang...orang itu menahan...sera...nganku eh!"

Dia pingsan setelah menerima serangan langsung dari sairaorg.

Tap

Sairaorg mendarat dengan lembut dan berbalik menatap Ikki yang terengah. Sambil dikelilingi anggotanya, lalu kembali dia mengingat apa yang telah direncanakan Ikki.

(Flasah back)

"Senpou : Gama Reverse!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Sairaorg bertanya kepada Ikki saat dia berbalik dan menyatukan kedua tangannya, sambil menghadap kearah serangan bertubi-tubi yang datang.

"Tenang saja! Serahkan ini kepadaku."

Ikki menghentakan tangannya ke tanah. Dari ketiadaan muncullah sebuah daging, yang semakin banyak dan merapat. Membuat mereka berdua tertutup rapat dari serangan itu.

"[Senpou : Holding Toad Stomach!]"

"Tenang saja Sairaorg Bael daging ini, bahkan bisa menahan serangan api dari Naga sekelas Salamander."

Sairaorg terkejut dengan kemampuan Ikki yang ada didepannya.

"Heh! Kau menyelamatkan musuh yang ingin kau lawan."

"Keh aku tidak berniat menjadikan kau musuh baka! Tapi aku ingin kau menjadi rivalku."

"Rival!"

Sairaorg seperti orang bodoh mendengar perkataan Ikki barusan. Menurutnya Ikki adalah orang asing yang beberapa menit ini menatapnya, dan tiba tiba menyerangnya tanpa alasan jelas. kemudian dengan secepat kilat, dia menginginkan dirinya menjadi rival

"Keh! Baru kali ini ada orang yang menawarkan diri menjadi rivalku, apa kau cukup kuat untuk menjadi lawanku."

"Kalau itu mari kita putuskan setelah kau menghajar orang brengsek, yang membuat kita dalam posisi seperti ini. Sebenarnya aku melakukannya untuk memancing seseorang keluar dari kandang.

"Berarti kau!"

Sairaorg kemudian sadar bila orang yang didepannya ini memiliki kemampuan sensor yang kuat. Beberapa saat yang lalu dia juga menyadari sebuah kekuatan aneh, yang tiba-tiba masuk dalam sensornya. Tapi itu sangat lembut bahkan untuk Akuma kelas atas, jika tidak melatihnya dengan baik itu tidak mungkin terdeteksi. Hanya bagi mereka yang telah melatih, dengan baiklah yang bisa menyadarinya.

Sairaorg terkejut sebentar lantas menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu! Serahkan hal itu padaku."

"Oh iya Sairaorg perkenalkan namaku adalah Kurogane Ikki. Status sementaraku adalah akuma keluarga Sona sitri, dan impianku adalah menjadi seorang Maou."

Mata Sairaorg Bael melebar, kini dia tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Sona Sitri. Saat dia mengatakan dikelompoknya ada orang, yang memiliki impian lebih gila dari dirinya. Ternyata orang tersebut adalah orang ini

Flash back end

Sairaorg Bael menarik sudut bibirnya saat sudah melempar, orang yang menyerang dirinya ke alam mimpi. Lalu matanya menatap Ikki tajam yang tersenyum ke arahnya, setelah menenangkan teman-temannya.

"Heh! Jadi kau ingin menjadikanku Rival kah!"

Mata Ikki juga menajam, perlahan dia bangkit dari posisinya. memejamkan mata sebentar lalu membuka mata, menatap langsung ke arah Sairaorg Bael.

"Yah! Itu benar Pangeran tanpa Mahkota."

Jawab Ikki sambil menunjuk Sairaorg dengan mengacungkan tinju ke arahnya. Ikki tiba-tiba membuka kepalan tangan itu dan menggoyangkannya.

"Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin menyelesaikan urusan lain.

Kini matanya menatap Odin dan Rossweise, yang dari tadi terdiam menatap kejadian di depannya. Dengan cepat tangannya menunjuk Sang Raja para Aesir.

"Kau! Apa yang telah kau rencanakan sebelumnya, 'Pak Tua Odin."

Semua pasang mata melebar ketika Ikki dengan tidak sopannya, menunjuk dan mengatai Raja para Aesir dengan sebutan Pak Tua.

"Ikki apa yang kau katakan cepat minta maaf!"

Sona Sitri tidak ingin Pawn, sekaligus orang yang dikasihinya mendapat masalah. Tapi Ikki balik menatap tajam Sona.

"Apa anda tidak merasakannya Kaichou-sama. Serangan orang tadi mengandung rune sihir yang berbeda, dari serangannya yang pertama..."

Ikki menjeda kalimatnya. kemudian dia menatap tajam Rossweise, yang masih setia berdiri di samping Odin dengan tenang. Tapi berlainan dengan hatinya yang mendidih, mendengar majikannya dikatai pak tua.

"Kau! Bisa kau jelaskan rune sihir itu milik siapa?"

Kini mata Rossweise melebar dia jelas tahu, serangan tadi memang mengandung sihir dari Mitologinya. Tapi tidak mungkin Odin-sama majikannya berbuat seperti itu.

"Memang, serangan tadi diperkuat oleh energi sihir asing. Dan aku merasa sama seperti milik kami, tapi itu jelas bukan-"

"Bukan dari kalian! Bagaimana bisa sesuatu yang sama dan mirip, bukan berasal dari satu sumber."

Kepala Rossweise tidak kuat lagi menahannya, cukup sudah dia tidak bisa bersabar lebih kuat.

"Kami datang ke sini dengan niat berdamai, bukan untuk menghancurkan dunia bawah!"

"Lalu itu dari siapa? Apa mungkin dari Mitologi kalian yang membangkang, kalau begitu Mitologi kalian memang lemah. Sepertinya aku paham alasan kenapa Raja para Aesir, mengadakan perjanjian damai dengan Mitologi Bible."

Sairaorg juga menambahkan.

"Dengan kata lain Mitologi Norse sengaja mendekati Mitologi Bible, agar kelak saat mereka diserang Mitologi lain bisa mendapat bantuan."

Azazel yang melihatnya menarik senyum kecil saat Ikki berhasil menjelekkan Mitologi norse, disaat yang tepat bahkan semua ini terasa alami. Sebelumnya dalam rapat beberapa hari lalu, dia dan kedua pimpinan lain sudah meminta persetujuan. Bahwa untuk membuat Loki keluar harus menjelekkan Mitologi Norse, dan pilihan Azazel memilih Ikki sebagai eksekutor untuk melakukannya berakhir bagus.

'Heh! Mengatur rencana seolah terlihat alami, kemudian didukung Loki yang membantu menyerangnya. Lalu menjadikan hal itu batu sandungan, untuk melancarkan rencana. Ikki kau memang licik.'

"Kalau begitu... Coba jelaskan apa yang di tanyakan, oleh anak muda itu Raja para Aesir."

Odin mengikuti alur saja karena ini hanya drama, untuk memancing anaknya Loki keluar.

"Sebenarnya apa yang diucapkan anak muda ini benar... Mitologi kami sedang dalam kelemahan."

"Odin-sama!"

Rossweise mencoba menyela, agar pimpinannya tidak menceritakan detail keadaan mitologi Norse saat ini. Tapi itu tidak berhasil membuatnya berhenti.

"Akhir-Akhir ini banyak pengikut kami yang pindah haluan, mencari perlindungan diluar Mitologi kami. Karena itu kupikir dengan mendekati Mitologi besar seperti Mitologi Bible, akan memperkuat kami di mata Mitologi lainnya."

"Jangan bercanda Baka Oyaji!"

Loki yang ada di sarangnya, sudah menahan mati-matian kemarahannya dari tadi. Tapi saat Odin selesai mengucapkan itu. Dia berteriak keras dan keluar dari sarangnya.

"Kau... Beraninya kau berkata kalau Mitologi kami lemah."

Mata Loki menatap tajam sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah Ikki. Semua bersiap memasang kuda-kuda saat dia muncul. Sedangkan Ikki sendiri menarik senyum kecil, dan melirik ke hadapan pimpinan Maou.

Sirzech Lucifer mengangguk dan menggerakan tangannya.

"Sekarang lakukan!," perintah Sirzech

3 orang dari ras berlainan yaitu Uriel dari malaikat, Baraqiel dari malaikat jatuh, dan Ajuka dari Akuma. Melingkari Loki sambil membuat rune sihir tipe segel.

"Holy Triangle Seal!"

Mata Loki membulat sempurna. Saat rune segitiga putih terbentuk, dan menempatkan dirinya di tengah-tengah. Pandangannya mengarah ke Ikki yang dilihatnya tersenyum simpul.

"Misiku sudah selesai!"

"Kussoooo!"

Lalu ketiganya menyempurnakan segelnya dan mengunci Loki dalam segitiga prisma putih. Kemudian Ajuka menaruh rune sihir pemindah, membuatnya menghilang ke tempat yang telah di sepakati. Wilayah untuk melawan Loki yaitu daerah berbatu.

"Sekarang Loki sudah dipindahkan ke tempat yang direncanakan, menimbang waktu yang diperlukan untuk segelnya rusak mungkin sekitar 15 menit."

"Baiklah bersiaplah untuk kalian semua! Issei dan Vali juga seluruh kelompok yang ditelah ditunjuk."

"Ha'i!"

Itulah yang diucapkan oleh semua kelompok Sitri dan Gremory, tentu dalam hal ini Ikki juga ikut. Walau diawal dia sudah melakukan tugasnya.

"Yosh inilah waktu yang kutunggu," ucap Vali.

Dia muncul dari ketiadaan karena menunggu gilirannya, kemudian Vali menatap sedikit Ikki dan menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Kau lumayan juga, untuk menjadi umpan."

Ikki melirik ke arah Vali, ketika menerima ucapan yang barusan diterimanya. Tapi dia tidak menghiraukan sepenuhnya.

"Setidaknya aku sudah melakukan tugasku, kini lakukanlah tugasmu Hakuryuuko!"

"Hm itu pasti! kau tidak perlu khawatir dan satu lagi...aku menantikan saat bertarung denganmu."

Ikki terkekeh ketika Vali mengatakan itu terhadapnya, bukanya dia sudah ada Sekiryuutei sebagi rival abadinya.

"Maaf saja, tapi aku sudah ada tiga rival. Bukannya kau sudah ada rival yang ditakdirkan?"

"Cih! sekiryuutei masa ini mungkin boleh juga, tapi kau lebih menarik perhatian."

"Terserahlah!"

Ajuka kemudian datang setelah mempersiapkan sihir teleportasi, untuk berpindah ke tempat Loki. Serta menghadapi Loki yang berniat menghalangi perjanjian damai.

Rossweise melangkah malu ke hadapan Ikki, dengan mata memandang ke bawah.

"Ano aku minta maaf jika berkata...kurang ajar kepada anda... Ikki-kun.."

Ikki mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Rossweise, yang meminta maaf karena telah berprasangka buruk pada dirinya.

"Tenang saja! Aku mungkin akan melakukan hal sama, jika ada orang yang berkata seperti itu terhadap kelompokku. Tapi apa Odin-sama tidak memberitahumu."

Rona merah tipis bersemu di pipinya, mulutnya mengulum dan matanya melirik tajam ke arah Odin. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

'Odin-sama berniat mempermalukan aku,' batin Rossweise.

"Pokoknya aku minta maaf!"

"Baik! baik!'

Ikki langsung menerima permintaan maaf Rossweise. Lalu Maou Ajuka datang ke arah kumpulan.

"Dengar sihir pemindahan kemungkinan hanya akan bisa mengirim 10 orang dalam sekali pakai, sedangkan untuk digunakan kembali butuh waktu 15 menit. Jadi kita harus mengirim gelombag pertama dengan bijak."

"Master! aku punya rencana dengar."

Gamaken menjelaskan detail rencananya pada Ikki. Dengan seksama Ikki mendengar rencana yang diajukan Gamaken. Setelah Gamaken selesai mengutarakan rencananya, Ikki mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah, ide itu mungkin akan berhasil."

Ikki memutuskan linknya lalu kemudian maju kedepan ke arah Maou Ajuka, yang sedang mengumumkan siapa saja yang pergi di gelombang pertama.

"Baiklah gelombang pertama akan diisi oleh Issei sang Sekiryuutei, Vali sang Hakuryuuko, Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri, Irina Shidou sebagai wakil dari Malaikat, Shiroe dari malaikat jatuh, Himejima Akeno, Tsubaki shinra, Sairaorg Bael, dan Kuisha Abaddon. Kalianlah yang pertama pergi. untuk selanjutnya menyusul Mereka ak-"

"Permisi Maou Belzeebub! Aku punya sebuah rencana, yang akan bisa mengirim kita semua langsung ke sana."

Semua mata tertuju pada Ikki.

"Kurogane-kun apa kau serius dengan perkataanmu. Aku memindahkan Loki ke tempat dimana medan energi sihirnya tidak beraturan, dengan energiku sekalipun aku hanya bisa mengirim 10 orang dan itu hanya batasnya. Jika berlebihan pola rune sihir bisa rusak, dan bisa membahayakan objek yang dikirim belum lagi-"

"Anda tidak perlu cemas, sudah kubilang aku punya rencana."

And cut.

Oke selesai dah chapter ini maaf yah gak langsung bag big bug nggak enak cuy. Segitu aja kayanya untuk chapter ini, afuh chapter depan bakalan ada action and drama tentunya.

Tolong tinggalkan Reviewnya untuk Author yang masih belajar ini saudaraku sekalian:v.

Terima kasih banyak atas kesabaran kalian yang menunggu Fanfic ini update dan selalu mendukungku.

Terakhir aminkan doa ini di hati aja ya.  
Ya Tuhan! Berikanlah kepada Author ini kemampuan untuk terus berkarya dengan baik dan lancar. Serta diberi kebahagian di dunia ini maupun di dunia selanjutnya.

Oke Itu aja dulu seperti biasa bacalah terus I Want to be Maou: Rise a Saint Templar, dan ikutilah perjuangan Akuma reinkarnasi menempuh jalan berliku demi menjadi seorang Maou di masa depan.

Jaa nee 


	17. Chapter 17

**Highschool DxD © Ichhei Ishibumi**

 **I Want to be Maou: Rise a Saint Templar © Tessar Wahyudi**

Rating: M

Banyak Typo dan kadang ngawur. Tapi semoga bisa menghibur, mulai ada semi dark. Jadi harap maklum jika ada adegan tubuh terpotong dan sebagainya.

Chapter 17 Kecerobohan

Ikki PoV

Baiklah saatnya menjalankan rencana yang dibuat oleh Gamaken. Aku maju ke depan,menatap Maou Ajuka yang berkata tidak mungkin pada rencanaku.

"Sudah kubilang aku punya rencana," ucapku tegas.

Maou Ajuka memandangku lekat, dia lalu berkata.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kau mengaturnya?"

"Pertama kau harus mengirim aku dulu kesana, setelah itu baru akan mengirim mereka!"

 **Boft**

Aku menghentakan tangan ke tanah, dan timbulah asap tebal. Setelah beberapa saat asapnya menghilang, muncullah sebuah rune sihir milik Gamaken.

"Ini adalah sihir teleportasi milik familiarku. Siapa pun yang berdiri di sini, akan bisa di panggil!" Ujarku tegas.

Semua memandang dengan mata melebar. Ajuka-sama melekukan sudut bibirnya.

"Baiklah kamu menang. kalau begitu, Shiroe akan digantikan olehmu."

Aku mengangguk dengan keputusan dari Maou Ajuka. Dia kemudian mulai menyiapkan rune sihir, untuk memindahkan aku dan 9 orang lainnya.

"Semua yang ingin bertarung, masuklah dalam jangkauan lingkaran ini dan tunggu. Dalam sekejap, aku akan menteleportasikan kalian ke sana!"

Semua mengangguk setelah mendengar penjelasanku barusan, kemudian aku menghilang dalam kilatan cahaya teleportasi milik Maou Ajuka.

Normal PoV

Ajuka menteleportasikan seluruh orang yang di panggil, ke tempat di mana Loki berada untuk menghadapinya. Ikki juga termasuk ke dalamnya, karena dia bilang memiliki rencana untuk membawa orang lain dengan sihirnya.

Setelah itu cahaya putih bermunculan, menampilkan satu per satu sosok yang di teleportasi.

"Keh jadi ini dataran yang disebut The Forsaken itu," gumam Vali setelah dia memandang sekitar.

"Forsaken?" Sembur Issei menanggapi gumaman Vali tersebut.

"The Forsaken adalah bagian dataran di dunia bawah yang dulu, pernah menjadi saksi perang 100 tahun antara fraksi Maou lama dan Maou baru!" Jelas Rias yang menjawab kebingungan Issei.

"Karena dasyatnya perang tersebut, sehingga mempengaruhi daratan dunia bawah ini," tambah Sairaorg.

Ikki ikut mendengar apa yang mereka katakan, tapi setelah itu dia melukai jempolnya. Mengoles sedikit pada telapak tangan kirinya, dan menghentakan ke tanah.

" **Gyakuu : Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

 **Boft!**

Kepulan asap putih tebal muncul di belakang mereka, menampilkan wajah dari kelompok yang berdiri di dalam lingkaran sebelumnya.

"Uwoh kita sudah ada disini," ucap salah seorang anggota kelompok klan Murmur.

"Bla bla"

Mereka banyak berbisik-bisik tak jelas, tapi Ikki tidak ambil pusing. Sairaorg mendekat kearah Ikki, dan segera menepuk pundaknya.

"Hm! Sepertinya teleportasi milik Familiarmu itu boleh juga!"

Ikki sedikit terhentak. Lalu menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan orang yang menepuk pundaknya. Ternyata dia adalah Sairaorg, yang menatapnya lekat sambil memamerkan gigi.

"Oi menjauhlah! aku tidak ingin terlau dekat dengan Rivalku."

"Cih seperti aku juga menginginkannya saja, dengar Ikki! Aku ingin melihat, seberapa besar tekadmu itu."

Ikki menyipitkan mata mendengar provokasi Sairaorg.

'Tawaranku menjadikannya rival, ternyata diterima! Baguslah!' batinnya

"Baiklah! kalau begitu, lihat baik-baik dan jangan berkedip. Kemampuan dari orang yang menginginkanmu menjadi _Rival_ "

"Woi bagaimana denganku?"

Saji menyembur ke arah Ikki. Itu karena dirinya yang merupakan Rival pertama, merasa diremehkan. Harusnya dia juga diperhitungkan.

"Apa kau melupakan aku?"

Ikki menarik sudut bibirnya mendengar protes Saji, tentu bukan untuk meremehkan kawannya. Tapi, dia geli harusnya Saji tidak perlu mengucapkan hal itu. mungkin Saji merasa tidak di di pedulikan olehnya, sebagai rival dalam kelompok akhir-akhir ini.

"Saji kau tidak perlu menjelaskan itu, bagiku engkaulah Rival pertama."

Ikki mengucapkannya sambil menyodorkan tinju ke arahnya, Sedangkan Saji menarik simpul sudut bibirnya menyambut tinjuan Ikki.

"Jadi, bagaimana kita menghadapinya. Apa kita ingin menyerangnya, seperti anak kecil yang kegirangan melihat coklat?"

Seorang penerus keluarga Astaroth menyatakan pendapatnya, sambil mengibaskan jubah yang dikenakannya ke sana kemari.

"Aku sudah mengatur strategi untuk itu, jadi mohon perhatian semuanya!"

Fight scene

Setelah Shiroe menjelaskan apa yang ada kepalanya, Seluruh orang bergegas pergi ke tempat yang di arahkan. Ikki berlari ke arah barat daya, menghadapi gerombolan besar musuh. Yang muncul di sekitar Loki.

"Hm! ternyata dia sudah menyiapkan banyak pasukan!"

Ikki mengucapkannya sambil menendang satu per satu musuh, yang mencoba mendekatinya. Setiap kali dia menendang, musuh terdorong dan membentur teman yang ada di belakangnya.

"Oni-chan gambare! Aku juga akan berjuang," teriak Lis kegirangan sambil meninju salah satu monster.

Lis yang sudah mendapat pelatihan dari Gamaken, gaya bertarungnya berkembang pesat. Dia tidak menyerang dengan sembarangan seperti dulu. Kali ini Lis sudah bisa mengatur langkah, dan memperhatikan keberadan musuh sebelum menyerang.

Sudah Ikki duga, Gamaken merupakan sosok yang pantas untuk menjaga adik sepupunya.

"Baiklah tapi jangan memaksakan diri!"

 **Wuss Wuush**

 **Krak dum krak dum**

"Cih sial, mereka banyak sekali!"

"Ya kau benar, penyihir api!"

Hanakai dan Reya menyerang dengan sihir masing-masing, diserang dari jarak dekat dalam jumlah banyak. merupakan hal yang paling mereka benci, karena spesialisasi mereka adalah jarak jauh.

Think Think

scrat scrat

Bennia mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah musuh yang ada di depannya, walau semua serangannya berhasil di tangkis. Tapi dengan cerdik Tomoe Menyelinap menyerang mereka dengan gesit, dan membuat mereka jatuh satu per satu.

"Hm! Kupikir kau akan kelelahan dengan ini semua, Shinobi!"

"Jangan remehkan aku, Samurai!"

Mereka memang saling ejek seperti biasanya, menurut sumber terpercaya 'bila dua orang emosi atau tidak akur satu sama lain' maka kerja sama mereka akan kacau, tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi mereka. Justru yang ada serangan mereka seperti tiada cela, saat Bennia dalam bahaya maka Tomoe menolongnya:pun sebaliknya.

Mereka saling melindungi satu sama lain seperti tubuh. Jika mata menangis tanpa diperintah tangan bergerak, untuk menghapus air mata itu.

Scrat scrat

Saat ninja sedang sibuk menghabisi musuh dengan gerakan yang lihai, dia menebas ke sana kemari dan musuh yang ada dalam jangkauannya. Terkoyak bagian tubuhnya layaknya kertas yang dipotong, lalu

menyemburlah darah segar dari luka sayat itu. Disertai jerit keputusasaan sebelum akhirnya, menggelapar dan menghembuskan nafas.

Tomoe baru saja menyelesaikan serangannya, tiba-tiba sebuah tubuh besar muncul di sampingnya. Monster itu memegang sebuah gada besar, yang kapanpun siap dihentakan ke arahnya.

Mata Tomoe melebar dan wajahnya juga menegang, melihat sesuatu yang tidak diduganya. Tubuhnya mematung sesaat karena terkejut, kakinya sulit bergerak seperti membeku. Monster bertubuh besar itu menyeringaikan taringnya ke arah Tomoe, dan perlahan mengangkat gadanya dan langsung diayunkan kearahnya.

 **Swing**

 **Jleb jelb jleb**

"Wooorgh!"

Mata Tomoe terpejam menunggu serangan itu mengenainya, tapi bukan sebuah dentuman keras yang menghampirinya. Tapi yang sampai ke dirinya, sebuah teriakan sakit dari monster di depannya. Ketika dia membuka mata, pada monster itu sudah tertancap tiga batang anak panah. Segera Tomoe menoleh ke arah sang pelaku dan mendapati, Nimura sedang menenteng panahnya sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Tenang saja aku akan mengawasi dari jauh."

Tomoe melekukan sudut bibirnya sambil mengangguk kecil, walau itu pasti tidak mungkin terlihat oleh Nimura. Matanya beralih ke monster yang hendak menyeranganya barusan, kemudian dia menggengam erat dual katananya.

Scrat scrat scraaat

Tomoe menebas berutal membuat monster raksasa yang hendak memukulnya, terpotong-potong beberapa bagian dengan darah menyembur kemana-mana. Itu membuat mual siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Hm!" Gumamnya kecil. Sambil mengelap berkas darah di pipi manisnya.

Nimura menatap ngeri teman satu kelompoknya, dia baru tahu sisi lain dari sifat diam dan kalem Tomoe. Ternyata dia menyimpan sifat sadis, karena dia baru saja memotong monster raksasa itu, dengan brutal seolah itu sudah biasa dilakukan.

"Demi apapun! Aku tidak akan memancing emosinya, batin Nimura."

 **bugh bugh bugh doom**

"Kalian terlalu banyak, tapi aku tidak akan kalah olehnya!" Teriakan semangat yang menggebu dari Yura, saat meninju monster disekitarnya.

"Aku tidak boleh kalah darinya!"

 **Bugh bugh bugh**

Yura meninju monster yang ada di depannya, kemudian memutar tubuhnya sambil mengayunkan kakinya. Mengenai kepala dari monster yang hendak menyarangnya dari belakang.

Gerakannya kian cepat dan kokoh, hasil latihannya selama ini tidak sia-sia. Kemudia para monster mengerubunginya, seperti semut yang mengerumuni gula. Melihat itu, Yura mengeratkan kepalan tangannya sambil menggertakan gigi. Dia melompat keatas Kemudian bersalto, lalu dia melemparkan tinju kuat yang diselimuti aura sihir.

"Kalian semua menyebalkan. **Enhance Strenght : Hammer Punch!"**

Kabuuuum

Ketika Yura melepaskan serangan, tanah berguncang kemudian retak di ikuti debu beterbangan. Bukan hanya itu, monster-monster yang tadi mengerumuninya juga ikut terpental.

'Geh inilah teknik yang baru kukuasai **Enhance Strange : Hammer Punch**. Butuh waktu seminggu lebih untuk melatihnya, lalu seminggu kemudian aku membiasakannya,' batin Yura senang sambil sudut bibirnya melengkuk kecil.

'Ikki-senpai! Aku pasti akan mengejarmu tunggu saja,' tambahnya dalam hati.

Kabuum

Ikki tersentak beberapa saat ketika mendengar itu, sambil pandangannya menyapu ke arah sumber suara yang tertutupi debu. Ketika debunya mulai menipis, dia bisa melihat jelas pelakunya adalah Yura.

"Heh! kau juga sudah berkembang ya, 'Yura!" Gumamnya'

"Kalau begitu…."

Shringg

Ikki mengeluarkan pedang _Braveheart sword_ dari ketiadaan, lalu mengelus pedang yang sedikit lusuh tersebut. Masih belum percaya pedang yang dulu hanya diceritakan sejak dia kecil, oleh ayah angkatnya kini ada ditangannya.

"Tolong bantu aku _Braveheart Sword!"_

Shring

Menjawab panggilan ikki pedang itu berpendar putih sekali, tanda setuju dan Ikki mulai menatap gerombolan musuhnya.

"Baiklah biar aku coba kemampuan baru yang diajarkan Gamaken padaku, **Senpou : Gamakiriryou**!"

Ikki menancapkan kuat kaki kirinya sebelum dia menghilang, menyisakan siluet cahaya pedangnya bergerak cepat. Kiba yang melihatnya bahkan merasa dia tidak percaya.

'Bagaimana bisa dia bergerak secepat itu,' batin Kiba.

Teknik Senpou Gamakiriryou merupakan teknik yang diajarkan gamaken untuk Ikki, bisa dibilang tahap selanjutnya dari senpou kawazu kumite. Hanya memodifikasi sedikit gerakan dasar, saat menggunakannya energi senjutsu disebarkan keseluruh tubuh.

Fungsinya agar pengguna bisa bergerak dengan bebas dan cepat, Sebenarnya atribut yang digunakan tidak terbatas pada pedang saja. Teknik ini bahkan sangat efektif bila menggunakan knife, bisa dibilang teknik ini akan jauh lebih sempurna jika yang menggunakannya adalah Tomoe.

Karena dia merupakan orang yang terspesialisasi akan kecepatan dan keakuratan, tapi kekurangan dari teknik ini adalah kekuatan sensorik untuk merasakan keberadaan musuh menurun.

Scrat srat scrat scrat

Ikki ke sana kemari menyayat musuh yang ada di sekitarnya. Longlongan monster yang di sayat olehnya, tidak diperdulikan karena mereka adalah musuh.

Di kejauhan Sairaog menaikan sudut bibir ketika melihat Ikki, sudah melancarkan serangan ke arah monster yang menghadanganya.

"Heh! Dia ternyata tidak main-main dengan ucapannya, baiklah sebaiknya aku juga mulai serius!"

 **Stap don**

Sairaorg menyatukan kedua lengannya dan menahan napas, sekejap kemudian dia melepaskan energi Touki kuat dari tubuhya.

"Sairaorg-sama! apa anda serius, ingin mengeluarkan teknik itu?"

"Tentu saja, calon rivalku sudah menunjukan taringnya akan sangat tidak sopan. Jika aku tidak mengeluarkan kemampuanku."

Kuisha hanya bisa menahan kesal dihatinya, memang beginilah tuannya bila sudah terprovokasi. Sulit untuk membuatnya menahan diri sedikit.

"Ah! baiklah jika itu keinginan anda, Sairaorg-sama!"

Sairaorg mengepal kuat tangannya dan meluncur dari tempatnya berdiri, meninggalkan debu yang terhembus sedikit akibat hentakannya.

 **bugh bugh bugh bugh**

Sairaorg menyerang apapun yang di depannya tidak pandang bulu, baik kecil maupun besar semua dihajar. Dia memanas saat melihat ikki menggunakan teknik miliknya.

"Lihatlah Rivalku! aku juga tidak akan kalah."

 **[Divide] [Divide] [Divide]**

Vali menyerang dengan menggerakan tubuhnya untuk memukul monster yang ada disekitarnya, dengan senyum maniak bertarung tercetak diwajahnya.

'Setidaknya menyenangkan, tapi ini mulai membosankan kapan bagian besarnya akan

Menyerang,' Batinya yang melirik ke kotak prisma segitiga putih dimana Loki terkurung.

"Kuso cepatlah buka segel itu Loki! Aku ingin melawanmu!"

" **Sabarlah Vali! Kita harus mengikuti rencana yang disusun olehnya, 'bukan."**

"Hn baiklah untuk saat ini aku akan bersabar."

Vali masih terus menyerang kumpulan monster yang tidak ada habisnya, sambil menunggu dengan sabar bercampur kesal kotak prisma yang mengurung Loki untuk terbuka.

"Uwaahhh"

Berlainan dengan vali yang serius menghadapi monster, karena terbiasa dengan pertarungan dan memang dari kecil sudah mengalami masa lalu yang kelam. Issei sang pemilik Ddraig malah sedang berlari, saat seekor anjing besar mengejarnya.

 **[Swird Birth]**

Sring sring sring ctang jelb

Kiba sang cassanova dan seorang knight didalam keluarga Gremory, menyelamatkannnya dengan sihir kelahiran pedang miliknya. Membuat anjing raksasa itu meregang nyawa dalam tusukan pedang Kiba.

"Afuh terina kasih Kiba," ujar Issei bersyukur, dia bisa lolos dari kejaran anjing tersebut.

Kiba sendiri menampilkan muka bishounennya, apabila wanita normal melihatnya pasti akan berteriak 'kyaa' dengan wajah bersemu dipipinya. Tapi Issei yang melihatnya malah merinding, sambil bibirnya bergoyang kecil.

" **Yah! kenapa aku punya Aibou tak berguna Sepertimu, 'Issei.** "

"Woi kenapa kau bilang begitu. Setidaknya, aku sudah berusaha untuk kuat." Jawab Issei.

Sebenarnya dia menahan emosi ketika Ddraig mengatakan, penyesalan memilik partner sepertinya.

" **Tapi kenapa! Kau mendapatkan power up, dengan cara seperti itu … itu benar-benar ...** **membuatku hampir kehilangan kehormatan."**

" **Ddraig** gomen! Jika aku mendapatkan kekuatan dengan cara 'itu', lagi pula setidaknya aku bisa mendapatkan _**Mode Balance Breaker**_ lihat sisi baiknya saja **Ddraig**."

" **Au … uh aku tahu itu! Mulai sekarang tolong jaga aku ya Aibuo!** ," ujar **Ddraig** dengan suara frustasi

"Uwaah **Ddraig!"**

Sedangkan kelompok Gremory dan beberapa yang ada di situ bersweetdrop ria, melihat kelakuan Issei yang jatuh lemas saat beradu argumen dengan sang _**Sekiryuutei**_ , tentang bagaimana dia mendapatkan kekuatan. Karena menurut **Ddraig** cara Issei membangkitkan kekuatannya, sangat bertentangan dengan kehebatan dari seekor naga.

Bahkan itu jauh dari kata hebat mengingat itu, entah seperti memberikan luka tajam kepada **Ddraig**. Khususnya harga diri karena kaum naga, merupakan kaum yang menjunjung tinggi harga diri.

Shiroe yang mengatur dari kejauhan menyentuh kaca matanya, sambil terus memperhatikan prisma yang mengurung Loki.

'Jika menurut perhitungan kotak itu akan terbuka dalam satu menit, rencanaku adalah menghabisi monster-monster kecil ini dulu. Jadi kami bisa dengan bebas menyerang Loki tanpa gangguan, tapi kemungkinan terburuk adalah Loki memiliki pasukan tambahan.'

Shiroe bergulat pada pemikirannya dia adalah seorang half vampir, yang secara tak sengaja selamat setelah digigit oleh vampir. Karena bakatnya dalam mengatur strategi dia dambil oleh Azazel.

"Baiklah tinggal sebentar lagi," Shiroe mengatakannya sambil harap-harap cemas, karena dia merasakan firasatnya memburuk.

"Cikuso! ternyata mereka merencanakan ini semua, tidak kusangka Ayah juga begitu."

Loki meningkatkan aura sihirnya, membuat prisma itu mulai retak perlahan.

"Hahah sebentar lagi, aku akan keluar dari kotak ini. Bocah itu, aku akan mengincarnya terlebih dulu."

Loki memiliki dendam pada Ikki. Karena, yang membuat dirinya terjebak seperti ini adalah Ikki.

Kini wajah dari Shiroe menegang ketika melihat ribuan monster datang dari jauh bak ombak, dia terpaku memandang kumpulan monster itu.

'Masaka! Apakah ini semua adalah pasukan bantuan, tapi ini sudah gila.'

Dia buru-buru menghubungi semua, melalui alat komunikasi sihir.

"Semuanya merapat! Musuh yang jauh lebih banyak sedang datang kemari! Sepertinya pasukan yang kita habisi ini adalah pasukan umpan, Loki ternyata juga mempunyai rencana."

Mata mereka sama melebar, setelah Shiroe mengucapkan apa yang dilihatnya barusan.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita berkumpul!"

"Tunggu kita harus menahannya, karena Loki akan keluar!"

"Masa bodoh dengan itu! Pertama kita harus mundur, lalu mengambil posisi menguntungkan. Setelah itu baru menyerang kembali dengan bijak."

karena mereka terlalu sibuk menentukan mundur atau tidak, mengikuti perintah shiroe prisma yang mengurung Loki lepas. Semua mata memandang hal itu.

"Geh! Sial Dia sudah lepas."

Masing-masing mata melebar dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda, sedangkan Loki terbang melayang dengan mata menatap sekitar.

'Dimana anak itu berada,' batinnya.

Matanya menyelusuri dengan teliti dan akhirnya siluet Ikki tertangkap, bibirnya menarik senyum dan langsung menerjang.

"Di situ rupanya kau, 'bocah!"

Ikki tidak menyadari jika dirinya sedang diincar oleh Loki, dia terus menebas semua yang dilihatnya dengan pedang _Braveheart_ miliknya.

Syut

Ikki tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang cepat datang menghampiri.

Jleb

" … "

Semua yang melihatnya melebarkan mata. Itu karena, Loki langsung menusuk Ikki. Dengan sihir cahaya yang dibentuk menyerupai pedang, mata Ikki membulat sempurna dan dia terbatuk.

"Guakh!"

Darah segar keluar dari mulut Ikki, sedangkan Sona yang tadi sibuk menyerang tiba-tiba mematung melihatnya. Demikian juga semua yang di sekitarnya.

"Inilah balasan karena kau telah mempermainkanku, dan menghina Mitologiku."

Bisik Loki sambil menekan lebih dalam pedang itu.

"Nggggehh!"

Ikki mengerang lebih keras. Karena, tusukan itu terasa menyiksa. Dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa Loki bisa melaju dengan cepat, tapi dia lupa fakta lain bahwa saat menggunakan **Senpou : Gamakiriryou** kepekaan sensornya menurun, sebab semua difokuskan untukmeningkatkan kecepatan dan meringankan tubuh.

 **Crass bugh**

Dengan kasar Loki menarik pedang itu dari tubuh Ikki, sambil menendangnya. Dari arah belakangnya Vali menerjang. Tapi, Loki menarik sudut bibirnya .

 **Krayuk cras**

Tanpa Vali sadari dari samping dirinya, serigala yang terkenal dengan sebutan taring pembunuh Tuhan. Menyerang dirinya membuatnya terkejut bukan main.

"Gaha!"

Vali memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya, seluruh tubuhnya juga dibanjiri oleh darah. Armornya remuk karena yang mengigitnya, bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dianggap remeh. Dia adalah makhluk yang menyandang nama "Taring pembunuh Tuhan" yaitu **Fenrir**.

Fenrir melempar tubuh Vali sembarang arah, dan Vali melayang kemudian berhenti setelah menghantam batu besar.

"Vali!"

"Taichou!"

Seluru anggota Vali menghampirir yang entah darang dari mana,melihat itu Loki menarik simpulnya seperti psikopat yang baru mengeksekusi mangsanya.

"Kehehe dasar anak bodoh yang menghina mitologiku, dan kau Hakuryuuko yang cinta pertarungan terkena imbas dari nafsumu hahaah."

"Cih! Kupikir kau adalah Dewa yang memiliki kehormatan Loki!"

"Nyahaha … apa kau pikir aku peduli akan itu … lalu bagaimana denganmu. Bukankah, kau juga hendak menyerangku dari belakang. wahai Hakuryuuko!"

Mata Vali menatap nanar Loki memang dirinya akui, kalau dia hendak menyerangnya dari belakang. Sekedar ingin menguji apakah Loki orang yang waspada atau tidak tapi ternyata.

Ekspetasinya salah Loki tidak hanya terlalu waspada, dia adalah dewa yang akan melakukan berbagai cara demi tujuannya. Terlihat menyedihkan memang, tapi jujur saja dia benci tipikal seperti Loki.

'Meskipun aku maniak bertarung, tapi aku memiliki kehormatan untuk itu tapi orang ini … asalkan dia bisa menjatuhkan lawannya. Dia tidak peduli apapun caranya, walau dengan cara tidak hormat sekalipun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, izinkan aku untuk bersih-bersih dulu!"

Loki melayang ke atas dan menatap remeh semua yang ada dibawahnya, sambil menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Benar! Pandang lah kemari, dan biarkan aku mencabut nayawa kalian sekaligus."

"Semuanya siapkan pertahan kalian, dia hendak menyerang brutal!"

Shiroe berteriak menyuruh semuanya untuk menyiapkan pelindung masing-masing, karena Loki hendak menyerang secara brutal.

Loki memunculkam Rune sihir raksasa dengan kedua tangan, di atas kepalanya sambil menggila.

"Nyahaha! Akhirnya **Ragnarok** bisa kumulai!"

Rune sihir milik Loki bersinar dengan terang mengeluarkan berbagai macam sinar putih, tapi bukannya sinar yang menyenangkan itu malah menghancurkan.

"Matilah dengan seranganku ini, 'Dasar bodoh!"

 **Dum dum dum**

Beruntungnya shiroe memberi tahu di waktu yang tepat sebelum serangan dilancarkan, serangan tunggal Loki yang menyerang berbagai arah itu seperti air hujan deras yang turun dari langit.

Beberapa akuma ada yang selamat dan ada juga yang tidak. Issei masuk ke _ **Mode Balance Breaker**_ untuk melindungi Rias.

Diantara yang terkena serangan adalah dua Kuda dari Rias, Kiba yuuto dan Xenovia. Pawn lain dari Sona Yaitu Saji dan Issei yang terluka parah. Walau sudah masuk dalam _**Mode Balance Braker,**_ tapi serangan Loki mampu mengenainya.

Setelah serangan Loki berhenti yang tersisa adalah puing-puing batu, serta lubang besar akibat serangannya barusan. Kali ini masing-masing yang selamat mengumpulkan teman mereka yang terluka untuk diobati.

Sirzech Lucifer yang melihatnya dari jauh, menggenggam erat kepalan tangannya. Saat melihat Rias hampir lepas kendali bila saja dia tidak membuka sebuah benda yang diberikan Ravel kepada Issei sebelumnnya, yang tak lain adalah Botol berisi air mata Phenex.

Tapi kini yag membisu adalah Azazel dengan pandangan kosong, itu karena Ikki sedang terbujur kaku dengan beberapa luka ditubuhnya. Sambil Sona Sitri memeluknya dan meratap, meminta apakah masih tersisa botol phenex satu untuk Ikki.

Saji yang mengetahui bila teman satu kelompok dan Rivalnya tidak sadarkan diri, malah lepas kendali dan Masuk _**Mode Vritra Promotion.**_ Sebuah mode dimana Dalam keadaan ini Saji berubah menjadi bentuk bayangan sejati dari Raja Naga Vritra.

Kini Saji yang dalam mode itu sedang mengamuk menyerang sekitarnya, dan dia sedang bergulat dengan Loki dalam mode itu.

"Apa kira harus turun tangan?" Tanya Sirzech hati-hati.

Suasana makin tegang karena tidak ada sambutan dari pertanyaan yang diajukan Sierzech, lalu beberapa menit berlalu tanpa ada suara sampai akhirnya mereka merasakan sesuatu.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, orang yang terus berteriak ingin menjadi _**Maou**_!"

Semua mata menoleh pada Azazel yang saat itu malah menarik senyumnya.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu itu, Azazel-kun"

"Michael! Sirzech! Odin! Lihat dan perhatikanlah, bagaimana orang itu melewati batasannya!"

Sona masih terus meratap tak sedikit pun dia pernah bayangkan, bahwa hari di mana Ikki akan kalah tiba dengan cepat. Sona adalah tipe yang dingin terhadap laki laki. Karena baginya, laki-laki adalah penganggu. Bahkan dia mengajukan syarat, kalau laki-laki yang ingin dia nikahi itu harus bisa mengalahkannya main catur.

Namun ketika melihat Ikki entah kenapa dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang lain, saat pertama bertemu dengannya dia habis berdiskusi tentang _Pawn_ yang berguna.

Berlanjut saat penyerangan Kokabiel Ikki-lah yang menyelamatkannya, sesaat sebelum serangan Kokabiel mengenainya. Memang sederhana dan mungkin itu bukan hal yang spesial, tapi tetap saja itu tidak bisa dilupakan olehnya.

Kenangan kecil yang berharga dan menyenangkan lainnya seperti keributan kecil saat dirumah, berebut ingin menyuapi Ikki dan hal hal yang berhubungan demgan Ikki. Entah kenapa selalu membuat hatinya menghangat, dia awalnya berpikir bahwa ini semua hal biasa. Sebab dia ikut-ikutan gadis lain yang mendekati Ikki, karena ingin mendapat hadiah ke Paris juga tantangan bodoh dari Katerea Leviathan.

Tapi kenapa saat dia melihat Ikki dengan Lis bercanda-ria seperti tiada pembatas, dan Ikki berbicara penuh kenyamanan dengan Tsubaki, juga saat Ikki bersama Katerea senyumnya terasa lebih hidup. Membuat sesuatu di dalam dadanya sesak l, walau tak ada yang mengganjalnya.

Apakah ini cemburu tapi Sona adalah majikan dia berpikir. 'Tidak boleh ada hubungan apapun antra aku dan dia. Apa aku akan sama seperti Rias, yang menerima keluarganya menjadi sesuatu yang spesial.'

Kemudian butir ingatannya mengalir saat dia mendengar Ikki mengambil keputusan bila dia ingin pergi menjalan misi dari Maou Ajuka, Sona memang terlihat tegar seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Namun hati kecilnya berteriak keras, untuk tidak membiarkannya pergi.

Yang terakhir adalah saat sebelum penyerangan ini dilakukan, saat di lorong itu Ikki mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat hatinya bergetar. Semuanya lepas, dia sudah kepalang tidak kuat menahannya, dia menciumnya tanpa persetujuan Ikki membuatnya terbengong tidak karuan. Setelah itu perasaannya melega karena dia telah berhasil, mendapatkan first kiss dari Ikki dan pernyataan cintanya. Sona pikir setelah kejadian ini akan berakhir membaik, tapi nyatanya kini Ikki terbujur kaku di pangkuannya dengan berbagai luka.

"Ikki! ... Kumohon bangunlah aku ... Aku benar membutuhkanmu Ikki ..."

Air mata membasahi pipinya yang mulus itu, dan menetes di wajah Ikki.

"Kalau kau menangis seperti ini kau terlihat jelek ya 'Kaichou!"

"Ikki!" Mata Sona membukat dan hendak mengeluarkan suara lagi.

"Psst! aku sudah dengar semua. Mari kita lanjutkan setelah ini, aku harus mengurus sesuatu dulu."

"Tunggu kau belum ... Sembuh ... bagaimana bisa!"

Mata Sona tidak percaya melihatnya luka-luka Ikki menghilang entah kemana.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, 'Ikki?"

"Tidak banyak, hanya bertemu _senpai_ ku saja"

Ikki menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Sona dan langsung memanggil Gamaken

" _ **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**_

 **Boft**

Seekor katak raksasa merah muncul, dan menyapa setelah di panggil Ikki.

"Master bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Hm baik! Tidak perlu basa-basi. Apa kau bisa memanggil mereka berenam, seperti yang sudah kita rencanakan dulu?

Gamaken bertnaya bagaimana dengan kekuatan baru yang dipilih Masternya.

"Ano master apa yang kau minta padanya?" Tanya Gamaken hati-hati.

Ikki menarik senyum bibirnya, ketika menerima pertanyaan dari Gamaken tersebut.

"Aku meminta sesuatu yang mudah untukku dan tidak merepotkan, apa kau bisa menebaknya?" Tanya Ikki.

Gamaken kebingungan mendengarnya tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing. Karena baginya, itu hak masternya, meskipun dia sangat penasaran. Apa yang telah dipilih dari 3 kekuatan yang disediakan olehnya.

Pokonya kau ingin kau panggil mereka berenam bisakan Gamaken

Jangan meremehakn aku.

Gamaken menyingkir dari tempat itu, lalu debu menyingkir menyibakan keberadaan Ikki yang sekarang berdiri. Loki yang sudah melumpuhkan Saji yang dalam **Mode Raja Naga Vritra,** lalu ketika loki selesai dengan Saji dia tidak percaya dengan apa baru dilihatnya. Harusnya Ikki sudah mati dia yakin akan hal itu, lalu tangannya mengacung pada Ikki.

"Kau ... bagaimana bisa kau ..."

"Heh! Aku tidak mungkin mati semudah itu ... dengar Loki," Ikki meningkatkan Touki miliknya, "Pertarungan sesungguhnya baru saja akan dimulai!"

And Cut!

Fiuh akhirnya Up juga setelah berjuang seminggu penuh kesibukan, oke gimana dramanya membuat aklian sedih atau gak hahah kurasa itu masih kurang ya.

Gomen nanti aku kembangin lagi biar mantep, oke masuk ke pembahasan hm _senpai_ ku panggilan untuk siapa ini ya. Dan lagi apa maksud Gamaken yang penasaran dengan pilihan Ikki diantara 3 pilihan. Akan terjawab di chaoter depan.

Nah selanjutnya bisa jawab gak nih, Siapa yang dimaksud dengan mereka berenam oleh Ikki? Pm ya.

Tolong tinggalkan Reviewnya, untuk Author yang masih belajar ini saudaraku sekalian:v.

Terima kasih banyak atas kesabaran kalian yang menunggu Fanfic ini update dan selalu mendukungku.

Terakhir aminkan doa ini di hati aja ya.

Ya Tuhan! Berikanlah kepada Author ini kemampuan untuk terus berkarya dengan baik dan lancar. Serta diberi kebahagian di dunia ini maupun di dunia selanjutnya.

Oke Itu aja dulu seperti biasa bacalah terus I Want to be Maou: Rise a Saint Templar, dan ikutilah perjuangan Akuma reinkarnasi menempuh jalan berliku demi menjadi seorang Maou di masa depan.

Jaa nee


	18. Chapter 18

**Highschool DxD** **Icchei Ishibumi**

 **I Want to be Maou** **Tessar Wahyudi.**

Note mungkin kalian akan menemukan kegajean dan typo di banyak tempat jadi harap maklum. Lalu jika terasa membosankan sekali lagi Author minta maaf, karena jujur masih belum menemukan gaya penulisan sendiri.

Terima kasih

Selamat membaca.

 **Chapter 18 Segel kuno yang terlupakan.**

Suasana tegang tercipta apalagi Ikki yang tiba-tiba berdiri, kemudian mengeluarkan Touki kuat sambil menatap tajam Loki.

"Pertarungan sesungguhnya baru dimulai Loki," ucap Ikki sambil melekukan bibirnya sedikit.

Mata Loki melebar melihatnya, giginya bergemelatuk keras menahasan kesal. Dia sangat yakin sudah menusuk tajam bocah itu, dan memastikan sendiri bahwa dia sudah mati.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berdiri lagi, aku sudah membunuhmu dengan kedua tanganku."

Tapi Ikki menanggapi dengan santai."Itu tidak perlu kau tahu jawabannya."

 **Wush!**

Secepat angin Ikki menerjang kearah Loki, meninggalkan jejak debu di telapak kakinya.

 **Swuuugh!**

Tangan kirinya terkepal kuat. Saat jarak kian dekat, Ikki melayangkan tinjunya bermaksud memukul Loki dengna satu serangan. Tapi, Evil Loki menunduk menghindarinya.

 **Buugh!**

Tidak kehilangan akal Ikki meninjunya langsung, menggunakan tangan kanan dan mengenai pipi kiri darinya. membuat Loki memiliki celah besar, karena kehilangan fokus.

 **Pabababak!**

Hal itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Ikki, selanjutnya menyerang beruntun tubuh Loki.

 **Stack! Wuss! Kaabuuum!**

Di saat terakhir dia menendang keras perut Loki, membuatnya meluncur cepat menghantam tanah. Menjadikan tanah bergetar dan debu tebal beterbangan.

Mata Ikki masih dingin melihat hasil dari serangannya, berbanding terbalik dengan Loki yang terengah sambil sesekali terbatuk. Setelah menghantam keras permukaan tanah.

"Uhuk … uhuk … uhuk … kuso sialan kau bocah!"

Evil Loki tidak percaya, di awal bocah yang menendangnya barusan sangat lemah. Tapi sekarang, entah kekuatan apa yang merasukinya. Evil Loki kesal bukan main, apalagi dia memiliki dendam lama dengan kekuatan ini.

"Anak inilah! Yang dulu pernah menghancurkan ragaku."

Evil Loki menggenggam erat kepalan tangan, kemudian memukul tanah karena baru saja di pukul oleh Ikki. Sejak 2 bulan terakhir ,dirinya selalu mencari aura milik pemuda di depannya. Tapi kini, tidak disangka dia bertemu dengannya.

"Ohoho uhahahah akhirnya kau sudah jauh lebih baik, Bocah! Kemari aku akan hadiahimu seranganku."

 **Wush! Stab!**

Kini berganti Evil Loki yang menyerang Ikki dengan cepat, menyadari itu Ikki tetap tenang melihatnya. Seolah itulah yang di tunggu, Evil Loki mengayunkan tinju kanannya menyerang Ikki, namun di tahan dengan ke dua tangan Ikki yang di sipangkan di depan dada.

 **Dum!**

Hempasan serangan itu membuat getaran kuat, tubuh Ikki terserett beberapa meter dengan kaki menekuk kuat menjadi penopang. Dengan debu beterbangan menemani asa Ikki, ketika menahan serangan Loki.

"Cih!"

"Hm apa hanya segini kekuatanmu Loki!"

 **Stab! Swug!**

Kaki kanan Ikki melayang menghajar kepala Loki tapi Berhasil ditahan dengan tangan kiri Loki. Rupanya Ikki menjadikan itu tumpuan. Dengan cepat, dia mengangkat kaki kirinya sambil memutar badannya 240 derajat.

 **Buugh! Stab!**

kaki kiri itu sukses menghantam kepala Loki sambil Ikki bersalto belakang, untuk menyeret tubuhnya menjaga jarak.

 **Buugh! Stab! Duagh!**

Evil Loki tidak menyerah sebelum Ikki mendarat, dia menerjang Ikki dengan menendang lurus ke arah dada. Membuat Ikki terdorong melayang ke belakang karena tidak siap, lalu Loki secepat langkah berada di samping badan Ikki dan menendang punggungnya keras.

 **Wuush!**

Membuatnya melayang keatas, Evil Loki melompat mengejar.

"Ini balasan untuk seranganmu tadi!"

 **Buugh! Dres!**

Dengan cepat Loki menendang tubuh Ikki, menggunakan kakinya yang dilapisi sihir penguatan. Tapi Ikki berhasil menahannya, untuk menimilasir serangan tersebut dengan kedua tangan.

 **Wush! Sreeet! Stab!**

Meski Begitu, karena kuatnya tendangan tersebut membuat Ikki terhempas ke tanah dan terseret dengan keras. Meninggalkan jejak debu di tanah yang bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya dan berhenti, dengan Ikki yang menopangnya menggunakan kedua kaki dan satu tangan.

Tidak mau tensi pertarungan kendur, Ikki langsung menghentakan tubuhnya dan melaju lebih cepat dari penglihatan mata. Mengambil Bravehearth Sword dari ketiadaan, dan menyerang lurus Loki menggunakan pedangnya.

 **Swing! Swing! Swing! Swing!**

Ikki mengayunkan tebasan ke arah Evil Loki. sisi kanan, sisi kiri, bagian kepala, dan bawah kaki semua sudah di arahnya. Namun. loki mengelaknya dengan mudah.

"Hora! Kalau kau tidak bisa menggunakan pedang jangan gunakan itu," Ucap loki sambil melompat menghindari tebasan Ikki yang mengarah kakinya.

 **Duagh!**

Melihat itu Ikki menarik simpul bibirnya dan langsung menendang Loki, dan sukses mengenai tepat perutnya dengan keras.

"Gaha!" Erang Evil Loki sambil liur memancar dari mulutnya dan mata melebar.

Loki yang habis terkena serangan Ikki membatin. "Kenapa serangan bocah ini bisa menyakitiku. Seharusnya, tubuhku bisa menahan serangannya."

Evil Loki melayang di udara akibat serangan barusan, tidak menyiakan kesempatan Ikki mencoba menebas Loki dengan pedangnya. Saat pedang itu hampir mengenainya sebuah tombak merah yang entah datang dari mana, membuat Ikki menarik dirinya dan membatalkan serangan.

 **Sreet!**

Ikki mendarat di atas tanah dengan sedikit menggeseknya, karena terlalu kuat menghindar akibat terkejut.

 **Swug! Swug! Swug! Cling!**

Sedangkan Evil Loki memainkan tombak yang baru muncul dengan lihai, kemudian mengacungkannya ke arah Ikki dengan wajah mengeras.

"Cih! Menggunakan senjata ya, pedang dan tombak mari kita adu! Milikmu atau Milikku yang lebih kuat."

 **Swug! Swing!**

Ikki mengayunkan pedangnya memposisikan pedangnya vertikal di depan dada, sambil memasang kuda kuda menerjang dan mata menatap tajam Loki. "Baiklah aku terima!"

 **Shring!**

" _Bravehearth_! tolong bantu aku!" bisiknya pelan pada pedang itu, dan dijawab dengan sinar putih memendar.

 **Wuuuush! Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang!**

Mata Yura melebar kala melihat pertarungan yang ada di depanya, tangannya lagi dan lagi terkepal kuat di iringi gemertak gigi.

"Kenapa … kenapa Ikki _senpai_ … kenapa aku tidak bisa mngejarmu. Padahal kupikir, aku bisa sedikit mendekati kekuatanmu tapi … kenapa kau selalu ada 10 langkah di depanku."

 **Pluk!**

Sebuah tangan mendarat di bahu Yura, mengendarkan dirinya dari lamunan menuju kesadaran. Pandangannya menyapu kepada si pelaku yang menyentuh pundaknya, dengan mata terpejam.

"Bukan hanya kau yang ingin mengejarnya Yura, aku juga sama … sial kali ini dia malah seimbang melawan Dewa. Rival dan temanku memang hebat."

"Saji kun …"

Orang yang di sebut namanya oleh Yura menarik sudut bibir, membuat sang wanita pemilik teknik _Hammer punch_ itu bersemu merah di kedua pipinya.

Lalu Saji membuka matanya dan mengalihkannya, ke arah Ikki dan Loki yang sedang bertarung menggunakan senjata masing masing sambil bergumam.

"Ikki aku janji akan menjaga mereka dengan sekuat tenagaku, saat kau pergi menjalankan misi itu kawan!"

" … ! "

Yura melirik tajam ke arah Saji dan bertanya pelan." Misi apa yang akan dilakukan Ikki- _senpai_ , Saji-kun?"

"Eh!"

Mata Saji melebar karena tidak sadar, jika Yura masih bisa mendengar ucapannya barusan. Lalu dia mulai berdalih.

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau dengar!"

 **Kretek! Kretek!**

"Sepertinya Saji-kun ingin merasakan kekuatan _Hammer punchku_ ya."

Senyum manis Yura yang kepalanya dimiringkan, sambil kepalan tangannya di bunyikan dan berjalan ke arah Saji

"Gluk! Sial kenapa aku bisa keceplosan, Ikki maafkan aku."

Saji merutuki dirinya yang teramat bodoh tidak bisa menjaga lidahnya. Akhirnya setelah Yura mengancamnya demikian, dia menceritakan semua yang akan Ikki lakukakn setelah semua ini berakhir.

Hal sama juga dirasakan Vali sang Hakuryuuko. Akuma yang dalam dirinya mengalir darah Maou sejati yaitu Lucifer, sedang mengepal kuat tangannya dan menggertakan gigi melihat pertarungan Ikki dan Loki.

"Sial harusnya aku yang bertarung dengan Loki!"

"Vali-sama cukup kau masih belum pulih sepenuhnya, aku tidak menyangka ternyata serangan **Fenrir**. Cukup kuat juga untuk membuat dirimu, yang merupakan seorang pemilik Naga Legendaris Albion tumbang. Julukan taring pembantai Tuhan, memang bukan omong kosong."

"Cih jangan buat aku mengingat hal yang ingin ku lupakan!"

Vali marah pada dirinya, jika mengingat kejadian bodoh yang dia lakukan sebelumnya. Dia pikir Loki bisa diajak main-main. Namun ternyata, Loki malah langsung menggunakan cara licik untuk melumpuhkannya. Hingga membuat dirinya tidak berdaya seperti ini. Kuroka sudah mengalirkan energi senjutsu dan Youjutsu cukup lama, untuk menetralisir bekas gigitan **Fenrir** yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba dari samping.

"Sialan kau Loki!"

"Hai semuanya aku kembali!"

"Oh Pendragon bersaudara, bagaimana apa kalian berhasil?"

Keturunan langsung dari monyet legendaris yang tertera dalam cerita Journey to the west. menanyai dua bersaudara keturunan dari pahlawan legendaris itu, tepatnya seorang Raja pertama pengguna pedang suci Excalibur.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri, Bikou?"

Sang empu nama yaitu Bikou melirik kepada serigala kecil, yang sudah di tundukan oleh mereka berdua dan menarik senyum kecil.

"Seperti biasa kalian berdua memang hebat dalam hal menangkap. Keturunan Raja Britania Arthur! Le Fay!"

Vali juga menyunggingkan senyum kecil melihat dan mendengar, bahwa anggotanya bisa melumpuhkan salah satu anak dari **Fenrir**.

"Dengan ini kita bisa leluasa bergerak, tanpa takut oleh Dewa manapun." Batin Vali.

 **Ctang! Ctang!**

Bola mata itu bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengikuti munculnya suara dan dentingan buanga api. Yang dihasilkan dari aduan senjata Loki dan Ikki.

"Ternyata mereka berdua seimbang."

Suara feminim itu keluar dari mulut Queennya, Kuisha Abaddon.

"Itu tidak sepenuhnya benar, Loki adalah dewa dan memiliki kekuatan khusus. Sedangkan kekuatan Ikki seperti baru bangkit, dengan kata lain cepat atau lambat..."

"Kekuatan Kurogane Ikki akan melemah kembali dan kalah dari Loki."

Sairaorg memejamkan mata, untuk merenungkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kuisha tersebut. Tapi, saat dia memejamkan mata dia bisa merasakannya.

Sebuah energi misterius terpendam yang hendak meledak. Tapi, masih di tahan oleh sang empunya. Mengetahui itu bibirnya melekuk tanpa dia sadari, dan membuka mata menatap kembali pertarumgan tersebut.

"Hm baiklah aku akan menunggu, sampai dimana batasmu, Rival baruku."

Sedangkan Kuisha hanya menatap kembali pertarungan Loki dan Ikki, yang dilihat Tuannya dengan mata penuh semangat.

"Jika sudah begini aku harap Tuan Sairaorg, tidak melakukan hal nekat."

Lalu sebuah sambungan komunikasi, terhubung di telingan Sairaorg.

"Semuanya aku punya rencana... Dengarkan..."

 **Clang! Bugh!**

Ikki dan Loki beradu senjata mata mereka menatap tajam satu sama lain. dengan gigi bergemelatuk keras.

Ikki melihat celah dan langsung menyerang pipi Loki dengan Kakinya, membuat sang empu wajah yaitu Evil Loki terdorong kebelakang.

Kurang ajar! Kau benar benar membuatku marah.

 **Wus! Wus! Wus! Stab!**

Loki mengayunkan tombak itu ke sana kemari dengan cepat dan terakhir, menghunusnya ke hadapan Ikki dengn tatapan tajam.

 **Doon**

Aura kuat muncul dari Loki dan memunculkan warna merah menyala, membuat sekitar tubuhnya terangakat.

"Nyayahahah Tombak ini bernama _Gae Bolg,_ bisa dibilang ini adalah duplikat kedua yang sempurna dari _Gungnir_ milik ayahku."

"Apa maksud Loki barusan itu Odin-sama," ucap Azazel dengan mata tajam dan tangan terkepal.

Sedangkan Odin sendiri kebingungan hendak menjawab apa. Karena menurut perkiraan seharusnya, tombak itu ada di ruang pusaka.

"Itu adalah tombak replika kedua dari _Gungnir_ , seperti yang kau tahu setiap senjata utama Mitologi kami. Semuanya memiliki duplikat agar saat terjadi kehilangan, bisa digantikan sementara dengan duplikat tersebut."

"Lalu! Seberapa besar kekuatan tombak itu?"

"Kekuatan tombak itu tidak seperti apa yang kupegang. dan tidak mempunyai kekuatan besar. Hanya saja aku menaruh berkah pada tombak itu."

"Berkah apa itu Odin-sama?"

Kali ini sirzech yang bertanya sambil harap-harap cemas, semoga Odin-sama tidak menaruh berkah untuk menghancurkan sesuatu dengan sekali ayunan.

"Berkah yang kuberikan adalah teknik _Gael Bolg_ itu sendiri yang bermakna "Tidak pernah meleset", jadi tombak itu apabila menggunakan kekuatan aslinya tidak akan meleset mengenai sasaran. Kecuali di tahan oleh seseorang untuk menggantikan korban, yang di incar tombak tersebut."

Mata semua yang hadir di tempat tersebut, melebar mendengar berkah gila semacam itu. Dengan kata lain untuk menghindari serangan _Gae Bolg_ , setidaknya harus mengorbankan seseorang untuk menahannya.

 **Brak!**

"Itu gila, kenapa kau menciptakan tombak dengan berkah semacam itu."

Bentak azazel sambil mengebrak meja untuk menghilangkan emosi, yang hampir meledak dan menenangkan diri.

"Ikki," gumamnya pelan sambil matanya. Tidak lepas dari layar pertarungan Loki dan Ikki.

Mata ketiga fraksi sama melirik ke arahnya, lalu sekejap semua mata tersebut melebar saat Odin berkata mengalihkn perhatian.

"Nani! Loki berencana menggunakan Teknik _Gae Bolg."_

"Kuso!"

"Master! ke enam orang yang kau perintah untuk di panggil sudah ada disini, dan menunggu perintah darimu."

"Katakan kepada mereka untuk menyiapkan segel yang waktu itu, dengan watu langit dan watu bumi kita akan menyegel kembali dia."

Ikki mengatakannya cepat sambil sedikit memberikan penekanan pada kata-katanya, karena didepannya kini Evil Loki sudah siap dengan Fightung stance untuk mengeluarkan teknik rahasia _Gae Bolg._

"Kau tidak akan kubiarkan lari, dengan tubuh orang ini aku akan mengalahkanmu dan memebalas dendam. Atas apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku 2 bulan lalu."

Gigi Ikki bergetak mendengarnya, tanpa dia ucapkan identitanya pun. Ikki sudah tahu siapa, dia terima kasih kepada teknik sage mode yang memungkinkan dirinya. Untuk mengingat baik-baik aura seseorang, jadi Ikki tidak kaget apalagi dia sudah diperingatkan oleh Aditya Irawan. Yang waktu itu Azazel sensei yang mengantarkannya. (*lihat chapter 10)

"Jangan banyak omong kau Evil Loki!" Teriak kasar Ikki

"Temme terimalah serangan dari tombak imitas Gungnir... _Gae Bolg!"_

Aura di tombak itu meningkat dan mata Evil Loki menajam dengan gigi mengencang kuat, ketika aura itu sudah mencapai titik maksimalnya Loki mengayunkannya ke arah Ikki kemudian menatap tajam sasaran serangannya.

"Matilah kau, Bocah sialan!"

Tubuh Ikki menegang melihat serangan pamungkas Loki.

 **Buugh! Dash! Sret! Sret!**

Setelah Loki melempar tombak itu dari sisi kirinya Sairaorg menghajar kuat tubuhnya, membuatnya terlempar ke tanah dan menggeseknya dengan memantul kasar

 **Bak! Gaha! Buugh! Dash!**

Evil Loki berhenti. Tapi bukan oleh tanah melainkan Diadora Astaroth yang menghajar ulu hati Loki, membuatnya merengah keras dengan mata melebar besar. Tanpa membiarkan Loki mengambil nafas. Diia menendang keras dagunya, membuat Loki melayang keatas.

 **Bugh! Gaha!**

 **[Divide] [Divide]**

Vali menatap nyalang tubuh Loki yang mengarah kepadanya, dia lalu mengarahkan tinju ke belakang tubuh Loki. Membuat Loki mengerang kembali dan terbatuk darah.

 **Dash! Pababak! Dum! Wus! Kabuum!**

 **[Divide] [Divide]**

Suara mekanik Albion dengan setia bergema, saat serangan Vali mengenai Loki untuk emngurangi kekuatannya. Kemudian Vali menghajar Loki untui membalas perbuatannya tadi, diakhir dia memukul wajah Loki. Membuatnya meluncur membentur tanah keras, menciptakan lubang dan debu beterbangan.

"Heh! itu balasan yang tadi!"

"Gaha!"

Loki terengah dan hendak mengambil nafas, karena habis dipukul beruntun seperti bola voli yang di oper ke sana kemari. Tapi, matanya kini membulat sempurna dan giginya bergetak keras. Di depan matanya palu imitasi, milik kakak dari tubuh ini mengarah ke dirinya.

"Onore!"

"Loki terimalah serangan ini!"

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

"Haaaah!"

 **Kabuuum!**

Debu tebal melayang diudara saat Issei sukses memukul Evil Loki, dengan palu yang di sediakan oleh Odin. Membuat mereka berempat menyunggingkan bibir dan sang pengatur rencana menyentuh kacamatanya, sambil bibir juga tersungging karena rencananya berhasil.

Jika mereka berlima tersenyum maka Ikki sekarang malah sedang menggertakan gigi, karena berusaha menghindar dari tombak _Gae Bolg_ yang mengejar dirinya.

"Cikuso! Kenapa tombak ini tidak berhenti menyerangku."

 **Ctang! Ctang! Ctang!**

Ikki berusaha melawan tombak _Gae Bolg_ yang mengarah dirinya, dengan mengadu bersama pedang _Bravehearth_

 **Don! Syut! Ctang! Swing! Cting!**

Aura merah kuat tiba-tiba menguar dari tombak _Gae Bolg_ , kemudian ujung tombak itu mengarah Ikki dan melesat kuat. Melihat serangan mendadak itu Ikki menggertakan gigi dan mencengkeram kuat pedangnya, dan mengayunkan _bravehearth sword_ untuk menepi serangan tersebut. Yang menimbulkan gelombang keras dan bunyi kuat.

Pedang _Bravehearth_ lepas dari tangan Ikki dan melayang menjauh, menyadari itu Ikki melebarkan mata sedangkan tombak _Gae bolg_ langsung bergerak kehilangan kendali. Meluncur ke arah dirinya yang tanpa perlindungan.

Issei tersenyum puas saat tahu serangannya sukses, sambil melihat rekan lainnya seperti Sairaorg, Diadora, dan Vali. Lalu ketika Issei beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, sebuah aura kuat menguar dari dasar palu tempat Loki tertindih.

Aura itu berwarna ungu gelap dan secara spontan mementalkan Palu Imitasi Mjolnir, bersama dengan Issei yang memegang palu tersebut.

"Uwah!"

 **Wush! Shring! Don! Kling! Kling!**

Sebuah pilar cahaya berwarna ungu gelap muncul mengakibatkan gelombang kuat, menggetarkan tanah dan ruang. Lalu sebuah Zirah hitam muncul dari ketiadaan di langit, dengan diselimuti aura yang sama.

Sebuah armor perang dengan sebuah tombak yang memiliki kapak sebagai ujungnya, bergagang hitam dan berlapis emas. Perlahan armor itu turun mendekati sang tuan, yang tak lain adalah Loki.

"Kalian benar-benar membuatku marah."

Mata semua orang yang mendengar itu sama melebar, karena kali ini Loki bangkit dengan mata tertutup poni. Tapi bukan itu yang diwaspai mereka, melainkan hawa membunuh yang meningkat berkali-kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

Vali menggoyangkan Alis dan menggertakan giginya.

"Masaka! Aku tidak menyangka Loki sekuat ini, apa dari tadi dia hanya bermain-main dengan kami."

Sedangkan Sairaog berguncang melihatnya, kepalan tangan dan kornea matanya bergetar dan gigi bergetak keras.

"Jadi inikah kekuatan sesungguhnya, dari salah satu **Pillar of Asgard** yang dirumorkan itu."

 **Zwinng! Don! Duar! Wush!**

Sinar hitam membulat menyelimuti tubuh dari sang Tuan, kemudian meledak saat baju itu mendekati Loki. Menimbulkan gelombang kuat dengan debu beterbangan, dan menghantarkan hawa membunuh yang besar.

Kini di hadapan mereka berdiri dengan penuh keagungan, wujud sesungguhnya dewa sejati dari Loki.

(Note : penampilan Loki di sini karakternya aku ambil dari anime Saint seiya Soul of Gold, karena menurutku penampilan Loki di situ badas/ walau dia nyuri tubuh dari seorang dokter bernama Andreas rise. Lalu wujud yang kumaksud ini adalah wujudnya, ketika menggunakan baju zirahnya aku harap kalian paham)

Dengan 6 pasang sayap hitam di belakang punggungnya, dan sebuah mahkota emas bertahtakan batu merah delima di dahinya. Jangan lupakan Tombak imitasi sejati dari _Gungnir_.

Seluruh pasang mata membelalak lebar melihat _True God Form_ dari Loki. Tidak menyangka jika kekuatan sesungguhnya dari Loki sangat luar biasa.

"Kupikir dia setara dengan Akuma kelas atas!"

"Kalau seperti ini kita pasti tamat!"

Mendengarkan itu semua tidak membuatnya puas, mata Loki langsung melirik ke arah Issei yang menyerangnya barusan. Dengan palu imitasi _Mjolnir_.

 **Syut! Syut! Buugh!**

Sekejap kedipan mata dia sudah ada didepan Issei membuat lawannya melebarkan mata dan membuka mulut, tapi belum sempat issei bereaksi Loki langsung menghajarnya. Dengan tombak Gungnir imitasi sejati di tangan kanannya tersebut.

 **Wus! Kabuum!**

Issei melayang cepat karena satu hentakan Loki dan menghantam tanah kuat, membuatnya langsung kehilangan kesadaran. Loki hanya menatap datar peristiwa didepannya sambil bergumam.

"Hanya kakak dari pemilk dari tubuh inilah, yang bisa menggunakan kekuatan palu itu dengan sempurna."

Semua kelompok Gremory mengerumuni Issei, dan menatap Loki penuh kebencian. Tapi mereka bisa berbuat apa, Loki yang sekarang bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa di dekati dengan ceroboh.

Kemudian mata Evil Loki beralih ke arah Ikki yang dari tadi masih bisa mengimbangi _Gae Bolg_ , imitasi ke dua dari tombak gungnir.

 **Don!**

Evil Loki mendecih kesal melihatnya, kemudian dia memberi kekuatan pada Tombak tersebut. Lalu mengendalikannya agar menyerang ke arah Ikki, dengan cepat dia ayunkan tangannya lembut. Sambil berpikir bahwa tombak itu, pasti bisa membunuh Ikki.

Loki menarik senyumnya karena kali ini, dia yakin berhasil membunuh Ikki. Tapi Ikki menggertakan giginya dan mencengkeram kuat pedangnya, dan seperti mengerti momentum Ikki mengayunkan tepat sebelum tombak itu mengenainya.

"Tsk kuso! keras kepala sekali."

Loki kesal bukan main melihat Ikki dari tadi belum terkena serangannya, lalu dia melihat celah yaitu pedang di tangan Ikki lepas dan terpental jauh. Membuat Ikki tidak ada perlindungan lagi.

"Sekarang matilah dengan tenang Bocah! Perjuanganmu berakhir sia-sia."

Loki melepaskan kekuatan dari tombak itu, membuatnya lepas kendali dan bergerak cepat ke sana kemari.

Saat loki melepaskan kekuatan _Gae Bolg_ tombak itu meluncur ke sana kemari dengan cepat, kemudian berhenti sejenak dan langsung menerjang jantung dari Ikki.

Ikki melebarkan mata dan korneanya bergetar, dengan mulut setengah terbuka serta tubuhnya menegang. Saat tombak itu mengarah dirinya dengan cepat, tapi yang membuatnya lebih melebarkan mata adalah, seseorang yang ada di depan dirinya dan menatapnya dengan mata berair.

 **Jleb!**

" ... "

"Gehe!" Erangnya lembut dengan mengeluarkan bercak darah di bibirnya.

wanita yanga tak lain adalah Sona sitri menghalangi tombak yang seharusnya menusuk jantung Ikki, karena tombak itu tidak akan pernah meleset mengenai mangsa.

"Nande ... Nande … Kaichou!"

"Kaichou!"

Teriakan menggema terdengar di telinga Ikki berasal dari teman-temannya, yang sedang menuju ke arahnya sedangkan Ikki sendiri mematung. Dengan wajah tertutup poni dan tangan bergetar.

 **Crash!**

Tombak itu tercabut dari tubuh Sona dengan kasar membuat sang empunya, memuncratkan darah dari bekas hujaman di jantunganya. Sona langsung jatuh lemas karena gravitasi.

 **Tap!**

Ikki dengan cepat menangkap tubuhnya sebelum membanting tanah, sambil terisak melihat kondisi dari orang yang baru menyatakan perasaan kepadanya hari ini.

"Baka … kenapa kau melindungiku?"

"Uhuk uhuk karena aku ... Mencintaimu! ... Uhuk Ikki … aku tidak pernah memiliki perasaan manis dengan seoranag pria satupun ... tapi ... Uhuk entah kenapa … ketika bersamamu aku merasa nyaman …"

"..."

Tida ada kata yang keluar dari mulut Ikki untuk membalas ucapan Sona barusan, karena sekarang tenggorokannya seperti tertekan sesuatu untuk berkata.

"... Ikki … Bolehkah aku uhuk mendengar kalimat … yang selalu kubaca di setiap novel percintaan ... Perkataan seorang laki-laki yang menungkapakan rasa sukanya uhuk ... pada wanita yang dicintainya ..."

Gigi Ikki bergemelatuk lebih keras, matanya juga bergetar dan meneteskan air mata mendengar ucapan Sona barusan. Dia tahu apa maksud ucapannya tersebut, tapi Ikki tidak punya kekuatan untuk membalasnya.

"Ikki … kau ternyata jelek … kalau menangis, ya!" Ucap Sona dengan senyum lebut terpatri di wajahnya.

Ikki tidak kuasa membendungnya lagi, air mata itu meluncur mulus di pipinya dan dengan keras dia berkata.

"Aku mencintaimu Sona! Aku mencintaimu … karena itu ... jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku mohon!"

Sona tersenyum mendengarnya, kemudian menyentuh lembut pipi Ikki. Yang sekarang sedang banjir dengan air mata, karena perbuatan dan kondisinya.

"Arigatou ... Aku senang mendengarnya ... Setidaknya aku bisa pergi dengan tenang ..."

Mata Ikki membulat sempurna saat kalimat itu diucapkan Sona, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tangan yang mengelus lembut pipinya.

"Berkorban demi orang yang di cintai sungguh hal mengharukan, bagi mereka yang dimabuk asmara. Tapi menurutku, itu adalah tindakan bodoh."

Ketika mendengar ucapan Loki barusan wajah Ikki menggelap ditutupi poni, lalu dia mengambil sesuatu dari sihir penyimpanannya. Teman-temannya yang ingin mendekat, tidak jadi karena merasakan firasat buruk.

Itu adalah botol berisi cairan hijau, mereka sama memandang apa yang akan dilakukan Ikki dengan botol itu. Sedangkan ikki teringat pesan dari Ki semar waktu itu.

"Botol yang hijau ini berfungsi untuk menghidupkan kembali orang yang kau cintai walau separah apapun kondisinya, itu jika Tuhan mengijinkan dan bila kalian memang di takdirkan bersama."

Mengingat itu Ikki menaruh kepercayaan penuh pada dirinya, hatinya menjerit kepada Tuhan yang dulu dia layani.

"Oh Tuhan! Aku benar-benar memohon kepadamu takdirkanlah, aku bersama dengan Sona sitri sebagai belahan jiwaku."

Ikki langsung meminum habis botol itu. Mata yang memandang terkejut melihat tindakan Ikki selanjutnya, yang memberikan cairan itu langsung dengan mulut ke mulut pada Sona.

Perlahan Ikki menumpahkan semua air itu ke dalam mulut Sona, sambil air matanya menetes berharap agar terjadi keajaiban.

"Apa yang kau harapkan, Bocah! Apa kau lupa kalau Tuhan dalam Injilmu itu sudah mati, jadi percuma saja kau berbuat seperti itu."

Mendengar perkataan Loki membuat sesuatu di hati Ikki, hendak meluap dan siap di muntahkan. Setelah menumpahkan semuanya dia menunggu, lalu menggigit bibir kecil karena tak terjadi apa-apa. Kemudian Giginya bergetak keras dan matanya melirik tajam ke arah Loki.

Ikki menggerakan tubuhnya perlahan dan menghadapkannya ke arah Loki, tangannya dijulurkan ke depan dada sambil mengingat percakapannya dengan Jiraiya.

"Jadi itu yang kau pilih. Kau membagi kekuatan yang harusnya bisa kau miliki, untuk di bagi secara adil."

"Ha'i! Apa itu bisa dilakukan?"

"Tentu saja! Tapi apa Hewan besar itu mau menerimanya?"

Ikki melirik ke arah Taiga dan menarik senyum kecil.

"Bagaimana Taiga? Apa kau mau berbagi kekuatan ini?"

"Tentu saja, jika itu bisa membuatmu tambah kuat. Aku tidak punya alasan menolak."

Jiraiya menarik simpulnya dan memberikan sebuah rune sihir kuno, berbentuk segitiga berwana biru dengan aksara asing yang tidak di kenal kepada Ikki.

"Ini adalah Rune sihir kuno bernama ' _Trinity Fusion soul'_ merupakan rune sihir yang paling tersembunyi dari Alkitab, dan hanya tersebut sekali dalam perjanjian baru. Itupun karena Sang Putra membocorkannya sedikit agar manusia bisa memahaminya, tapi bukannya menambah pengetahuan malah menjadi malapetaka. Kurasa aku tidak perlu memperjelas semua kepadamu, lantunkanlah mantra ini untuk menggunakannya."

Mulut Ikki sedikit terbuka untuk mengucapkan sesuatu dan memanggil

"Datanglah Taiga pendampingku! pedang _Bravehearth_ yang selalu di sisiku! dan _Hakuryuuko_ masa lalu!"

Sesuai panggilan Ikki muncullah satu per satu apa yang disebutkan Ikki yaitu Taiga, pedang _Bravehearth_ , dan berlian biru milik _Hakuryuuko_ yang dia dapatkan ketika pertemuan 3 fraksi. Ketiga benda itu berpendar putih dan mengelilingi Ikki sebagai pusatnya. Taiga berada di depan Ikki, pedang _Bravehearth_ di samping kanannya, dan Berlian biru di samping kirinya.

"Tapi untuk apa kau berikan segel ini padaku Jiraiya-sama, dan lagi bagaimana cara menggunakannya?" Tanya Ikki pada Jiraiya.

"Gunakan kekuatan segel ini untuk menggabungkan, 3 kekuatan berwujud yang kau punya saat ini."

"3 kekuatan berwujud," beo Ikki.

"Tepatnya Taiga temanmu itu pedang _Braveheart_ milik kesatria _Templar_ , dan berlian biru milik _Hakuryuuko_. Gabungkanlah ketiga kekuatan itu dengan segel ini, dan Taiga berpromosilah ke salah satu bidak yang beresonansi dengan kekuatan ini nanti."

"Ha'i!"

"Itu saja pesan dariku sebagai pendahulumu, Ikki! Semoga kau berhasil mengalahkan Loki yang sedang kerasukan itu dan satu lagi. Dendam tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, itu malah akan memperpanjang rantai kebencian."

"Jaa nee!"

Wajah Ikki waktu menerima nasehat dari Jiraiya itu sama seperti sekarang, yaitu sebuah wajah kosong dan mata yang menatap jauh entah kemana.

Lalu sebuah lantunan syair keluar dari mulut Ikki.

" _ **Wahai Tiga kekuatan suci!**_

 _ **Aku menyeru kalian dengan kekuatan rune mahakudus ini!"**_

" _ **Taiga sang Raja Harimau!"**_

Ggrr! Raung Taiga

" _ **Holy Sword of Templar!"**_

 **Shring**

cahaya berpendar lebih terang dari pedang itu tanda konfirmasi

"" _ **Pecahan masa lalu dari Hakuryuuko!"**_

 **Shring**

Sama seperti _Bravehearth_ cahaya juga bersinar lebih terang, ketika menjawab seruan Ikki tersebut.

" _ **Demi kekuatan dari Rune Sihir yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan dalam Injil yaitu Trinity Fusion Soul!"**_

" _ **Aku menyatukan kalian menjadi satu kekuatan mutlak!"**_

 **Don**

Hembusan udara kuat menghempas dari tubuh Ikki, mereka yang memandang menutup mata. untuk melindunginya dari debu yang beterbangan.

" _ **Bersatulah!"**_

Perlahan tiga objek itu diselimuti aura putih, menyebabkan tanah di sekitar retak.

" _ **Menyatulah!"**_

Kemudian ketiganya berubah seutuhnya, menjadi partikel cahaya berwarna putih terang dan tanah yang kecil mulai terangkat.

" _ **Membaralah!"**_

Ketiganya melesat cepat menghampiri tubuh Ikki, menyebabkan sinar tersebut kian menguat menyelimuti tubuhnya. dan Ikki mengucapkn bait terakhir mantranya dengan berteriak

" _ **Jadilah kekuatanku dan berubahlah menjadi jubah kesatriaku..."**_

 **Don**

Hembusan angin lebih kuat menguar dari tubuhnya, membuat debu lebih banyak beterbangan di sekitar Ikki. Kemudian hempasan angin menyibakan debu tersebut.

Memperlihatkan Ikki yang berdiri dengan gagah mengenakan armor putih perak dan biru di beberapa bagian, rambut biru lebat sepunggung dengan pedang _Bravehearth_ di tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah tameng berbentuk kepala harimau, yang tersemat berlian biru di mulut harimau tersebut kemudian Ikki berteriak lantang.

" **Trinity Fusion Soul : Holy Tigris Templar Adjust!"**

 **[Brave Phantera Knight!]**

Suara mekanik tersebut juga menggema keras, saat Ikki selesai mengucapkan nama dari perubahan dirinya.

Mata ikki menatap tajam Loki yang ada di atasnya, kemudian dia mengacungkan pedang ke arahnya.

"Evil Loki ini belum selesai aku bersumpah atas nama mereka yang memercayaiku dan Wanita yang aku cintai … aku pasti akan mengalahkan … dan menyadarkanmu."

And cut!

Hooh! chapter 18 update afuh akhirnya aku berhasil menyelesaikannya tepat waktu. Memangnya kenapa? Jujur saja aku di dunia nyata sedang sangat sibuk hehehe.

Tapi mari kita sudahi topik curhatanku itu, jreeeng akhirnya kekuatan yang sudah kurencanakan keluar. Yak gabungan dari tiga kekuatan yang dimiliki Ikki memulai debutnya, seberapa besar kekuatannya mari nantikan di chapter depan.

Oh inspirasi ini keluar karena memang di Bible ayat Trinitas hanya ada satu. Aku gunain itu bukan untuk melemahkan Bible sebagi kitab suci lo, tetapi karena memang disembunyikan persis seperti yang Jiraiya bilang di atas. Harusnya Tuhan dalam Injil tidak menurunkannya karena bisa menimbulkan kesalahpahaman, tapi karena sang Putra sangat baik hati jadi dia mencoba memberi sedikit pengetahuan akan hal itu. Agar manusia bisa sedikit mengerti kekuasaan Tuhan.

Dalam Fic ayat ini hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang khusus seperti Jiraiya. Lalu apa Michael dan Azazel tahu akan hal ini, kita lihat di chapter depan oke. Atau mungkin ada kejelasan dari mereka, mengenai kejadian di depan mereka tersebut.

Jika kalian lihat keteranganku di akhir season satu. Aku bermaksud menggabungkan kekuatan dengan kombinasi _Senjutsu_ \+ _Bravehearth_ +Taiga.

Namun tiba-tiba aku berubah pikiran. Kenapa? karena _senjutsu_ nanti akan menjadi kekuatan dasar Ikki. Kalo digabung berarti Ikki memang gak punya kekuatan dong, terus dia bakal ngandelin kekuatan apa kalo seandainya Taiga gak ada atau Pedang _Bravehearth_ hilang.

Dan akhirnya jadilah kombinasi seperti cerita di atas semoga puas ya. oh soal ikki yang memanggil berlian itu dengan sebutan masa lalu Hakuryuuko, anggap saja dia pernah ketemu dan pasti akan ku jelaskan entah kapan.

Oke tanpa berlama-lama saya umumkan kalau Fic ini akan tamat dalam 2 chapter ke depan. Jadi hanya tinggal menyisakan True final battle dengan Loki, dan sebuah Prolog untuk season ke tiga mohon doanya ya kalian semua.

Tolong tinggalkan Reviewnya, untuk Author yang masih belajar ini saudaraku sekalian:v.

Terima kasih banyak atas kesabaran kalian yang menunggu Fanfic ini update dan selalu mendukungku.

Terakhir aminkan doa ini di hati aja ya.

Ya Tuhan! Berikanlah kepada Author ini kemampuan untuk terus berkarya dengan baik dan lancar. Serta diberi kebahagian di dunia ini maupun di dunia selanjutnya.

Oke Itu aja dulu seperti biasa bacalah terus I Want to be Maou: Rise a Saint Templar, dan ikutilah perjuangan Akuma reinkarnasi menempuh jalan berliku demi menjadi seorang Maou di masa depan.

Jaa nee


	19. Chapter 19

**Highschool DxD milik Icchei Ishibumi**

 **I want to be Maou milik Tessar Wahyudi**

Note mungkin kalian akan menemukan kegajean dan typo di banyak tempat jadi harap maklum. Lalu jika terasa membosankan sekali lagi Author mohon maaf, karena jujur masih belum menemukan gaya penulisan sendiri.

Terima kasih

Selamat membaca

 **Chapter 19 Pertemuan singkat dengan musuh di masa lalu**

 **Gratak! Ctang!**

Tanah hancur akibat pijakan Ikki yang meluncur ke arah Loki di atasnya, sambil mengayunkan pedang _Braveheart_ yang tergenggam di tangannya. sedangkan Evil Loki menangkisnya, dengan tombak _Gungnir_ imitasi di tangan kanannya.

"Cih! kenapa kau keras kepala sekali."

Mata Ikki menatap tajam sambil menjawab pertanyaan Evil Loki.

"Untuk membalas apa yang telah kau lakukan, pada wanita yang kucintai."

 **Bugh! Duagh! Wus!**

Ikki menendang belikat Evil Loki dan membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Lalu dengan cepat Ikki memutar tubuh dan melayangkan kaki ke dada Evil Loki, membuatnya melayang cepat ke belakang.

 **Ciu! ciu! Ciu! Duar! Duar! Duar!**

Bersamaan dirinya terdorong menjauh, Loki menembakkan serangan berbentuk bola hitam. mengetahui Itu Ikki bergerak cepat, menghindari bola-bola yang diarahkan Evil Loki.

Bola hitam serangan Evil Loki yang menyentuh tanah, menimbulkan sebuah ledakan dan lubang besar.

 **Syut! Ctang! Ctang! Ctang!**

Ikki tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada serangan Evil Loki barusan, dia langsung menyerang Evil Loki dan terjadi adu senjata. Kembali tercipta hempasan kuat, dari dua senjata yang saling beradu cepat.

Evil Loki tidak percaya tubuh tempatnya bersemayam ini adalah dewa, kenapa bisa diimbangi oleh Ikki.

'Apa bocah ini setengah dewa. Tapi itu mustahil, karena baru dua bulan lalu aku bertemu. Mustahil dia berada di tingkat mendekati dewa, namun sebelumnya dia menggunakan sejenis sihir peninggalan Tuhan. Tidak salah lagi dia pasti menggunakan Kekuatan Tuhan.'

 **Ctang! Ctang! Ctang! Bugh! Dis!**

Adu senjata mereka berdua berakhir dengan keduanya mengenai tubuh masing-masing, menyebabkan keduanya menjauh dan membuat jarak.

 **Syiuu! Swwiiiiing! Desss! Duaar! Wush! Wes! Wes! Syut!**

"Haaah!" Teriak loki dan Ikki bersamaan

Keduanya meningkatkan aura masing-masing dan menguarlah aura dari tubuh mereka, aura Ikki berwarna biru dan aura Loki berwarna ungu kehitaman. Kedua Aura yang berlawanan itu menimbulkan gelombang kejut yang kuat. Setelah aura mereka stabil dikondisikan mereka saling menatap dengan gigi dimunculkan, lalu Sekejap mata mereka lenyap dari pandangan.

 **Jedum! Jedum! Jedum! Stab!**

Gelombang kejut muncul di sana sini menimbulkan suara kuat dan berefek, dengan hancurnya beberapa batu dan menciptakan lubang ketika Ikki dan Loki beradu serangan. pada satu momen mereka saling menangkap lengan, dengan gigi bergemeletuk keras dan mata menatap tajam lawan.

 **Tredes! Des! Des! Des!**

Terjadi baku hantam yang ketat antara keduanya, saling pukul keduanya terus berlanjut dan setiap kali mereka mengadu pukulan. Sebuah getaran kejut muncul berdampak pada tanah di sekitar berlubang, akibat adu pukulan mereka berdua.

 **Ctaaaang! Krizet! Dum! Blar! Wush! Kabuuum!**

Dalam slow motion Evil Loki menggenggam erat tombaknya, dan Ikki memegang erat pula _Bravehearth_ swordnya. Keduanya menggertakan gigi dan saling mengayunkan senjata mereka ke arah lawan.

Ketika dua senjata itu beradu, terjadilah semacam distorsi energi berbentuk bulat berwarna hitam. Kemudian perlahan membesar dan meledak, menghempaskan mereka berdua dengan keras menghantam sebuah batu besar. Yang kemudian disusul debu tebal.

Mata Azazel melebar dan giginya bergemeletuk keras, menyaksikan pertarungan sengit di depannya apalagi melihat hal yang Ikki lakukan sebelumnya. Membuatnya teringat pada saat-saat terakhir dia diusir dari Surga.

Flash back

"Jadi begitu, baiklah aku terima keputusanmu, Ayah!"

Azazel memutar tubuhnya membelakangi sosok yang di panggil Ayah olehnya, sambil hatinya menyesal karena membuat sang Ayah kecewa.

" **Azazel! Apa yang kau dapat, setelah mempelajari Sacred Gear hasil rancanganku?** "

Azazel menghentikan aksinya dan langsung berbalik menghadap Ayahnya, sambil menaikan sudut bibirnya.

Kupikir itu bagus mengingat kau adalah Sang Pencipta, tentu itu saja rancanganmu sempurna Ayah. Aku tidak percaya, sama sekali tidak ada cela dalam rencanamu. Sama seperti yang kau cantumkan dalam buku kehidupan itu.

" **Hm aku anggap itu pujian. Tapi Azazel, kelak Aku akan menyerahkan dunia ini pada segel ini."**

"Segel!"

Azazel menaikkan alisnya saat sang Ayah memunculkan rune sihir segitiga berwarna biru, dengan bagian sisinya terukir aksara yang hanya diketahui oleh Ayahnya saja.

" **Segel ini akan menjaga mereka yang percaya padaku. Aku bersumpah demi keagungan dan kebesaranKu, siapapun dia tidak peduli Manusia, Akuma, malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh yang mengetahui makna dari Segel ini. Maka dia akan bisa mengendalikan seluruh elemen yang telah kuciptakan dan menggabungkannya, karena seluruh alam ini kuciptakan dengan segel ini. Tapi aku juga meninggalkan kehendakKu pada segel ini, sehingga hanya bagi mereka yang layaklah yang bisa menggunakan segel ini dan nama dari segel ini adalah …."**

" **Trinity Fusion Soul!"**

Mata Azazel melirik cepat ke arah Michael, yang menyebutkan nama dari segel itu. Membuyarkan ingatan masa lalu yang baru dia renungkan.

"Michael kau …."

"Iya aku mengetahuinya, itu adalah segel suci yang di tinggalkan oleh Ayah. 1500 tahun lalu aku baru bisa memahaminya tapi percayakah kau Azazel, aku yang terkenal sebagai panglima bala tentara Surgawi ini. Tidak bisa menggunakan segel itu."

Azazel menutup matanya. Ketika menerima tanggapan Michael itu, dan memunculkan suara lirih.

"Bahkan kau yang merupakan tangan kanan Ayah, masih tidak layak menurut segel itu."

Michael bertanya mendengar pernyataan Azazel itu. "Apa maksudmu Azazel?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Azazel. Sedangkan para Maou dan Odin saat ini hanya bisa terdiam, karena topik yang mereka bahas adalah sesuatu yang jauh diluar pengetahuan mereka.

"Aku merindukan saat kita bertiga berkumpul bersama. Aku, Kau, dan Lucifer-nii sebelum kejatuhannya."

Azazel malah mengenang masa lalu bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Michael, sedangkan Michael sendiri malah ikut memandang kosong saat Azazel menggumamkan nama Maou Lucifer. Memang sebelum kejatuhannya dan Great War terjadi, Dialah yang paling bisa diandalkan jika terjadi masalah. Dan Ayah sangat senang dengannya. Tapi ketika Ayah mulai tertarik pada manusia. Maou Lucifer merasa Iri dan mulai menganggap. Kasih sayang yang selama ini di berikan oleh Ayahnya adalah palsu.

"Nii-san kenapa waktu itu aku tidak bisa meraihmu, bahkan disaat terakhir pun kau dan Ayahlah yang menghentikan Great war, aku dan Michael hanya memperkeruh keadaan saja. Andai kau ada di sini Nii-san."

Azazel memanggil Lucifer dengan panggilan Nii-san. Karena memang Lucifer adalah makhluk yang sangat di cintai oleh Ayah, selain dari sang Putra sulung dan ~~~~. Selain itu dia juga merupakan malaikat pertama dari golongan malaikat, Michael adalah yang kedua. Dan dirinya yang ketiga.

Setelah kejatuhannya Lucifer berubah drastis, akan tetapi di momen saat akhir **Great War**. Ketika penyegelan _Sekiryuutei_ dna _Hakuryuuko_ berlangsung, dia mengetahui kebenaran dari semua tindakan Lucifer selama ini.

"Michael mari kita biarkan dunia berjalan, sesuai yang telah ditulis oleh Ayah dalam kitab kehidupan. Karena hanya tinggal lembaran terakhir saja yang belum terjadi."

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan malah mengatakan hal lain, pikiranmu rumit seperti biasa ya azazel. Lucifer-nii benar kalau kau itu suka berbelit-belit."

Azazel menarik senyum kecil menerima ucapan dari Michael, sebenarnya Michael adalah Kakak keduanya. Tapi karena dirinya dan Michael di ciptakan bersamaan, juga karena Michael tidak suka dipanggil Michel-nii yang menurutnya tidak layak. Jadi dia meminta kepada Azazel, untuk dipanggil Michael saja sebagai keluarga.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Michael Menyambung ucapannya tadi.

 **Wush! Dam! Dum! Ctang! Kabuum!**

Suara riuh pertempuran antara Evil Loki dan Ikki bertalu dengan keras, membuat Sang Pangeran tanpa mahkota. Kini menampakan gigignya lebar karena bersemangat.

"Omoshiroi Ikki! Ternyata kau sudah serius, kalau begitu aku juga Regu-"

"Matte Sairaorg-sama aku tahu anda bersemangat, melihat pertarungan antara Ikki dan Evil Loki. Namun bisakah anda menahan hasrat itu, untuk tidak menggunakan kartu Acemu. Pikirkanlah bila seandainya para Maou dan yang lainnya tahu, kalau [ **Regulus Nemean** ] salah satu Longinus ada di tanganmu. Apa pendapat mereka tentang Clan Bael nantinya."

Sairaorg terdiam mendengar ucapan dari Queennya tersebut. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Kuisha Abaddon selalu mengingatkan Sairaorg untuk selalu berpikir waras. Tapi kali ini Sairaog seakan menolak, kemudian ucapan Kuisha selanjutnya membuat Sairaog tertegun.

"Akan ada waktu lain bagimu untuk menghadapi Ikki, bukankah dia masih akan terus berkembang. Kenapa tidak menahan diri dan berlatih dulu untuk melawannya di lain waktu, ingatlah target awalmu adalah mengadu tinju dengan _Sekiryuutei_ yang sekaligus calon saudara iparmu."

Sairarorg menarik sudut bibirnya, apa yang diucapkan Kuisha ada benarnya. Untuk sekarang dia harus menahan hasrat bertarungnya, dan menyerahkan semua pada Rival barunya. Terlebih dia juga ingin tahu seberapa kuat rivalnya ini.

"Baiklah Kuisha! Aku mengerti. Kali ini aku akan mengikuti saranmu, maaf jika aku hampir lepas kendali."

"Fiuh syukurlah kalau begitu." Kuisha mengucapkannya sambil menghela nafas, dan menempelkan pelan tangannya di dada.

'Beruntungnya Sairaorg-sama mau menerima pendapatku kali ini, tapi anak itu memang menarik padahal kudengar dia hanyalah satu pawn. Namun jika dilihat dengan baik dia bukan satu Pawn, melainkan setara dengan Akuma kelas atas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.'

Kuisha membatin dan berpikir keras tentang kekuatan Ikki, karena memang sesungguhnya Ikki sudah menjadi Akuma kelas atas. Walau masih berstatus dalam lingkup keluarga Astharoth, setidaknya Ikki harus menggunakan nama itu nanti. Ketika memperkenalkan dirinya, di hadapan bangsa Akuma yaitu Ikki Astaroth.

 **Ctang! Wush!**

Ikki dan Evil Loki beradu serangan kembali dan membuat mereka terpental menjauh menciptakan jarak, Evil Loki menggertakan giginya lebih kuat dan Ikki membalas dengan menatap tajam.

"Kuso aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga!"

 **Bats! Bats! Don!**

Sayap di punggung Evil Loki berkembang lebar, dan aura ungu pekat menguar dari tubuhnya. Menggoyangkan rambutnya yang panjang.

"Tsk sudah cukup main-mainnya ya, baiklah aku terima tantanganmu!"

 **Sriiing! Stab!**

Mata Evil Loki melebar kala melihat apa yang di pegang oleh Ikki. Yaitu sebuah tombak juga tapi berwarna kuning emas seluruhnya, dengan ada simbol matahari di bagian pucuk sebelum mata tombak itu.

"Mus … mustahil tombak itu!"

Ikki menaikkan sudut bibirnya dan teringat kembali saat pertama kali, menerima Tombak _Surya Kencana_ dari Aditya Irawan waktu itu.

Flash back

"Baiklah hanya butuh setetes darah bukan."

Ikki meneteskan darahnya pada sebuah rune sihir beraksara jawa, terlukis di atas kulit rusa yang sudah dihaluskan pemberian dari Aditya Irawan.

 **Sriing!**

Cahaya merah kekuningan keluar dari simbol itu. Membuat pandangan Ikki kabur, dan menutupinya dengan kedua tangan.

Setelah cahaya itu sedikit redup. Ikki mulai menurunkan tangannya dan nampaklah, di depannya sebuah tombak yang terbuat dari emas. Dengan sebuah matahari yang ada di ujung mata tombak, sebelum mata tombak aslinya dengan cahaya kuning berpendar.

Lalu di meja juga ada sebuah surat tambahan dari Aditiya Irawan.

[Untuk Ikki

Ini surat rahasia dariku.

Dengarlah Ikki bangsa Gandharwa itu unik. agar lebih cepat kujelaskan saja jika raga mereka hancur, maka jiwa mereka akan mencari siapa yang menghancurkan raganya dengan berkeliling dunia. Tidak peduli dimana pun orang tersebut berada, lalu dia akan memasuki tubuh seseorang untuk melawanmu sekali lagi. Aku berdoa semoga Gandasura tidak seperti itu, tapi bila itu terjadi maka gunakanlah tombak ini untuk menghadapinya. Tolong kirimlah jiwanya ke alam kelanggengan, agar tidak menyakiti siapapun lagi. Dan kalau bisa suruh putraku, untuk menggunakan kekuatan watu langit dan watu bumi.]

Ketika membaca pesan itu Ikki melebarkan mata, kemudian menyusun rencana ini dengan Taiga dan Gamaken.

Ikki memandang tajam Evil Loki yang sekarang gemetaran, ketika melihat apa yang ada ditangannya.

"Ada apa Loki atau aku harus memanggilmu Gandasura, kau datang sejauh ini untuk membunuhku, bukan!"

"Tsk wuahaha ternyata aku sudah tertangkap basah. Tidak kusangka bila selama ini. aku sudah ketahuan kau ternyata telah mempermainkanku. kalau begitu aku tidak butuh raga ini lagi."

Tubuh Evil Loki terselimut petir ungu gelap dan sebuah siliet bayangan hitam besar, keluar dan perlahan menampakkan wujud sempurnanya. Sebuah sosok yang pernah dikalahkan Ikki sebelumnya ketika di Indonesia.

Ikki segera membopong tubuh Loki yang terjatuh karena tidak sadarkan diri. Matanya menyapu pandang cepat ke arah Gandasura, yang sudah mendapatkan tubuh sempurnanya kembali.

'Dia terluka cukup banyak. Sebenarnya aku bermaksud menggunakan ramuan merah untukku, seandainya aku sekarat tapi sudahlah.'

Ikki mengambil sebuah potion merah yang diberikan Ki Semar kepadanya, dan meminumkannya pada Loki yang tubuhnya lemas tak berdaya. Kemudian dia menaruhnya di tanah dengan perlahan.

"Sekarang beristirahatlah aku bersumpah, demi orang yang kucintai dan dirimu. Untuk membalas perbuatan raksasa itu."

Ikki menghadapkan tubuhnya kepada Gandasura, yang sedang berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Kemudian Ikki memainkan tombak _Surya Kencana_. dengan tangan kanan dan tangan kiri memegang pedang _Bravehearth_.

"Gandasura kali ini. Aku akan mengirim raga dan jiwamu, ke alam kelanggengan."

"Wuahahah benarkah itu, kalau begitu kemarilah dan buktikan."

 **Swug! Jedum! Duar! Syut! Syut!**

Gandasura mengayunkan gada miliknya menciptakan sebuah dentuman besar, dan hempasan debu tebal tapi Ikki menghindarinya dengan mudah.

Kemudian Ikki menerjang ke arah Gandasura dengan berlari, menaiki gada yang baru di ayunkan. Melihtat itu Gandasura mengangkat gada tersebut, membuat pijakan Ikki bergoyang. Namun Ikki melompat membuat tubuhnya, melayang dan merentangkan dua senjata di tangannya.

 **Sring! Ciuuu! Jedum! Blar!**

Kedua senjata itu bersinar masing-masing kuning emas dan putih perak, lalu Ikki menggertakkan giginya dan mengayunkan kuat ke arah Gandasura. Sebuah sinar plasma berwarna putih dan kuning keemasan bergerak secepat angin, menerpa Gandasura menimbulkan sebuah gelombang kejut kuat dan hempasan debu tebal yang menutupi Gandasura.

 **Stab!**

"Apa berhasil!" Tanya Ikki entah pada siapa.

"Kurasa tidak, Partner!" Taiga menjawab.

Bersamaan dengan Taiga menjawab. Debu yang menutupi Gandasura bergerak menyebar, memperlihatkan Gandasura baik-baik saja. Dengan hanya sedikit zirah tergores.

"Sialan! Padahal kau tidak pernah menggunakan tombak itu, tapi kenapa kau bisa mengendalikannya. Lalu dari mana kau dapatkan tombak itu jawab bocah!" Teriak Gandasura setelah menerima serangan Ikki barusan.

"Heh kau bisa anggap tombak ini, hadiah dari temanku apa kau puas!" Jawab Ikki sambil mengejek.

"Keh jangan bercanda denganku, hanya karena kau sudah meningkatkan kekuatanmu."

 **Syut! Swugh! Dag! Wus! Dug! Wus! Brak! Jduar!**

Secepat kedipan mata Gandasura menggerakkan tubuhnya berada di depan Ikki, kemudian langsung mengayunkan gadanya dan mengenai tubuh Ikki. membuatnya mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya dan terlempar kuat, tapi ternyata Gandasura mengejar Ikki dan memukul tubuh Ikki yang sedang melayang itu ke atas. Membuat Ikki mengarah ke atas dan tanpa belas kasihan dia memukul Ikki lagi ke tanah. Membuat tubuh itu menghantam keras tanah, menciptakan sebuah lubang dan debu tebal beterbangan.

"Wuahahah itulah akibatnya jika berhadapan denganku, dengar bocah aku bersumpah kali ini akan membunuhmu."

Ikki bangkit perlahan tiba-tiba keluar dengan deras dari mulutnya darah segar, tangannya juga bergetar saat hendak menopang tubuhnya. Lalu giginya bergemelatuk keras merutuki keadaannya.

'Sial apa inikah batasanku. Apakah memang aku tidak bisa, menyelesaikan apa yang sudah kumulai.'

 **Don Syut! Ctang! Ctang!**

Aura biru menguar dari tubuh Ikki dan bersiap menerjang Gandasura. Secepat angin Ikki melaju ke arah Gandasura dengan mata menatap nanar dan gigi bergetak, sambil menggenggam erat pedang _Bravehearth_ dan tombak _Surya Kencana._

Benturan gada dan dua senjata Ikki menggema di iringi gelombang kejut, mata semua yang memandang hanya melebar dengan mulut menganga.

Durasi pertarungan yang panjang dan sengit, tidak membuat keduanya mengendurkan kekuatan. Lalu di satu momen keduanya melayang di udara.

Gandasura mengayunkan gada ke arah Ikki. Namun berhasil di hindari dengan cara menangkis gada itu, Ikki lalu bersalto memanfaatkan dua senjata ketika beradu sebagai tumpuan. Kemudian Ikki menggertakan gigi dan menggenggam lebih erat, tombak _Surya Kencana_ di tangan kirinya.

'Gamaken suruh mereka melepaskan segelnya!' Teriak Ikki dalam pikirannya kepada Gamaken.

"Sekarang enyahlah kau! Ke alam kelanggengan Gandasura!"

 **Swug! Wuah! Jleb!**

Ikki mengayunkan tombak itu dan mengarahkan ke dada dari Gandasura setelah pas, dia melemparkannya kuat sambil gigi menggertak kuat. Gandasura yang tidak mengira serangan itu, hanya bisa melebarkan mata.

"Sialaan kau bocah!"

Saat kata itu terucap tombak _Surya Kencana_ menancap tepat di dada Gandasura, lalu bersamaan dengan itu sebuah aura biru muncul menyinari tubuhnya.

"Sial cahaya ini jangan-jangan ..."

Mata Gandasura menyapu pandang ke arah sumber cahaya, dan di dapati ada 6 orang yang tidak asing baginya.

"Yudhi! Yumna! Kalian! Bagaimana bisa ada disini?"

"Sebagai hadiah sebelum kau pergi ke alam kelanggengan akan kuberitahu. kami kemari atas panggilan Ikki dan juga aku akan menuntut balas perbuatanmu dulu, yang menyerang Yumna dari belakang. Oguri! Jaka! sekarang."

Dua orang yang disebutkan namanya menyiapkan Mustika masing-masing, dan mengarahkannya kepada Gandasura.

"Ini balasan karena aku yang tidak bisa berbuat sesuatu waktu itu."

"Aku juga sama!"

"[Ajian vajra Sewu!]"

"[Ajian Kalacakra!]"

Hujaman panah beraura kuning meluncur bagai ribuan misil, sedangkan sebuah cakra dengan 8 gigi beraura jingga juga meluncur ke arah gandasura.

 **Jeduuuaaarr!**

"Arrrggghhhhh!"

Ledakan terjadi dengan suara membahana yang pusatnya adalah tubuh Gandasura, Menghasilkan hempasan kuat dan debu beterbangan.

Semua yang ada di sekitar menutupi matanya dengan tangan, untuk melindungi dari debu tersebut.

Ikki menyipitkan matanya ke depan untuk melihat hasil serangannya, bersama dengan teman-teman jauh dari Indonesia.

Lalu suatu benda yang cepat mendekat ke arah Ikki, membuatnya melebarkan mata. Itu adalah sebuah gada.

Ikki yang tidak menduga serangan itu, hanya mematung dan melebarkan mata. Bersiap menerima serangan yang hendak mengenainya.

"Setidaknya aku akan membawamu bocah!" Teriak Gandasura sambil tersenyum puas, karena melihat lemparannya akan mengenai Ikki. Ternyata segel yang mengurungnya masih menyisakan seperempat bagian tubuhnya, persis ketika dia menyerang Yumna.

 **Ctang!**

Kini mata Gandasura yang melebar, karena dari arah belakang Ikki. Muncullah Loki mementalkan gada yang dilemparkannya ke arah Ikki dengan mudah.

"Mustahil harusnya kau terluka parah, saat aku keluar dari tubuhmu!"

Loki masih berdiri dengan mata tertunduk poni, lalu tangannya menggenggam erat _Gungnir_ imitasi yang diciptakannya.

"Dua bulan kau telah memperdayaku, membuatku tersiksa di alam bawah sadarku. Merusak hubungan dengan Ayahku, Aku tidak terima itu!"

 **Don! Wush!**

Tubuh Loki mengeluarkan aura ungu dan dia mengangkat tombaknya, menciptakan sebuah bola ungu gelap di atas kepalanya.

Matanya masih ditutupi poni, lalu dengan suara lirih dia melanjutkan.

"Sekarang kembalilah ke tempat kau berasal!"

 **Swugh! Wush! Clinggg! Swiiiinngg!**

Loki mengayunkan tombaknya membuat bola hitam itu melaju cepat ke arah Gandasura, dan bersinar lebih terang. Sebenarnya itu adalah teknik penyegelan miliknya, berkat itu segel yang dilakukan oleh Yudhi dan Yumna selesai dengan sempurna.

Setelah semua selesai dia menurunkan Aura membunuhnya, dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Ikki Kemudian tersenyum.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku mengalahkannya!"

Ikki memasang wajah aneh ketika menerima pernyataan dari Loki, namun dirinya bisa mengatasi keterkejutannya.

"Ah sama-sama terima kasih atas bantuannya," ucapnya mencoba ramah. Walau sisi lain hatinya ingin sekali memukul kepala dari Loki, karena telah membuatnya hampir mati.

Lalu langit tiba-tiba berubah merah, satu per satu orang di sekitar ruang ini terjatuh.

'Huh inikah yang dikatakan Maou Ajuka itu, agar kepergianku tidak di ketahui.'

Kemudian muncullah beberapa lingkaran sihir berbeda lambang, dan keluarlah sosok-sosok dari sihir teleportasi itu. mereka adalah Maou Lucifer, Maou Beelzebub, Azazel sang gubernur malaikat jatuh, Michael sang tangan kanan Tuhan, dan beberapa sosok yang dikenal dan tidak dikenal oleh Ikki.

And cut~

Woaah chapter 19 up

Minna inilah akhir dari arc Loki, karena besok udah terhitung Prolog season baru.

Oke disini ku jelasin dikit jadi Gandasura benar-benar tamat, karena dia udah mati dengan damai.

Tadinya aku berpikir buat Gandasura jadi musuh di Arc Indonesia 2. tapi nanti kesannya Mainstream, musuh yang udah dikalahin terus tiba-tiba balik lagi.

Nah aku pengen beda dari yang lain sekaligus menarik Loki menjadi baik, sebenarnya aku memang berharap tokoh satu ini agar bisa menjadi karakter baik.

Di Avenger Loki sempet baik namun hanya sebentar, karena harus mati di tangan Thanatos demi melindungi Thor dan Tesseract.

Nah berawal dari situlah benih di hatiku mulai tergerak untuk buat Loki, jadi karakter baik dan membantu MC meraih impiannya.

Hm agar gak spoiler sudah segitu dulu ya penjelasannya. Oh iya besok juga di chapter depan aku akan mengenalkan karakter baru, yang menjadi keluarga Ikki untuk menemani menjalankan misi di dimensi baru.

Sabar ya tunggu minggu depan:v

Oh ya perihal kekuatan baru semoga terjawab dengan penjelasan Azazel dan Michael, ternyata Tuhan dalam Injil udah nyediain tuh segel untuk mengendalikan semua unsur di alam semesta.

Mohon reviewnya ya Readers sekalian, buat Author yang masih belajar ini.

Terima kasih banyak atas kesabaran kalian yang menunggu Fanfic ini update dan selalu mendukungku.

Terakhir aminkan doa ini di hati aja

Ya Tuhan! Berikanlah kepada Author ini kemampuan untuk terus berkarya dengan baik dan lancar. Serta diberi kebahagian di dunia ini maupun di dunia selanjutnya.

Oke itu aja dulu seperti biasa bacalah terus I Want to be Maou: Rise a Saint Templar, dan ikutilah perjuangan Akuma reinkarnasi menempuh jalan berliku demi menjadi seorang Maou di masa depan.

Jaa nee.


	20. Final chapter

**Highschool** **Icchei Ishibumi**

 **I Want to be Maou: Rise a Sait Templar** **Tessar Wahyudi**

 **Final Chapter Salam perpisahan dan dunia baru**

Mata Ikki mengerjap beberapa kali. Saat melihat mereka yang ada di depannya, lalu lingkaran terakhir muncul menampilkan sosok Raja dari para _Aesir_ yaitu Odin.

Ikki dan Loki menunduk bersamaan, melihat siapa yang ada di depan mereka.

"Ayah!"

"Maou-sama!"

Wajah dari para Maou, High Seraph Michael, dan Odin tidak berubah. Malah mereka saling melirik satu sama lain sambil tersenyum.

"Bangunlah kalian berdua!" Seru Odin Sang Raja _Aesir_.

Mendengar itu membuat Ikki dan Loki bangun dari posisinya, menatap ke arah mereka dengan senyum.

"Onichan! Onichan!"

Lis tanpa di duga langsung beringsut ke arah Ikki, merangkup lehernya dan mengeluarkan suara merengek.

"Oi Lis! Apa kau tidak malu di hadapan mereka."

"Snif! Snif! Aku tidak malu. Kenapa Onichan menyembunyikan fakta, kalau Onichan sudah menjadi Akuma kelas atas dan berencana menjalankan misi jauh."

Ikki terkejut saat Lis mengatakan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Dirinya langsung menatap Saji yang sekarang memasang senyum kecut, sambil tangannya bergetar membentuk tanda V.

'Hah Saji! Ternyata kau penyebabnya.'

"Sudahlah Lis, Onichan hanya akan pergi sebentar dan akan segera kembali, Ucap Ikki sambil tangannya mengelus lembut Lis, yang memeluk dirinya erat."

"Tapi Ikki- _Senpai_! kenapa kau merahasiakannya dari kami. Apa alasannya?"

Ikki tidak mungkin menjawab kalau dia ingin balas dendam. Jawaban itu akan memicu keanehan, karena mereka tidak mengetahui masa lalu dirinya kecuali Saji.

"Itu karena Maou Ajuka yang memberikan syarat tersebut kepada Ikki, sebagai imbalan karena langsung menjadi Akuma kelas atas."

Tubuh Ikki menegang. Ketika mendengar suara yang menjelaskan, salah satu alasan yang ingin dia utarakan. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi sebab keterkejutannya, tapi suara itu adalah milik seorang wanita yang dia cintai dan sayangi.

"Benarkan Ikki!" Ucap Sona yang tersenyum sambil berjalan mendekat, dengan tangan memegang bahu kirinya dan baju yang sobek dimana-mana.

"Ka-kaichou!"

Lis juga terkejut dan langsung melepas pelukannya pada Ikki, sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. Saat Ikki mengucapkan panggilan untuk Kingnya.

Anggota Osis mulai mengerumuninya, sambil memberi beberapa pertanyaan.

"Apa Kaichou baik-baik saja?"

"Bagaimana dengan lukamu, Kaichou?"

Itu sekelumit pertanyaan yang diajukan anggota Osis kepada Sona, saat melihat dirinya masih sehat walau keadaannya tidak bisa dibilang sepenuhnya.

"Kau … bagaimana bisa, seharusnya tombak itu membunuhmu!" Cegat Odin ketika melihat Sona yang masih hidup, setelah terkena serangan tombak imitasi _Gungnir_ yaitu _Gae Bolg._

"Hm … itu karena Ikki yang menyelamatkanku, dengan cairan entah apa itu."

Mata Ikki melebar ketika mendengar ucapan Sona.

'Berarti ramuan dari Ki semar bekerja. Masaka A-apa jangan-jangan Sona Kaichou sadar kalau aku-'

"A …"

"Ara Ikki … aku juga tahu, bagaimana kau memberikan ramuan itu kepadaku!" Ucap Sona datar, sambil dirinya berjalan pelan ke arah Ikki.

Wajah Ikki memerah seperti kepiting rebus, matanya terpejam kuat. Dengan kepalanya menunduk menahan malu.

'Shimata aku kali ini aku akan tamat.'

"Kau ternyata menikmatinya ya, dasar curang!" Bisik Sona di telinga Ikki.

Mulut Ikki tercegat oleh liurnya sendiri, saat Sona mengucapkan pelan kalimat itu di telinganya. Wajahnya menjadi merah sempurna, dengan asap mengepul di ubun-ubun kepalanya.

"Oi Ikki tidak perlu malu seperti itu, kau hanya perlu menikahinya setelah pulang dari misi itu!"

'Temme Azazel sensei! Apa kau tidak melihat situasinya.'

Sekarang giliran Sona yang wajahnya merah sambil menggigit bibirnya, saat Azazel berteriak kepada Ikki.

'Sensei … apa dia berusaha membuat malu kami.'

"Urusai no Azazel sensei!"

Mata Ikki dan Sona saling pandang juga mengerjap bersamaan. Disusul semu merah menghiasi pipi mereka berdua, melihat itu Azazel malah menyeletuk.

"Hm lihat! Kalian sudah cocok, daripada pacaran mending langsung menikah saja bukankah itu lebih baik."

Keduanya kini hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, dengan perasaan jengkel. Beberapa orang di sana tersenyum, melihat kelakuan Ikki dan Sona tersebut. Namun Saji malah menangis melihatnya, karena impiannya memiliki Sona Kaichou kandas. Sekarang dia sedang di tenangkan oleh Lis.

Setelah itu Yudhi dan kawan-kawannya pun mendekat untuk berkenalan dengan para Maou, dan bercengkerama sedikit sebelum akhirnya kembali ke Indonesia dengan sihir milik Yumna.

Tidak lupa Ikki juga memberikan tombak _Surya Kencana_ kepada mereka, karena itu juga salah satu wasiat Aditya Irawan sambil berterima kasih karena sudah mau membantu.

Setelah mereka menghilang kembali ke Indonesia, giliran angota Osis yang mengerumuni Ikki. Untuk mengucapkan salam sebelum perpisahan.

Wajah mereka diliputi rasa sedih, karena tidak akan bertemu sementara dengan Ikki. Tapi tidak untuk Yura, dia mengepalkan tangannya sambil giginya bergemelatuk.

Syut

" _Senpai_! pastikan kau pulang dengan selamat. Setelah kau kembali, ayo kita bertanding siapa yang paling kuat diantara kita!"

Yura mengacungkan tangan ke arah Ikki, saat dirinya mengatakan kalimat itu dengan mata penuh tekad. Menerima kalimat itu Ikki menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Baiklah Aku terima tantanganmu, Yura-san!"

"Ikki! Aku juga akan lebih kuat!"

"Aku juga!"

Kalimat itulah yang diterima olehnya, dari teman-teman Osis. Lalu Tsubaki melangkah maju ke depan, sambil memegang _Naginata_ nya erat. Meskipun wajahnya datar seperti biasa, tapi semburat merah terlukis di pipinya.

"Ikki aku pasti akan menjadi lebih kuat darimu, karena itu jaga dirimu baik-baik!"

"Ha'i Fuku Kaichou!"

"Woi! Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan!"

Yang disebut namanya mengelap air mata frustasi, kemudian menatap tajam Ikki sambil bibirnya melekuk.

"Cih! Aku tidak mau terlalu akrab dengan Rivalku!"

"Aku juga!"

 **Tap**!

Keduanya melangkah dan saling berhadapan dengan wajah cerah, kemudian mereka mangautkan kepalan tangan tanda persahabatan dan rivalitas.

"Ikki cepat selesaikan misimu! Setelah itu kemarilah, akan kubuat kau terkejut dengan perkembanganku. Jangan khawatir, percayakan saja di sini padaku oke!"

Bagi Ikki tidak ada kata yang pantas untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya, pada teman dan rivalnya ini kecuali kata bangga dan hebat.

Mereka berdua adalah laki-laki di kelompok Sona dan telah saling berjanji untuk melindungi kelompok kecil ini. Namun, Ikki harus menjalankan misinya dari Maou Ajuka.

Tadinya dia berencana mengatakan untuk menjaga mereka sampai dia kembali. Tapi ternyata, Saji lebih dulu bisa menebak isi pikirannya.

"Aku mengandalkanku Teman dan Rivalku!"

Keduanya melemparkan senyum dan melepaskan tautan tangannya, kemudian giliran para Maou yang berbicara dimulai oleh Maou Sirzech Lucifer.

"Ikki! Aku memberikanmu seseorang untuk menjadi Queenmu, kemarilah dan perkenalkan dirimu!"

Lalu muncullah seorang wanita memiliki gaya rambut pendek sebahu, dengan poni rata di atas mata dan mengenakan seragam Maid.

"Namaku adalah Coppelia Lucifugue salam kenal. Kalau diizinkan, bolehkah saya menjadi pelayan anda Tuanku!"

Pelipis Ikki berkedut saat menerima kalimat itu, karena dia tidak terbiasa mendengar panggilan Tuan

"Do-Domoe!"

Kini Azazel yang membuka suara sambil membawa seorang berkaca mata, yang Ikki rasa sudah kenal.

"Nah ini bantuan dariku, sekarang perkenalkan dirimu pada Tuan barumu!"

Sang vampir tubuhnya berguncang sebentar, kemudian tangannya menyentuh dada sambil kepala menunduk.

"Ha'i! Namaku Shiroe von Halen dulunya merupakan servant dari Tuanku Halen von Hutten. Namun karena suatu hal, aku dibebaskan oleh Azazel-sama. Kini perkenankan saya menjadi Pelayan anda Tuanku."

Oke pelipis Ikki kembali berkedut, melihat tata krama seorang Half vampir di depannya ini.

'Kudengar ras Vampir memang mengutamakan tata krama, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau seketat ini.'

"Domoe!"

Kemudian Maou Ajuka maju sambil membawa seorang berzirah besar, mungkin hanya dirinya saja yang bisa mengenakan dan menggunakannya. Dia juga membawa pedang dan tameng yang sama besar dan terlihat berat.

"Ikki aku memberikanmu sebuah pedang. Terimalah!"

Tangan Maou Ajuka teracung ke depan, telapak tangannya merentang lebar. Lalu sebuah aura hitam berwarna hitam keungunan muncul, perlahan namun pasti membentuk sebuah pedang dengan bilah besar. Bila diperkirakan dengan baik, tidak mungkin orang biasa sanggup mengangkatnya.

"Pedang ini bernama _Dark Saber_ peninggalan orang tuaku. Pedang ini tidak akan mengikuti perintah siapa pun, kecuali orang yang telah di tunjuk oleh pemilik sebelumnya. Jadi tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menggunakan pedang ini selain diriku, kini aku menunjukmu sebagai pewaris selanjutnya Ikki."

 **Sring**!

Sebuah lingkaran berlambang Klan Astaroth muncul di bawah kaki Ikki, dengan aksara akuma menghiasi sepanjang lingkaran dan bersinar kehijauan.

" _ **[Atas nama keluarga Astraroth!**_

 _ **Yang melambangkan Nafsu**_

 _ **Aku menyerahkan pedang ini pada penerusku yaitu Kurogane Ikki**_

 _ **Mulai sekarang kau harus mengikutinya sampai akhir Dark saber!]"**_

 **Sriing! Wus!**

Seperti menjawab panggilan Ajuka, pedang itu berpendar ungu kehitaman dan melayang perlahan ke arah Ikki.

 **Stab**!

"Aku terima tanggung jawab yang kau berikan padaku Maou Ajuka-Sama, _Dark Saber_ tolong bantuannya ya!"

 **Sring**!

Sekali lagi pedang itu berpendar menjawab sambutan dan panggilan dari tuan barunya. Lalu mata Ajuka melirik pria berzirah besar itu.

"Kini saatnya kau memperkenalkan diri!"

Pria tersebut mengangguk kecil sambil bergerak ke depan menatap Ikki, kemudian membungkukkan badan seperti seorang ksatria meminta restu kepada rajanya.

"Namaku adalah Tigreal Bune. Aku adalah salah satu Akuma klan murni, yang kehilangan status karena sesuatu di masa lalu. Kini aku meminta dengan hormat kepadamu, Tuanku bersediakah menerima Diriku ini."

Kepala Ikki bergerak cepat memikirkan nama Bune yang tersemat di dirinya. Jika dugaannya benar, Bune adalah Akuma yang di dalam diri mereka mengalir jiwa dari seekor naga.

"Y-ya angkat kepalamu, aku bersedia menerimamu!"

'Harusnya aku yang menghormat padamu karena kau dari klan murni, tapi kenapa dia bilang kehilangan kehormatannya.'

Ikki bergelut dengan pemikirannya setelah mengucapkan itu, namun dia langsung mengentaskan pikirannya. Dan segera mengeluarkan bidak miliknya, lalu 3 bidak berlainan bentuk bersinar. Bidak itu adalah bidak _Rook_ , bidak _Bishop,_ dan bidak _Queen._

Mereka mendekati masing-masing yang menurutnya cocok. _Rook_ mendekati Tigreal, _Bishop_ mendekati Shiroe dna _Queen_ mendekati Coppelia. Lalu proses perekrutan mereka menjadi keluarga Ikki di mulai.

" _ **[Aku Kurogane Ikki!**_

 _ **Akuma kelas atas di bawah naungan keluarga Astaroth!**_

 _ **Mengangkat kalian ke dalam keluargaku!]"**_

Ketiga bidak bersinar hijau dan masuk ke dalam masing-masing orang yang dipilihnya. Proses perekrutan pun selesai, sekarang mereka resmi menjadi keluarga Ikki.

"Perkenalkan juga dua teman baru kalian, oi **Taiga**! Mau sampai kapan kau menempel di tubuhku."

 **Sringgg**!

Tubuh Ikki bersinar terang dan perlahan cahaya itu, membentuk sesuatu berukuran raksasa dengan tinggi 4 meter. Di belakang Ikki berdiri seekor Harimau Putih dengan belang biru di beberapa bagian, Jangan lupakan berlian biru _Hakuryuuko_ yang kini melekat di keningnya

"Woi **Taiga!** kenapa berlian itu menempel di dahimu?"

[ **Entahlah, Partner! Aku juga tidak tahu yang lebih penting. Perkenalkan aku adalah Taiga sang Raja Harimau putih, posisiku adalah Pawn dalam keluarga Ikki. Mohon kerja samanya!** ]

Ketiganya mengangguk dengan bibir melekuk, kemudian Shiroe membuka suara.

"Ternyata ini wujud sesungguhnya dari baju perang itu, menakjubkan! Kudengar anda baru 6 bulan menjadi Akuma. Tapi persentase kekuatan Anda, sudah mencapai akuma kelas atas. Bahkan sampai seimbang melawan dewa Loki. Apa yang memotivasi Anda, hingga berjuang begitu keras?"

Pertanyaan dan pujian yang keluar dari mulut Shiroe, tidak langsung ditanggapi beberapa saat. Hal itu membuat Shiroe tidak enak, karena merasa telah menyinggung perasaan Tuan barunya.

"Ano … kalau Anda tidak suka maka..."

"Karena aku ingin menjadi Maou di masa depan. Itulah kenapa aku berjuang demikian keras, tujuannya agar aku pantas untuk disebut seorang Maou."

Mulut Shiroe tercegat saat mendengar perkataan tiba-tiba, yang keluar dari mulut Tuan barunya ini. Dirinya bisa merasakan setiap kata yang diucapkan itu berisi tekad pantang mundur, sebelum meraih apa yang menjadi tujuannya.

Hati Shiroe seakan berteriak keras, agar membantu Tuannya kali ini. Karena yang ada di hadapannya ini berbeda dari Tuan sebelumnya. Tuannya kali ini memiliki kepribadian dan semangat keras.

"Mohon ijinkan aku! Untuk menemani dan melihat sampai akhir, sambil berharap semoga apa yang diinginkan oleh Tuanku bisa terwujud."

"Aku juga!"

"Aku juga, Tuanku!"

Seulas senyum tercetak di wajah Ikki, dirinya tak bisa menahan haru. Ketika mendengar kalimat tulus, yang keluar dari mulut keluarga barunya.

"Umu … arigatou mulai sekarang, tolong bantu aku dengan segenap kekuatan kalian!"

"Ha'i Tuanku!"

Pelipisnya ingin bergoyang tapi dia tahan. Menunjukkan sikap aneh dan berkata dia ingin dipanggil Ikki saja sekarang, hanya akan menurunkan martabatnya sendiri di mata keluarga barunya. Itu berakibat mereka tidak akan royal kepadanya di masa depan, karena merasa Tuannya kurang memiliki wibawa.

"Baiklah Ikki! aku akan langsung membuka portal ke tempat itu."

"Tunggu! Aku sedang menunggu seseorang."

 **Sring**!

Tepat saat Ikki mengatakan itu sebuah sihir muncul di sampingnya, sambil menampakkan seorang anak seusia dirinya. Dengan memakai jubah berwarna coklat, serta celana panjang hitam dan atasan merah. Rambut pendek seluruhnya dan memiliki mata coklat.

"Kau Tessar! Sedang apa ka-kau, tunggu barusan kau bilang dua. Ikki jangan bilang kalau …."

"Kau benar Kaichou! Dialah keluargaku yang kedua setelah Taiga, perkenalkan dirimu!"

Anak itu merapatkan tangannya dan menunduk .

"Salam kenal aku adalah Tessar Koukei, status ku adalah 2 Pawn dari Ikki-sama!"

"Eh masaka! ternyata kau memasukan si ceroboh di kelasku, Ikki."

Saji memasang wajah rumit saat mengetahui fakta itu. Dia tahu dengan jelas siapa Tessar itu, orang yang pelupa dan kadang ceroboh.

"Kenapa kau merekrutnya, Ikki?"

Sebenarnya aku mereinkarnasikannya 3 hari lalu sebelum kita kemari. Tenang saja, dia sudah menerima fakta dan mengetahui kalian semua. Serta berjanji tidak akan buka mulut.

"Iya itu benar! Aku sudah berjanji kepada Ikki-sama, untuk tidak mengucapkan identitasku dan kalian semua."

Sona maju ke arah Ikki dan menegurnya sedikit.

"Tunggu Ikki! Aku tahu siapa Tessar itu, dia adalah anak ceroboh dan suka pelupa. Dia juga kurang bisa bergaul dengan yang lain, kenapa kau mau mengangkatnya menjadi keluargamu?"

Mata Ikki kini melirik ke arah Tessar yang sekarang sedang tersenyum tulus kepadanya. Sambil di kelilingi beberapa anggota Osis yang bertanya, bagaimana bisa dia menjadi Akuma.

"Kaichou! Kau mau menerimaku yang lemah ini, berkat itu aku memiliki impian dan sekarang bisa sejauh ini. Aku juga ingin seperti dirimu, memberikan harapan dan semangat kepada orang lain."

Mata Sona melebar mendengar penuturan yang keluar dari mulut Ikki, kini tubuhnya membeku.

"Alasan aku menjadikannya keluargaku adalah agar aku selalu mengingat kebaikanmu, Sona! Berkatmu aku bisa berjuang sejauh ini dan sedikit demi sedikit menapaki langkah, untuk mendekati impianku menjadi seorang Maou."

"Dasar curang! Kenapa kau selalu bisa membalasku sih."

Sona tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi mendengarnya, karena seperti yang dia tahu. Ikki itu keras kepala jika sudah mengambil keputusan, lucunya keputusannya itu kadang membuahkan hasil.

"Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu, lagi pula aku tidak bisa mencegahnya. Karena sekarang kau sudah menjadi Akuma kelas atas."

"Umu kau benar!"

"Ikki …"

"Ahem!"

Disaat mereka berdua akan mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan, Loki tiba-tiba menginterupsi.

"Ada apa, Loki-san?"

Loki menaikan sudut bibirnya, ketika Ikki menanyai dengan ramah.

"Untuk membalas apa yang telah kau lakukan, aku ingin ikut denganmu demi menebus dosaku pada Ayahku!"

"Loki apa kau yakin?"

Odin-sama tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya dan langsung bertanya pada Loki.

"Ha'i Otou-sama! Aku akan belajar untuk memahami bagaimana dunia ini bekerja, serta mencari tahu makna kebenaran dan keadilan sejati itu."

Odin menarik sudut bibirnya puas, mendengar pernyataan dari putra angkatnya itu. Serta mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Terima kasih Ayah! Bagaimana, apa kau mengijinkanku ikut, Ikki?"

Ikki menggaruk kepalanya dan melirik ke arah Maou dan yang lainnya. Mereka juga sama tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ya baiklah, jika itu keinginanmu. Lebih banyak yang pergi, lebih mudah menjalankan misi kali ini."

"Benarkah! Kalau begitu, apa aku juga boleh ikut."

Suara itu berasal dari Katerea yang sekarang sedang terbang turun di dekat Ikki, sambil sedikit menggoda. Kemudian dia menyentuh bibir Ikki dengan jari telunjuknya, kemudian menempelkan jari itu di bibirnya sendiri.

"Hm! Jadi _First Kiss_ mu sudah di curi, ya."

Matanya melirik tajam ke arah Sona yang sekarang menyedekapkan tangan di dada, dengan wajah penuh kemenangan.

"Ya tidak masalah! Setidaknya aku akan menemani Ikki sebagai hukuman atas penyerangan yang kulakukan, saat pertemuan tiga fraksi dulu. Benarkan Maou Lucifer."

Kini mata Sona dan para gadis melebar dengan pipi dikembungkan, saat menerima kalimat yang keluar dari Katerea.

"Tunggu apa maksudmu?"

"Itu benar! Aku memerintahkan dia menemani Ikki, sebagai gantinya dia mendapatkan set Evil Piece."

"Hehe dengan ini, aku bisa berduaan dengan Ikki."

Kemudian terjadilah adu mulut antara para gadis dengan Katerea. Lalu Maou Ajuka mendekati Ikki, sambil matanya menatap lekat dirinya.

"Ikki saat kau berhadapan dengan mereka, pastikan jangan menggunakan hati."

"Umu, aku mengerti!"

'Baiklah aku akan langsung membuka gerbang ke sana. Ikki! Pulanglah dengan selamat, pastikan jaga dirimu baik-baik.'

 **Sring!**

Sebuah lingkaran beraksara rumit muncul dan membentuk sebuah celah, yang menghubungkan ke dunia Apostle.

"Ikki! Portalnya sudah terbuka, silakan masuk."

Ikki mengangguk mendengarnya dan dilihat teman-temannya untuk terakhir kali sambil mengumpulkan tekad, keluarga barunya berdiri dibelakang dirinya sambil menunggu.

Dia melihat satu per satu wajah teman-temannya. Saji, Lis, Tomoe, Yura, Bennia, Momo, Reya, Nimura, Tsubaki- _Senpai,_ dan yang terakhir adalah wanita yang memberinya tujuan hidup serta dicintainya yaitu Sona Sitri.

Ikki memejamkan matanya untuk mengumpulkan tekadnya, kemudian dia mengambil nafas dalam.

"Aku tidak akan mati sebelum menjadi seorang Maou. Karena itu, tunggu aku kembali. Minna-san Iteekimasu!"

Setelah mengatakan itu dia langsung beringsut melintasi sihir yang di ciptakan Maou Ajuka, diikuti oleh keluarga barunya, Loki serta bawahannya, serta Katerea kemudian lenyap ditelan sihir itu. Tanpa menoleh dan memberi kesempatan Sona untuk berbicara. Membuatnya membeku dengan tangan terulur dan mulut terbuka.

"Sona! kau tidak apa-apa."

"Kaichou!"

Sona tahu dengan jelas mengapa Ikki langsung pergi. Itu karena, Ikki tidak ingin melihat dirinya menangis. Menyadari itu dia menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

"Ya tidak apa-apa mari kita berharap untuknya, semoga dia berhasil menjalankan misi itu."

 **[Keh aku sebagai familiarnya bahkan tidak diberikan ucapan selamat tinggal, Dasar Tuan sialan! Lihat saja kalau dia kembali, akan ku beri dia pelajaran.]**

Gamaken mengucapkannya dengan nada kesal, membuat semua tertawa geli. Sedangkan Gamaken memasang wajah aneh.

'Ikki itterasai! pulanglah dengan selamat, aku akan selalu menunggumu.'

Setelah itu mereka menjalankan rencana yang telah disiapkan untuk menutupi kepergian Ikki. Gamaken menjalankan replika dari Ikki, sedangkan Azazel sudah menyiapkan prototipe dari Taiga. Jadi semua tidak akan curiga, kalau Ikki pergi ke sisi lain dunia.

Di sisi lain Ikki dan yang lainnya sekarang sedang ada di atas sebuah tebing, yang mengarah ke sebuah kota besar. Namun anehnya, di atas kota itu terdapat awan hitam menggulung, dengan petir muncul di sana sini.

"Jadi inikah dunia Apostle itu?"

"Hm sepertinya cukup menarik untuk di jelajahi."

"Ini adalah perjalanan pertamaku menjelajahi dunia, kuharap ada hal yang bisa ku petik setelah penjelajahan ini."

"Loki-sama! jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."

"Eh! Apa kita akan menghadapi bahaya," ucap Tessar.

Perkataannya malah mendapat lirikan dari mereka semua, biasanya petualangan dimulai dengan kebanggaan dan semangat. Karena menjelajahi dunia baru dan pengalaman baru, namun Tessar malah sudah takut duluan.

"Hadeh! kau ini tidak pernah bertualang rupanya."

"Bahkan aku yang baru pertama kali pun, bisa menyusun kalimat yang tepat."

Mata Tessar mengerjap beberapan kali. saat mendegar keluhan mereka terhadap kata-katanya.

"Ano maaf! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian maksud."

Semua menjatuhkan keringat di belakang kepala mereka, sambil memasang wajah miris ketika Tessar mengatakan itu. Namun Ikki malah menanggapinya dengan tersenyum, sambil tangannya menepuk pundak Tessar.

"Tenang saja, tidak peduli apa yang menanti kita di sana. Selama kau memiliki semangat dan orang berharga bagimu, maka kau akan bisa bertahan melewati semua ini …," Ikki menjeda kalimatnya, sambil menatap dunia tempatnya berada sekarang."

"Karena itu ayo kita mulai perjalanan kita!"

"Yoooo!"

Semua bersorak dengan kata-kata Ikki dan mulai bergerak, menuju sebuah desa yang tak jauh dari bukit itu.

Apa yang menunggu mereka di sana, seberapa kuat musuh yang menguasai dunia ini. Cari tahu kelanjutannya di Season selanjutanya.

 **~Fin~**

Yooo minnaaa-san akhirnya dengan segala daya dan upaya. Serta tak lupa pertolongan dari Tuhan yang maha kuasa, Season kedua dari ficku tamat.

Uwwaaaaahh aku senang! Aku senang! Akhirnya, Ikki sudah maju selangkah lagi mendekati kedudukan Maou. Namun, di season selanjutnya, dia akan diuji dengan dunia penuh kebrutalan.

Oke di final chapter ini aku sedikit melakukan skip, maaf jika itu membuat kalian tidak nyaman.

1 tahun telah berlalu sejak aku mulai menulis cerita ini, hasilnya adalah 2 volume dengan jumlah 48 chapter sudah di publish.

Terima kasih aku ucapkan pada kalian yang tetap setia, mendukungku dan tetap mengikuti cerita yang kubuat. Sambil aku terus belajar memperbaiki gaya penulisanku.

Aku harap kalian puas dengan Ending dan Prolog yang kusajikan. Baiklah karena Ikki sudah menjadi Akuma kelas atas, inilah daftar keluarga Ikki!

King : Kurogane Ikki

Queen : Coppelia Lucifugue

Rook : Tigreal Bune

Rook :?

Knight : ?

Knight :?

Bishop : Shiroe von Valen

Bishop :?

5 Pawn : Taiga si Raja Harimau

2 Pawn : Tessar Koukei

1 Pawn :?

Demikian daftar keluarga dari Ikki. Oh iya aku akan mempublish season barunya, 3 bulan dari sekarang atau tepatnya awal bulan Juli.

Harap kalian bersabar dalam menunggunya dan menikmati kisah selanjutnya dariku, kalau tidak ada halangan akan Publish besok untuk menemani masa penantian Fic satu ini.

Satu lagi mulai dari sekarang saya akan mengikuti seperti anime, dimana 1 season berisi 12 chapter semoga nanti memuaskan.

Terima kasih banyak atas kesabaran kalian yang menunggu Fanfic ini update, dan selalu mendukungku hingga akhirnya season 2 selesai.

Terakhir aminkan doa ini di hati aja

Ya Tuhan! Berikanlah kepada Author ini kemampuan untuk terus berkarya dengan baik dan lancar. Serta diberi kebahagian di dunia ini maupun di dunia selanjutnya.

Oke itu aja dulu seperti biasa bacalah terus I Want to be Maou: Rise a Saint Templar, dan ikutilah perjuangan Akuma reinkarnasi menempuh jalan berliku demi menjadi seorang Maou di masa depan.

Jaa nee sampai jumpa di season selanjutnya bye bye:v

Tolong beri kesan dan pesan kalian di kolom review ya


End file.
